Reforços de Zeus
by Alice - AC
Summary: Tempos de paz no Satuário? Nem pensar! isso não combina com os dourados! Athena pede para seu pai reforços na segurança e trabalho para seus cavaleiros!
1. PrologoFichas

**Disclaimer: Saint- seiya infelizmente não é meu**

**Namoradas: Piscis Luna **

**Haiiiiii**

**Finalmente minha primeira Fic! Espero que todos sejam bonzinhos cmg! Vou usar 5 meninas, então só vou escolher 5 fichas ! pro favor mandem para mim!**

**Obs: vou usar só 5 pq espero terminar essa fic muito bem! Como eh a primeira não sei como vou trabalhar as personagens então vou começar pro baixo**

**Os disponíveis:**

**Como serão apenas 5, eu vou deixar a cargo de quem mandar as fichas... vou escolher as melhores e vou coloca-las com o cavalheiro escolhido... na medida do possível, lógico xD **

**Cindo dizer que Mu esta cmg! Mas, os demais estão disponíveis... peço que não escolham o Shion pois, ele não esta mais na posição de cavalheiro (desculpem meninas)!**

**As Armaduras: **

**Meninas tava meio sem idéia mas, acabei colocando como as armaduras preciosas! Que são de esmeralda, de citrino,de perola,de ametista e de diamante! Todas tem nomes de jóias (pedras) de muito valor...**

**Prólogo :**

**Athena percebe que seus cavaleiros de ouros não estão bem com os tempos de paz, e pede ao seu papai querido(Zeus) para mandas novas armaduras! Afim de reforçar a segurança da Terra e dar trabalho para os dourados !**

**Para Ficha:**

**Nome completo:**

**Apelido ( Se tiver ):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:**

**Armadura(ok, coloquem uma das opções e a descrevam como vcs gostariam que fosse, pode colocar armas e outras coisas tbm ):**

**Ataques(no Maximo 3! pls ):**

**Dourado ( + de uma opção please ):**

**O q vai achar dele:**

**O q ele vai achar de vc:**

**Eh permitido Hentai? xD**


	2. O presente de Zeus

Okkkk!!!

As escolhidas já estão aqui!

Verônique Kakaroff- Mu – ARMADURA DE RUBI

Melody Kitsune- MILO – ARMADURA DE PEROLA

Lune Kuruta- Kamus- Armadura de diamante

Eleanor Soissy- Aioria – Armadura de esmeralda

Sagesse du Ciel- Shaka – Armadura de Amatista

Obs: tirei a de citrino! Esta tudo fechado! Agora lah meninas espero que gostem!

Santuário de Athenas :

Era mais um verão normal no Santuário , tirando o fato de que os 12 cavalheiros de ouro e Shion estavam de volta à ativa como anos trás. Já os cavaleiros de bronze estavam em suas respectivas nações, tocando suas vidas e aproveitando a paz que estava sobre a Terra.

Saori estava em sua sala, com seu vestido branco de sempre e parecia bem dispersa.Seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali... pensava na conversa que tivera com seu pai, Zeus, dois dias antes. Após pensar muito sobre esses tempos de paz e pedir conselhos a seu pai...

BAMMMMM!!!!

Um Shion muito nervoso entra na sala de Athena, parecia estar espumando de raiva! Ao ver o estado do Mestre do santuário, a deusa se levanta e faz sinal para que ele se sente e diz com uma foz cansada :

Não fala nada... eu adivinho, quem foi dessa vez? – ela se senta e faz um gesto de reprovação- Miro saio de novo para cidade? Kannon esta arrumando problemas outra vez?

Senhorita Athena você não vai acreditar quem foi dessa vez – o mestre leva a mão à cabeça e fala com um tom de reprovação – estou com vergonha Athena... fui Mu dessa vez ! O meu discípulo mais promissor! Eu não pos...

Shion é cortado violentamente pro Saori, que lança um olhar decidido para o mestre!

Quero todos aqui, todos os 12 cavaleiros de ouro e Kannon também...- ela pede ou mestre, levantando-se novamente – agora!!!!!

Sim senhorita.

E assim Shion sai as pressas para chamar os demais cavalheiros. Não tardou Kamus e Afrodite chegam ao décimo terceiro templo e encontram uma deusa nada satisfeita.

Chamou Athena? – pergunta Kamus no tom frio de sempre.

Algum problema? - termina o cavalheiro de peixes em reverencia.

Saori levanta do trono e os encara.

Esperem os outros q...

Nem terminou de fala, um batalhão entra ofegante entra no templo. Todos fazem uma reverencia e olham para a deusa. Shaka começa falando :

Qual o problema senhorita?

Qual o problema? Qual o problema? – Saori desce as escadas e coloca-se bem à frente dos treze presentes no salão- Vocês estão ficando loucos? Acho que a paz esta fazendo mal a vocês!

Senhorita, somos cavaleiros e fomos treinados para lutar- começa MDM- nós...

Dessa vez foi MDM que não terminou de falar, Saori sobe 2 degraus e vira-se para os dourados, respira fundo e fala- Vocês estão passando pro alguma dificuldade de lidar com a paz ? Ate você Mu! que costuma ser calmo e centrado esta disperso e impaciente!

Faz-se um silencio e um Mu muito vermelho encara a deusa.

Athena, nós vivemos para lutar! Não há mais guerras, não tem nem mais armaduras para eu consertar!

Concordo com Mu – é a vez de Milo falar – Além de treinar, não temos mais o que fazer... só ficamos treinando , treinando e treinando...

A deusa encara Milo e cada um dos presentes ali. Sobe o resto das escadas, se senta em seu trono e chama pro Shion. O mesmo entra quase que de imediato no salão, faz uma reverencia e pergunta :

Deseja algo senhorita?

Minhas suspeitas estavam certas... temos aqui um problema de tédio – cruzando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo na mesma- Shion, perdemos muitas amazonas na ultima Guerra, estou certa?

Como sempre senhorita.- fala Shion , ainda em reverencia

Pois bem... Vamos acabar com isso agora- ela se levanta e anda ate um canto do salão e puxa uma cortina vermelha , onde são reveladas seis urnas de armaduras e de cores diferentes, vira-se aos presentes na sala , que agora estão de queixo caído e fala num tom muito calmo:

Senhores, essas são as mais novas armaduras adquiridas pelo santuário de Athena, devo dizer de passagem que são presente de meu pai, Zeus.

Athena não deu tempo para que ninguém reagi-se, seguiu falando rapidamente:

Eu pedi para meu pai enviar essas armaduras para reforçar nossas defesas, para que não aconteça novamente o fiasco como o de Hares pois, ele deixou bem claro que não devolveria mais a vida aos meus cavaleiros.- Athena estava tão seria que ninguém ousou questiona-la.

Agora mesmo, Tatsume já esta a procura de seis GAROTAS para usa-las e...

Onde a gente entra nisso? E porque garotas? - ela é cortada brutalmente pro Aioria, que já estava com um Q de impaciência na voz.

Onde vocês entram nisso? Muito simples- ela dispara contra eles um olhar divertido e provocador- acredito que nenhum dos aqui presentes tenha treinado uma mulher antes? Certo?

Sim mas...- todos respondem e são cortados de uma vez pela deusa.

Mas, essas armaduras são equivalentes as aqui presentes, que os senhores vestem... O que vocês têm haver com isso é que seis de vocês vão treinar essas meninas pois, elas devem ter o mesmo poder de um cavaleiro de ouro!

Bom nesse ponto vocês já devem imaginar... as caras foram as mais diversas:

Shaka e Mu pareciam tensos com a noticia, já Aldebaran, Saga, Kannon e Aioria pareciam estar se divertindo com a idéia, MDM,Afrodite, Shura e Milo riram de forma maliciosa e se entre olharam, Kamus, como já era de se esperar nada disse, Dohko e Aioros ficaram meio sem graça e Shion só faltou cair na gargalhada, diante da reação de Mu e Dohko a noticia.

Após ver as reações à deusa continua, agora sentada em um dos degraus as escada e de frente para os cavalheiros:

Essas armaduras são, respectivamente , de Esmeralda, de Rubi , de Diamante , de Citrino , de Perola e de Ametista.. As discípulas devem chegar aqui dentro de dois dias, quero vocês aqui no sábado de manha para recebe-las, todos vocês! Fui clara?

Sim senhorita! –todos juntos.

Mas...- a voz tímida de Aioros toma o local – quem ficara a cargo delas ? que dizer, Treina-las Athena?

Ainda não sei Aioros... amanha vou receber os nomes das escolhidas e verei com quem melhor se encaixam, certo?

Certo! – fala Aioros.

Isso é tudo cavalheiros... obrigada pro terem vindo e não se esqueçam , sábado às 9h, aqui no décimo terceiro templo!

Sim senhorita!- é feita uma reverencia geral.

Assim todos saem para suas respectivas casas, pensando como serão essas meninas e como as coisas vão mudar agora que eles terão novas discípulas... pelo menos seis deles terão!

Os demais dias corram, ou melhor , voaram! Mal deu tempo para os cavalheiros arrumarem tudo. A chegada das novas discípulas estava cada vez mais próxima e os nervos de alguns cavalheiros à flor da pele!

Mu sentia que estava na reta pois, Saori havia ido ate o templo de Áries e mandado Kiki de "férias" para o Japão.

Dohko, Kamus e Aioros estavam calmos, já tinham passado pro isso e com esses tempos de paz, ate que não era má idéia ter discípulos pro perto porem, a única coisa que deixava um Q a mais no ar era o fato de serem discípulAS, embora eles não admitissem isso.

Os demais estavam tensos, ate mesmo Shaka estava preocupado, não parava de falar em como ia apresentar a garota a Buda, caso fosse escolhido.Afrodite estava preocupado caso a garota fosse alérgica a flores. Saga, preocupado com as atitudes de seu irmão. E assim foram os dois dias, ate o tão esperado sábado.


	3. O Sonho Comum

Cap 1 foi só falatório! Já tava com o 2 prontinho aqui! Nesse Cap vamos ver a ida para Athena de cada uma de nossas amazonas! Obs: Mudei umas coisas! Espero que não liguem 

Aeroporto de Paris, Sábado 4 h da manha.

Uma garota entra na sala de embarque, deserta e aparentemente não ficaria cheia tão cedo assim, ou melhor, tarde assim.Verônique, usava uma saia justa e vermelha ,deixando os joelhos de fora e com uma fenda ate a metade das coxas e o scarpin também vermelho dava a garota um toque serio porem, juvenil e os óculos escuros completavam o visual. Tirou do bolso da blusa social ,com todos os botões fechados e um pequeno laço no pescoço (no lugar da gravata), também vermelho, com um broche preto no meio deste e sentou-se para esperar.

Não tardou , outra garota entra na mesma sala de embarque. Esta estava com um corpete preto e roxo muito bem trabalhado, sua saia de prega era também preta e ia ate a metade das coxas e para completar sei coturno era muito lindo, também preto porem, seu cadarço era uma fita roxa do mesmo tom do corpete.Seu nome era Sagesse du Ciel e pareceu não ligar para Verônique. Sentou-se longe da garota que parecia mais uma executiva.Depois de Verônique olha-la uns minutos,ela se levanta e vai ate Sah, retira os óculos escuros e com um rosto muito simpático fala:

- Você deve ser Sagesse du Ciel. Estou certa?- fala , sentando-se ao lado de Sah.

Sah se assusta com a iniciativa da garota que, parecia metida e seria porem, sem aqueles óculos parecia muito simpática.Sah não costumava ser sociável mas, como Nicky fora espontânea em ir falar com ela mesmo tendo sai ignorada pela mesma, acaba respondendo:

-Sim! – e também tira um papel de dentro do coturno- você deve ser Verônique Kakarroff! certo?

-Acertou, muito prazer! Pretendo ser a futura amazona de Rubi. Fiquei sabendo que eu teria companhia no vôo ate Athena, fico feliz que tenha encontrado você.

-Ahhhh... sim!- fala Sah meio desconsertada. Embora fosse sarcástica e anti-social achou que Nicky podia ser uma boa amiga.- Sou a futura amazona de Ametista mui... – ela é cortada pela voz no alto falante.

-Vôo para Athenas sairá no porta 12 em 10 minutos- fala a voz no alto falante.

-Acho que somos nós, não é? – fala Sah meio seca.

-Sim, vamos – responde Nicky

Levantaram e foram ate o portão 12. Assim com teve início á conversa, continuou ou longo do vôo.Sah parecia meio seca às vezes porem, logo foi vendo que Nicky era de confiança, logo dispensaram formalidades e falaram seus apelidos, davam inicio a uma conversa que duraria ate seu destino final. Parecia que ali nascia uma amizade muito legal entre as futuras amazonas.

Enquanto isso... Aeroporto Japonês :

Vestindo um lindo vestido tomara que caia, na cor lilás ,com uma faixa branca na cintura e sapatilhas no tom do vestido, Lune Kutura certamente chama muita atenção... era uma oriental diferente, não tinha os olhos puxados e seu corpo não era típico de uma japonesa. Passando pelo portão 14 do Aeroporto, ela entra no jatinho e senta-se ao lado da janela, tira de dentro da fixa branca do vestido um pequeno papel, desdobra-o e murmura:

-Droga... – olha para janela- estou sozinha no vôo... vai ser uma longa viagem.

A porta do avião se fecha e a aeronave começa a se mexer. Luh tira da bolsa um livro mas, antes de começar a ler, dá uma ultima olhada no Japão.Nunca conhecera seus pais e também não era a sua vontade sair do orfanato porem, estava mais que hora de tomar um rumo.

Bélgica, Base Militar :

Eleanor esta do lado de fora da base.Vestia uma jeans clara, que valorizava seu corpo e uma camisa pólo bem feminina na cor branca e nos pés seu inseparável all star. Observava os aviões indo e vindo em treinamento mas, seu pensamento estava bem longe dali...

-Meus pais eram militares... ERAM militares... estão mortos agora... será que a culpada realmente é minha?- diz em pensamento.

Ela vira as costas para a base militar, para tudo que tinha se passado nos últimos 8 anos... joga a mochila no ombro direito e chama um táxi. Minutos depois fala para o taxista:

-Para o aeroporto por favor... – e olha no relógio – estou atrasada.

Fecha os olhos e não olhou para trás, aos poucos o som triste das turbinas foi diminuindo... sendo substituído pelo clima de aeroporto, pessoas eufóricas e ansiosas com seu destino final... aos poucos esqueceu a tristeza e pensou:

-Terá mais meninas como eu lá.Ouvi historias... quando se vai ao santuário você não pode ganhar apenas uma armadura mas, também pode ganhar uma família... pode começar de novo... e eu sei que eu terei sucesso!

Ah essa altura ela já estava parada na frente de portão 13. Passa pro ele de cabeça erguida e embora soubesse que faria a viajem sozinha ela tinha uma única certeza, que ao chegar em Athena estaria eufórica com seu destino, com as pessoas que iria conhecer e com o possível sucesso que há aguardava!

Aeroporto Brasileiro :

Uma morena de para o transito entra no aeroporto. Parecia meio perdia porem, não demorou e uma chuva de homens parecia querer ajuda-la. Melody Kitsume era morena, bonita, alta e nem um pouco vulgar.Vestia uma calça jeans e uma regata branca que realçava sua pele morena, uma linda sandália que parecia ter sido feita a mão no mesmo tom da camisa e pro fim suas unhas pintadas de prata devam um toque diferente e único á morena. Em meio a tanta gente ela acaba batendo em uma aeromoça porem, não foi agradável com a mulher e nem prestou atenção em seu rosto, foi logo falando :

-Não olha pro onde anda ?!- fala Mel.

-Eu? – fala a mulher- lógico que olho... acaso não tenha notado você bateu em mim!

-Não tenho tempo para discutir! Vou perder meu avião – Mel se retira deixando a mulher muito nervosa.

Minutos depois já estava na sala de embarque, sentou-se e esperou uns minutinhos ate ser chamada pela voz no alto falante:

-Passageira do vôo para Grécia, por favor dirigir-se ou portão 11.

-Bom, acho que sou eu!- pensa Mel, toda anima com seu novo destino.

Dá um salto e corre ate o portão mas, no caminho esbarra com a mesma aeromoça, que por sinal era do vôo dela, só agora percebera que o uniforme a mulher tinha o emblema da fundação de Saori Kido. Dessa vez Mel é muito delicada com a mulher:

-Sinto muito! – Fala Mel em tom preocupado- se machucou?

-Não ...- a mulher estava pasma!

-Realmente é a mesma pessoa?- pensa a mulher enquanto se levanta com a ajuda de Mel!

-Bom... vejo que esta no meu vôo!- fala Mel, animada- você é a comissária não é?

-Si...- Mel não deu tempo para a moça responder, puxou a comissária pelo portão 11, enquanto a voz na alto falante chama novamente pro elas!

A mulher ainda esta meio boba, tinha certeza que era a mesma moça porem, tão diferente...

Mel estava eufórica para chegar à Grécia! Finalmente seria amazona! Sempre nutriu esse sonho embora, tivesse sido adotada pro uma família rica que mantinha relações com os Kido! Jamais imaginou ser chamada e sua felicidade era indescritível!

As 5 Garotas ja estao a caminho do santuário!

-----------------------------------------------------

Espero que esteja bom! vou colocar caps maiores agora! pro favor mandem Reviews!


	4. A chegada, a deusa e os Mestres

Cap 3

Sábado não tardou a chegar os cavaleiros despertam pro volta das sete horas num dia ensolarado e radiante, embora, o mau humor fosse visível no resto de alguns. MDM estava com sua habitual expressão de poucos amigos, Kannon não parecia feliz pro acorda tão sedo no sábado e Kamus com o rosto frio de sempre, indiferente a tudo.

Quando passaram das oito os cavalheiros começam a subir as casas até o décimo terceiro templo...

Enquanto isso, no aeroporto de Athenas:

O lugar fervia! Estava lotado de pessoas diferentes, não era possível entender muita coisa lá dentro, havia uma confusão de línguas e não era possível identificar o que falavam. Eram visíveis quatro jatinhos da famosa fundação de Saori, cada um vinha de um lugar diferente do mundo, trazendo as tão esperadas discípulas. A fundação tinha uma área do aeroporto reservada, os jatos pararam perto uns dos outros e dentro de um hangar. A primeira a sair foi Eleanor e parecia estar muito curiosa com aquele lugar, olhava tudo muito atentamente e seus olhos pareciam brilhar a procura das outras meninas. Minutos depois a japonesa Lune sai do segundo avião com uma expressão tímida mas, logo seu olhar encontra o de Lea que faz um pequeno aceno para que a japonesa junte-se a ela. No terceiro avião saem duas francesas muito diferentes, uma tinha um ar sofisticado e usava óculos escuros ,já a segunda , tinha uma expressão muito seca e anti-social, quando a primeira passa o olhar pelas duas meninas paradas a sua frente,tira os óculos , sai em direção a elas para dizer "oi" sendo seguida pela segunda, que pro sua vez, não tinha um rosto muito simpático. No quarto avião sai uma morena de matar com um ar muito risonho que imediatamente se junta as demais, paradas no meio do hangar. As cinco tinham olhares curiosos e nada falavam ate que Lea tira da mochila um papelzinho e lê em voz alta:

-As francesas Verônique Kakarroff e Sagesse du Ceil? – fala num tom meio tímido.

-Olah ! sou Verônique, mas me chamem de nicky. - diz a Loira de cabelos compridos e reluzentes.

-Sou Sagesse de Ceil... – fala a segunda francesa de olhos violeta.

-Lune Kuruta do Japão ?

-Uhmmm...sim? o que tem eu?...- segundos depois, todas estavam olhando para Lune - desculpem! Estava distraída – faz uma careta – sou Lune mas, podem me chamar de Luh-cha.

-Melody Kitsune ?

-Apenas Mel para vocês. – Fala a única morena do lugar, com o rosto menos risonho de que antes.

-E finalmente eu!- fala Lea animada - muito prazer, sou Eleanor Soissy! Mas, me chamem de Lea.

-Não acha bem formal a chamada que acabou de fazer?- fala Nicky risonha.

-Desculpe! Mau de parentes militares- responde Lea.

Um riso abafado é solto por todas que pela primeira vez riam juntas!

-Ora! vamos parando com isso! - fala a japonesa tímida – o que importa é que estaremos juntas de agora em diante, certo?-

-Sim ! – todas respondem com um sorriso

O papo não durou mais , um Tatsume irritado sai da limusine, da ordem para que os criados levem as malas até o carro e caminha até as garotas.

-Vocês demoram! Vamos logo! A senhorita Saori não pode esperar!

-Você poderia ser mais delicado, não acha?- fala Mel

-Concordo...- fala Sah seca como sempre.

-Era só o que faltava! Vamos logo!- ele repete no mesmo tom.

Nicky faz cara de reprovação, mas resolve não discutir... ela e as demais entram na limusine, em poucos minutos acharam muitos assuntos e descobriram que embora fossem de paises deferentes, tem coisas que toda mulher gosta, não é? O trajeto ate o santuário foi cheio de risos e em pouco tempo parecia que se conheciam há anos! Ate mesmo Sah que era mais anti-social estava começando a se soltar e até pensando em falar seu apelido.

Meia Hora depois, já estavam na frente da escadaria das doze casas ...

-MON DIEU!- exclama Nicky pasma.

-FANTASTICO! – fala a brasileira sem piscar os olhos.

-MAGNIFICO! – exclama Luh.

-É UM SONHO!- fala Lea com os olhos brilhando.

-Bonito... – fala Sah indiferente...

-Bonito? BONITO?! – todas falam juntas – apenas Bonito?!

-É , apenas bonito...- responde às amigas – não sei se vocês notaram, mas essa escada é imensa e eu não vejo nenhum elevador... ainda é tudo tão fantástico e magnífico?

Todas se olham e... gota geral ! nenhuma delas tinha reparado esse pequeno detalhe.

-Estou de scarpin!- reclama Nicky- não posso subir assim!

-Ainda bem que vim de tênis- fala Lea aliviada, olhando a situação da nova amiga.

-Ora Tatsume! Você não pode fazer um pequeno favor e me levar ate lá – e aponta para a ultima casa.

-NUNCA! Só sou burro de carga para senhorita Saori! – fala com orgulho na voz - e agora vamos logo subindo, os cavaleiros de ouro já devem estar a nossa espera! Estamos 5 minutos atrasados!

Ninguém falou mais nada, embora há vontade de todas fosse mandar Tatsume para... vocês sabem onde xD.

Durante toda subida elas conversaram sobre a decoração de cada casa e à partir de leão começaram a reclamar que estavam muito cansadas.Fazendo criticas e elogios aos mais diferentes estilos que encontravam, reclamando do cansaço que sentiam e brigando com Tatsume ,assim, elas subiram as doze casas até que Luh avista o décimo terceiro templo, fazendo Nicky quase chorar de alegria!

-Ahhhhh!! Meus pés agradecem – choraminga Nicky T.T

-Toda vez que Athena nos chamar... vamos subir isso tudo? – fala Mel com medo de terminar a pergunta e também de ouvir a resposta.

-Claro! Você não espera que a senhorita Saori vá ate vocês, não é?- fala Tatsume, sem nem olhar para Mel.

Para a brasileira aquilo foi o fim! Se antes a morena descera sorridente do avião agora estava preste a encontrar Athena com cara de poucos amigos. Estava vendo o final da escadaria, mas pensava:

Quem essa PESSOA pensa que é afinal? Essa tal Saori Kido!- começa a pisar mais forte nos degraus - se ela acha que eu vou manter uma postura educada com a Nicky esta muito enganada!!!

Não percebeu, mas tinha parado 3 degraus antes do fim e a voz de Lea corta seu pensamento.

-MELLLLL! Vem logo!!- fala Lea na energia de sempre e tom brincalhão, mas autoritário.

-Sim senhora, senhora! – fala batendo continência e correndo em direção a amiga, enquanto Nicky, Luh e Sah riam da cena e da reação de Lea.

-Para com isso Mel! Eu não sou mandon...- não terminou de falar, Nicky , Luh e Mel a puxam pelo braço, enquanto Sah abafava seu riso logo atrás.

-Relaxa mulher! É brincadeira – fala Mel divertida.

-Isso mesmo!- completa Luh

-Já falei que meu...- novamente Lea não terminou de falar, dessa vez foi Nicky quem cortou a nova amiga

-Meus pais eram militares! Já sabemos queria, ninguém está reclamando do seu jeito! É brincadeira – e faz uma careta simpática para amiga.

Bem que elas gostariam de ficar mais tempo brincando com o jeito elétrico e mandão de Lea, mas a voz de Sah as corta.

-É... gente... não quero ser chata, mas...

Terminar não foi necessário, quando deram conta estavam na sala de Athena. Doze homens MARAVOLHOSSOS que vestiam as famosas armaduras de ouro as olhavam com diferentes expressões. A deusa estava no trono com seu vestido branco de sempre, mas usava suas jóias, o báculo na mão direta e do lado esquerdo da moça dois homens de pé, um de longos cabelos azuis e outro mascarado de cabelos longos e esverdeados.

As 5 pareciam sem graça e não faziam nenhum movimento, quando Nicky quebra o silencio com a simpatia que só ela tem, falando:

-Sei que não é educado perguntar o nome da pessoa sem antes dizer o seu, porem acredito que saiba quem sou então vou pular essa parte, me permite?- fala Nicky num to questionador ,porem incrivelmente educado.

-Certamente, Senhorita Karkaroff- rebate Saori surpresa com a iniciativa da garota.

-Você é Saori Kido, ou melhor, Deusa Athena, certo ? – fala no mesmo tom respeitoso e calmo.

-Sim Verônique. E quero agradecer a presença de todas aqui, pois sei que duas de vocês ainda tem parentes e largaram tudo para estar aqui. - fala levantando- se e descendo as escadas devagar.

Ao terminar a lenta descida a deusa vai ate as 5 garotas e diz:

-Sejam bem vindas ao meu santuário- fala com autoridade.

-Estes são meus cavaleiros mais poderosos, a eles estou dando a missão de treinar aquelas que deveram ter um nível tão elevado quanto o deles.- estava falando tão seriamente que ninguém a cortou.

-Espero que tenham consciência da missão que esta sendo dada a vocês... uma vez aqui não se pode sair.

Todas se olham seriamente não se deixando intimidar pelas palavras de Athena. A primeira a falar foi Mel.

-Mas é lógico que estou pronta! Não viria ate a Grécia para desistir aqui!- fala debochada.

-Muito menos subiria isso tudo para desistir na sua frente!- completa Sah sendo mais debochada que Mel, se é que era possível.

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca, Sah- fala Lea sorridente como de costume.

-Acho que depois de ser a primeira a falar... não preciso responder que estou dentro.- fala Nicky como sempre sem perder o rebolado e o tom educado.

-Não estava prestando atenção no que você desse- a voz zen de Luh fala para deusa.

Nessa ora todos no salão caem! E as garotas soltavam risos abafados. Saori ia falar, mas Luh não deu espaço e continuou...

-Mas se elas estão dentro eu também estou ,afinal, não tenho nada a perder.- finaliza a japonesa.

Era visível que Athena não estava confortável diante da situação, isso nunca tinha acontecido, em menos de 10 minutos ela perdeu o começo do discurso para uma garota que devia ter seus 1,55 , foi motivo de sarro para a garota morena e para a vestida de preto, tomou um susto ou ver que a garota que parecia mais simples ( Lea ) concordou com as demais e pro final, outro projeto de gente tirou sua moral pro completo! Ela estava vermelha, porem quando ia estourar viu o rosto satisfeito da garota morena e controlou-se.Terminando pro falar:

-É visível que nenhuma de vocês desistirá então... apresentem-se rapazes- fala dando as costas para as 5, voltando ao trono e com vontade de matar um.

Demorou ,mas eles se ligaram, todos, sem exceção estavam chocados com os últimos 10 minutos... nunca ninguém tinha feito Athena perder a linha e deixar o controle fugir de suas mão. Após se recompro o ariano começa calmo.

-Mu de Áries – fala calmamente o homem de cabelos cor lavanda que de imediato chama a atenção de Verônique.

-Aldebaran de Touro, mas apenas Deba por favor- fala o homem de mais de 2 metros com uma voz muito simpática.

-Saga de Gêmeos – fala o homem de lindos cabelos que parecia ter um irmão gêmeo ao lado da deusa.

-Mascara da morte Câncer – fala um homem com cara de poucos amigos.

-Aioria de Leão – fala com a voz orgulhosa de um típico leonino , chamando a atenção de Lea.

-Shaka de Virgem – fala o loiro de olhos fechados que chama a atenção de Sah.

-Dohko de Libra- fala o ruivo meio tímido

-Milo de Escorpião – fala a voz sexy no rapaz, fazendo Mel virar-se para ele.

-Aioros de Sagitário – fala com a voz simpática, o rapas muito parecido com Aioria.

-Yo soy Shura de Capricórnio – fala brincando o espanhol.

-Kamus de Aquário – Ate então luh estava no mundo da lua, mas foi chamada a Terra pela foz fria do cavaleiro de aquário.

-Afrodite de peixes, mas me chamem de Dite ou Gustav – fala o homem que cheirava a rosas.

Feita às apresentações as 5 estavam babando (N/A: quem não estaria xD). Nicky estava hipnotizada pelo ariano , Mel olhava Milo de cabo a rabo, Luh estava num mundo chamado Kamus , Sah fingia não olhar para o homem de olhos fechados e Lea era a única que parecia meio atenta, embora o cavaleiro de leão chama-se muito sua atenção ela resolve começar.

-Meninas! Somos nós agora! – fala animadamente para as novas amigas.

Mel tentou, mas não pedia perder a oportunidade.

-SIM SENHORA,SENHORA !

Lea ficou vermelha de vergonha e as demais abafaram os risos, porem a primeira prosseguiu.

-Meu nome é Eleanor Soissy, sou da Bélgica e vim pela Armadura de Esmeralda – fala elétrica , mas ainda vermelha e encarando Mel.

-Sou Verônique Karkaroff – faz uma pequena saudação e continua- morava na França e espero obter a Armadura de Rubi.- fala a loira que parecia não perder a educação pro nada.

-Sagesse du Ciel... – fala seca – também sou francesa e quero a Armadura de Ametista. – fala a garota de preto.

-Melody Kitsune – fala a morena – vim do Brasil e serei dona a Armadura de Perola.

-Lune Kuruta – fala a garota zen – vim de Japão e espero conseguir a Armadura de diamante.

Feitas às apresentações, Saori retoma a fala antes que uma certa Karkaroff se meta com aquele jeito educado que irritava muito a deusa.

-Este ao meu lado é Shion o mestre do santuário e o outro é Kannon, ex- General Marina e como vocês já repararam, irmão de Saga de Gêmeos.

-Tatsume já passou os detalhes para vocês sobre as armaduras?

-Já ... – responde Lea pela primeira vez desanimada.

-Ótimo ... agora só faltam os mestres... – fala mandando um olhar certeiro para os dourados e descendo novamente as escadas.

-Nunca fiz isso antes... pensei muito, mas não cheguei a uma conclusão, então... – ela para a frase e olha diretamente para as 5.

-Então...? – pergunta Mel com os olhos brilhantes.

-Vocês podem escolher quem quiserem.- fala calmamente.

A surpresa foi geral, os dourados estavam se sentindo objetos nas prateleiras! sendo observados pelas garotas porem, mascara da morte discorda.

-Como assim Athena? Você não saberia indicar quem de nós estaria melhor preparado para treina-las?- fala revoltado.

-Não CARLO, já disse que não. – fala friamente – essas armaduras foram feitas pro Zeus... não sei a real potencia delas , sei apenas que são equivalentes as de ouro.- faz uma pausa e respira fundo.

-Então tanto faz quem as treinar... o resultado será o mesmo no final. Como será a primeira vez que elas serão usadas, quem determinará o formato que terão e as qualidades de cada uma são as próprias amazonas... esta tudo claro agora? Mais alguma duvida?

Todos balançam a cabeça negativamente.

-Ótimo- diz Athena

-Vamos! quem vocês escolhem? – fala a deusa novamente.

As 5 estavam sem jeito e vermelhas mas, quem da um passo a frente é Nicky que rapidamente se recompõe e com seu tom único, começa.

-Algum dos cavaleiros presentes é mestre em telepatia ou defesa ?- pergunta Nicky

-Eu seu mestre em Telepatia e defesa- fala a voz calma do ariano que da um passo a frente, ficando perto de Nicky.

Era um sonho! Nicky estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, eram bom demais pensar que poderia aprender tudo que queria com um homem tão lindo e gentil, porem... ela não sabia se ele a aceitaria.

-Você aceitaria ser meu mestre, Mu de Áries ? – fala se controlando ao máximo para não deixar passar o nervosismo.

-Claro!- responde o homem da primeira casa, gentilmente.

-Acho que vamos nos dar muito, não é ?- fala a loira

-Concordo. – responde o ariano.

Nicky coloca-se ao lado de Mu, perto dos outros cavaleiros de ouro, enquanto Mel da um passo a frente para escolher o seu Mestre. Passa os olhos pro todos varias vezes porem, para em Milo e fala sem a menor vergonha:

-Você vai ser meu mestre- fala a morena – tudo bem?

-Fique sabendo que nunca tive um aprendiz...- fala o escorpião.

-Ótimo !! – fala Mel mudando de seria para divertida em segundos – você não terá UM aprendiz e sim UMA.

-Tudo bem - fala Milo, vencido – passarei todos os meus conhecimentos para você com prazer.

-Ótimo!- novamente responde a morena, indo para o lado do escorpião.

-A próxima... você Luh, por favor!- pede Athena.

-Que?? – Luh cai na real novamente – desculpem... bom... como sou distraída, melhor escolher alguém que pareça mais serio e firme... – corre os olhos pro todos, timidamente e levemente corada vai ate Kamus.

-Você iria se incomodar se f ...- Luh é cortada pro Kamus.

-Certamente que não, mas saiba de uma coisa, eu não pego leve e pelo que vi até agora você não é a pessoa mais atenta do mundo então... – Kamus é cortado pro Luh agora.

-Vou me esforçar muito!! – fala confiante e vai ate o novo mestre.

-Sagesse du Ciel , sua vez. – fala a mulher de cabelos lavanda que continuava "rondando" as garotas.

Aparentemente Sah não estava demonstrando interesse pro nenhum dos rapazes, mas estava de olho em Shaka... já tinha ouvido falar sobre o cavalheiro e sua fama como "O mais próximo de Deus." Sabia que era um homem de grandes poderes e poderia fazer dela muito poderosa.

-Shaka de Virgem... – fala secamente – você é aquele de dizem ser o mais próximo de Deus ?

-Sim. Já ouviu falar de minha fama? – responde e pergunta o discípulo de Buda, dando uns passos à frente.

-Já , já ouvi falar de você... mas, você é capas de me fazer forte?- ela pergunta desafiadoramente.

-Você vai...- ela o corta

-É obvio que vou me esforçar... já disse que não vim e nem subi até aqui por nada...- fala friamente dirigindo-se para o lado de Shaka.

-Por ultimo, mas não menos importante... sua vez Eleanor- fala Athena parecendo estar alivia por aquilo estar acabando.

Lea parecia estar pensativa, mas em segundos tomou o rumo de Aioria e falou animadamente com sempre.

-O cavaleiro de Leão poderia ser meu mestre? – fala Lea divertida

-Claro! – fala simpático – Estou feliz que tenha me escolhido... nunca treinei ninguém, mas serei o melhor mestre possível, assim como meu irmão foi pra mim!- fala no típico orgulho, enquanto Lea vai ate ele.

-Bom... acho que estamos todos resolvidos, mas não devem esquecer que além de treinaram para serem amazonas terão de ir ao colégio, estavam cientes disso?

-Estávamos Athena.- fala Lea à frente de todas.

-Então as aulas começam na segunda. Vocês estudarão de manha, treinarão na parte da tarde e de noite devem descansar para o dia seguinte... aos sábados e domingos terão treinamento na parte da manha com as tardes e noites livres, mas é proibido sair do santuário sem a minha permissão... fui clara?

-Sim!- respondem em coro.

-Então dispensados agora... podem ir.

É feita uma reverencia geral e todos saem do décimo terceiro templo. Shion se aproxima de Saori a fala em tom muito preocupado.

-Athena... longe de mim questiona-la, mas a senhorita não achou essas meninas... velhas para receberem treinamento agora? Quer dizer, elas já devem ter seus 16 anos...

Shion... – começa a deusa cansada – além de já terem recebido treinamento básico – ela respira fundo para continuar – eu não as escolhi...

COMO?!?! – fala Shion chocado descendo as escadas ate a deusas, que continuava no ponto mais baixo vendo todos se afastarem pouco a pouco.

Zeus as escolheu dentre varias candidatas... são muito especiais e tem espiro forte... eu sei que elas vão passar por problemas, mas vão supera-los... tenho certeza disso.- fala a deusa da sabedoria que ainda fitava o portão da sala.

Athena da meia volta e sobe as escadas, deixando Shion sozinho na sala do mestre. Ao entrar no banheiro, Saori se prepara para um bom banho, mas aquela manha não sai de sua cabeça... ela se pega constantemente pensando que, embora tenha "perdido" para as recém chegadas algo naquelas meninas fazia a deusa gostar muito delas, sabia que as coisas mudariam a partir de agora ou pelo menos ficariam mais engraçadas.

-------------------------------------------------------

Estou usando os nomes Carlo e Gustav! Obrigada a quem os criou e espero que não se importe de usa-los

Fim do terceiro Cap meninas! o q q vcs acharam?

Melody, vou usar tudo que vc me falou! Não se preocupe e sempre que tiver outra idéia ela será muito bem vinda !

Mais uma coisa... vou postar aqui a ficha da Verônique, tinha esquecido totalmente de coloca-la xD desculpemmm!

**Nome : Verônique Karkaroff**

**Apelido ( Se tiver ): Nicky**

**Nacionalidade: Francesa **

**Aparência: Nicky é bem baixinha, com apenas 1,57 m. Seu corpo é muito bonito, possui seios fartos, cintura fina , bumbum mediano e durinho ,unhas sempre feitas e compridas, pernas proporcionais para seu corpo que tem como principal atrativo seus seios. Seus cabelos são de uma cor um tanto incomum, o tom de loiro chega a ser radiante e ofuscante parecendo mais fios de ouro que caiem graciosamente ate o bumbum, fazendo cachos definidos a partir da cintura.Sua franja vai ate a altura dos seios, torneando seu lindo rosto. Esse possui olhos azul bebe , nariz arrebitado, boca rosada e carnuda... resumindo, Veronique é sedutora mas, não perde o ar de inocente. Tem uma tatuagem (uma pequena rosa vermelha aberta.) perto de seio esquerdo, que fica a mostra quando ela esta de decote **

**Personalidade: A primeira vista parece ser arrogante e metida porem, é muito amiga ,educada ,simples(no jeito) e extrovertida. Faz com que todos se apeguem muito a ela e seu jeito carinhoso. Com tudo possui uma aparecia muito frágil e é chorona.**

**História:Nicky tem uma irmã mais velha, foi criada pelos pais com muito amor e carinho e é de família muito rica. A fundação Karkaroff é aliada a Fundação de Saori assim, sua família e os Kido sempre foram muito próximos. Com tudo, uma doença veio a matar sua mãe quando ela tinha 10 anos e seu pai viria á falecer 2 anos depois pela mesma doença. Nicky ficou muito abalada com isso e como não queria subir a frente da Fundação , começou a nutrir o sonho de ser amazona. Cuidada com o mesmo carinho pela irmã, ela mostrou muito talento para ser amazona... e quando completou 16 anos foi chama ao santuário e sua irmã ficou no controle a fundação. **

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura: Pela forma com foi criada se veste com muito gosto, sempre com pulseiras,brincos,colares,óculos,boinas,etc... está sempre de salto, usa saias com fendas, mini , vestidos e em caso de casacos, sobretudos variados.**

**Armadura(ok, coloquem uma das opções e a descrevam como vcs gostariam que fosse, pode colocar armas e outras coisas tbm ): Rubi!!!! É toda em vermelho carmim com tons de carmim mais escuro. As botas são acima do joelho, as luvas são ate os cotovelos , tronco é muito bem trabalhado, cobrindo os ombros e indo ate a metade das coxas e pro final o elmo em formato de arco,separando a franja do resto do cabelo. **

**Ataques(no Maximo 3! pls ): Morte rubra : dispara pedaços de rubi de cortam seu adversário e Parede Carmim que reflete poderes alheios. Fora o que aprendera com Mu.**

**Dourado ( + de uma opção please ): Muuuuuuuu TODO MEU **

**O q vai achar dele: Calmo e tímido demais... mas é tão lindo e fofinho.**

**O q ele vai achar de vc: Elegante e Sedutora... o que uma garota assim, com tudo que ela tem faz aqui? Vai demorar para ceder a garota.**

**Eh permitido Hentai? XD**

**Simmmmmm**

**Ate a proxima meninasss!! prometo não demorar a postar **


	5. Esse é o Santuário!

CAP 4

Fim da reunião. Os dourados, Kannon e as 5 garotas começam de descer a escadaria. Como pra baixo todo santo ajuda, finalmente puderam reparar como o santuário era muito mais bonito visto de cima, estavam maravilhadas com a vista daquele lugar que parecia ter tudo de mais belo. Distraia como sempre, Luh era a mais atenta à paisagem. Nicky e Mel estavam no meio do grupo e conversavam animadamente com todos. Sah estava logo atrás delas, porém não dava atenção a conversa, apenas respondia o que lhe perguntavam.Lea estava à frente de todos, sorrindo e tirando risadas de todos. Ao passar por cada casa o grupo ia diminuindo, os primeiros foram Kamus e Luh que ao passarem pro aquário sumirão na fina neblina que cobria o corredor de lutas, enquanto os outros continuam sua descida...

Em Aquário...

Luh ficou surpresa pois a casa que parecia ter a personalidade de Kamus, era fria, decorada em vários tons de azul e branco, mobília escura que a garota reconheceu de imediato como francesa, esculturas e quadros todos de muito bom gosto, havia também uma porta na sala principal que Luh julgou ser uma biblioteca e pro final parou perdida no meio da sala, nunca imaginaria que o interior da casa seria tão bonito assim.

-Algum problema Lune? – ecoa a voz fria de Kamus pela casa.

-Não senhor. Apenas não imaginei que fosse francês.- fala Luh com vergonha.

-Como chegou a essa conclusão?- pergunta Kamus.

-Simples. Seus quadros são tipicamente franceses, o estilo da casa também é francês e vejo que tem um pouco de sotaque também.- responde , ainda parada no meio da sala.

-Uhmmm... vejo que pode ser avoada, mas é muito observadora... menos pior- fala num tom de indiferença.

-Venha... vou mostrar seu quarto.- fala novamente.

Entraram pro um corredor com 4 lindas portas.

-A ultima porta é meu quarto, o seu fica atrás da primeira porta e a terceira há esquerda é o banheiro.- fala sem olhar para garota, que por sua vez ia se afastando.

-Lune! – Fala Kamus.

-Hai?- responde surpresa.

-Milo acabou de falar comigo e pediu para encontrarmos com eles na casa de Áries... mostraremos o santuário para vocês hoje, tudo bem? – Kamus já ia segundo para sala quando Luh responde.

-Sim, mas... – faz uma pequena pausa enquanto Kamus vira-se pra ela – como você falou com Milo?

-Pro cosmo... vocês vão aprender logo. Agora vá se trocar, vamos que descer em uma hora.

-Sim, Mestre Kamus! – responde entrando rapidamente no quarto.

Esse pro sua vez segue pensando até a varanda. "Milo está certo... tenho que ser menos frio com a garota..." e senta-se para espera-la. Enquanto isso Luh estava indecisa com a roupa, mas logo escolheu um vestido azul bebê de um ombro só, ia ate a linha dos joelhos, era solto e tinha a barra bordada com figuras orientais, prendeu os cabelos negros em um coque desfiado e foi ao encontro do Mestre.

Casa de Escorpião...

O interior da casa não era claro nem escuro... na verdade mais parecia uma casa noturna, os sofás eram de um vinho bem escuro assim como o tapete que cobria toda sala, os demais objetos e almofadas eram em tons de dourado, já o corredor era de mármore no mesmo tom do tapete, embora a casa fosse bem sugestiva e estivesse mais pra um Motel, (N/A: não resisti gente xD) Mel até que gostou do lugar, mas rezou pra casa não ser a cara do dono.

-Vamos Mel! Alguma coisa errada? – fala milo, batendo na porta do quarto da garota.

-Já vou mestre! Ainda falta 40 minutos! – responde na mesma hora em que revirava sua mala procurando o vestido amarelo.

-Mulheres... – murmura Milo.

Dirigi-se até a sala e dá uma boa olhada em volta, senta-se na poltrona e murmura.

-Acho que Kamus estava certo, devia ter mudado a decoração... o que será que ela vai achar da cama ser redonda, ter lençóis de seda e almofadas douradas...

-O que eu vou achar de que ? – fala Mel que parecia ter saído do chão.

-Milo se assusta a cai sentado no chão, reclamando, se levanta e responde:

-Nada não... é só que... que... – ficou mudo! A morena estava linda, no vestido amarelo de realçava sua cor e suas curvas... as sandálias tipicamente gregas que davam voltas em torno dos tornozelos, davam a ela um toque regional.

-Só que...? Mestre esta tudo bem com você? – fala preocupada.

-Ah sim é só que... vejo que as sandálias deram em você! – exclama disfarçando a situação.

-Era só isso ? Hunfff... tudo bem então ... – fala com desdém.

-Achei que estava preocupada comigo! Você é de gêmeos pro acaso?- pergunta Milo brincando.

-Sou sim...- responde bem seria – algum problema MESTRE?

-Não ! Nenhum! Imagina! – responde com uma enorme gota na cabeça e temendo a expressão da garota muda de assunto.

-Temos visitas... – fala Milo, ficando de frente para a porta principal da sala – Ola Kamus!

-Luhhhhhhhhhh!- exclama Mel correndo para abraça-la.

-Milo... vejo que já estão prontos, vamos descendo até virgem? – fala Kamus no tom de sempre.

-Vamos! – Luh e Mel respondem animadamente.

As duas já estavam bem há frente de Milo e Kamus que conversam da forma delicada de sempre.

-Milo eu não disse pra você mudar essa decoração ? – fala Kamus irritado com o amigo – ela não é uma serva Milo! É sua Discípula... quando você vai ser mais responsável?

-Calado francês !- Exclama Milo irritado – E você fez o q eu te disse? Duvido que esteja sendo carinhoso com a garota!

-Eu nunca fui carinhoso com Hyoga! – retruca Kamus.

-Hyoga é homem! – exclama Milo - Luh é mulher e parecer ser romântica! – fala Milo como quem diz entender do assunto. – você tem certeza que nasceu na França, Kamus?

-Esqueça isso agora... já as perdi de vista! – fala Kamus dando uns passos à frente – Vamos logo!

Saem atrás de Luh e Mel e em direção a Virgem.

Casa de Virgem...

A casa de Shaka dispensa comentários sendo limpa e organizada. Com o chão em tapete amarelo claro, as paredes em amarelo mais escuro, Puffs de vários tamanhos substituíam os sofás e as poltronas, toda decorada em dourado a casa de virgem era cheia de estatuas de Buda , tinha um cheiro muito leve de incenso e pro final a sala favorita de Shaka , a sala das árvores gêmeas. Já Sah não gostou muito da casa que era muito "clara" e seu quarto era muito "Zen" pro seu gosto.

Ao terminar de se arrumar ela entra na sala das árvores gêmeas sem a menor cerimônia e encontra seu mestre meditando, caminhou devagar até o loiro que ao perceber a aproximação da discípula sai da posição de Lótus e levanta-se, indo até ela.

-Vejo que se arruma rápido... já estou sentindo os cosmos de Milo e Kamus. – fala calmamente. – em breve estarão aqui. – completa.

-Ótimo... vejo que não me arrumei rápido por nada. – fala seca e sem olhar para o mestre.

-Gosta muito de preto, não é? – pergunta o loiro que caminha ao lado da garota para fora da sala florida.

-Acho que é bem nítida minha preferência por essa cor, não é? – fala sem olhar para o mestre novamente. – mas como sabe que estou de preto se não abriu os olhos desde que cheguei?

-Então é pro isso que você não me olhou desde que chegamos. – faz uma pausa e pensa na melhor maneira de explicar para garota. - Embora esteja sempre de olhos fechados eu posso ver tudo perfeitamente e até melhor que todos. Com eles fechados eu concentro melhor meu cosmo... entende?

-Acho que sim... – Fala a garota que usava um sutiã vermelho por baixo de uma blusa preta bem aberta que dava um contraste muito legal, uma saia justa que ia ate o meio das coxas e seu coturno de antes, mas agora tinha uma fita vermelha não roxa.

-Agora você poderia falar olhando para mim, não é? – fala Shaka fitando a garota.

-Não , não posso.- responde imediatamente. – Se eu não posso olhar nos olhos de alguém para falar prefiro não olhar, ok?

-Mas já disse que vejo tudo per...- foi cortado.

-Shakaaaaaaaa!!!- a voz divertida de Milo entra na casa de virgem.

-Boa tarde, Shaka – fala educadamente o francês.

-Olah Milo – começa Shaka – Boa tarde pra você também Kamus.

Shaka estranhou a resposta de Sah... muitas pessoas já tinham falado de seus olhos, mas nunca dessa forma. Queria continuar a conversa porém, tão sedo não seria possível. Quando deu pro si já estava rumo a leão com as 3 garotas rindo loucamente à frente.

Em Leão...

A casa de leão era fantástica! Toda moderna e estilizada, o leonino parecia estar sempre pronto para dar uma festa! Tinha Cds e filmes para todos os gostos , uma mega TV de tela plana e um mega som. Os móveis e a decoração? Moderníssimos! Com cores muito vivas e alegres. Lea amou a casa! Era a cara dela e quando viu seu quarto quase chorou de felicidade, parecia que o lugar tinha vida própria , o tapete era muito macio e amarelinho , a cama era King e os moveis do quarto modernos como os demais.

-Lea esta pronta?! – grita Aioria – Já sinto o cosmo de Kamus, Milo e Shaka vindo pra cá!

-Pode entrar mestre, já estou pronta. – fala Lea abrindo a porta do quarto – e então, ficou bom? – ela da um giro - Como tenho muitas jeans, pedi a serva um vestido sabe... pra entrar no clima do santuário! – fala risonha.

-Está muito bem em você Lea! – fala Aioria meio vermelho – vamos esperar na sala?

-Claro mestre! – fala a garota passando pro ele e indo para sala.

-Aioria pro sua vez fica parado no quarto da garota pensando em como tinha sorte de ter uma discípula tão alegre.

-Mestre Aioria! Já Posso ouvi-los no corredor de lutas, vamos logo! – fala Lea que estava linda no vestido transpassado verde claro, tipicamente grego.

-Claro! – responde o leonino, correndo em direção a ela.

-Ao ver as amigas, Lea correr animadamente para abraça-las , já Aioria cumprimenta os amigos e seguem para Áries , finalmente.

Finalmente em Áries!

A palavra que define a casa de Áries é proteção. Devido aos poderes do ariano é possível sentir-se abraçado pela casa e protegido, sua decoração é muito rica em puffs e almofadas de todos os tamanhos que substituem os sofás e as poltronas, as cores são diversas pois, sendo os móveis de carvalho e os puffs e almofadões coloridos não existe tom que caia mal ou fique pesado naquele ambiente, que também emana um cheiro muito suave de lavanda. Nicky já estava pronta, mas arrumava suas coisas eletrônicas na cômoda e na mezinha do quarto, quando Mu bate na porta.

Toc Toc Toc ! (N/A: isso é uma porta gente ¬¬)

-Por Favor entre, Mestre Mu .- fala parando de arrumar as coisas e olhando para porta – esta aberta.

-Que bom que esta arrumada.- fala Mu encostando a porta e encontrando a pupila num belo vestido branco em três camadas, amarrado atrás do seu pescoço e ia até os joelhos.Seus sapatos eram tipicamente Gregos, porem tinham salto alto (N/A: é a nicky neh gente?) os cabelos estavam soltos e usava um belo colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de K.

-O senhor também é rápido, Mestre.

-Posso pedir um favor, Verônique ?- fala Mu sentando no puff roxo

-Claro Mestre. – fala ficando de frente para ele

-Não me chame de senhor, tudo bem? – fala risonho – Você tem 16 anos, não é?

-Tenho sim – responde confusa

-Então! Eu tenho 18! – fala ficando de pé – Você acha que alguém 2 anos mais velho que você é senhor?

-Não mesmo. – responde Nicky - então vou pedir pra você me chamar de Nicky, tudo bem mestre?

-Lógico Nicky – fala sorrindo docemente para Verônique.

""When the sun Shine/ We shine Together /Told you i'll be here Forever"... o Celular de Nicky toca, simultaneamente seu notebook começa a piscar, ela faz algumas coisas no celular e abre o mini computador enquanto Mu olhava curioso. Minutos depois Nicky fecha o computador e fala.

-Desculpe minha fala de educação, mas devido há empresa e minha irmã não posso me desligar totalmente.

-Não tem problema nenhum. – fala o ariano abafando um riso.

-O que tem de engraçado, Mestre Mu? – pergunta Nicky com cara de reprovação.

-Você é muito formal... é visível que vem de família tradicional. É difícil ver alguém na sua idade que se comporte assim...

-Isso é um elogio ou uma critica?- pergunta Nicky sentando-se na cama.

-Um ...- ele foi interrompido.

-Muuuuuuuuuuuu!!!! – era a voz de Milo sempre alegre que entrava na sala do ariano.

-Depois terminamos a conversa. – fala nicky indo até a porta – quero muito conhecer o santuário!

Saem juntos do quarto e vão até a sala onde os 4 casais os esperavam. Pra variar as meninas fazem uma festa quando estão juntas, saem correndo pelas escadas deixando os mestres para traz e ás duas horas da tarde começam seu "tur" pelo santuário.O primeiro lugar a ser visitado foi à arena de treinos, onde passariam boa parte de seu tempo.

-Nossa! É muito grandeeeeeee! – fala Mel.

-Acho que morro se correr metade disso. – fala Nicky choramingando.

-To cansada só de olhar. – fala Sah com voz de reprovação para o lugar.

-Ah genteeee, vamos lá!! – fala Lea super feliz – e estimulante ter um lugar assim para treinar!

-Puffzzzz – Luh solta apenas um suspiro que diz tudo.

Nesse momento seus mestres se pronunciam. Aioria é o primeiro.

-Isso mesmo Lea! – fala o leonino tocando no braço de Lea – você sempre deve estar estimulada, todo dia é dia de treino!

-Não me diga... – fala Sah com ironia.

-Aioria está certo... você vai ter que mudar essa postura se quiser ganhar a armadura – fala Shaka .

-O mesmo pra você Lune – fala Kamus friamente – espero que honre as palavras que disse perante Athena...

Nicky percebe o clima ficar pesado e muda o assunto.

-Mestres, ouvi falar que as praias daqui são lindíssimas! Poderíamos ir até lá?- fala desviando sua atenção da arena.

-Bom... eu não vejo problema – começa Mu

-Por mim tanto faz. – fala Kamus.

-Acho uma boa idéia. – fala Shaka.

-Vamos leva-las sim, mas faremos isso pro ultimo! – fala Milo.

-Você acha que elas vão gostar, Milo? – pergunta Aioria desconfiado.

-Claro! Não tem mulher que não goste! – fala Milo com um sorriso no canto da boca.

-Não tem mulher que não goste de que?! Agora eu quero saber! – fala Mel disparando seu olhar sobre o escorpião.

-Logo, logo vão saber... agora acho que já vimos tudo por aqui. – fala Milo. – vamos leva-las ao refeitório, ao jardim , mostraremos os caminhos mais curtos e finalmente à praia, ok?

-Okkkkk!! – respondem juntas.

O resto do dia foi muito divertido. No refeitório eles almoçaram, Mel fez questão de cozinhar para todos do grupo que por sua fez viram que tinham uma cozinheira habilidosa por perto. Milo ficou muito surpreso com a mão da garota para cozinha, embora Mel tenha deixado bem claro que não iria cozinhar para ele com freqüência.

Depois de almoçar foram ver o jardim do santuário. Era PERFEITO em todos os aspectos. Flores de todos os tipos, jeitos e cores estavam espalhadas atrás das doze casas, onde podiam ser vistas da sala de Saori e recebiam os cuidados do cavalheiro de peixes diariamente. Não tardou e Gustav pareceu para cuidar das flores despertando olhares curiosos de Nicky e Luh , enquanto Lea e Mel admiravam a beleza do lugar e Sah espirrava por ser alérgica a flores, embora tivesse admitido que as Rosas Negras de Gustav eram as mais belas . Nicky e Luh se deram muito bem com Afrodite, o que deixou Mu e Kamus nada contentes, ainda mais depois que Gustav deu a Nicky uma rosa vermelha, alegando que a sensualidade da menina era tão espontânea quanto à da flor e uma Rosa Branca pra Luh, usando o argumento que sua pureza era tão bela quanto a rosa.

-Nossa adorei conhece-lo melhor, Gustav – fala Nicky educadamente.

-Eu também. – completa Luh.

-Imagina! O prazer é todo meu. – fala o sedutor Gustav. – voltem quando quiserem.É sempre um prazer receber garotas tão lindas aqui.

-Oui – responde Nicky.

-Haiii!- responde Luh.

Nesse momento Nicky e Luh estavam verdadeiros camarões. Gustav despediu-se dos amigos e das outras amazonas sobre os olhares assassinos de Kamus e Mu.

-Vamos indo para a praia! Já esta quase na hora! – fala Aioria.

Caminharam até a praia calmamente e após chegarem as meninas ficaram surpresas. Era o por do sol mais lindo do mundo.

-Nossa! É o por do sol mais lindo que eu já vi na vida! – fala Lea que corria na frente de todos.

-Sabia que iriam gostar. – fala Milo sentando-se areia.

Shaka, Kamus,Mu e Aioria fazem o mesmo que Milo, enquanto as garotas estavam com a água até os calcanhares e admiravam o sol se pondo, mas enquanto isso a conversa entre os mestres rendia bastante.

-O que então achando delas gente? – pergunta Aioria de repente.

-Não sei... – começa Milo – Mel tem muito talento, mas ela é muito inconstante sabe? Nunca da pra saber como ela vai responder ou reagir a alguma coisa...

-Não posso reclamar de Nicky... – é a vez de Mu – ela é muito educada e parece ser dedicada, mas ela trouxe vários aparelhos eletrônicos... disse que não pode se desligar da empresa Karkaroff por completo. Não entendo como alguém que tem tudo pode querer vim pra cá.

-Nós não sabemos os principais objetivos dela, Mu. – fala Shaka – você não devia falar assim dela...

-Não estou falando nada demais, Shaka. – rebate Mu – Mas o que você tem achado da Sagessa?

Pensou muito antes de responder o amigo...

-Não tenho opinião formada ainda... mas parece ser uma pessoa fria e distante... – termina o cavalheiro de virgem.

-Isso me lembra alguém. – fala Milo mirando em Kamus – o que tem achado da Luh, francês?

-Não é da sua conta Milo! – fala imediatamente - mas já que estamos todos falando... ela é muito paz e amor, não sabe o que é uma guerra. – fala fitando a garota ao longe. – e você Aioria? O que acha da Lea?

-É muito alegre e elétrica, mas... – fala fitando a garota, assim como Kamus- é criança, precisa crescer muito como pessoa.

Eles param um segundo e se olham.

-Parece que teremos trabalho... – fala Aioria.

-Veremos isso melhor amanha quando treinarmos pela primeira vez. – fala Kamus completando o amigo.

Shaka olha o céu e diz:

-Melhor irmos... as primeiras estrelas já estão no céu e elas têm treino amanha cedo. – fala Shaka levantando-se.

Eles chamam as garotas que ainda brincavam na água, elas colocam seus sapatos e tomam o rumo das doze casas, embora estivessem mortas da viajem e do passeio, foi difícil pegarem no sono. Em Áries, Nicky pensava no treinamento do dia seguinte e ainda estava esperando a resposta do mestre, afinal, era uma critica ou um elogio?.Em leão Lea estava elétrica, virava de um lado para o outro na cama louca para o dia amanhecer. Em virgem Sah estava feliz, afinal, havia gostado muito das garotas e fazia tempo que ela não tinha companhia tão boa assim. Em Escorpião, Mel estava cantando baixinho e pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Em aquário, Luh era a única que dormia, porém com 3 cobertores e parecia sentir frio pois estava toda encolhida.

Os primeiros raios de sol demorariam a parecer, mas elas os aguardavam com ansiedade!

------------------------------------------------------

No proximo Cap as coisas vão melhorar! elas vão treinar e conhecer Shina e Marin.

bjaooo meninas


	6. O Primeiro Treino Delas!

Cap 5

Casa de escorpião , 7 da manha...

Um Milo muito tranqüilo dormia profundamente, mas a voz do cavaleiro de aquário invade seu pensamento.

-ACORDAAAA MILOO!!!!!!

Milo simplesmente PULA da cama e cai de cabeça no chão, se antes estava tranqüilo agora queria matar um certo francês que habitava o décimo primeiro templo.

-Você tem problemas ou algo parecido?! – fala gritando – como me acorda dessa forma, Pingüim de geladeira?!

-Você que é problemático Milo! – fala Kamus impaciente – acorde logo a garota e vamos treinar... já são 7 horas!

-Queeeeeee???? – fala Milo levantando num pulo.

-É seu animal! Não vou mais ficar gastando meu cosmo pra avisar você que está atrasado!

-Não me chama de ani...- é cortado.

-VAI LOGO PORRA!!! – Grita Kamus.

-To indo, to indo! – fala Milo

Nesse momento Milo sai pelo corredor até o quarto de Mel, mas quando chega...

-Cadê ela?!?! – fala sonolento. – já deve ter ido sem mim...

Sai do quarto e vai até a cozinha, mas no meio do caminho ouve vozes vindo da sala de jantar.As 5 meninas tinham sido convidadas pro Mel para tomar café da manha antes do primeiro treino.Milo nem se deu conta de que estava apenas de bermuda preta (N/A: Meu Deus!) e entra na sala sem cerimônia.

-Mas o que é isso ? – pergunta ainda sonolento.

-Bom dia mestre Milo – cumprimenta nicky sorridente, que estava sentada à mesa e usava uma roupa de treino típica das amazonas, vermelha e azul com uma faixa branca, seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo alto que deixava sua franja solta e também usava uma sandália de salto (N/A: Gente esse sapato é igual ao da Shina.).

-Olahhhhhh mestreeeeeee!! – Lena fala elétrica. Também usava uma roupa típica de amazona, verde musgo e branca com a faixa marrom, o cabelo estava solto e o sapado era rasteiro.

-Mau dia... – fala Sah com cara de poucos amigos... sua roupa era preta e roxa com a faixa também roxa, o cabelo estava solto e o sapato era rasteiro.

-Ahhh?? Oi mestre Milo! nem vi você entrar! – fala Luh com voz de sono e ajeitando seu coque no espelho da sala, sua roupa era azul marinho e Bebê com a faixa branca e o sapato era rasteiro da mesma cor da faixa.

-Mestre! O senhor é um PERVERTIDO!!! – grita Mel, que por sua vez, estava com a roupa amarela e branca, a faixa era mostarda e os sapatos rasteiros – como pode se apresentar as minhas amigas dessa forma! Já viu como está vestido?!

Nesse momento Milo olha-se no espelho em que Luh arrumava os cabelos, mas ao olhar seu estado e perceber que as demais estavam ficando vermelhas e Mel a ponto de bala ele se retira rapidamente e vai se trocar.

-Como é Bonito... – pensa Mel, olhando fixamente para porta onde o mestre estava, mas segundos depois afasta esses pensamentos, afinal, era seu mestre... nada alem disso.

-Ele não tem culpa Mel... – começa Luh – deve ter acabado de acordar e... – Mel a corta.

-Estava distraído! – completa Mel ainda vermelha – eu sei disso!

-Vamos tirar os pratos logo! Temos que descer em 30 minutos – fala Nicky que já começava a levar tudo para cozinha.

Todas se levantam e arrumam tudo, mas quando estavam no primeiro degrau de escorpião...

-Da pra esperar! – fala Milo correndo atrás delas.

-A culpa não é minha se você não acordou. – fala Mel.

-Olha aqui mocinha! Eu sou seu mestre e quero mais respeito! Fui claro!? – fala Milo nervoso. – e você nem deixou café pra mim!

-Repito... a culpa não é minha se você não acordou...

-Olha aqui... – Milo é cortado pela pupila.

-E falei que não ia cozinhar pra você, não foi? Mas amanha prometo que faço o café só pra você. – responde Mel mudando a expressão de seria para risonha.

-Vamos logoooo!! Mestre Aioria já deve estar lá! – fala Lea.

Começam a descer as casas, mas Milo fica um segundo parado fitando Mel e pensando.

-Ela parece Saga e Kannon juntos... mas ela fica linda de amarelo... – segundos depois se recrimina – Milo pare de pensar isso! É sua discípula nada mais... e quem ia querer uma mulher com esse gênio... (N/A: vai morder a língua xD)

Termina pro correr atrás das 5 nas escadas.

Arena de Treino!

Diferente do dia anterior, a arena estava tomada pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Assim que Milo e as garotas entram no local todos voltam suas atenções a eles.

-Estão atrasados. – começa Kamus – vamos começar logo!

Kamus começa a falar, falar e falar... cosmo, guerras, responsabilidade, deusa, técnicas de luta, blá blá blá... logo Luh já estava viajando na maionese, Nicky fazia de tudo para não notarem que estava entediada, Lea estava até prestando atenção no começo, mas depois da parte da guerra Santa já tinha se perdido, Sah estava com a expressão de "saco cheio" bem visível e Mel estava cantarolando uma musica... até que...

-Lune esta me ouvindo?! – pergunta Kamus. – eu não estou falando com as colunas, estou?

-Queeeee?? – fala Luh acordando – algum problema senhor?

-Todo o problema!!! Seja mais atenta! Já estou cansando! – termina Kamus.

Kamus segue falando e de repente um voz vem na cabeça de Nicky.

-Não se preocupe... essa parte teórica é bem chata.- era a voz doce de Mu. – logo, logo partiremos para ação.

Nicky se vira e da de cara com Mu encostado numa coluna junto com Shaka.

-Como ele falou comigo? Cosmo? – pensa Nicky

-Simples – Mu responde. – Não é pro cosmo. É telepatia... logo vou lhe ensinar, e não se preocupe, seria incapaz de invadir seus pensamentos. (N/A: como se ele já não estivesse neles ¬¬)

-Ok mestre Mu.- responde Nicky corada.

1 hora depois de Blá blá blá...

Kamus libera as garotas que se espalham com seus mestres pela arena. O treino tinha começado, porém Sah ai com tanta vontade pra cima de Shaka que o cavaleiro estava com medo da mulher.

-É... tudo... que... você... tem? – fala Sah ofegante.

-Nem ¼ - fala Shaka – só não quero que se machuque, AINDA!

Shaka faz uma investida e joga Sah para longo, mas com uma incrível velocidade ele chega do outro lado antes que ela caia e a pega no colo.

-Ainda não vou machucar você... – fala quase num sussurro e bem perto do ouvido dela.

-Seu!!!!! – Sah sai de seus braços e novamente vai com tudo pra cima do cavaleiro de virgem.

Perto deles Kamus estava surpreso, Luh estava atenta e já tinha acertado nele 2 socos e 1 chute, mas a garota a vezes se distraia e errava o movimento ou escorregava. Em um desses escorregões...

-Olha a postura Lune! Não é possível que vou ter de repetir isso de novo... – fala Kamus. – levanta logo! Não seja uma mocinha!

-Eu sou uma moça! – diz Luh que se levantava – agora... vamos ver o que a mocinha distraída faz com o mestre.

Luh corre com tudo pra cima de Kamus, porem esse da uma rasteira que faz a garota cair novamente, mas como não esperava pro isso puxou o corpo de mestre junto. Resultado? Luh e Kamus no chão.

-Sinto muito... não esperava pro isso. – fala muito corada.

-Seja mais atenta... – fala Kamus sem mudar o tom de voz e saindo de cima da garota. – na luta deve esperar por tudo.

Mas quando ia se levantar uma mão vem em sua direção.

-Estas Bien? – diz o cavaleiro de capricórnio que treinava a poucos metros dali com Aldebaran .

-Si! Muy biem – responde Luh dando risada, - Gracias! foi muito gentil. Shura de capricórnio não é? – diz Luh aceitando a mão do rapaz e levantando.

-Somente Shura. – fala com um sorriso simpático.

-Acabou o papo toureiro... – diz Kamus com uma voz nada contente.

-Calma Kamus é o primeiro dia dela! Seja mais delicado! – fala com um ar censura.

-Senhoria eu moro na décima casa, sinta-se à vontade para me visitar quando quiser. – fala dando um sorriso de Don Juan e voltando a luta com Aldebaran.

Nesse momento um Kamus irritado pega o braço de Luh e a puxa para o outro estremo da arena. (N/A: ta com ciúmes!)

-Alguma coisa esta incomodando o senhor, mestre? – pergunta Luh surpresa.

Este nada responde... apenas continua seu caminho puxando a garota. Enquanto isso Nicky e Mu estavam até indo bem se não fosse o fato de Nicky ser atirada por Mu com muita facilidade.

-AHHHHHHH!! – grita Nicky sendo atirada contra a parede.

-Você tem que revidar meus movimentos... esta muito na defensiva.- diz Mu que estendia a mão para garota. - você tem uma ótima defesa, mas não tem muita força física pra revidar.

-Aiii!! – reclama Nicky colocando a mão nas costas. – vou me esforçar mais...

-Você está muito bem pro primeiro dia Nicky... – começa Mu que agora usava seu cosmo para aliviar a dor da menina – Tem muito talento... logo começaremos com telepatia.

Nicky fica alguns segundos vendo como o mestre era carinhoso e muito bonito. Tomou coragem e perguntou:

-Posso perguntar uma coisa, Mestre? – fala Nicky bem corada

-Pergunte.

-O fato de ser educada... era um elogio ou uma critica?

-Mas é claro que era um elogio... – fala Mu ainda usando seu cosmo nas costas da garota. – não seja boba!

-A dor esta melhor? – pergunta Mu preocupado.

-Já está ótimo! Vamos continuar!

Clima melhor que o deles só Aioria e Lea. Assim como Aioria , Lea era muito animada e estava indo muito bem no treino...

-Mestre... Ai... Aioria. – fala ofegante. – Podemos parar um minutinho? Preciso de água!

-Tudo bem Lea. – fala o Mestre. – pode esperar na arquibancada que eu levo a água.

-Certo. – diz Lea dando meia volta e indo se sentar.

Lea olhava os outros cavaleiros treinarem... tudo aquilo era tão diferente de tudo que ela tinha imaginado pro seu futuro, antes do acidente dos pais queria ser a inteligência Belga, mas agora estava no santuário e começando uma longa caminhada até sua armadura...

-Lea...- era a voz de Aioria – LEA! ELEANOR!

-Sim? – fala Lea acordando de seus pensamentos.

-Tava igual a Luh agora... – fala Aiorio preocupado – esta triste com alguma coisa? Fiz alguma coisa errada?

-Nãoooooooo! – fala Lea de imediato – não tem nada a haver com você, Mestre...

-Sei que ainda não confia em mim, mas um mestre não é apenas para treinar... saiba que pode dividir o que quiser comigo.- fala Aiorio fitando a garota.

Nesse momento Lea se levanta e puxa o Leonino pela mão, dizendo:

-Vamos voltar ao treino, mestre! – fala animada como antes. – e não se preocupe... quando sentir necessidade, dividirei tudo com o senhor.

-Certo – fala Aioria corado e deixando ser levado pela mão de Lea.

Vamos ao casal mais engraçado. Se Lea e Aioria estavam se dando muito bem o mesmo não pedia ser dito de Milo e Mel. Até na luta, Mel mostrava ser mutável e inconstante nos movimentos, embora Milo não estivesse lutando a serio já tinha levado uns socos da garota. Mel não parava de investir contra o escorpião, algumas vezes era derrubada e voltava com tudo pra cima dele e outras vezes ficava no chão e estendia a mão, pedindo pro ajuda.

-Milo me ajuda ! – reclama Mel – você é muito grosso!

-EU?! GROSSO? – responde indignado – vou deixar você com o Kamus pra ver o que é bom...

-Não, obrigada... – fala levantando da arena e voltando a investir contra o escorpião.

Milo já estava ficando intrigado com a garota... definitivamente ia ser muito interessante tela por perto. Ele se desviava com facilidade até que Mel puxou seu braço e o levou pro chão da arena numa chave de braço, ficando por cima dele.

-Peguei o escorpião!! – fala Mel, vitoriosa.

-Será que pegou mesmo?

Sendo bem mais forte que Mel, Milo empurra a garota com facilidade e agora quem esta por cima é ele.

-Ótimo movimento... não tenho dividas que em menos de 2 anos estará qualificada para Armadura, mas ate lá... – faz uma pausa e ri sarcástico – eu estou por cima.

Nesse momento Shion aparece e anuncia o final do treino das amazonas , o almoço e o horário do novo treino dos dourados. Todos se dirigem ao refeitório, mas quando Nicky ia saindo da arena um aroma de rosas invade suas narinas e ela se vira imediatamente, dizendo:

-É bom vê-lo, Gustav ! – fala sorridente.

-Digo o mesmo, Verônique. – fala sedutor.

-Tenho um presente para você. – fala tirando do bolso um pequeno vidro com liquido vermelho dentro. – Lembra de ter comentado comigo sua preferência por Rosas vermelhar?

-Certamente! – fala educada.

-Nesse vidro esta a melhor essência de rosas que existe. Gostaria que ficasse com ela.

-Claa-Claro! Muito obrigado! – fala muito vermelha – você é muito atencioso...

-Gustavvv!! Vamos logo! – a voz de Kannon aparece acima da arena.

-Não vai ter mais lugares no refeitório! – fala Mask.

-Já vou! Já vou ! – fala Afrodite.

-Desculpa sair assim, mas quando experimentar conte-me o que achou... – fala dando uma pausa – afinal, pessoas tímidas como o ele precisam de um empurram.

-O que quer dizer com isso Gustav? – fala Nicky mais vermelha que o liquido.

-Talvez nem você tenha percebido isso, muito menos ele, mas se ele não quiser... terei muito prazer em estar com você – da um beijo na mão de Nicky e vai ao encontro no Mask e Kannon.

Segundos depois Sah aparece no local e pergunta:

-Que cara é essa amiga? – fala Sah num tom que só usa com as meninas.

-Gustav falou coisas estranhas... – falou fitando o frasco da essência – e me deu isso - mostra o frasco para Sah.

-Ele não tira os olhos de você desde ontem... – fala olhando para a amiga.

-Vamos logo... depois falamos sobre isso com as outras. – fala dando um passo à frente.

-Claro! - responde Nicky colocando o frasco na faixa da roupa, rumando para o refeitório.

Refeitório do Santuário...

O refeitório dispensava comentários. Era MUITO amplo, com servas andando de um lado para o outro servido os cavaleiros e havia uma área somente para as amazonas. Nicky e Sah entraram meio perdidas naquele lugar ate que uma voz conhecia aparece.

Sah! Nicky! – era a voz de Lea – por aqui!

Lea estava na frente de uma grande porta de arquitetura grega no canto direito salão. entraram pela porta percorreram um pequeno corredor onde, no seu final, foi revelada uma outra sala onde pareciam ter apenas mulheres.

-Aqui é à parte das amazonas!- fala Lea animada. – não temos que sentar sempre aqui, mas Mel deu a idéia de nos socializarmos com todas. – fala tomando o rumo de onde as demais estavam sentadas.

-Gostei da idéia... – fala Sah indiferente.

-Vamos lá Sah! Vai ser legal. – fala Nicky puxando o braço da amiga.

Foram até a mesa e se sentaram. A mesa era redonda, de mármore branca e muito espaçosa. Já estavam todas devidamente sentadas, servidas e conversando.

-Nossa! Eu to quebrada gente! – fala Nicky choramingando. – perdi a conta de quantas vezes Mu me jogou contra a arquibancada. Ele disse que eu sou muito leve...

-Shaka disse que sou muito agressiva... – fala Sah nervosa. – e que não iria me machucar, ainda! Vê ce pode?! Pré-potente! Ele que me aguarde... vou arrebentar aquela cara de Barbie em dois tempos! – termina Sah com pressão de ódio.

-Milo disse que tenho que ganhar mais força muscular... e ate lá ele vai estar por cima. – fala Mel brincando com o macarrão. – e você fala que Shaka é pré-potente... – termina dando uma garfada no macarrão.

-Aiorio pegou pesado, mas disse que eu poderia dividir qualquer coisa com ele... – fala Lea pensativa – acho que acertei em escolher ele.

-Vocês têm sorte gente... – era a voz de Luh – meu mestre só sabe me criticar e não deixa nenhum dos outros cavaleiros de ouro chegar perto de mim. – fala Luh com ar de tristeza. – acho que ele não liga a mínima pra mim e ainda me distrai quando estou pensando na vida.

-Lógico que ele se importa com você, Luh! – fala Nicky. – mas os outros dourados também são muito legais...

-Sim. – responde Luh. – Shura de capricórnio foi muito gentil comigo hoje...

Luh percebeu o olhar das amigas de curiosidade quando falou do cavaleiro.

-Ah gente! Por favor neh? – fala Luh vermelha. – ele me ajudou a levantar e... – é cortada por Mel.

-E disse que poderia passar na casa dele quando quisesse! – completa Mel.

-Bom... não foi bem... – Luh se toca do que a amiga tinha falado. – COMO SABE ?

-Nossa Luh! Você é realmente distraída... – fala Mel abafando o riso – eu estava treinado do seu lado ate Kamus te levar para o outro lado.

-Acho que é ciúmes heim!! – fala Nicky rindo do rosto muito corado da amiga.

-Concordo gente! – fala Lea.

-Parece que Nicky não é a única a balançar corações por aqui... – fala Sah.

Todas se viram para Nicky que agora estava mais vermelha que o prato de camarões que comia.

-SAH! – fala Nicky corada

-Qual problema? Ate parece que você não ia fala pra elas depois!- fala Sah desviando a atenção das batatas que comia. – nossa amiga aqui esta balançando o coração de Gustav!

-Bom... ele é muito bonito – fala Lea interessada.

-E muito gentil... – completa Luh.

-Mas ele é assim com todas... – fala Nicky que agora estava roxa.

-Mas só você ganha essência de rosas! – fala Sah fitando a amiga.

-ESSENCIA? – falam Lea, Luh e Mel olhando Nicky.

-Não é nada demais gente! É só que ontem comentei com ele que gosto muito do aroma de rosas... – fala mostrando do frasco para as amigas – mais disse também que poderia me ajudar com "ele"...

-Ele quem? – falam todas juntas e interessadas. – não sei... disse que logo vou me tocar... – falou guardado o vidro. – vamos mudar de assunto por...

Não foi preciso terminar a frase. Três mulheres mascaradas passam pela mesa e a ruiva pergunta:

-Podemos nos sentar aqui? Demoramos e já esta tudo cheio...

-Claro! – fala leia animada.

-Que bom! – fala a ruiva tirando a mascara.

O gesto da ruiva e repetido por todas.

-Vocês devem ser as novas discípulas, certo? – Pergunta a loira se sentando.

-Somos sim! Meu nome é Verônique Karkaroff. Muito prazer!

-Sou Sagasse du Ciel...

-Eleanora Soissy!!! – fala elétrica.

-Lune Kuruta ou Luh!

-Melody Kitsune.

As recém chegadas se olham e falam

-Marin de águia! – fala ruiva que tinha um olhar muito doce.

-Shina de cobra – fala a mulher de unhas pontiagudas e cabelo bem incomum.

-June de camaleão – fala a bela loira. – é muito bom conhece-las... ter mais mulheres aqui é sempre bom.

-Verdade. – fala Marin.

-Posso pergunta uma coisa? – fala Mel.

-Lógico.- responde Shina que sem a mascara parecia bem mais simpática.

-Porque estão de mascara e nós não?

Ás três se olham surpresas com a pergunta.

-Quer dizer que eles não falaram com vocês? – pergunta Marin.

-Não... – responde Sah impaciente.

-Bom... é que nos moramos na vila das amazonas e temos que usar mascara por isso, mas como Athena já aboliu essa lei usamos apenas por habito.

-Compreendo... – fala Nicky.

E assim foi o papo. Como eram mulheres ficaram conversando muito tempo na mesa. O papo foi do santuário ate o treinamento das 3 como amazonas, falaram também dos dourados e da personalidade de cada um, mas quando deram por si...

-Meu Zeus! – fala Marin. – já são 4 horas! Temos que receber as novatas!

-Verdade! - fala June se levantando.

-Se nos dão licença meninas... vamos indo. – fala Shina.

-Claro! Amanha nos vemos de novo certo? – pergunta Lea.

-Sim... podem passar na vila se quiserem nos visitar, ok? – fala June. – sempre tem festinhas lá sabe! Só de mulheres! – fala June divertida.

-Ok! – respondem as 5!

Foram vendo as 3 sumirem pelo corredor.

-Também está na nossa hora! – exclama Sah - eu quero descansar... afinal, amanha temos aulas!

-Não tinha que lembrar isso Sah! – fala Nicky.

-Vamos gente! – fala Lea.

Elas saem do refeitório e rumam ate as dose casas. Nicky é a primeira a chegar.

-Tchau gente! Ate amanha! – e passa do corredor de batalhas de Áries para a sala.

Nicky entra na casa de Áries que estava vazia.

-Acho que deve ter ido treinar com os outros agora... – pensa Nicky ao notar que a armadura do mestre não estava no quarto dele. – acho eu vou tomar banho.

Entra no quarto, pega uma muda de roupa e vai ate o banheiro, mas deixa ao lado do Laptop o frasco que ganhara de Gustav junto com a rosa. Passa pelo corredor e entra no banheiro. Enche a banheira e entra.

-Nossa que relaxante! – fala Nicky. – acho que ficaria aqui ate amanha...

Uma hora depois ela sai da banheira a coloca sua camisola rosa bebê, embora fosse ate os joelhos, era de alça e deixava sua tatuagem a mostra. Sentou-se na frente do computador para falar com sua irmã, mas segundos depois estava dormindo sentada e apoiada sobre a mezinha.

Passamos para Leão...

Lea se despede das amigas e entra na sala de Leão. Assim como Nicky, encontra a casa vazia e a armadura também não estava no quarto de mestre.

-Foi treinar... – pensa – acho que vou tomar um banho rápido e assistir um filme...

Entra no quarto e pega seu pijama de pandinha (N/A: muito fofo ) e entra no banho. Não demorou e Lea sai do banho e começar a assistir o filme, mas o cansaço era tanto que acabou pegando no sono no sofá mesmo...

Em Virgem...

Sah entra na casa e nem percebe que o mestre estava fora, entra no banho e ao sair entra no seu quarto, coloca uma calça preta larga e um top também preto que deixava seu dragão a mostra. Não tinha tido muito tempo para arrumar suas coisas e resolve colocar tudo em ordem.

-Já faz 2 anos que estou sem vocês... sinto saudades... – fala Sah olhando um retrato dos pais. – mas acho que finalmente achei meu lugar... – fala olhando para a janela aberta do quarto.

Coloca o retrato no criado mudo onde estava seu Mp3 e uma pequena estatua de Buda. Pega o Mp3 e anda ate a sala das arvores gêmeas... não queria admitir mas aquele lugar era maravilhoso, gostava de ficar ali , afinal, tinha flores e por serem ilusões de Shaka ela não espirrava. Deitou-se na grama de adormeceu ouvindo musica.

Escorpião...

A subida estava terminada para Mel... enquanto acenava para Luh que terminaria sozinha sua subida ate o décimo primeiro templo.

A casa de escorpião estava vazia e sem a presença da urna dourada. Assim como Nicky, ela enche a banheira e coloca uma essência que ganhará da sua tia antes de ir para o santuário, mas o cansaço de Mel era tanto que ela acaba pegando no sono na banheira.

Capricórnio (N/A: não errei! É capricórnio mesmo!)

Lune termina sozinha sua subida, estava no corredor de lutas de capricórnio ate que uma voz conhecida aparece.

-Cómo bondadoso dar gracias hasta! – fala Shura que surge atrás da garota.

Lune da um pulo, mas logo se recompõe.

-Ola Shura! – fala Lune simpática. – não esta treinando?

-Não... Aldebaran acabou com meu braço... treinar corpo a corpo com ele é perigoso. – fala passando a mão no ombro esquerdo.

-Melhoras... – fala Lune sem saber o que falar.

-O que vai fazer agora? – pergunta Shura sem rodeios.

-Bom... eu ia descansar. – fala Lune – tenho aula amanha...

-Eu ia te convidar para entrar, mas já que tem aula... – fala Shura. – mesmo assim não gostaria de companhia ate aquário?

-Seria ótimo! – fala Luh feliz por não fazer sozinha a peregrinação ate aquário.

Os dois estavam se dando muito bem. Luh e Shura riam e conversa sobre varias coisas, o papo estava tão bom que os dois sentaram na entrada que aquário e ficaram conversando horas.

Algumas Horas depois seus mestres terminam o treino...

Mu entra em Áries acabado, tinha treinado muito e só queria tirar a armadura, tomar banho e dormir. Após deixar sua armadura na urna ele pega no armário uma bermuda verde musgo e segue para o banho. Minutos depois ele sai apenas de bermuda e ainda meio molhado, esfregando a toalha nos longos cabelos lavada (N/A: meu deus!). Toma rumo de seu quarto, mas antes de dormir resolver ver como Nicky esta, quando entra no quarto da loira vê que ela estava dormindo encima do computador.

-Nossa! – pensa Mu – ele devia estar morta... será que eu peguei pesado?

Nesse momento Mu nem se deu conta, mas estava abaixado e olhando para o rosto tranqüilo da menina. Muito delicadamente ele levita a garota e a coloca deitada na cama.

-É realmente muito linda... – pensa Mu, que olhava para o corpo da garota deitada – não tinha reparado a tatuagem... é realmente muito... – nesse momento se da conta do que estava pensando – meu Zeus! Que que eu to pensando... estou passando muito tempo com o Milo...

Virasse para sair do quarto, mas ao fazer isso vê a rosa que Gustav deu para garota e junto um pequeno frasco... Mu não sabia porque, mas aquilo incomodava mais do que deveria. Sai do quarto de Nicky e vai dormir, porem ainda estava pensando na situação. Porque o fato de Gustav estar perto dela o incomodava tanto?

Enquanto isso...

Aioria entra em leão no mesmo estado que Mu, se não pior. Estava passando pela sala e viu que a Tv estava ligada, ao se aproximar vê Lea dormindo calmamente no sofá e analisa por um estante.

-Acho que vou leva-la para o quarto... – pensa Aioria , já com a garota nos braços.

Caminha ate o quarto de Lea, abre a porta com um leve chute e coloca delicadamente a garota na cama, mas quando ia larga-la Lea o abraça com força, embora estivesse de armadura podia sentir o corpo da garota junto ao seu. Aos poucos Lea foi se soltando e ele a colocou na cama. Já fora do quarto da garota ele guarda a armadura e entra no banho, mas não conseguia parar de sentir o corpo da garota junto ao seu.

Em virgem..

Um Shaka acabado entra na casa de virgem. Assim como os outros, guarda a armadura e entra no banho. Sai do banho vestindo uma túnica branca e caminha para a sala das arvores gêmeas fazer sua oração antes de dormir. Caminhava tranqüilamente pela sala quando vê Sah deitada e com fones no ouvido.

-Quem diria... parece ate calma dormindo – fala surpreso - acho que esse lugar traz paz ate pra ela. – fala pegando a garota no colo e levando-a ate o quarto.

Ao colocar a garota na cama, vê o retrato encima do criado mudo.

-Serão seus pais? – pensa o alto, o cavaleiro de virgem.

-São. – responde Sah que agora estava acordada e olha o mestre. – morreram num acidente de carro há 2 anos... fiquei órfã e vim me tornar amazona.

Um minuto de silencio e os dois se olhavam.

-Eu sin... – é cortado.

-Você sente muito... – fala Sah amargurada – é o que todos dizem... obrigada por me trazer até aqui. Agora poderia me dar licença? Preciso dormir... – termina sem emoção.

-Claro... – responde Shaka – Boa noite e desculpe por acorda-la. – fala saindo do quarto.

Shaka toma o rumo da sala das árvores para orar, mas uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça... embora achasse Sah infantil e ate meio chata queria ficar perto dela e conforta-la... alguma coisa dentro dele pedia para ficar perto dela.

Algumas casas há frente...

Milo entra se arrastando em escorpião e resmungando alguma coisa sobre "o desgraçado do francês" ou "estou com frio ate agora". Mau guarda a armadura e já estava indo para o banheiro quando tenta abrir a porta e percebe que estava trancada. Bate algumas vezes, mas ninguém responde então com sua singela força resolve arromba-la. O estrondo foi tão grande que Mel pulou da banheira ficando com corpo totalmente a mostra para o mestre, mas ainda estava sonolenta e não conseguia captar a situação. Milo pro sua vez também estava sem reação, mão sabia se saia correndo ou pedia desculpas, mas não demorou e a ficha da garota cai.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SEU TARADOOOOOOOO!!! O que você esta fazendo aqui!? – fala abaixando-se na água e jogando tudo que estava ao seu alcance no mestre.

-EU?! TARADO?! – fala indignado – você dorme no banheiro e eu sou tarado?

-SAI DAQUI!!!!!! ANDAAAA!

Milo não pensa duas vezes. Sai fechando a porta do banheiro, ou o que sobrou dela.

Minutos depois escuta a porta do quarto de Mel se fechar com violência. Sai do seu quarto e vai tomar seu banho, mas estava preocupado com a garota... por algum motivo não queria ficar mau com ela e estava pensando em uma forma de se desculpar no dia seguinte.

Décimo primeiro templo...

Kamus estava entre capricórnio e aquário. Subia calmamente a escadaria até seu templo, mas ouve uma voz conhecia na entrada de sua casa, logo avista Shura e Luh conversando e rindo muito. O espanhol fazia poses de tourada e palhaçadas enquanto Luh estava no chão de tanto rir. Não demorou e Shura notou sua presença.

-Kamusss!! – fala o espanhol – Como foi o treino?

-Vejo que não está bom para treinar, mas pra fazer pose está ótimo... – fala o friamente.

-Ora Kamus! Não seja chato. – fala Shura risonho.

-Vejo que ainda nem tomou banho, não é Lune? – fala fitando a garota.

-Não senhor... – fala a garota meio apreensiva.

-Vamos logo então. Você tem aula amanha. – fala Kamus passando por Shura e entrando em aquário.

-Boa noite Shura – fala seriamente o francês.

-Ate mais Shura! – fala Luh – e obrigada por me fazer companhia!

-Foi um prazer! Quando quiser companhia de novo sabe onde me encontrar! – fala risonho e tomando o rumo de aquário.

No corredor de lutas só era possível ouvir o barulho da armadura de Kamus e ao passos calmos e detraídos de Luh, era certo que o clima entre eles estava bem pesado, Luh tentava pensar em porque o mestre estava tão irritado e Kamus estava pensando em como o espanhol era abusado.

- Se o me permite...

-Não permito! – fala Kamus friamente. – você não vai tomar banho? É melhor ir logo antes que fique muito tarde.

Antes que Luh se pronunciasse ele entra na biblioteca de fecha a porta. A garota toma banho e vai se deitar ainda pensativa sobre porque o mestre se incomodava tanto com Shura. Kamus por sua vez estava tentando se concentrar na leitura, mas não parava de fazer a mesma pergunta que Luh... porque estava tão incomodado com Luh estar se dando bem com Shura?

Já era tarde no santuário e diferente da noite passada elas dormiam profundamente. Esperando pelo primeiro dia de aula...

--------------------------------------------------

Genteeee! Próximo Cap elas vão para escola!

Outra coisa... estou atendendo aos poucos tudo que estão me pedindo! Tenham calma, Por favor!!


	7. Instituto Olimpo

Cap 6!

Antes de começar queria falar do uniforme, ele é igual ao da Umi/Marine de Rayearth (sem a meia preta, obviamente!), ok?

Acho que todo mundo sabe quem é .

Agora vamos ao cap!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanhece ensolarado e os pássaros cantavam alegremente, mas uma certa menina não estava tão feliz assim.

-Se alguém não calar a boca desses pássaros eu mesma farei... – murmura Sah no habitual mau humor matutino. – ainda tenho de descer essas escadas diariamente... – fala Sah olhando em volta e notando que ainda estava entre gêmeos e touro. – droga...

Não demorou muito e Sah já estava entrando no refeitório, o lugar estava quase vazio, afinal, ninguém estava acordado seis e meia da manha. Nicky já estava sentada e usava seus habituais óculos escuros, Lea estava de bom humor e tentava puxar papo com a sonolenta Luh, que por sua vez, parecia ainda estar dormindo. Sah puxa uma cadeira ao lado de Nicky e fala:

-Onde ta a Mel? – fala pegando um pão francês.

-Não sei... – fala nicky esfregando os olhos atrás dos óculos – já deve estar chegando... temos que encontrar o Tatsume em meia hora...

-E os mestres? – pergunta novamente.

-Saíram um pouco antes de você chegar... durante a semana eles treinam enquanto estamos na escola. – fala Nicky se levantando. – vamos passar na arena e assistir o treino? Ainda temos meia hora!

-Vamos... não estou com fome mesmo... – fala Sah. – vamos Lea? Luh?

-Claro! – responde Lea.

Demorou pra ficha de Luh cair, segundos depois...

-Ahhhh?? Que que tem eu? – fala entre bocejos e levantando a cabeça.

-Quer assistir um pouco do treino antes de ir pra aula? Ou vai ficar como uma ameba ate as 11?- fala Sah impaciente.

-Já vou... – fala Luh levantando e andando ate as meninas que já estavam na porta do lugar.

Saíram do refeitório, no meio do caminho encontraram Mel e Milo descendo o ultimo lance de escadas de Áries. Milo parecia ter uma marca de tapa no rosto e Mel estava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Meninas! – fala Mel mudando de expressão imediatamente.- onde então indo?

-Ver o treino antes de ir para aula! – reponde Lea – vamos com a gente?

-Vamos sim! Eu já comi. – fala Mel terminando de descer as escadas e indo para o lado das amigas. – o Uniforme caiu muito bem na gente, não é? – fala Mel dando uma voltinha.

-Esse uniforme é uma pouca vergonha! – exclama Milo.

-Você não tem que ir treinar,mestre? – fala Mel.

-Hunff... – Milo solta um ruído e some no ar com uma incrível velocidade.

Nesse momento Nicky começa.

-Ele também falou do uniforme? – pergunta Nicky que acabara de se sentar na escada.

-Mu também? – pergunta Mel surpresa.

-Fala serio... – começa Sah. – achei que só Shaka tinha dado chilique.

-Aioria só faltou não me deixar sair de leão.

-Kamus disse que o mundo esta muito mudado... – fala Luh que sentasse perto de Nicky. – falou que essa saia é uma pouca vergonha...

Todas dão um suspiro.

-Mas que saber... – fala Nicky – eu amei o uniforme! Disfarça minha baixa estatura e a cor é muito linda!

-Concordo! – fala Luh que parecia estar mais acordada.

-Mel... – começa Lea sem jeito. – porque Milo estava com uma marca de tapa no rosto?

-Bom... – começa Mel ficando muito vermelha e levando a mão à cabeça. – ontem eu dormi por acidente na banheira...

Mel começa a contar tudo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Ao terminar de contar todas estavam boquiaberta e olhavam para Mel... ate que...

-AHUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUA – Sah começa a rir loucamente enquanto as outras caiem na gargalhada segundos depois.

-Posso imaginar sua cara! – fala Lea que já tava sentada e abraçando a barria.

-Desculpe por estar rindo Mel!! – fala Nicky que já soltava lagrimas. – mas deve ter sido hilário!

-Você deve ter jogado tudo em cima dele. – fala Luh que estava quase deitada na escada e também abraçava a barriga.

-SERÁ QUE DA PRA PARAR! – fala Mel vermelha. – o pior é que tem mais... – fala ficando mais vermelha ainda.

**FASHBACK**

_Eram 6 horas, Mel tinha acabado de acordar e estava pensando no que havia acontecido naquela noite. Já estava conformada que a culpa não era do escorpião, afinal, não era ele que tinha adormecido na banheira. Mel veste o uniforme e vai para cozinha fazer o café que tinha prometido para o mestre._

_Nesse meio tempo quem acorda é Milo, estava sem jeito de falar com a garota embora estivesse convicto que a culpa não era sua. Vestiu a armadura e estava certo que pelo gênio da garota não faria o café pra ele como tinha prometido, já ia saindo da sala de escorpião quando..._

_-O café ta pronto... – fala Mel seria – você não me fez acordar mais cedo para cozinhar por nada, não é? – fala Mel atrás do rapaz._

_O cavaleiro de escorpião olha muito surpreso para a pupila, acena negativamente com a cabeça e segue atrás de Mel ate a cozinha. O café se passou em silencio ate que..._

_-Desculpe por ter gritado e chamado você de tarado... – fala sem olhar para o mestre – não devia ter dormido na banheira._

_-Também não devia ter derrubado a porta daquele jeito. – fala Milo sorrindo. – nossa... acho que hoje esta mais pra Saga de que pra Kannon. – pensa aliviado o escorpião. – que bom..._

_-Vamos logo... não quero me atrasar no primeiro dia! – fala Mel começando a tirar a mesa._

_-O QUE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTA VESTINDO? – fala Milo arregalando os olhos._

_-Uhmmm... uniforme, Milo. Milo, uniforme?! – fala Mel que já mudava sua expressão para irônica. – agora que estão devidamente apresentados, podemos ir?_

_-Não podemos não! Você não vai assim! – fala Milo que já estava de pé. – você esta quase sem saia!_

_-Então eu sugiro que você ligue para o colégio e reclame com a direção... tenho certeza que vão ouvir o todo poderoso cavaleiro de escorpião! – fala Mel com tom muito sarcástico._

_Milo ia rebater, mas Mel já estava caminhando para o corredor de lutas. Ele pega seu elmo encima da mesa e sai correndo atrás da discípula. Mel estava com fones no ouvido e conforme descia as escadas com o mestre na sua cola, ouvia penas coisas como: "isso é um absurdo" ou "pupila minha não anda dessa forma". Quando já estavam quase em câncer, Milo continuava a reclamar ate perceber que Mel estava com fones e não estava dando a __mínima__ para os reclames do cavaleiro._

_-Você esta me ignorando ou é impressão? – fala Milo puxando a garota pelo braço._

_-Não mestre! Estou ouvindo musica no volume máximo e escutando tudo que o senhor fala! É lógico que não estou dando a mínima! – fala Mel puxando seu braço e continuando a descer._

_Com tudo... Mel se distraiu e não viu que os degraus tinham acabado e que estavam em câncer, tropeçou e ia com tudo por o chão, mas Milo segura a garota bem a tempo._

_-Tudo bem, Mel? – fala Milo ainda segurando a garota._

_Tappppppppppppppppppppp!!_

_-MAS O QUE EU FIZ AGORA? VOCÊ É MALUCA? – fala Milo sem entender nada._

_-Da próxima vez que você pegar no meu peito eu MATO você! Fui clara ou vou ter que desenhar?! – fala Mel muito nervosa._

_Milo não reparou, mas realmente tinha pegado no peito da garota, ia pedir desculpas mas..._

_-Não se aproxime de mim! Fique a pelo menos 2 metros de distancia! Fui clara? – fala Mel com fogo nos olhos._

_Milo resolveu deixar a garota relaxar, embora nunca tivesse deixado alguém bater nele e sair impune. Desceu distante de Mel e sem falar uma palavra, enquanto a pupila nem olhava para trás. Minutos depois chegam ao final da escada e encontram todas._

**Fim do fashback**

-Então foi isso que aconteceu... – fala Mel irritada.

Nesse momento as caras eram as mais diversas. Estava bem claro que Sah segurava o riso, Nicky já estava com os óculos escuros na mão direita e fazia uma cara de "processando informações" , Luh estava de queixo caído e Lea olhava para a amiga com cara de "como perdi essa cena".

-Não acredito que você bateu nele! – fala Luh - você é loca? Ele é seu mestre!

-Se Kamus pegasse no seu peito você faria o mesmo! – fala Mel defendendo-se.

-Realmente, mas pelo que você contou não foi pro mau... – fala Luh

-Por bem ou por mau ele fez! é isso que importa! – fala Mel

Elas realmente queriam ficar conversando, mas Tatsume para a Limusine na frente delas e manda que entrem depressa. Dito e feito, minutos depois elas já estavam a caminho da escola. Tatsume dava instruções as garotas de que não deveriam comentar que estavam no santuário de jeito nenhum, as pessoas comuns não sabiam da existência daquele lugar e caso perguntassem onde estavam deveriam dizer que eram estudantes mandadas pela fundação Karkaroff e estavam hospedadas num hotel, pois o colégio não aceitava estudantes semente para o terceiro ano e de fato os alunos estranhariam a presença delas.

Dez minutos depois as 5 saiam da limusine sobre os olhares curiosos de todos presentes na entrada da escola, afinal, não era todo ano que alunas vinham de limusine para o colégio. Passaram pelo imenso portão do colégio e rumaram para dentro.O colégio era GIGANTESCO e dividido em prédios, alas e salas. Deveriam ter pelo menos 3 mil alunos da 8 série ao terceiro ano, pois apenas essas turmas estavam no turno da manha.

-Bom... – começa Mel – em que sala vocês estão?

-Hummmm... deixe-me ver. – fala Nicky pegando um papel de dentro da pasta. – prédio de Apolo , ala do sol e sala 3A.

-Estou com você... – fala Sah.

-Eu também. – fala Luh.

-Estou junto também. – fala Lea feliz

-Estamos todas juntas.! – exclama Mel.

Trinnnnnnnnnnn Trinnnnnnnnnnnnnn! (N/A: é um sinal tá gente? xD ). O sinal ecoa por toda extensão da escola e as garota rumam para o prédio Apolo, caminhavam pelos corredores cheios de alunos que as olhavam sem a menor descrição. Luh e Lea fingiam não ouvir os comentários como: "quem são elas?" ou "o que fizeram para o colégio aceita-las?". Nicky e Mel já estavam ficando irritadas com a falta de educação e de descrição dos alunos e Sah já tinha respondido algumas vezes coisas como: "o que estão olhando?" ou "estamos de azul, não de verde!".

-Acho que é essa aqui. – fala Nicky parada na frente da porta.

-Vamos entrar logo... – fala Sah.

Elas entram e dão de cara com uma sala bem grande, deveriam dar ali umas 50 carteiras com muita facilidade. Luh é primeira a escolher seu lugar, ela se senta colada à janela e na quarta carteira. Nicky pega o lugar atrás de Luh e Sah pega o lugar atrás de Nicky. Mel se senta paralela a Luh, com Lea logo atrás. Não demorou e a sala já estava cheia de alunos que conversavam e olhavam de cabo a rabo todas as 5 garotas, quando o Professor Arthur entra imponente na sala.

-Silencio por favor – fala colocando as coisas em cima da mesa – primeiramente sejam bem vindos há mais um ano no Instituto Olimpo. Gostaria de falar as novas alunas que é um prazer telas aqui. Sou o professor Arthur de química inorgânica, darei os dois primeiros tempos de segunda e o segundo tempo de terça.

-Tenho horror a inorgânica - reclama Nicky.

-Somos duas... – fala Sah.

-Três... – completa Mel.

Começa a aula... em 5 minutos Luh já estava admirando a paisagem pois o prédio ficava ao lado dos jardins e a vista era muito bonita. Nicky estava tentado prestar atenção no equilíbrio químico, mas sem muito sucesso. Sah estava fazendo um bonito desenho da paisagem no caderno. Lea estava no décimo sono e Mel analisava os outros alunos da sala. O tempo foi se arrastando ate que o ultimo sinal tocar, o professor foi substituído por uma moça de aparência jovem e muito simpática.

-Bom dia a todos! – fala a moça com um sorriso. – me chamo Juliana, estarei dando as aulas de biologia no terceiro e no quarto tempo de hoje e no ultimo tempo de amanha.

-Acho que essa aula não vai ser ruim. – fala Luh que só agora pegava o caderno.

-Pelo menos ela parece legal... – fala Mel.

Literalmente essa aula foi bem melhor que anterior. Nicky e Sah conseguiam entender perfeitamente genética, Luh e Mel estava bem atenta a tudo que a moça falava e Lea fazia anotações sem parar e parecia bem mais acordada que na ultima aula. Essa aula correu bem rápida, a professora era divertida, atenciosa e com seus cabelos castanhos até os joelhos e olhos verdes era realmente bonita e não devia ter mais que 28 anos. O sinal tocou novamente dando inicio a meia hora de intervalo, as 5 saem do prédio e se dirigem ao jardim. Mel tinha preparado a comida de todas naquele dia, estavam juntas embaixo de uma árvore grande e florida, tirando Sah que estava sentava em um dos galhos.

-Nossa Mel! – exclama Nicky – tenho inveja do seu marido! Não sei como alguém pode cozinhar tão bem.

-Valeu Nicky! – fala Mel risonha – sempre que quiser eu posso cozinhar sem problemas!

-Acho que vou acabar engordando! – fala Luh comendo com muito gosto a comida da amiga.

-Acho difícil... – fala Sah do alto da árvore. – escola de manha e treino diário... acho que é mais fácil emagrecermos...

-Pensando dessa forma... – responde Luh.

Ficaram uns quinze minutos conversando, terminaram de comer e iam se levantar quando uma garota de cabelos compridos e azulados e outra de cabelo channel e louro se aproximaram das 5 para puxar papo.

-Ola! Meu nome é Karen – fala a garota de cabelos azulados – e esta é Lorena – fala apontando para a amiga. – vocês devem ser as enviadas da fundação Karkaroff, certo?

-Sim... – responde Sah que salta da árvore com incrível agilidade.

-Eu sou Verônique – fala a loira – mas podem de chamar de Nicky.

-Sagasse... – fala Sah secamente.

-Apenas Mel – fala a morena.

-Eleanor – fala risonha – mas me chamem de Lea.

-E eu sou Lune. – fala a japonesa – muito prazer.

-Bom... – começa Lorena meio sem jeito – somos as responsáveis pelo comitê de boas vindas e gostaríamos de apresentar vocês para o resto da turma. Já que só temos novos alunos no terceiro ano em casos muito especiais, todos já ouviram falar de vocês...

E assim foi o papo entre as sete garotas. Não existia duvidas que tinham sido muito bem recebidas por Karen e Lorena que eram muito simpáticas.

**Enquanto isso...**

Os dourados treinavam como de costume. Entre as duplas espalhadas pela arena estavam, Mu e Afrodite, Kamus e Shura, Milo e Aldebaran, Shaka e Saga , Aioria e Aioros entre outros, mas hoje alguns deles pareciam ter problemas de comportamento. Kamus e Shura não estavam muito bem.

-QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, PINGUIM? – exclama Shura que abraçava o abdômen quase congelado. – quer me matar?

-Sinto muito. – responde Kamus indiferente a expressão do amigo – não calculei minha força.

Se Kamus e Shura não estavam indo bem, Mu e Afrodite não estavam indo melhor. O ariano tinha dado um soco tão forte em Afrodite que alem do elmo ter sido jogado para longe o impacto do corpo de Afrodite contra a arquibancada destruiu pelo menos ¼ dela.

-MUUU! – fala Afrodite, se levantando e com uma expressão visivelmente irritada – que quê deu em você hoje?

-Desculpe... – fala o ariano – não consegui levantar minha barreira a tempo e tive que revidar... (N/A: ate parece xD)

Aioros e Aioria estavam como de costume, mas o irmão mais velho não pedia deixar de notar que o leonino olhava com freqüência para o relógio.

-Ela já vai chegar Oria... – fala Aioros risonho – não se preocupe com ela. Esta segura no colégio.

-Quem disse que estou preocupado!? – fala o leonino ficando vermelho.

-Sua testa... – fala Aioros rindo – esta escrito bem grande nela. E eu também sou seu irmão... seu melhor do que ninguém como você é!

Shaka também não estava muito bem. Saga viu pela primeira vez o cavaleiro de virgem perder a concentração.

-Shaka você ta legal? – fala Saga se aproximando do amigo. – não imaginei que não fosse defender...

-Tudo bem Saga... – fala Shaka batendo a poeira da armadura. – não sei porque, mas hoje estou com dificuldades de concentração.

-Acho que sei o nome desse problema... finalmente apareceu alguém que vai fazer nosso amigo ter uma vida... – pensa Saga que involuntariamente sorri.

-Algo engraçado Saga? – pergunta Shaka tentando achar o motivo do amigo ter rido.

-Nada não... – fala Saga entrando em posição de ataque. – vamos continuar...

Por fim Aldebaran dava trabalho a Milo. O escorpião parecia estar com a cabeça em outro mundo.

-Milo, se você não queria treinar era melhor ter ficado em casa! – fala o taurino que já estava nervoso. – você geralmente não é muito atento, mas hoje parece que chutou o balde de fez!

-Calminha Aldebaran! – fala o escorpião que estava no chão pela décima vez é meia hora.

**De volta ao Instituto...**

Fantástico! As 5 estavam de volta à sala de aula e rodeadas de alunos que faziam perguntas sem parar. Nicky já estava sem jeito com perguntas do tipo: "como é ser dona de uma fundação?" ou "você tem muito sorte! Paris deve ser lindo!". Já Mel estava adorando receber tanta atenção e assim como Nicky não parava re receber perguntas como: "como é o Brasil?" ou "Você tem tal receita?". Luh estava passando por perguntas como: "Você é realmente japonesa?" ou "Você morava no país dos animes!? Como tem sorte!". Sah não parecia nada feliz com tanta gente a sua volta, mas apesar de tudo respondia coisas como: "Você que desenhou sua tatuagem?" ou "onde você aprendeu a desenhar assim? Fantástico!". Lea estava entrando em curto! Era muita coisa na cabeça: "você é realmente Belga?" ou "Você é muito atlética! Não quer entrar para o grupo ginástica?". Era a ascensão mais rápida que alguém já tinha visto! Alem de bonitas eram diferentes e muito simpáticas. Não demorou e elas já conheciam toda a sala, mas a aula tinha que continuar...

A professora de Biologia volta a sala de aula e retoma a aula de genética, mas como todos já estavam entrosados estava difícil controlar a sala 3A.

-Amei esse lugar! – exclama Mel para as amigas.

-Eu também! Acho que Saori arrumou um jeito muito bom de espelhar nossa fama pela escola! – fala Lea – temos que agradecer depois!

-Concordo plenamente! – fala Nicky com um sorriso.

-Senhoritas têm alguma coisa que queiram dividir com resta da turma? - fala a professara – certamente o assunto de vocês esta muito mais divertido que genética! – fala nervosa.

-Desculpe professora... – responde Nicky virando-se para frente assim como as outras.

O resto da aula correu bem, mas o que elas não sabiam é que a próxima aula seria bem problemática. Fim da aula, um homem muito alto troca de lugar com a professora de biologia. Era careca e tinha um rosto muito estranho, ao entrar não falou nada e começou a escrever no quadro. Lorena vira para Lea e fala:

-Ele é o professor de Física elétrica... – fala Lorena desanimada – o nome dele é Nicolau e não é muito simpático... ele fica com os dois últimos tempos de hoje.

-Realmente não parece ser simpático... – fala Lea fitando o homem.

Começou a aula e todos pareciam ter receio de respirar. Nicolau falava em alto em bom tom sobre resistência e força dissipada, mas alguém esqueceu de desligar o celular... o celular de Nicky começa a tocar e a garota o desliga rapidamente.

-Sinto muito professor! - fala Nicky educadamente – eu vai se repetir.

-Qual seu nome mocinha? – fala o professor que fitava Nicky.

-Ve-Verônique... - responde com receio.

Ele vai até a mesa, pega a chamada e começa olha-la.

-Hum... vamos ver... Verônique... – fala correndo os olhos pelos nomes. – achei... número 45, Verônique... Karkaroff ?! – fala surpreso e olhando para a garota.

-Espero que não ache que só porque tem uma família importante que pode fazer o que quiser... – fala encarando a loira – nem você nem suas amigas...

Nesse monto Mel se levanta e defende a amiga.

-Com todo o respeito ela pediu desculpas e disse que não acontecera novamente! – exclama Mel – você não precisa falar assim com ela e...

-Diretoria! – corta o professor.

-Como? – fala Mel surpresa.

-D-I-R-E-T-O-R-I-A! – repete o professor – quer que eu soletre ou escreva no quadro? As duas para lá! Agora!

Mel não relutou mais. Ela e Nicky saem pelo corredor...

-Desculpe Mel – fala Nicky bem baixinho.

-Ora Nicky! Amigo é pra essas coisas! – fala Mel abraçando a amiga e correndo para o prédio da diretoria

Não demorou muito e o ultimo sinal tocou. Nicky e Mel passaram o resto da aula "conversando" com o diretor e levaram duas advertências, Nicky levou uma porque é totalmente proibido aparelho eletrônico ligado na sala de aula e Mel por desrespeitar o professor Nicolau (N/A: não sei onde aquilo foi desrespeito mas...). No portão principal as três meninas já esperavam por Nicky e Mel que vinham caminhando calmamente.

-Como foi? – pergunta Sah

-Não foi tão mau assim... – fala Nicky – só advertência... e pode deixar Mel, eu vou explicar para o Milo o que aconteceu. A culpa foi minha afinal!

-Não foi não Nicky! – fala Lea – aquele careca é que foi muito grosso com você!

-Lea esta certa... – fala Luh – a advertência devia ser dele.

Nesse momento Tatsume aparece para busca-las. Elas se despedem do resto da turma com um aceno e entram no carro. O caminho foi tranqüilo até o santuário e ao saírem do carro rumam para as dose casas, mas antes passam pela arena para ver o final do treinamento de seus mestres. Os dourados por sua vez estavam na mesma... Shura estava quase congelado e Kamus continua alegando que não estava medindo sua força ate que o espanhol começou a revidar a altura. Afrodite e Mu estavam numa briga muito boa, com direto há Parede de Cristal e Rosas Piranhas. Aioros continuava tirando uma com a cara do irmão e a briga deles também estava ficando divertida, Shaka se mostrava mais atento, mas tinha certeza que era o primeiro treino dele que saia com tantos hematomas e Milo estava literalmente um lixo, 30 a 0 para Aldebaran. Nem notaram, mas cinco garotas vestindo uniformes azuis já os observavam. Nicky sentou-se numa coluna que estava caída e ao seu lado se sentou Luh. Mel estava bem perto delas, sentada na arquibancada junto com Sah e Lea.

-Mestre Aioria! – grita Lea - vamos lá! O senhor é muito mais forte que seu irmão!

-Mestre Milo que vergonha! – grita Mel – pega ele!

Nesse estante os cavaleiros notam a presença das discípulas e a reação é imediata. Aioria pareceu abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha e passou a revidar o irmão com as garras de um leonino, Milo jogou o taurino longe e virou o placar, Shaka ao ver Sah e o olhar desafiador que a aluna lançava em sua direção pareceu recobrar a concentração e deixou Saga tão ruim quanto ele. Já o ariano parecia ir com mais vontade para cima de Gustav e Kamus parecia tentar fazer Luh olhar para ele. Nesse memento Shion da como terminado o treino dos dourados e as pupilas entram na arena.

-Mestre Aioria! – Fala Lea correndo ate o mestre que estava sentado no chão junto com o irmão. – ótima luta! – fala dando a mão para o leonino levantar-se.

-Obrigada Lea! – fala sem jeito. – já almoçou?

-Ainda não... acabei de chegar!

-Vamos almoçar então! – fala Aioria que agora procurava seu elmo.

Perto dali...

-Vergonhoso mestre! – fala Mel dando risada – deixar a pupila te ver apanhando desse jeito... eu achei que o senhor estava por cima! – fala encarando o mestre.

-Você vai ver quem esta por cima no nosso treino... – resmunga Milo que também procura seu elmo.

-Vamos almoçar logo! – fala Mel que acabara de achar o elmo de escorpião e o puxava o mestre pelo braço.

-Achei que ia chegar aqui atentado me matar, mas vejo já esqueceu o que aconteceu. – pensa Milo. – que bom...

Na parte mais danificada da arena...

-Mestre Mu... – fala Nicky – não acha que pegou meio pesado? – pergunta a garota que via a arena totalmente destruída pela luta entre Gustav e Mu. – não sabia que tinha tanta força física assim!

-Obrigado Nicky... – fala Mu que estava de joelhos e ofegante.

-Força física é uma característica muito forte do signo de Áries. – era Gustav que se aproximava – assim como a beleza é uma característica forte do signo de peixes... você é de peixes, não é Nicky?

-Sou sim! – fala Nicky surpresa – como sabe?

-Tem coisas que são visíveis... – fala criando uma rosa azul e colocando no cabelo da garota. – combinou muito com você... claro que estou longe se fazer uma rosa com beleza a sua altura, mas estou tentando.

A essa altura Nicky estava muito vermelha e Mu pronto para disparar uma Extinção Estelar na cara cavaleiro de peixes.

-Não vou almoçar com vocês hoje... – fala Gustav – tenho uns assuntos para tratar com Athena, vejo você amanha, Verônique! – fala ando um beijo na mão da garota

-Ate mais Mu – fala acenando para o ariano. - Foi um ótimo treino. – da as costas e vai embora.

Nesse momento Mu fica admirando a expressão envergonhada da garota diante da atitude do cavaleiro de peixes, queria falar alguma coisa para Nicky, mas em matéria de mulheres não estava aos pés do sueco. A única reação que teve foi...

-Vamos almoçar juntos Nicky? – fala meio tímido e ficando de pé.

-Claro! – fala a garota que segura na mão do mestre e vai para o refeitório.

Se à parte onde Afrodite e Mu lutaram estava em ruínas, Kamus e Shura não fizeram por menos... parecia que um lado da arena tinha sido rasgado e a outra tinha passado por uma era glacial em pleno verão. Luh se aproximava do lugar em que Shura estava sentado.

-Parece que festa foi boa! – fala a discípula de Kamus – seu braço já esta melhor?

-Novo em folha! – fala o espanhol.

-Que bom – fala risonha.

-Caliente... – resmunga o espanhol olhando para o sol. - Gostaria de fazer um almoço para gente, mas vou ficar te devendo... – fala Shura – tenho que resolver umas coisas com Shion...

-Tudo bem Shura! – fala Luh.

-Já vou indo! – fala o espanhol se retirando – e esse uniforme cai muito bem em você! – fala antes de começar a subir as escadas ou o que restaram delas.

Luh observa o espanhol e pensava porque seu mestre não podia ser tão atencioso quanto ele, vira-se e com receio caminha ate o mestre que os observava encostado numa pilastra de gelo. Com receio começa a falar timidamente...

-Esta tudo bem com o senhor, Mestre? – pergunta timidamente a garota que tinha receio daquele homem gelado. – parece cansado e... bom... machucado.

-Estou ótimo... – reponde Kamus.

-Você já almoçou? – pergunta encarando a garota com seus olhos gelados.

-Como?! – responde a garota chocada com a pergunta do mestre.

-Perguntei se já tinha almoçado! – fala secamente.

-Não... – responde.

-Ótimo, vamos almoçar então! – fala Kamus, pegando a mão da garota que cora imediatamente.

Luh sentiu uma mão gelada seguram sua mão quente. Os dois sentiram um arrepio, mas nenhum falou nada. Subiram as escadas e foram ao refeitório...

Perto dali...

Sah foi há única a não se aproximar do mestre, apenas continuava olhando o loiro com um olhar sarcástico que só ela conseguia dar. Shaka, por sua vez, foi de encontro à garota que continuava sentada.

-Como foi no Instituto? – pergunta Shaka que já estava bem próximo a garota.

-Normal... – fala Sah indiferente – melhor do que esperava...

Nesse momento, Shaka se senta ao lado da pupila.

-Desculpe por ontem... – fala Shaka sem jeito. – não tinha a intenção de invadir sua privacidade.

Sah fica surpresa com a atitude do homem, não esperava que ele se importasse com isso, mas não deixou transparecer sua surpresa.

-Esqueça isso... – fala se levantando – estou morrendo fome. – começa a subir a arquibancada.

Shaka apenas segue a garota, pensando:

-Gostaria muito de saber o que se passa na cabeça dela... mas seja o que for, não é da minha conta... mas porque isso me deixa tão triste? – fala andando e fitando a garota por trás.

-Acho que tenho que conversar com Buda...

O resto de dia foi muito parecido com o anterior. Tirando que Milo e Mel não tiveram maiores problemas e nem acidentes na banheira. Kamus e Luh pareciam estar se dando melhor e a ausência de Shura o resto do dia deixou francês visivelmente mais relaxado. Mu e Nicky estavam como sempre. Sah e Shaka estavam engraçados, era visível que o virginiano tentava entender a garota, mas sem sucesso.

Assim foram se passando os dias... entre brigas e brincadeiras elas estavam aprendendo a lidar melhor com os mestres e eles aprendiam como era ter por perto uma pupilA... ou melhor, uma mulher...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gente a historia vai começar a ficar boa no proximo Cap! vou passar 1 ou 2 meses... e vao começar a acontecer algumas coisas reveladoras! prometo postar logo!


	8. Aulas de Sabado!

Cap 7.

Um sábado bem diferente dos outros aparece, estava nublado e o sol mal aparecia, já estavam no santuário há quase 2 meses e cada uma tinha evoluído de forma incrível.

Luh tinha aprendido a lidar com o jeito frio e insensível do mestre, que por sua vez, tinha melhorado na forma com que tratava a pupila, mas isso ainda era motivo de briga entre os dois. A garota também já estava aprendendo a dominar o gelo, seu pó de diamante já estava formado e ela já não se incomodava tanto com o frio da casa de aquário, mas o maior problema entre mestre e pupila morava na décima casa... Shura e Luh tinham se tornado bons amigos e constantemente conversavam, saiam e se divertiam... fato que deixava Kamus visivelmente furioso.

Mel estava aprendendo a controlar seu espírito e tinha ficado muito amiga dos gêmeos. Milo estava orgulhoso da garota pois já consegui acertar sem muita dificuldade as agulhas, mas às vezes errava a mira. Entre Mel e Milo nem tudo eram flores... ultimamente o mestre andava faltando o treino com os dourados, embora o caráter de Milo fosse o retrato de seu signo ele não era de esconder as coisas de Mel e nem faltar os treinos, mas estava fazendo e a garota estava começando a ficar triste.

Nicky estava mais confiante e parecia ter pegado uma intimidade com o mestre, já não era tão formal e Mu estava muito feliz com isso. A garota já estava aprendendo telepatia e demonstrava muito talento, em duas semanas já podia teleportar, levitava objetos pesados e estava aprendendo a invadir a mente das pessoas, coisa que foi muito útil para todas no período de provas no instituto. Nicky estava começando a se tocar de quem era o "ele" que Gustav tinha falado, ela e Afrodite criaram uma amizade muito divertida embora o cavaleiro de Peixes respeitasse muito a garota em todos os sentidos, deixava bem claro que se o ariano não a quisesse ou fosse lerdo demais ele não a deixaria passar.

Sah estava menos anti-social, mas seu sarcasmo continuava intacto. Shaka já havia apresentado a garota a Buda e agora meditavam juntos diariamente, mas continuavam tendo seus conflitos, Sah não engolia o fato de Shaka não mostrar seus olhos para ela e o mestre, por sua vez, se irritava pelo fato da garota ainda não olhar direito para ele e não se abrir quando esta triste.

Lea a Aiorio estavam as mil maravilhas. Era impossível mestre e aluna se darem tão bem quanto aqueles dois. Lea estava indo muito bem, das 5 era a que estava com maior velocidade e mais força física. O único fato que incomodava Lea era a amizade que o cavaleiro de leão tinha com a amazona de águia, só admitia para as amigas, mas morria de ciúmes.

As 5 estavam na arena e lutavam entre si, enquanto seus mestres observam atentamente da arquibancada e viam que alguns problemas finalmente começavam a aparecer.

-Nicky esta horrível – comenta Mu – não consegue manter a parede de cristal por mais de um minuto.

-Lea esta muita lenta – fala Aioria – não esta conseguindo concentrar o cosmo...

-Mel não acertaria a agulhada nem se o alvo estivesse parado! – fala Milo irritado com o desempenho da garota.

-O desempenho de Luh esta triste – fala Kamus balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Sah não consegue tirar os sentidos de ninguém... – fala Shaka preocupado- acho que estão sobre carregadas... treino, instituto e as aulas extra curriculares estão acabando com elas.

-Como sabe disso? – pergunta Milo.

-Ouvi Sah e Lea conversando... – fala Shaka fitando atentamente as garotas. – falaram que a rotina estava muita pesada.

-Quando fomos treinados não reclamávamos da rotina... – fala Kamus friamente – elas tem o dever de proteger Athena... não devem ter uma vida normal... não são pessoas normais.

-Nossa! – começa Milo – você pode ter melhorado, mas pedir que você seja compreensivo é pedir muito, francês!? Nós tínhamos quantos anos quando começamos a treinar?! – exclama Milo criticando o amigo – ate dois meses atrás elas tinham vidas normais... tranca-las aqui deve ter acabado com elas.

-Realmente... – concorda Mu – Nós tínhamos nossos oito anos e elas tem dezessete...

-Então está decidido! – fala Aioria contente – amanha dia de folga!

-Quem te viu que te vê Aioria! – exclama Kamus – achei que seu lema era "todo dia é dia de treino".

-Sou obrigado a concordar com o argumento de Milo... e temos que concordar que elas estão acabadas! – defende-se Aioria. – todos de acordo em leva-las a cidade amanha?

Todos fazem sinal de afirmação com a cabeça e olham para Kamus.

-Se todas forem e Luh não... ela vai ficar muito triste... – murmura Kamus.

-ISSO! – exclama Milo pulando no amigo.

Eles descem e param o treino das garotas com Milo ainda agarrado ao francês.

-Bom... nosso conversamos e achamos que estão sobrecarregadas então... – nesse momento Milo percebe um brilho nos olhos de todas – amanha terão o dia livre... vamos leva-las a cidade.

Elas se olharam e todas caem sentadas no chão.

-Zeus olha por nós – fala Nicky que já estava deitado no chão da arena.

-Deve ser um sonho... – fala Mel.

-Se for uma brincadeira... – fala Sah fitando o mestre – nem Buda vai te salvar!

-Valeu mestre Aioria! Estava precisando de folga! – fala Lea pulando de felicidade.

-Eu também vou poder ir, mestre Kamus? – pergunta Luh com medo da resposta.

Kamus se aproxima a pupila que estada no chão e estende a mão para ajuda-la a levantar-se.

-Pode ir sim... – fala com cara de poucos amigos.

-Serio?! – exclama Luh – obrigado mestre Kamus! – fala dando um abraçado no mestre que fica corado com a atitude da menina.

-É melhor vocês irem se arrumar... – fala Kamus ainda sem jeito – vocês têm aulas extra curriculares hoje, não é?

Luh se solta do mestre e olhas para as amigas.

-Vamos então?

-Vamos! – respondem todas.

O Instituto Olimpo era muito exigente com os alunos, esses tinham que fazer aulas extra curriculares nos sábados à tarde. Por terem personalidades deferentes cada uma estava num curso distinto. Luh estava no Clube de Esgrima e sem falsa modéstia, era a melhor. Mel ficou em divida entre culinária e dança, mas acabou escolhendo o Clube de Dança, sabia dançar todo e qualquer ritmo e os homens paravam aos montes para vê-la. Nicky estava no Clube de Musica, era uma eximia pianista e ate o professor Nicolau parava para ouvi-la tocar. Sah era uma desenhista de mão cheia, estava no Clube de desenho, chovia pedidos para que desenhasse tatuagens e já tinha ate quadros pendurados na sala do diretor. Lea por ser atlética era líder de torcida, fato que deixava um leonino muito furioso.

**Instituto Olimpo, 1 hora depois...**

Luh passa correndo pelo prédio de Zeus e entra no estádio dos Titãs, já estavam todos esperando para começar o treino. Luh entra no vestiário, coloca a roupa branca e pega sua espada.

-Sinto... muito... treinador... – fala Luh sem ar – tive uns problemas antes de sair!

O treinador de Luh era um senhor muito simpático que sempre dizia pra a garota seguir a carreira da esgrima.

-Sem problemas queria... – fala o simpático senhor. – agora que já estamos todos aqui gostaria de fazer um comunicado...

Nesse memento já estavam todos sentados na arquibancada de madeira escura e bem trabalhada.

-Estamos a um mês do campeonato grego de esgrima e a sede será a nossa escola. Vou escolher dois de nossos alunos para competir pelo Instituto.

Nesse momento já estavam todos eufóricos com a noticia, mas Lune parecia olhar atentamente para o treinador.

-Silencio por favor! – pede o senhor – eu já tenho os dois nomes aqui comigo... duas alunas do terceiro ano foram escolhidas, Lune e Lorena vão representar o Instituto Olimpo no campeonato.

Lune saltou de felicidade e Lorena lhe deu os parabéns, afinal, treinava esgrima á dois meses e já era uma das melhores.

**Sala me Musica...**

No salão de Arthemis eram realizadas as aulas de musica, era muito rico em detalhes e decorado com lindas cortinas de veludo vinho. Nicky estava na placo e tocava o piano com tanta leveza que seus dedos pareciam não tocar as teclas e a melodia parecia sair do ar.Ao termino da musica a professora e os demais alunos sentados no auditório aplaudia de pé a garota.

-Incrível Verônique, incrível! – fala a professora.

-Obrigada professora! – fala a garota vermelha – minha mãe sempre me ensinou piano...- fala olhando de forma tirste para o piano - dizia que uma mulher de classe tinha que saber tocar.

-E sua mãe esta certa queria! – fala a professora. – gostaria de te pedir um favor!

A professora sobe ate o placo e se aproxima da loira.

-No próximo mês nossa escola será sede de um campeonato de esgrima e junto vamos realizar um festival... gostaria muito que você tocasse para nós durante a comemoração. Todos os clubes vão se apresentar e nunca tivemos uma pianista como você antes! Toque Verônique, por favor!

Nicky ficou surpresa com a proposta da mulher, gostava muito de tocar, mas aquilo de certa forma lembrava muito sua mãe... pensou por alguns instantes e resolveu aceitar, afinal, a idéia de um festival parecia divertida.

-Bom... eu nunca toquei em publico antes mas... – fala corada – se tiver paciência comigo professora, tocarei com prazer!

-PERFEITO! – exclama a professora.

**Salão de dança...**

Mel já tinha sido avisada do festival e estava muito animada! Queria dançar e esperava ser escolhida. A professora tinha saído para pegar uma relação de nomes no armário, mas enquanto não voltava a cabeça de Mel trabalhava a mil. Não demorou nem cinco minutos e a moça votava com uma lista em mãos.

-Certo pessoal – começa a professora – serão dez bailarinas e cinco bailarinos escolhidos e a peça será Mil e uma Noites. Nessa peça acontece um confronto entre 2 grupos de piratas... não é bem um balei, é mais um musical. - a professora continua - Gostaria de dar os parabéns a Melody e Karen! – fala a professora olhando para elas – vocês serão as lideres dos grupos piratas. E a cena final do musical é uma luta entre vocês.

Mel recebe os parabéns de todos presentes e de imediato começam os ensaios.

**Estúdio de artes...**

Sah estava ouvindo atentamente o que o professor falava, ela tinha sido escolhida para desenhar o cartaz do festival que seria exposto por toda à cidade. Estava pesando no que fazer, mas realmente estava sem muitas idéias. A única exigência do professor era que o cartaz transmitisse paz quem o visse, afinal, a idéia de um festival é que todos se divirtam e relaxem.

-Mas professor... – começa Sah – não sou muito boa em transmitir paz... quer dizer eu...

-Você é muito talentosa querida... sei que vai pesar em algo! – fala o professor cortando a garota.

-Já que não tenho opção... – resmunga a garota...

**Diretoria...**

Lea entra na sala do diretor alegremente.

-Mandou me chamar, diretor? – pergunta a garota que estava vestida de líder de torcida.

-Sente-se por favor Senhoria Soissy. – fala o diretor que estava sentado numa cadeira de couro preta.

Lea obedece e senta-se na cadeira a sua frente.

-Isso é pra você – fala o diretor passando um caderno para a garota.

-O que é isso diretor? – pergunta Lea olhando o caderno de capa preta.

-Isso são os preparativos para o festival... escolhi cinco alunos para organizarem o evento junto com os professores... poderia ajudar?

A garota olho o caderno por uns segundos.

-Você é uma líder de torcida e sei que no sábado do festival não vai ter jogo... você poderia fazer parte da equipe de organização junto com os professores... o que acha?

-Bom... – fala Lea pensativa – acho que não tem nenhum problema. Posso ajuda-los.

-Muito bom. – fala o diretor que agora estava sorridente – vai ser bom ter alguém na equipe que sabe comandar...

**Horas depois...**

Nesse dia em especial elas demoraram mais que o normal nas aulas, quando saíram um Tatsume irritado estava esperando por elas na limusine. As 5 ignoravam totalmente Tatsume e conversavam sobre o que cada uma faria no festival. Lea estava animada para organizar tudo. Nicky estava pensando onde ia arrumar um piano para praticar sem ter que ir ao instituto. Luh estava muito nervosa, afinal, o principal atrativo de festival era o campeonato de esgrima e ela teria que dar um show. Sah estava pedindo idéia para fazer o cartaz e Mel olhava atentamente o roteiro do musical. Assim que chegaram ao santuário os primeiros pingos de chuva daquela noite caiam.

-Ta brincando que vai chover! – reclama Luh – vou chegar ensopada em aquário!

-Ainda bem que moro em Áries!

-Você tem sorte... – fala Sah com desanimo na voz

Nicky faz uma careta para as amigas e começam a peregrinação ate suas casas. Todas tinham em mãos convites para o festival e não sabiam quem iriam chamar. Não demorou muito e elas estavam no salão de batalhas de Áries.

-Tchau meninas! – fala Nicky acenando para as garotas e entrando em Áries.

Nicky entra em Áries distraída e não vê seu mestre em lugar algum, como de costume vai para o seu quarto ver se tinha recebido algum e-mail de sua irmã, mas durante o trajeto vê a porta do quarto de Mu encostada e resolve dar uma espiada, tinha certeza que o ariano estaria em casa. Não deu outra... um Mu que vestia apenas uma calça de moletom estava deitado na cama e dormia profundamente. Nicky parou e observou o mestre, uma,duas,três vezes... como alguém pedia ser tão lindo como aquele homem? Não se deu conta, mas já tinha deixado as partituras caírem no chão e estava totalmente centrada no mestre.

-Nicky isso não é certo! – era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça da garota.

Mas há vontade de ter aquele homem era muito maior. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama e sentou-se nela, porem um raio cortou o céu fazendo um barulho altíssimo, segundos depois Mu estava abrindo os olhos. Nicky continuava encarando o mestre que se levantava aos poucos e após perceber a presença da aluna tão próxima, simplesmente passa a mão pela cintura da garota e a puxa mais para perto. Resumindo... Mu estava sentado na cama com a mão na cintura de Nicky e esta estava com a mão direita no pescoço do ariano e a esquerda apoiada na cama... estava tudo perfeito...

O que eu to fazendo!? – pesava Mu – ela é minha aluna... mas também é mulher e é muito sedutora...

Realmente só faltavam alguns milímetros para o beijo, mas...

-MESTRE MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! – um Kiki muito alegre escancara a porta do quarto.

Nicky deu um pulo e escorregou em uma das partituras que estavam espalhadas no chão, enquanto Mu era abraçado pelo ex – aluno.

-Aiiii!! – a garota se levanta corada e encara o mestre.

-Quem é essa garota, mestre Mu? – pergunta Kiki apontando para Nicky.

-Essa é Verônique. – fala Mu que parecia não conseguir encarar a garota. – mas o que você faz aqui afinal? - pergunta olhando para Kiki.

-Vim ficar uns dias com você! E sei que daqui a algum tempo terá um festival e eu gostaria muito de ir! – fala o garoto que pulava na cama sem parar.

Mu já ia falar que não sabia de nenhum festival, mas Nicky entrega um convite nas mãos do mestre enquanto fazia as partituras levitarem e entrarem em ordem. Mu olha com atenção o convite e fala:

-Mas é só daqui um mês Kiki! – fala Mu olhando o convite.

-Eu sei mestre! E ate lá ficarei com você! - fala Kiki abraçando novamente o ariano. – isso não é ótimo?

-Excelente... – fala fitando Nicky que olhava para as partituras.

-Você vai participar do festival, Nicky? – pergunta Mu.

-Vou sim – responde a garota. – sou a pianista do instituto... – fala a garota corada ao olhar para o mestre -E se me dão licença quero tomar um banho e tirar esse uniforme... – fala a garota se dirigindo para a porta. – ate amanha mestre Mu... e foi um prazer conhece-lo Kiki... – fala a garota fechando a porta do quanto.

Nem Mu nem Nicky queriam admitir, mas a vontade geral era de matar aquele garoto...

**Mais cedo, perto de leão ...**

A chuva começava a apertar e as garotas corriam pelas escadas. Lea estava feliz pois já avistara a casa de leão. Elas entram no corredor de lutas ensopadas. Lea reclamava que a roupa de líder de torcida só podia ser lavada a seco, Sah reclamava que sentia frio, Luh reclamava que ainda estava longe de aquário e Mel estava começando a se arrepender de não ficado em gêmeos...

Lea se despede das amigas e entra rapidamente em leão, mas ao entrar ouve uma voz conhecida que não a deixou nada contente...

-Realmente Aioria! Foi cômico! – era a voz da amazona de águia – ahuahuahauhauahua!

Sim... Marin estava na casa de leão. Lea entra na sala do quinto templo com cara de poucos amigos e ia passar direto pelos dois, mas...

-Ola Lea ! – fala Marin. – Nossa! Esta chovendo? – termina a amazona olhando o estado da garota.

Há vontade de Lea era responder "Não! Estou molhada e o barulho dos trovões é sacanagem!" mas achou melhor manter a postura. Forçou a voz mais simpática e disse:

-Bastante!

-Então é melhor eu ir! – fala Marin que se dirigia para a porta.-Ate amanha Aioria ! Tchau Lea. – e some atrás da porta.

Aioria continuava sentado no sofá, mas só agora Lea percebera que ele estava de bermuda azul e sem camisa.

-Como foi no Instituto? – pergunta Aioria olhando para a garota. – demorou mais que o normal...

-Ahhh... estávamos ensaiando e... – ela ia falar do festival, mas foi cortada por Aioria.

-Esqueci que você fica pulando para os homens do time de futebol agora... – fala Aioria voltando sua atenção para a roupa de garota.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso mestre! – fala Lea contente pelo comentário do leonino. – vou tomar banho, já esta tarde!

-Ótimo... – murmura Aioria que parecia ter pegado a cara de poucos amigos de Lea.

-E não se esqueça que amanha vamos a cidade! – fala super feliz e sumindo pelo corredor.

Nesse momento Aioria deita no sofá e pensa:

-Ela fica linda naquela roupa...

**Mais cedo em virgem...**

Sah entra na sala de virgem, estava totalmente distraída, só conseguia pensar que tinha 2 dois para entregar o desenho e nada vinha a cabeça da garota. Quando Sah pensava em paz ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém, mas ela não pediria a Shaka para desenha-lo. Seguiu pelo corredor de virgem, entrou no quarto, pegou seu material de desenho e sentou-se na cama.

-Não adianta! – exclama a garota irritada – por mais que eu pense não me ocorre nada...

Deve ter ficado ali pelo menos uma hora ate escutar passos na sala. Sah sentiu o cosmo único de Shaka invadir o lugar, a energia do loiro era diferente de todas as outras... não era acolhedora como a do cavalheiro de Áries, mas também não era ameaçadora como a de mascara da morte. Aquela sensação era estranha... era um cosmo que trazia muita paz, mas ao mesmo tempo era envolvente. Sah levantou-se e foi ate a sala das árvores gêmeas levanto seu material de desenho, quando entrou viu que o mestre estava meditando entre as árvores como de costume, mas estava usando a armadura de virgem no lugar da habitual túnica branca e segurava um rosário entre as mãos. Sah notou que o mestre parecia mais concentrado que o normal, aproveitou e começou a desenhar o cenário há sua frente, não deu muita ênfase as árvores, desenhou Shaka exatamente como estava e ao ver o desenho terminado achou que faltava alguma coisa.

-Não é possível... – resmunga Sah – estou deixando passar alguma coisa... não esta real...

-Eu achei muito bom... não sabia que tinha tanto talento assim...

-Obrigada é que... MESTRE?! – Sah da um pulo e esconde o desenho atrás de si. – não é educado chegar dessa forma! – exclama a garota.

-Posso ver o desenho? – pede o loiro.

-NÃO! – exclama Sah nervosa.

-Não devia nem estar pedindo... você estava me desenhando sem o meu consentimento... – fala o loiro com um sorriso que estava irritando a garota.

Mas antes que a garota relutasse novamente ele já estava atrás dela e com o desenho em mãos. Shaka olhava curioso e se perguntava como alguém que tinha um gênio como aquele podia passar para o papel imagens de uma forma tão real e emotiva...

-Não acho que falte nada... – fala o loiro – muito pelo contrario, acho só falta se mexer.

-Pois eu acho que falta alguma coisa! – fala Sah que já estava nervosa – pode me devolver agora?

-Não, não posso.

-Como?!

-Vou ficar com o desenho. – fala Shaka que já ia saindo da sala

-Você não pode ficar com isso! – exclama Sah – em primeiro lugar é meu trabalho e em segundo eu não quero que fique com ele!

Shaka virou-se para a pupila e calmamente falou.

-Devolvo com uma condição, ou melhor, duas condições... – fala Shaka que nesse ponto da conversa já achava tudo muito divertido. – primeiramente quero que me responda porque não pode me olhar nos olhos e em segundo quero outro desenho!

Sah demorou pra processar o que mestre tinha pedido... olhou para ele por alguns segundos e falou.

-Você é aquele que mantém seus olhos sempre fechados... no meu ponto de vista os olhos são a passagem para a mente de uma pessoa. Dizem que nem paredes têm segredos pra você, mas após te conhecer vejo porque todos têm tanto medo do cavaleiro de virgem... –Sah faz uma pequena pausa - se você não pode ver os olhos de alguém... não pode ver como é essa pessoa... todos temem o Cavaleiro de Virgem porque não te conhecem... nunca viram seus olhos... não sabem quem você é.

-Esta dizendo que... – é cortado por Sah.

-Não estou dizendo nada... apenas respondi porque não olho nos seus olhos.

-O que você acha de mim? – pergunta Shaka automaticamente sem nem saber porque perguntou aquilo.

-Bom... acho que você conhece muitas coisas, sem duvida é um dos homens mais sábios desse mundo, mas você desconhece uma coisa muito essencial... é isso que eu acho de você.

-Acho que você esta enganada... não há nada que eu desconheça. – fala Shaka

-Shaka de virgem... quem é você? – pergunta Sah finalmente olhando nos olhos do mestre e usando um tom desafiador. – quem é o Shaka propriamente dito? O homem por trás de Buda e de Athena.

Shaka não estava acreditando que estava ouvindo aquilo de sua aluna, ninguém nunca tinha falado com ele daquela forma. Ela estava chamando o homem mais próximo de deus de marionete!

-E você pode ficar com o desenho... – responde Sah que saia da sala. – eu acho outra coisa pra desenhar...

Shaka nada fez para impedir a garota de sair, estava totalmente atordoado com as palavras da aluna... nunca tinha pensado daquela forma e uma parte dele concordava com ela... ele não se conhecia, vivia para representar Buda e proteger Athena... o SHAKA nunca tinha feito nada que ele quisesse...

**Mais cedo em escorpião...**

A chuva caia de forma violenta, ventava e os raios estavam incomodando Mel.

-Luh tem certeza que não que ficar em escorpião? – fala Mel com água escorrendo pelos cabelos – pegar essa chuva e entrar no frio de aquário, vai ser gripe na certa...

-Tudo bem amiga! – fala Luh – já estou mais tolerante ao frio de aquário e se conheço bem meu mestre deve estar pensando que estou em capricórnio! – fala Luh divertida e imaginando a cara do mestre quando chegasse.

-As duas de despediram e Mel entra em escorpião.

-Mestre Milooooooooo!! – entra animada - ... cadê ele?!

Mel procura por toda casa de escorpião mais nem sinal do mestre, ela também não sentia nenhum rastro do cosmo do escorpião...

-Será que ele sumiu de novo... – pensa Mel que já estava no quarto do mestre. – Hummm... a armadura não esta aqui também...

Nesse momento um cai e Mel da um pulo.

-Odeio tempestades... – fala olhando para a janela.

Mel entra rapidamente no banho e conforme os raios caiam ela estava mais nervosa. Quando saio do banho, correu para o quarto e colou a camisola, mas não conseguia dormir. Os trovões estavam deixando a morena tremula e o fato de estar sozinha deixava a brasileira ainda mais inquieta...

-Excelente dia pra ele sumir... – murmura a garota que estava quase em lagrimas. – porque não fiquei em gêmeos! Pelo menos Saga e Kannon não me deixariam sozinha...

Mais ou menos uma hora depois e Mel continuava na mesma, estava encolhida na cama e quase chorando... pensou varias vezes em correr ate gêmeos, mas não tinha coragem nem de sair do quarto. Nesse momento Milo entra na sala do templo e escuta os murmuros de pupila.

-Será que ainda esta acordada? – pensa o escorpião indo ate o quanto da garota.

E quando entra tem uma surpresa, Mel se levanta e corre para os braços de mestre.

-Onde você tava, mestre?! – exclama a garota – porque me deixou sozinha aqui dessa forma! – nesse ponto Mel já estava corando.

-Calma! – fala Milo olhando para o rosto da garota – como ia imaginar que você tinha pavor de trovões? – fala surpreso.

-ONDE VOCÊ TAVA?! – pergunta Mel tremula.

-Eu... – Milo faz uma pequena pausa – estava falando com Athena sobre nosso passeio de amanha!

-Não me deixa sozinha! Por favor! – fala a garota que ainda estava agarrada à armadura do escorpião... – se não for ficar me leva ate gêmeos pelo menos! Não quero ficar sozinha!

Milo ficou com o coração apertado pela ultima frase da garota... será que ela se sentia mais segura perto daqueles gêmeos do que dele? Não pensou duas vezes, pegou a garota no colo, passou pelo corredor e entrou no seu quarto. Nunca tinha feito aquilo com uma mulher sem segundas intenções, nunca tinha leva uma mulher para seu quarto sem segundas intenções, mas dessa vez só queria proteger a garota.

-Mestre... – fala Mel vermelha.

-Vai dormir comigo hoje. – fala Milo colocando a garota na sua cama – vou tomar um banho e já volto... fique aqui. – fala com um ar muito doce.

Mel estava deitada na cama do mestre e não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, ela conhecia o mestre muito bem e sabia que ele não era homem mais puro do mundo, mas estava convencida de que ele não faria nada. Não demorou muito, Milo voltou para o quarto vestindo apenas uma calça vinho, deitou-se ao lado da garota e a puxou para perto, dizendo:

- Juro que não vou fazer nada... – fala abraçando a garota – pode dormir tranqüila... nada vai te acontecer...

Mel não disse mais nada... em minutos já estava dormindo. Milo por sua vez admirou a garota pro algumas horas antes de cair no sono.

**Bem mais cedo em aquário...**

Luh xingava a décima geração de Athena por não permitir outro modo de chegar ou templo se não pelas escadas, já estava preparada para o frio de aquário, o interrogatório do mestre que provavelmente estaria esperando por ela e achando que estava em capricórnio. Entrou no corredor de lutas de aquário e logo sentiu o frio da casa, mas ao entrar na sala do décimo do templo, teve uma surpresa. Kamus estava como de costume, sentado no sofá azul marinho da sala, de braços e pernas cursados, mas tinha uma tolha ao seu lado.

-Esta bem atrasada... – fala levantando-se e jogando a toalha para Luh.

-Não se preocupe mestre... eu... – Luh é cortada por Kamus.

-Eu sei que não estava em capricórnio. – fala o mestre – Passei lá mais cedo e aquele espanhol disse que não tinha te visto...

Luh não sabia o que dizer... estava boba com a atitude do mestre.

-Eu diminui o frio do seu quarto... já pegou chuva e vento, vai acabar doente se pegar friagem – começa Kamus – é melhor você ir dormir... vamos a cidade amanha cedo e você parece bem cansada. – fala tomando o rumo do corredor.

Kamus da meia volta e ao entrar pelo corredor, some na porta de seu quarto. Luh fica uns minutos na sala, pesando:

-Ele realmente esta melhorando... – fala a garota sorridente – mas ainda não é muito bom em ser gentil... – da uma olhada para o tolha azul bebê que o mestre havia jogado.

Luh entrou no quarto e quase não reconheceu o clima do lugar, estava quente e aconchegante. Naquela noite Luh dormiu como não dormia há meses... descoberta e... pensando num certo homem que estava se tornando cada vez mais presente em seus pensamentos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Genteee! Espero que tenham gostado da idéia do festival! Próximo Cap elas vão para Cidade com os Dourados! \o/

To muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando da Fic \o/


	9. Festa no estilo Grego!

Cap 8

À noite de sábado foi boa para alguns e perturbadora para outro. Diferente da madrugada o domingo amanheceu ensolarado, mas não era possível dizer que o dia estava quente.

**Entre Áries e Touro...**

Mu e Kiki subiam vagarosamente as escadas...

-Era só o que faltava... ser tirado da minha casa domingo de manha pra elas se arrumarem... – pensa o cavaleiro de Áries que se arrastava pelas escadas ate Touro – espero que Aldebaran me acolha por hoje...

**Áries, quarto da Nicky...**

As cinco garotas já estavam na casa de Áries e como boas amigas que eram, fofocavam sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

-Não sei se devo agradecer ou matar aquele garoto por ter nos parado ontem... – fala Nicky que estava vendo algumas blusas no armário – afinal... ele é meu mestre...

-Acho que não deveria ter colocado meu ponto de vista daquela forma... – fala Sah que estava experimentando um dos scarpins de nicky – quer dizer... alguém tinha que falar pra ele que o mundo não gira em torno do Buda e Athena... que antes de ser a reencarnação de Buda, ele é o Shaka... e não precisa de permissão divina para ir ao banheiro! – fala Sah que agora se olhava no espelho. – Nossa! Como você usa isso Verônique? É muito incômodo – fala Sah que mudava repentinamente de assunto e tirava os sapatos do pé.

-Acreditam que aquela biscate da Marin tava na casa de leão ontem? – fala Lea sentada no puff – eu odeio pessoas que fazem perguntas retóricas e esperam respostas! Acreditam que ela perguntou se estava chovendo?! – fala Lea com um tom deboche.

-Fiquei surpresa com Kamus... – começa Luh que estava deitada na cama – ate colocou meu quarto mais quente, passou para ver se eu estava em capricórnio e estava me esperando com uma toalha na sala... – fala Luh que agora olhava as amigas – ainda não acho que ele realmente se preocupe comigo, mas tenho que admitir que esta melhorando...

-Quando acordei não sabia onde colocar a cara... – começa Mel vermelha – mas tenho que admitir que foi muito bom dormir com alguém naquele temporal... – faz uma pequena pousa e olha para as amigas – foi muito fofo da parte dele... ainda mais conhecendo o tipo homem que ele é, mas mesmo assim ainda não acredito que ele estava falando com Athena...

Mulheres, ou melhor, amigas juntas não poderia dar em outra coisa, foram se arrumando e conversando sobre os acontecimentos. Faziam criticas sem cerimônia e riam da situação em que estavam.

**Começo da escadaria...**

Cinco cavaleiros de ouro já estavam irritados com a espera e Aioria não parava de reclamar.

-Não sei onde você estava com a cabeça quando deixou cinco mulheres se arrumarem JUNTAS! – exclama Aioria!

-O que você queria que eu fizesse?! – reclama Mu – colocasse uma parede de cristal e não deixasse que passassem! – defende-se o Ariano.

-Mu está certo... – fala Shaka que demonstrava ter toda a paciência do mundo reunida – era inevitável...

-Mas de qualquer forma temos que esperar os outros cavaleiros. – fala Milo que já estava sentado em um dos degraus.

-Vai mais alguém alem da gente?! – pergunta Kamus surpreso.

-Sim... Gustav, Carlo, Shura e os Gêmeos também vão. – fala Milo que estava começando a se arrepender de ter falado de Shura perto de Kamus.

Se Kamus já estava forçando uma expressão amigável, agora nem adiantava mais. Mu também pareceu não ficar satisfeito com a presença de Gustava, assim como Shaka olhou torto quando ouviu o nome de Carlo, sempre falava que ele não era companhia para Sah e Milo pareceu não se importar com a presença dos outros cavaleiros.

-Fala gente! – era a voz descontraída de Kannon. – finalmente um pouco de liberdade! – fala pulando os últimos degraus.

-Não sei quando foi a ultima vez que sai daqui! – ralha Mask – acho que estava morto...

-No sentido da palavra... – concorda Afrodite.

-Elas ainda não chegaram? – pergunta Shura que olhava em volta.

-Estava vendo alguém aqui alem de nós?! – fala Kamus no habitual ar gelado.

-Pergunta não ofende! – fala o espanhol

Conversaram por uns instantes ate que as tão agradadas discípulas aparecem. Sah fazia seu estilo de sempre, estava com um coturno preto com fivelas vinho nas laterais, a saia de pregas era no mesmo tom das fivelas, o corpete preto era todo trançado nas costas, os olhos estavam devidamente maquiados e o colar preto junto ao pescoço completava a produção. Mel estava com uma saia ate os joelhos na cor branca, os sapatos eram rasteiros e também brancos, a blusa era tomara que caia num tom de verde água e o bracelete no braço esquerdo completava a produção. Nicky estava de vestido roxo, justo ao corpo, ate a metade das coxas com uma blusa social lilás por baixo com alguns botões abertos, usava botas ate os joelhos no mesmo tom do vestido e seu cabelo estava preço num coque que deixava sua longa franja solta. Lea estava com uma jeans cheia de rasgos, um all star rosa bebê e um tomara que caia no mesmo tom do tênis. Luh estava com um lindo vestido tomara que caia na cor azul marinho ate as canelas, usava uma faixa prateada na cintura, o sapato era rasteiro na mesma cor da faixa e o cabelo estava solto e dava um ar sensual a garota. Eles estavam admirando as 5 meninas que desciam vagarosamente a escadaria e Kiki que vinha nas costas de Mel.

-Acho que valeu a pena esperar, não é? – fala Nicky que chega primeiro ao fim das escadas.

-S-si-sim! – fala o ariano vermelho.

-Então... – fala Luh – estão aqui há muito tempo?!

-CLA... – Kamus ia ralhar com a pupila, mas ou ver a garota... – ...acabamos de chegar... – fala num ar suave.

-Não entendo de moda, mas... belo corpete! – elogia Mask que recebe um olhar torto de Shaka

-Muito gentil da sua parte... – responde Sah

-Esta muito bonita! – fala Milo estendendo a mão para a morena.

-Você também está muito bem, Lea! – fala Aioria que passava o braço pelo ombro da garota.

Nesse momento Tatsume para um mini ônibus na frente da escadaria e com seu bom humor de sempre manda que eles entrem. As cinco meninas e Kiki sentam-se no fundo do ônibus e conversavam animadamente, Milo e Kamus estavam juntos e pra variar Milo estava cutucando a ferida do francês, Shaka estava ao lado de Mu e pareciam entretidos numa calma conversa, Carlo, Gustav e os gêmeos riam sem parar e Aioria e Shura estavam incomodando Tatsume. Alguns minutos depois Tatsume para o ônibus no centro e pede que liguem quando quisessem voltar. O centro de Athena estava cheio de gente, as lojas estavam lotadas e os cavaleiros estavam com medo de perder as 5 de vista.

-Nossa eu amei esse vestido! – fala Luh puxando Nicky para dentro da loja.

-Esses pompons são lindos! – exclama Lea – combinam direitinho com a minha roupa de líder! – fala a garota que já estava dentro da loja.

-Hey Mel! – exclama Sah – vamos ver aquela loja de piercings? Perdi o meu da orelha ontem.

-Ok!!!!!! – fala Mel abraçando a amiga e puxando Kiki junto.

Os dourados presentes já estavam em pânico! Já era difícil acompanhar aquelas garotas normalmente e naquele lugar cheio de gente estava muito fácil perde-las. Gustav foi atrás de Nicky e Luh, assim como Shura e Kamus. Lea foi seguida apenas pelo mestre. Mu não sabia se ai atrás de Kiki ou de Nicky, mas acabou correndo atrás do garoto que ainda não tinha consciência que não podia mostrar em publico seus poderes, sendo seguido pelos gêmeos, Milo,Shaka e Mask. Todas estavam animadas com as compras, Nicky e Luh tinham comprado dois vestidos cada, Mel e Sah estavam escolhendo os piercing e após comprar seus pompons Lea e o mestre tinham se juntado a Nicky e Luh na loja de roupas.

**2 horas depois... **

Depois de tanto correr em lojas, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam sentados no chafariz da praça central e cheio de sacolas, enquanto as 5 meninas estavam brincando com Kiki.

-Dê protetores de Athena a carregadores de compras. – fala Kannon num tom muito divertido.

-Nunca vi alguém passar o cartão de credito tantas vezes como elas! – fala Mask boquiaberto.

-No fundo são todos iguais... – fala Guvtav. – quer deixar uma mulher feliz? é só dar o que ela deseja – fala encarando Mu – e não digo apenas coisas matérias.

-Ainda bem! – fala Shura – nem se vendesse tudo que tenho pagaria a primeira parcela desses vestidos!

-Não reclamem – fala Kamus – a idéia foi de vocês... – ralha o francês.

-Também te amamos, picolé!! – fala Milo jogando um pouco de água no amigo.

-Milo! – exclama o "picolé" – se não quiser passar a eternidade congelado ou ir pra panela... eu sugiro que pare! – ameaçou Kamus embora soubesse que não podia usar seu cosmo em publico.

Nesse momento as pupilas e Kiki aparecem.

-MESTRE KAMUS!! – exclama Luh que se aproxima segurando a barra do vestido. – vai ter uma festa hoje a noite aqui na praça central! Podemos ficar?! – fala a garota que encarava o mestre com seus olhos brilhantes.

-Vocês têm aula amanha e...

-Lógico que ficaremos! – fala Milo muito animado.

-Não vou a uma festa Grega há muito tempo – fala Gustav olhando seu reflexo na água.

-Mulheres!!!!! – exclama Carlo sofrendo um olhar reprovador de Shaka.

-Finalmente veremos caras novas! – fala Kannon.

Mu, Shaka , Saga e Aioria não falaram nada, mas também não discordaram, no fundo todos queriam se divertir e diante da empolgação das pupilas seria trágico falar não. Passaram o resto do dia indo e vindo pelas ruas. Tatsume passou para levar as compras das garotas e Kiki para casa, embora Mel insistisse que não havia necessidade do garoto ir embora.

A festa era em homenagem a Zeus e acontecia apenas uma vez por ano, é lógico que suas escolhidas não podiam faltar, por volta das 9 horas a praça já estava toda decorada e a típica musica grega já começava a tocar. Tudo aquilo era muito novo pras 5 estrangeiras que chamavam atenção por estarem vestidas de forma diferente e terem traços incomuns aos atenienses. Amazonas e cavalheiros estavam sentados numa mesa e conversavam animadamente, ate Kamus tinha perdido a cara amarrada. Já tinham bebido embora os mestres não estivessem de acordo. Não demorou muito e uma grande roda tinha se forma com muitos casais ao centro.

-Vamos Dançar! – Aioria se levanta e puxa a Aluna.

-Concordo! – fala Afrodite que puxava Nicky para o meio da roda grega.

-Vamos logo Sah! – fala Mask que puxava a pupila de Shaka.

-Mel! – fala Saga puxando a morena.

Shura nem perguntou, já tinha intimidade suficiente para puxar Luh sem pedir permissão. Elas até que relutaram, mas quando deram conta já estavam no meio da grande roda e "prontas" para dançar. A musica começou, os rapazes dançavam muito bem, mas elas estavam meio sem jeito. Mel era muito boa em dança e não teve muitos problemas, ela respondia muito bem a todas as passadas de Saga e não perdia o passo da estranha musica. Sah estava meio perdida, mas não estava passando vergonha, ela e Carlo faziam uma dupla divertida e usavam todo o espaço da roda, porem sem muitos rodopios pois a saia de Sah teimava em subir e um certo virginiano estava ficando muito nervoso com aquela cena. Nicky e Afrodite, esse casal dispensava comentários, dois piscianos dançavam de forma sensual e envolvente, Mu já estava pensando seriamente em ir ate lá. Shura e Luh mais riam que dançavam, o espanhol fazia palhaçadas e como o vestido de Luh era comprido, isso dava ao casal toda a mobilidade e os movimentos da saia da garota estavam muito sensuais (N/A: não preciso nem falar quem os olhava com cara de poucos amigos xD). Lea e Aioria pulavam animadamente, riam muito e o mestre parecia ate falar alguma coisas junto ao ouvido da aluna. Eles dançaram por pelo 1 hora, já pareciam casados e foram até a mesa se sentar, mas Lea a Aioria continuavam frenéticos na dança.

-MEU ZEUS! – exclama Nicky sentado-se – porque só fazem isso uma vez por ano?! – fala a loura entre risos.

-MUITO BOM CARLO!! – fala Sah que raramente sorria daquela forma.

-Quero dançar mais! – fala Mel que ainda estava muito animada.

-Bem que você disse que não ia me arrepender, Shura! – fala Luh que acabara de se sentar perto de Nicky.

Ficaram conversando uma meia hora, mas notaram que seus respectivos mestres estavam com cara fechada. As pupilas presentes na mesa se olharam e a primeira a tomar uma atitude foi Nicky. Discretamente se levantou e foi ate o ariano.

-Sabe dançar? – fala Nicky educadamente – ou só sabe consertar armaduras ?- nesse momento Nicky estava com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas do mestre, o corpo inclinado e disparava um olhar sedutor (N/A: bebida gente! Da um desconto xD).

Nicky não teve que fazer mais nada, se tinha uma coisa que o ariano não suportava era que duvidassem da sua capacidade, puxou a garota pela cintura e foram novamente para o meio da roda.

Depois de Nicky quem perdeu a vergonha foi Mel. Entre esses dois mal ouve dialogo, quando Mel se aproximou do mestre...

-Achei que nunca ai me chamar... – fala Milo segurando a mão da garota e a levando para roda.

Sah olhava discretamente o mestre, mas acabou se convencendo que se esperasse alguma coisa da parte do loiro, esperaria pro muito tempo.

-Então... – começa Sah rondando o mestre – você pode dançar? Ou tem que pedir permissão pro Buda? – fala parando atrás do mestre .

-Mais respeito com Buda! – fala o loiro que parecia irritado.

-Tudo bem então... – fala a aluna – tem muito gente que quer dançar comigo... – já ia dar meia volta no mestre quando...

-Vem! – fala Shaka pegando a garota pelo braço e levando para o meio da roda.

-Olha só! – fala Sah que já estava na roda esperando a musica começar. – Buda te deu permissão para dançar... – fala dando um sorriso irônico.

Shaka nada disse, apenas puxou a aluna mais pra perto e esperou a musica começar.

-Ouvi dizer que você dança muitíssimo bem... – fala Luh que estava com a mão direita na cintura e fitava o mestre.

-Pode ir direto ao ponto? – fala Kamus que tentava disfarçar o interesse.

-Dança comigo?ou vou ter que pedir ao espanhol?!

Não foram necessárias mais palavras, Kamus pegou a garota quase no colo e a levou para o meio da roda. Não demorou e a musica voltou a tocar, elas ainda estavam no clima e Lea não tinha diminuído o ritmo junto ao mestre. Mu estava tímido no começo, mas passaram-se alguns minutos ele já estava totalmente envolvido pela Loira, que pro sua vez, tinha soltado dos cabelos, dançavam tão sensualmente quanto ela e Afrodite. Kamus segurava Luh com tanta firmeza que a garota estava totalmente solta, estava bem claro quem estava conduzindo a dança e diferente do momento anterior ela lançava ao parceiro um olhar de desejo. Shaka e Sah? Não era possível descrever o que era mais engraçado! A cara de todos vendo o louro dar um Show de olhos FECHADOS ou a expressão de Sah vendo que o mestre sabia dança e estava tendo dificuldades em acompanha-lo. Mel e Milo estavam quase passando dos limites, o escorpião pegava com freqüência nas pernas da garota e Mel também não fazia por menos, passava as unhas pelo abdômen do rapaz de forma provocante.

-Parece que as coisas estão esquentando! - fala Mask que estava sentado e assistia tudo achando muito divertido...

-Confesso que já espera por isso... – fala Gustav que também observava – mas quem diria que viveria para ver Shaka e Kamus dançarem dessa forma – fala fitando os casais.

Nesse momento três moças conhecidas aparecem na mesa. Marin, June e Shina vestiam túnicas da respectiva cor dos cabelos de cada uma e estavam sem as mascaras. Sentam-se e começam a beber e a conversar com os dourados presentes à mesa.

-Parece que a garota derreteu o coração de Kamus... – fala June olhando o casal.

-Diria que Shaka esta perto de abrir os olhos! – fala Shina surpresa com os movimentos de rapaz.- e Mu esta irreconhecível !

-Aioria e Milo têm sangue Grego! – fala Marin – não vão sair da roda tão cedo!

-Mas o que fazem aqui afinal? – pergunta Saga.

-Não seja grosso Kannon ! – fala June – Athena também nos liberou hoje!

-Sou o Saga, não o Kannon!! – ralha o cavaleiro de gêmeos. – será que a semelhança é tão grande assim?!

Nesse momento todos na mesa riem e concordam com a amazona de camaleão, era quase impossível ver à diferença entre os dois. Conversaram por mais algum tempo ate que Lea se rendeu ao cansaço e retornou a mesa.

-Gente! Estou acabada! – fala a garota que não havia notado a presença das recém chegadas.

-Eu só estou esquentando! – fala o leonino que não parecia cansado – Marin!! – fala notando a presença da moça. – vamos relembrar os velhos tempos? – fala o leonino.

-Hummm... – murmura a ruiva – não sei... não danço há muito tempo, mas vou topar! – fala levantando-se e seguindo o leonino ate a roda.

Lea não demonstrou, mas no fundo estava querendo pular no pescoço da ruiva, acabou sentando e voltando a conversar com todos. Minutos depois Milo e Mel voltavam para a mesa.

-Mel! – exclama Lea – vamos comer alguma coisa!

-Sim senhora! – fala Mel entre risos e puxando a amiga.

Nesse momento Milo e Shina saem da mesa e vão para roda, mas Mel nem percebe, já estava num banco do outro lado da praça e conversava com Lea.

-Não gosto de ver meu mestre perto dessa ruiva! – fala Lea que comia uma coisa bem estranha.

-Você sabe que não devemos nos aproximar de nossos mestres com segundas intenções... – fala Mel que parecia ter ficado com o olhar triste ao ver Shina e Milo na roda.

-Fala isso pra Nicky! – exclama Lea – não pra mim!

-O que tem meu nome? – a risonha loira se aproxima das garotas e senta-se ao lado de Lea.

-Parece que Lea estava com ciúmes do mestre! – fala Mel dando um tapinha na garota.

-Eu não vejo crime nenhum nisso! – Luh que se aproximava – não vou negar que Shura é uma ótima companhia, mas somos apenas bons amigos, já conversamos sobre isso também e ele deixou bem claro que jamais me olharia com outros olhos...

-Não me fale em olhos! – era Sah que se aproximava – nunca tive tanta curiosidade em ver o olhar de alguém...

Ficaram conversando sobre seus mestres um tempo, finalmente a ficha estava caindo que realmente gostavam deles, mas juraram segredo e fariam de tudo para não ceder aqueles Deus Gregos, embora Luh e Sah estivem descrentes dos sentimentos de Shaka e Kamus. Tirando alguns contra tempos à noite foi perfeita, voltaram para roda varias vezes, trocaram de pares, mas pareciam manter sempre as preferências. O dia já estava quase raiando quando Tatsume foi busca-los...

Elas nem dormiram... chegaram no santuário e foi apenas o tempo de colocar o uniforme e rumar para o Instituto... aquele dia prometia ser BEM LONGO...


	10. O Santo Homem Cede!

**Cap 9**

**Segunda Feira...**

Olhando a janela da sala 3A é possível ver 5 rostos conhecidos que pareciam dormir profundamente. Estavam nos seus habituais lugares, mas nenhuma delas parecia estar nesse mundo. Luh, Nicky e Sah estavam encostadas na janela e dormia tranqüilamente, já Mel e Lea estavam com o corpo inclinado para frente, braços cruzados na mesa e cabeça baixa. Estavam nessas posições há quase 2 horas e não davam a mínima pra a aula... ate que o professor Nicolau entra para dar sua agradável aula de elétrica nas manhas de segunda.

-Espero que todos tenham feito os exercícios e... – faz uma pausa ao olhar pro canto direito da sala.

Caminha calmamente ate o canto onde as cindo dormiam profundamente. Pega a chamada e bate com tudo na mesa Luh, as 5 pulam das carteiras e Lea ate caiu no chão. Todas tinham uma expressão de "quem foi o ... que fez isso!" ainda estavam sonolentas, mas Sah foi a primeira que notou a presença do Professor.

-Prof Nicolau? – fala Sah sonolenta e surpresa – mas não era aula de biologia?

-JÁ CHEGA!!! – exclama o professor. – isso só pode ser brincadeira! Por diretor, as cinco! Agora!

Não ouve discussão o sono era muito maior que a revolta do professor, foram se arrastando ate o prédio da diretoria e no caminho resmungavam sem parar.

-Que grosseria me acordar dessa forma... – fala Nicky entre bocejos.

-Juro que pensei ser aula de Biologia... – fala Sah que pareia ter os olhos semifechados.

-Meu Bumbum ta doendo... – fala Lea que passava a mão nas costas.

-Tava dormindo muito bem... – fala Luh que parecia ter muitas dificuldades pra descer as escadas.

-Vamos levar outra advertência... – fala Mel – acho que Milo ainda não se recuperou da ultima... – termina com olhar de desanimo.

O caminho até o diretor foi lento e dolorido, visto que os pés das meninas estavam latejando de tanto dançar.

-Quem vai abrir a porta? – pergunta Mel que parecia mais acordada.

-Não olhem pra mim... – fala Sah – ...eu que abri da ultima vez...

-Eu abro gente... – murmura Lea que já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

Abriram a porta bem devagar, entraram silenciosamente e encontraram a sala vazia...

-Ótimo... – reclama Sah – viemos por nada...

-Não seja por isso senhorita du Ciel – fala o diretor que acabara de entrar na sala tão silenciosamente quanto elas. – e não precisam falar nada... – fala o homem que já estava sentado na poltrona – pelo fato de ser segunda feira... o que vocês fizeram para o professor Nicolau... dessa vez... – fala com tom impaciência.

-Dormimos... – falam todas juntas e num tom sonolento.

-Não sei o que fazer com vocês em relação ao Nicolau... vendo que as advertências anteriores não surtiram o menor efeito... – nesse momento o Diretor abre a gaveta e pega um caderno muito parecido com que foi dado a Lea.

-Sei que seus tutores são muito rigorosos, posso esquecer o que aconteceu hoje se fizerem um favor pra mim... – fala o homem fitando as amazonas – se ficarem encarregadas do fechamento do festival... posso esquecer o que passou aqui...

Nesse momento elas se olham e começam a discutir usando cosmo.

-Acredito que ninguém quer mais uma advertência... – murmura Luh – Kamus vai me fazer subir as doze casas umas cem vezes se eu levar mais uma...

-Mu vai me fazer arrumar o quarto do Kiki... – Nicky fala choramingando.

-Milo vai me fazer polir aquela armadura idiota... – reclama Mel.

-Shaka vai me fazer meditar por horas!! – exclama Sah – tédio morrrr...

-Aioria vai me fazer arrumar toda a casa de leão...

-Vamos colocar na balança meninas... – começa Nicky – Fazer o fechamento do festival ou advertência?

Nesse momento todas voam no caderno que estava na mesa do diretor!

-TOPAMOS!!! – cinco exclamações são ouvidas na sala .

-Ótimo... – fala o diretor – vocês podem escolher a musica e tem quinze dias para apresentar a coreografia pros professores e escolherem um cenário...

-Desculpe diretor... – fala Nicky – musica e cenário?

-É... tivemos uma votação hoje de manha, mas acho que vocês deviam estar dormindo, não é? – fala o diretor encarando as cinco.

-Bom... – começa Nicky sem jeito – acho que sim...

-Os alunos votaram e escolheram um encerramento musical e depois teremos uma queima de fogos... – fala o diretor – espero que dêem conta! E agora podem voltar para aula de Nicolau...

As cinco deixaram a sala do diretor e seguiram conversando.

-Não entendo muito de dança... – fala Luh olhando o caderno – será que foi boa idéia?

-LOGICO!!!! – exclama Mel que parecia bem acordada agora – eu entendo tudo de dança! Podemos fazer uma coreografia lindíssima e provocante!! – fala Mel animada – vai ser P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O!

-Já que você diz ¬¬... – fala Sah no bom humor de sempre.

-Prefiro dançar que arrumar o quarto do Kiki...

-Prefiro dançar que arrumar a casa de leão...

Quando perceberam já estavam na aula de Nicolau, mas dia não terminaria ali. Sah tinha que falar com o professor de desenho e pedir mais dois dias para entregar o cartaz. Nicky tinha que ensaiar pois ainda não achara um piano fora do instituto. Mel estava com problemas para fazer a cena das espadas com Karen, Mel era rápida e estava acertando com freqüência a parceira de cena. Lea estava cheia de listas e coisas que tenha que providencias, sem falar nos ensaios de líder. Luh estava nas piores condições, os treinos estavam puxados e aconteciam quase que diariamente.

**Limusine...**

-To morta! – fala Mel – como se não bastasse não ter dormido, ainda temos que preparar o festival...

-Verdade... – fala Sah – ainda temos que treinar hoje...

-Não, não tem – corta Tatsume – senhoria Saori deu o dia de folga pros dourados e para vocês. Disse que não renderiam nada treinando nesse estado...

-Então podemos aproveitar para arrumar um lugar para ensaiar... – fala Lea

-E um piano também... – completa a loira.

-Acho que isso vai dar trabalho... – murmura Sah

Nesse momento elas chegam ao santuário. Estavam subindo as escadas ate Áries quando duas vozes conhecidas vinham subindo logo atrás.

-Chegando agora senhoritas?! – fala Gustav.

-Imagino que estejam cansadas... não dormiram nada! – fala Shura surpreso por vê-las chegarem naquela hora e de pé.

-Shura! Gustav! – exclama Nicky – então tiveram folga por causa da noite de ontem, heim?!

-Ahhhh!!! Vocês bem que gostaram! – exclama Shura.

-Ninguém esta falando que não gostou! Muito pelo contrario, foi maravilhosa! – fala Mel risonha.

Eles começaram a conversar ate que o assunto chegou no festival.

-Parece que vai ser muito interessante esse festival! – fala Shura – mas o que vocês vão fazer, exatamente?

-Bom... eu vou fazer parte do musical!

-Eu vou fazer os cartazes que ficarão expostos na cidade...

-Eu sou a pianista...

-Estou responsável pela equipe de suporte e organização

-Eu sou competidora... – fala Luh timidamente – vou participar do campeonato de esgrima...

-Serio?! – fala Shura – isso é ótimo! Gostaria de ajudar, mas esgrima é a minha praia meu estilo é outro...

-Entendo... – fala Luh perdendo a ultima esperança de não ter que treinar no instituto.

-Do que esta reclamando Lune? – fala Gustav – você tem um lutador de esgrima muito talentoso morando com você, quer dizer, você mora com ele!

Nesse momento as garotas olham surpresas para Afrodite.

-Ora! – fala Shura – você não sabia?

-Não... – fala Luh – não sabia...

_-Por será que ele nunca me falou... – pensa a pupila Kamus, mas logo a voz de Mel tira a garota de seus pensamentos._

-Perfeito! – fala Mel – menos um problema... mas ainda temos que achar um piano, uma sala para treinarmos a dança e a minha luta de estadas...

-Isso não é problema! – fala Gustav – Athena tem um piano que fica num imenso salão no décimo terceiro templo. Tenho certeza que ela não ia se importar de ceder o lugar para vocês...

-Fala serio?! – pergunta Nicky – nossos problemas acabaram então.

-Então faremos assim. – começa Lea – vamos nos arrumar e em uma hora no décimo terceiro templo, ok?!

-SIM SENHORA! – fala Mel naquele jeito que fazia Lea ficar vermelha.

Dito e feito, em pouco tempo todas estavam em suas respectivas casas. Nicky encontrou Mu e Aldebaran na sala em que o ariano consertava armaduras e parecia estar dando um trato na armadura de touro. Mel não achou Milo em casa outra vez. Lea encontrou Aioria dormindo no sofá como de costume. Sah viu o mestre meditando (novidade) e Luh encontrou Kamus adormecido no Divan da biblioteca (N/A: que lindo!!!).

Eram 5 horas da tarde e Lea, Nicky, Luh e Mel tinham acabado de chegar à entrada do décimo terceiro templo.

-Sah realmente não vem ? – pergunta Luh

-Não... – responde Lea desanimada – ela disse que estava buscando inspiração e queria ficar sozinha... coisa de artista! – fala Lea risonha.

-Okk... – fala Nicky – vamos falar com Athena...

Entraram no magnífico templo da Deusa, mas esta não estava no trono.

-Cadê ela? – pergunta Lea olhando em volta.

-Desejam alguma coisa, garotas? – pergunta docemente a deusa que acabara de sair detrás das cortinas.

-Sim! – fala Nicky fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

-Se for sobre o salão e o piano... – faz uma pequena pausa – podem usar a vontade! – fala fazendo sinal para as garotas subirem as escadas.

Entraram pelo templo da moça, era sem divida o mais bonito dos treze. Saori parou na frente de uma imensa porta branca e dourada que a deusa empurrou com uma facilidade incrível, revelando um salão maravilhoso, tinha grandes e largas janelas que iam de chão ate o teto, o piano era branco com detalhes em dourado, as cortinas eram vermelhas e o chão era em mármore branco. Olharam aquele lindo salão e Mel foi a primeira e falar.

-Podemos usar tudo? – fala surpresa com a atitude da deusa.

-Claro. Já deixei ordens com Shion e vocês podem entrar e usar quando quiserem. – fala calmamente. – é um pecado um lugar tão bonito assim nunca ser usado... – fala olhando todo e salão.

-Muito obrigado Athena – fala Luh. – mas... como sabia que precisamos de um salão?

-Podemos dizer que... – fala olhando docemente para as quatro garotas – eu sei de muita coisa... e se me dão licença, tenho uns assuntos para resolver. – fala a deusa se retirando e fechando as portas.

Antes que todas tivessem uma reação, Athena já estava fora da sala.

-Será que ela sabe que nós... – fala Luh ficando corada -... estamos... vocês sabem do que eu to falando!

-É bem capaz – fala Nicky – ela não é uma deusa?

-Me pareceu bem mais humana hoje! – fala Mel ainda surpresa com a doçura da mulher.

-Deusa ou humana, temos que começar a ensaiar! – fala Lea.

Nicky tomou seu lugar ao piano, Lea estava encostada no piano e observada atentamente as amigas lutarem. Nicky estava tocando as musicas enquanto Luh dava algumas dicas a Mel de como fingir uma luta mais real.

**Em virgem...**

Sah estava deitada na cama e já tinha rasgado algumas folhas do caderno de desenhos, realmente estava com dificuldades de pensar em algo, ou melhor , tinha dificuldades de pensar em algo que não fosse a noite anterior. Não parava de pensar em como tinha visto o mestre mudado e se realmente aquele fosse o verdadeiro Shaka, ela queria ver muito mais...

-SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA! – grita Sah em pensamento – QUE M...!! SAI!!

Já estava transtornada com aquilo tudo e acaba decidido ir encontrar as amigas no templo de Athena, na esperança de esquecer o mestre. Estava passando pela sala de virgem quando...

-Aonde vai? – pergunta a única pessoa que ela não gostaria de ver.

-Templo de Athena... elas então ensaiando para o festival e... – é cortada.

-Que festival?! – pergunta o mestre.

-Isso é um interrogatório? – rebate com desdém.

-Não, não é... – fala calmamente – sou seu mestre e quero saber aonde você vai.

-Já disse aonde vou! – fala dando mais alguns passos, mas é parada pela mão do mestre.

-O que é esse festival? – fala tentando manter o tom calmo.

-Você se acha, sabia?

-Que ótimo! Ontem eu era marionete de Buda e agora eu me acho! – fala Shaka perdendo o tom calmo. – você tem o poder de me tirar do serio!

-Porque esta saindo do serio? Você não é um ser superior e iluminado? Não devia estar ligando por que eu penso de você... – fala sarcástica e ainda de costas para o mestre.

-Realmente... – fala o cavaleiro de virgem que parecia suar frio. – a parte fiel a Buda não esta ligando... mas, a outra...

Nesse momento Shaka puxa o braço de Sah e força a garota a encara-lo, vai dando pequenos passos ate encostar a discípula na parede. Estava com um ar que garota nunca tinha visto antes, já não parecia tão superior e intocável.

-Você não queria tanto ver a parte de mim que não serve a Buda? – pergunta o Loiro junto à orelha a garota.

-Pergunta retórica agora, é?! – fala Sah tentando não perder o sarcasmo.

-Pois bem... saiba que é a única pessoa no mundo a vê-la e... – fez uma pequena pausa e Shaka sentiu o corpo da garota tremer – senti-la... – terminou passando a mão direita pela nuca da garota e passou a esquerda pela cintura, puxando a pupila.

Sah não teve nem tempo de reagir, apenas ouviu o barulho do elmo do mestre cair no chão. Quando percebeu estava dando passagem à língua do cavaleiro e entrando num beijo... perfeito! Nunca imaginara que aquele homem fosse capaz disso, estava totalmente envolvida pelo homem mais próximo de deus, nunca tinha reparado no perfume exótico que aquele homem exalava, era quase afrodisíaco. Quando pararam o beijo Sah olhou chocada pra o mestre, o virginiano tinha os olhos bem abertos e encarava a garota de forma doce e pacifica, mas parece que em alguns instantes o santo homem voltou a si, fechou os olhos rapidamente e soltou a pupila.

-Sinto muito! – falou a cavaleiro de virgem que parecia transtornado – eu não... por Buda... – o virginiano sai às presas da sala principal e entra na sala das arvores gêmeas.

Sah escorregou na parede até chão, ficou ali um instante tentado achar uma explicação plausível pro ocorrido.

-Será que ele surto depois de tanto tempo trancado aqui? – pensa a garota – não é possível... pessoas santas não surtam assim... se bem que depois de hoje ele não é mais tão santo sim – pensa dando um involuntário sorriso.

Nesse momento Sah olha para o material de desenho que estava no chão e imediatamente tem a imagem perfeita na cabeça.

-Isso... – murmura a garota num meio sorriso – se isso não for paz de verdade... podem me jogar no inferno...

Pega o material do chão e ruma para o quarto, chegou a pensar em ir atrás do mestre, mas não sabia o que se passava direito na mente dele... tinha quase certeza que aquilo tinha sido um impulso da parte do mestre e não queria parar seu treinamento por isso... talvez se fosse mais que isso, valeria a pena. (N/A: não sabe de nada ¬¬)

**Salão de Athena...**

Mel e Luh travavam um duelo furioso e o som do piano de Nicky parecia ficar mais veloz e emocionante conforme as duas brigavam. Lea estava achando aquilo perfeito, mas Luh faz um movimento e tira a espada de Mel.

-Garota! – exclama Mel – aposto todas as minhas fichas que você vai ganhar o campeonato!

-Eu também! – fala Lea – você é muito rápida... é difícil te acertar!

-Não é bem assim Lea – fala Luh que pegava a espada da amiga – não tenho tanto espaço pra me locomover no campeonato... mas acho que tenho chances.

-Claro que tem – exclama Nicky deixando o piano – e nos estaremos lá pra torcer por você!

Todas abraçam Luh.

-Amanha vamos decidir a musica e começar a coreografia! – fala Lea animadíssima

-Sim senhora, senhora!! – fala Mel batendo continência e já se preparando para correr da amiga.

-MELLLLL!! – exclama Lea que já estava quase no pescoço da morena.

O treino foi produtivo e minutos depois já estavam descendo para suas casas. Estava tudo normal, mas Mel presenciaria uma cena naquela noite que a deixaria muito decepcionada, ou melhor, triste.

Mel tinha acabado de entrar na Casa de Escorpião, assim que passou pela sala viu a armadura do mestre desmontada e espelhada por toda parte.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – pensa a morena – ele sempre foi relaxado, mas nunca deixaria a armadura que ele se gaba tanto de ter, jogada dessa forma...

Ocultou o cosmo e foi sorrateiramente ate o quarto do mestre, mas quando chegou preferia não ter entrado. Uma visão que não deveria deixa-la angustiada estava levando a morena aos prantos em segundos... Milo e Shina estavam dormindo juntos e cobertos por um fino lençol vinho da cama do mestre. Mel da alguns passos pra trás em direção ao quarto, apertava com tanta força as mãos que já sentia o sangue escorrer e as unhas rasgando sua pele, mas nada de dor... queria tanto acabar com aquela mulher que se não estivesse fazendo aquilo, certamente já teria arrebentado a amazona de cobra. Entrou no quarto e tudo passou a fazer sentido...

-Era por isso que ele sumia... – falou a garota que já estava entregue ao choro – era por isso que ele não me falava nada... e eu ainda dormi naquela cama... sabe-se lá quantas mulheres ele já levou pra lá... sabe-se lá quanto tempo eles estão juntos...

Não sabia porque estava daquela forma... não tinha o direito de estar daquela forma, mas estava e era isso que importava. Milo não era seu, mas de certa forma a pertencia.

-Se ela pode... eu também posso... – fala Mel que já esboçava um meio sorriso – uma cobra vai perder as escamas... saiba ela que brincou com a mulher errada...

Nessa noite Mel e Sah não dormiram muito bem... chegaram a pensar em falar com as outras por cosmo, mas não era o tipo de coisa que deveria se contar mentalmente... o dia no Instituto Olimpo prometia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente idéias para a musica por favorrr!! Tenho algumas em mente, mas queria uma comum a todas. Ok?!

espero que tenham gostado


	11. Os Sentimentos Aparecem!

Cap 10

**Escadaria do santuário...**

As 5 garotas esperavam Tatsume, enquanto isso Mel e Sah começavam a contar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Mel estava com as mãos enfaixadas e Sah segurava a proposta do cartaz que finalmente havia terminado. Sah começou a contar tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, começando pela sua falta de criatividade ate o beijo do virginiano.

-Nossa... – fala Nicky chocada – não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito isso...

-Essa historia não pode vazar de jeito nenhum... – murmura Luh – Shaka vai ficar numa péssima situação...

-FOI BOM?! – pergunta Lea – COMO FOI? QUER DIZER, ELE NÃO TEM CARA DE QUEM MANDA BEM!

Nesse momento Sah já estava muito vermelha e as 5 esperavam ansiosamente pela resposta.

-Bom... foi... perfeito... – fala Sah que já estava cintilante – mas não vou levar isso por lado pessoal... não quero estragar meu treinamento por um impulso da parte dele...

-Você gosta dele, não é? – pergunta Nicky

-Gosto... mas nesse momento pegar minha armadura é prioridade... – fala com ar muito triste.

-E o clima entre vocês? – pergunta Mel que pela primeira vez, naquela manha, se pronunciava.

-Hoje de manha...

Fashback 

Sah havia acabado de despertar, estava sentada na cama fitando o desenho que tinha feito na noite anterior.

_-Modéstia parte... – pensa Sah indo ate o desenho – ficou muito bom..._

_Deixou o desenho onde estava e rumou para o armário, vestiu o uniforme e arrumou todo o material que usaria naquele dia. Por ultimo, pegou cuidadosamente o desenho e colou-o dentro de uma capa preta, saiu do quarto com o material e deixou tudo na mesa de centro da sala. Entrou na cozinha como de costume, lá estava seu mestre tomando seu habitual chá da manha e vestindo a túnica branca de meditação. Sah raramente tinha ficado sem ação na vida, mas essa foi uma delas, ao passar pelo loiro apenas forçou o habitual "bom dia" e pegou uma maça na bancada de mármore. O loiro respondeu o cumprimento da pupila e continuou a beber o chá como se nada tivesse acontecido. Na cozinha reinava um silencio sepulcral como o da casa de câncer e era possível ouvir apenas o barulho da xícara, mas o loiro que parecia não estar à vontade com a situação, fala._

_-Sah... você tem um minuto? – fala o loiro sem olhar para a pupila._

_-Pode falar – responde ainda virada para bancada e de costas pro homem._

_-Sobre ontem... – começa o mestre – eu sinto muito..._

_-Você já disse isso. – fala a garota sem emoção._

_-Bom... eu nunca tinha feito aquilo e não sei nem o que falar... – fala o loiro fitando a xícara de chá – se você quiser mudar de mestre eu vou compreender perfeitamente e... _

_-Não, não quero mudar de mestre... – fala secamente – não se preocupe, você não fez nada sem o meu consentimento e vou fingir que não aconteceu, ta bom?_

_-Mas eu te desrespeitei e... – é cortado novamente._

_-E te incomoda me ter por perto? – pergunta a garota que ainda não olhava o loiro._

_-De maneira nenhuma! – exclama a mestre._

_-Então pronto... – fala a garota rumando para porta da cozinha – foi fingir que não aconteceu esse impulso da nossa parte... – termina saindo da cozinha._

_O loiro ouve a porta da sala de virgem se fechar._

_-então... foi um impulso da parte dela... – fala loiro que abria os olhos lentamente e olhava seu reflexo no resto do chá. – é um pena... – fala com expressão triste e voltando a fechar seus lindos olhos azuis._

Fim do fashback 

-Foi isso que aconteceu...

-Bom... – fala Mel – você nem perguntou se tinha sido um impulso da parte dele!

-Acho que isso ficou bem obvio, não é... – fala Sah.

-Quem sabe... – fala Luh – ele não tem cara de quem teve experiências com mulheres...

-O que tiver de ser, será! Não isso que dizem?! – fala Sah que tentava esboçar um sorriso.

Nesse momento Tatsume chega pra leva-las ao instituto e a historia de Mel acaba ficando para depois. O começo da aula de terça feira foi como de costume, mas Mel parecia estar mais sonolenta que o normal. Não demorou e as três primeiras aulas tinham se passado e o sinal do intervalo acabara de bater, como já era costume, elas descem juntas e sentam na habitual árvore e Sah em um dos galhos.

-Então Mel? - pergunta Nicky que saboreava a comida da morena – porque esta tão pra baixo hoje? E suas mãos... aconteceu alguma coisa seria?!

-Bom... peguei Milo e Shina dormindo juntos na casa de escorpião ontem à noite... – Mel não terminou de falar, todas reagiram ao mesmo tempo.

-COMO?! – exclama Lea – como ele tem coragem de levar uma mulher pra dormir na casa de escorpião com uma discípula morando com ele?! Desculpa Mel, mas seu mestre tem problemas sérios!!

-Eu ouvi direito? – pergunta Sah que acabara de descer da arvore. – ele levou aquela mulher de quinta pra cama?!?!

-Mestre Kamus sempre me falou que Milo era relapso... – fala Luh meio chocada – mas sempre achei que era exagero!

-Você não fez nada indelicado, fez?! – pergunta Nicky com receio pelas mãos machucadas da amiga.

-Deixa eu terminar de contar a historia...

Mel seguiu contando a historia pelo resto de intervalo e no final da narrativa todas estavam sem reação.

-E bom... dizem que um dor maior supera uma dor menor, mas não foi o meu caso... – fala fitando as mãos enfaixadas.

-É melhor você passar em Áries hoje Mel! – fala Nicky – Mu pode ver esses ferimentos... podem infeccionar...

-Obrigada, Nicky! – fala a morena – mas ta tudo bem, juro!

-Vou fingir que acredito ¬¬... – fala Sah

-Mas... pela manha... – Luh nem terminou a pergunta.

-Não o vi hoje de manha... – fala Mel – ele parece que tem me evitado desde que dormiu comigo por causa da chuva...

-Hummm... – suspira Lea – bom melhor mudarmos de assunto e...

Nesse momento a sinal toca e elas retornam a aula. O resto da manha foi normal, mas hoje não tiveram treinos nem ensaios para o festival, com exceção de Sah que entregou o projeto do cartaz. Retornaram ao santuário no horário regular. Durante a volta montaram um horário para organizar tudo que tinham que fazer, aula pela manha , treinamento à tarde e ensaio diário para o festival após os treinos. Todas em comum acordo e decidiram começar naquele mesmo dia e sempre com Lea no comando.

**Arena de treino, 1 hora depois...**

Todos dos dourados treinavam com suas respectivas alunas. Era visível que depois da folga elas estavam muito melhores. Sah estava arrebentando, Shaka já tinha que tomar cuidado pra não sofrer um ataque direto da garota e por incrível que parece, os dois agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nicky não dava moleza pro mestre que estava com dificuldades de acerta-la e passar pela barreira que a pupila criava. Lea estava fantástica, tomar um soco direto dela era morte na certa. Kamus não conseguia mais parar Luh usando frio e estavam começando a partir por corpo a corpo constantemente. Mel ia com tanta vontade pra cima de Milo que o escorpião achava que tinha feito alguma ofensa a garota, mas Mel acaba acertando uma agulhada bem no ombro de mestre, que por sua vez, estava sem armadura e sentiu o choque de imediato.

-MELLLL!!! – exclama Milo pressionando o ombro que sangrava – que quê deu hoje?!

-Nada mestre... – fala Mel inocente – só que talvez... eu esteja por cima. – fala com desdém

-Mel... aconteceu alguma coisa?! – pergunta Milo que fitava a garota.

-Não, não aconteceu nada... – fala virando as costas pois Shion acabara de dar por terminado o treino.

-Da pra esperar?! - fala Milo levantando-se e indo atrás da pupila, mas ao para-la vê a mão da morena enfaixada. – que quê aconteceu? Suas mãos estão...

-Ótimas! – fala Mel encarando o mestre. – e...

Nesse momento Shina entra na arena e vai falar com o escorpião.

-Milo! – exclama a amazona – nosso programa esta de pé?!

Milo não sabia o que fazer, parecia que estava incomodado com aquela situação. De um lado a pupila e de outro Shina. Milo sempre gostou de exibir seus "troféus" pelo santuário, mas por algum motivo não estava à vontade para responder Shina no mesmo tom que ela perguntara.

-Esta sim Shina. – fala num tom normal e certamente apenas a amazona de cobra ouviu.

Quando virou novamente para a pupila, ela já estava no outro lado da arena e quase sumindo de suas vistas...

_-não sei porque, mas... aquele ferimento não me parece boa coisa. – pensa o escorpião- também não sei porque estou tão preocupado... será que... não, não é possível... não comigo._

Shina tira o cavaleiro de escorpião de seus pensamentos e saem pelo outro lado da arena. Mel toma seu rumo com as demais garotas direto para o templo de Athena. Subiram as escadas com todos os cavaleiros e aproveitaram para convidar a todos para o festival, passaram pela casa de leão e pegaram alguns Cds e em capricórnio conseguiram um som. Não demorou e as 5 já estavam no grande salão e começavam de discutir a musica que usariam no festival. Personalidades diferentes, opiniões diferentes...

-Qual vai ser gente?! – Lea que começavam a mexer nos Cds.

-Bom... – começa Mel – eu tenho uma musica em mente. Acho que Fergalicious seria uma boa, cenário da fabrica de chocolates e figurino de escoteiras, tipo no clip sabe?

-É uma boa... – fala Luh – mas Buttons também é legal...

-Lady Marmalade tá batida, mas é muito sexy! – fala Nicky

-São muitas opções... – murmura Sah. – Promiscuous Girl e Wait a Minute também se encaixam...

-Gente todos os cavaleiros vão estar lá! – exclama Mel – tem que ser um Show! A gente tem que mostrar que muita gente nos olha com outros olhos!

-Você tem que mostrar ao Milo, não é? – fala Sah com uma risadinha sádica.

-Que seja!! – responde Mel olhando os Cds.

A discussão rendeu MUITO! Estava difícil chegar numa conclusão. Estavam sentadas em roda com todos aqueles Cds no meio, já estavam ali há 1 hora, mas continuavam discutindo.

-Sorteio! – exclama Lea repentinamente – cada uma escolhe uma musica e sortíamos, a que sair, usaremos pra dança!

-Concordo... acho que assim economizamos tempo... – fala Sah já com ar de indiferença.

Todas balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Lea escreveu os cinco nomes em pequenos pedaços de papel, estendeu a mão às amigas e antes que perguntasse quem iria tirar o papel, Mel já estava com a musica escolhida em mãos.

-Ok! – exclama Mel – Nicky venceu! Lady Marmalade!

-ISSO! – exclama Nicky – O cenário pode ser de cabaré! Podemos usar paredes foscas e barrar! Vai ser muito sensual!!

-E eu sei dançar essa musica todinha! – fala Mel.

-Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba dançar? ¬¬ - pergunta Sah.

Mel faz uma careta pra amiga e coloca o som pra tocar, estava passando uma coreografia parecida com a original e todas estavam respondendo muito bem pro primeiro dia de ensaio. Decidiram também se dedicar a dança pelos próximos quinze dias e as demais tarefas teriam seu lugar depois que a coreografia tivesse pronta. Treinavam diariamente, estavam sem tempo pra nada e passaram a ver seus mestres apenas no horário de treino, mas Mel continuava mostrando-se perturbada por ver Milo com Shina, embora o escorpião nunca mais tivesse levado a amazona para o templo. O clima entre os dois estava ficando estranho, Mel permanecia indiferente na frente do cavaleiro e muitas vezes dormia na casa de gêmeos, mas o mestre parecia ficar muito desconfortável de estar com Shina perto da pupila e vê-la em gêmeos estava começando a deixar Milo inquieto.

**Dias depois...**

O dia amanhecera nublado e frio, era um amanha de sábado e faltavam dois dias para entregarem a coreografia pronta, no mais estava tudo normal no santuário.

**Décimo terceiro templo, sala de Athena...**

Saori tinha acabado de chegar do Japão, estava sentada e admirava de sua sala o belo jardim do cavaleiro de peixes. Estava envolvida em pensamentos, mas alguém bate na porta de sua sala.

-Entre... – fala distraída.

-Com licença Athena – Shion acabara de entrar segurando cinco blocos de anotação. – aqui esta o que a senhorita pediu. – fala fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

-Já estão prontos?! – exclama surpresa. – obrigada Shion!

-Não faço mais que minha obrigação... – fala Shion – peço licença... – fala fazendo outra reverencia e saindo da sala.

Saori se aproxima dos papeis e começa a lê-los. Eram relatórios sobre o progresso das meninas naqueles três meses que estavam treinando. Todos faziam grandes elogios à determinação e ao avanço de cada uma, ate Kamus e Shaka não pouparam elogios, o que deixou a deusa muito surpresa.

_-Acho que meu pai tinha razão... – pensa a deusa correndo os olhos pelo relatório – elas são realmente fantásticas... acho que já esta quase na hora de manda-las... – pensa descansando os relatórios. – como será que eles vão reagir? – termina a deusa dando um sorriso curioso._

Nesse momento a Deusa começa o ouvir uma musica vinda do salão principal.

_-Começaram cedo hoje! – pensa a moça – acho que vou ver como estão indo... não vão se incomodar_.

Saiu da sala e andou lentamente até o salão. As garotas dançavam sensualmente e perfeitamente sincronizadas, estavam tão concentradas que nem viram a deusa entrando e continuaram normalmente, ao final da musica Lea nota a presença de Saori.

-Bom dia Athena! – exclama Lea na alegria de sempre – te acordamos?!

-Não! – fala sorridente – acabei de chegar do Japão e vim ver como estavam indo... posso assistir ao numero inteiro?

Todos se olham surpresas com o pedido da mulher e Nicky responde.

-Lógico! – fala conduzindo a deusa ate o banco do piano. – assista e dê sua opinião, ok?!

A deus apenas concorda e se senta, entanto Mel volta a musica e toma a frente das meninas. Saori estava assistindo tudo atentamente e começando a entender porque aquelas cinco garotas mexiam tanto com seus cavaleiros de ouro, eram gentis e tratavam a todos igualmente. A própria Athena sentia-se muito mais humana perto daquelas cinco e também acharia difícil ter de manda-las, mas seria inevitável. Ao final da dança, Saori aplaudiu as cinco meninas de pé.

-Esta perfeita! – fala com doçura – o que os cavaleiros de ouro acharam ?!

Não estavam preparadas para ouvir nem responder essa pergunta, olharam-se surpresas e não sabiam o que falar

-Como assim Saori? – pergunta Mel sem cerimônia.

-Eles já viram, não é? – pergunta deusa levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Bom... – fala Luh timidamente. – não...

-Realmente acho que mestre Shaka ia ter um troço se me visse dançar assim... – fala Sah irônica.

-Vocês deveriam mostrar! – fala deusa com um sorriso misterioso. – vocês têm treino daqui a pouco, não é?

-Temos... – fala Nicky sem entender a situação.

-Então... porque vocês não mostram para todos? Saber a opinião de homens é sempre bom... e no dia terá muita gente assistindo vocês. – fala a deusa dirigindo-se para a saída. – se quiserem fazer isso, tem minha permissão!

Todas estavam chocadas, afinal, a deusa não era tão diferente delas assim e parecia saber exatamente o que sentiam.

-Vamos então?! – exclama Mel – adorei a idéia!

-QUEEE?! – Lea e Luh falam juntas – na frente de todo mundo?! Ta loca?!

-Uhmmmm – murmura Sah – eu não vejo problema.

-Nem eu... – fala Nicky corada.

Lea e Luh relutaram bastante, mas acabaram concordando, afinal teria muita gente olhando no dia da apresentação. Não demorou e chegaram no meio da arena, seus mestres já estavam esperando, junto com os demais cavaleiros de ouro pra treinar. Kamus já ia ralhar porque tinham cinco minutos de atraso, mas...

-ACHEI QUE ESSES ENSAIOS NÃO... – nesse momento o cavaleiro se da conta do que as garotas carregavam – pra que isso? vamos treinar! Não é uma festa!

-Alguém falou em festa?! – fala Milo animado que acabara de notar as garotas.

-Pra que o som, garotas? – pergunta o espanhol.

-Queremos uma opinião muito sincera de vocês! – fala Mel lançando um olhar mistérios. – sentem-se todos na arquibancada e observem... só vai levar cinco minutos!

Todos presentes seguiram as ordens da morena, mas não disfarçavam os olhares de curiosidade. Não demorou e já estava tudo pronto, Mel colou o Cd pra tocar e começou a dança.(N/A: vejam o clipe da musica,sim?! Embora ache que todo mundo já viu xD)

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister**

**Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister**

**He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge**

**Strutting her stuff on the street**

**She said, hello, hey Joe**

**You wanna give it a go, oh**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta (hey hey hey)**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (hee oh)**

**Mocca choco la ta ya ya (ooh yeah)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

Mel vazia movimentos sensuais com os quadris e pareciam estar deixando todos hipnotizados.

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets**

**It's where he started to freak, yeah**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya ta ta (ta ta ta)**

**Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)**

**Mocca chocolata ya ya (ya ya) (yeah yeah yeah)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade, uh**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)**

Nicky passava a mão pelos longos cabelos loiros, que por sua vez, acompanhavam cada movimento da garota, dando a ela um ar muito sensual.

**Yeah, yeah, aw**

**We come through with the money and the garter belts**

**Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the**

**gate, uh**

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

**I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours**

**Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry**

**I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**Wear ideal shoes, gettin' love from the dudes**

**Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**

Sah disparava olhares misteriosos à platéia e dava pequenas mordidas nos lábios como só ela sabia fazer.

**Hey sister, soul sister**

**betta get that dough sisters**

**We drink wine with the diamonds in the glass**

**By the case, the meaning of expensive taste**

**You wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)**

**Mocca choco la ta (what)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**(One more time now, come on)**

Luh perdera seu jeito inocente e distraído, estava sedutora e arrancava olhares até de Kamus. A cada frase francesa da musica, Kamus parecia ficar mais enfeitiçado pela pupila.

**Marmalade (ooh)**

**Lady Marmalade (hee yeah yeah)**

**Marmalade (No oh oh yeah)**

Lea fazia tudo com muita perfeição e ousadia, um certo leonino não podia tirar os olhos daquela visão.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey**

**Colour of cafe au lait, alright**

**Made the savage beast inside**

**Roar until he cried: More, more, more...**

Ao termino da musica ninguém falava absolutamente nada, olhavam totalmente pasmos e alguns pareciam ate babar!

-Viu Lea! – exclama Mel – disse que tínhamos que trazer as cadeiras ou as barras!

Nesse momento a expressão de todos ficou ainda mais engraçada, se elas já tinham parado a arena inteira sozinhas, imagina vestidas a caráter e com barras? Nenhum dos mestres tinha reparado,mas uma multidão de cavaleiros curiosos tinha parado em torno da arena e olhavam com desejo as garotas.

-NÃO TEM NADA PRA VER AQUI! – exclama Aioria ao notar a multidão – CIRCULANDO! AGORAAA!!!

-ISSO MESMO! – termina Kamus que parecia ainda ter os olhos na aluna. – NÃO TEM NADA DE MAIS PRA VER AQUI!

Mas nem isso foi ouvido. A multidão de cavaleiros e guardas aplaudia de pé as garotas, que recebiam todo tipo de elogio, mas seus mestres estavam começando a sair do serio. Mu foi o primeiro a mandar muitos pra longe, teleportou vários para milhas dali. Kamus abaixou tanto a temperatura de lugar que muitos pareciam ter congelado enquanto corriam. Aioria deu um soco tão forte no chão que uma imensa fenda de abriu, fazendo muitos curiosos correrem. Shaka tirou o terço da palma da mão e não foram necessárias mais palavras, muitos já tinham corrido. Milo por sua vez parecia sem reação, só conseguia olhar a aluna com ar de desejo.

-Vocês perderam o juízo?! – fala Aioria irritado – vocês não pedem fazer isso aqui!! – fala descendo as escadas e indo ate as garotas.

-Athena deu permissão!! – exclama Lea peitando o mestre.

-Athena esta LOUCA! – exclama Mu que vinha logo atrás do leonino.

-Não podemos expor vocês assim! – fala Shaka que parecia revoltado – tem homens aqui e...

-Nós sabemos que têm HOMENS por aqui... – fala Sah que encarava o mestre – e sabemos nos cuidar!

-Sah esta certa! – fala Luh – e...

-E mais nada!! – corta Kamus – vocês ainda são alunas e não queremos vocês dançando!!

-Ora! Não sejam chatos – era a voz divertida de Shura – elas são boas nisso, pingüim!

-O espanhol está certo! – concorda Gustav – vou ao festival para vê-las dançando novamente!

-Não sejam chatos, rapazes!! – falam os gêmeos. – elas foram perfeitas!!

Discutiram por alguns minutos, mas os mestres continuaram irredutíveis. Deram inicio ao treino a coisa parecia estar feia, as meninas treinavam entre si e os dourados em dupla, novamente a coisa parecia estar preta.Gustav, Shura,Mask e os gêmeos pareciam não perdoar nos comentários.

-Ahh pingüim! – Exclamou o espanhol de deboche – sua atenção ficou no rebolado de Lune?!

-Cala boca, chifrudo!!! – exclamava Kamus que só faltava espumar.

Gustava não fazia por menos.

-O carneirinho perdeu a força é?! – fala Gustav que já tinha derrubado Mu pela nona vez – também não da conta de seduzir uma mulher... esta me deixando decepcionado!

-Quando eu arrebentar sua cara de Boneca, nem o espelho vai querer te refletir! – fala Mu que já estava expressando raiva pelo pisciano.

Mask falava no desdém de sempre.

-Ora ora ora... - fala Carlo sarcasticamente. – finalmente chegou a mulher que vai fazer o santo homem descer do pedestal!

-Não sou pervertido como você Carlo! – ralha Shaka – respeito as pessoas!

Saga estava lutando com Milo, mas Kannon não deixava de completar os argumentos do irmão.

-Milo, Milo... – fala Saga ironicamente segurando o cavaleiro de escorpião pelo pescoço – quando vai admitir que está apaixonado?!

-Não estou apaixonado pela Shina! – exclama o escorpião soltando-se de Saga.

-Não é a Shina, retardado!! – completa Kannon que lutava ao lado deles com Aldebaran.

-É a pessoa que você tenta resistir usando-a! – completa Saga com cara de deboche.

O treino estava ate divertido. As meninas olhavam muito curiosas as reações dos mestres e estavam amando ver aqueles homens daquela forma, acabaram saindo mais cedo do treino pois Athena havia convocado uma reunião com os dourados responsáveis pelas meninas. A reunião durou muito e quando retornaram as suas casas todas já estavam adormecidas, mas em escorpião as coisas não estavam bem assim...

Mel tinha saído de um relaxante banho e estava dançando alegremente pela casa de escorpião com fones de ouvido. Estava de mini-short amarelo e uma regata branca que deixava a barriga à mostra. Cantava a letra de Lady Marmalade e arrumava as coisas, pois passaria a noite na casa de gêmeos (N/A: não levem na maldade, meninas!). Já estava quase saindo do quarto quando bateu num peitoral dourado. Milo já observava a pupila e parecia estar hipnotizado pelo balanço da garota.

-Ahhhhhh!! – exclama a garota que ainda tinha as mãos enfaixadas – não olha por onde anda?!

-É claro que olho! – fala Milo. – você bateu em mim! E aonde esta indo?! – pergunta fitando a bolsa da aluna.

-Vou dormir em gêmeos. – fala pegando o Mp3 do chão.

-NÃO VAI MESMO! – exclama o escorpião fechando a porta do quarto. – NÃO PEGA BEM VOCÊ SAIR DORMINDO NA CASA DE OUTROS CAVALEIROS!!

Nesse momento Mel solta uma gargalha tão desdenhosa quanto às de Sah.

-Você ta brincando, neh?! – fala sarcástica – você que traz uma mulher pra dormir aqui e eu não posso passar a noite na casa dos meus AMIGOS?!

-EU NÃO... – faz uma pequena pausa e reflete sobre o que Mel falara – COMO VOCÊ SABE?!

-Só uma dica ô gênio!! – fala sádica – fecha a porta de próxima! – fala dando meia volta e abrindo a porta.

-Já falei que você NÃO vai! – fala Milo puxando a garota pelo braço. – aqueles dois não são confiáveis! Podem não respeitar você

As ultimas palavras de Milo foram o fim pra Mel.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM RESPEITO POR MIM! – exclama a garota revoltada – VOCÊ TRAZ UMA MULHER PRA CA! DORME COM ELA! SABENDO QUE EU ESTAVA AQUI! – já estava quase em lagrimas – ELES QUE NÃO ME RESPEITAM?!?!

Nesse momento Milo larga o braço da morena, estava com um olhar de decepção e angustia.

-Pode ir... – fala de cabeça baixa – não vou mais te segurar... – fala saindo do quarto e sumiu pelo corredor.

Mel saiu pelo santuário rumo a gêmeos. Milo, por sua vez, estava se sentindo como nunca se sentira antes, se negava a acreditar, mas naquela noite ele sentiu algo que a anos não sentia vontade de fazer... chorou...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente acabou ficando Lady msm! eu ja tava com essa em mente e depois que vcs comentaram... foi ela msm!!


	12. Ceder ou não Ceder?

Cap 11

Mel estava correndo pelas escadarias até gêmeos. Não queria aceitar, mas estava mal por ter dito aquilo ao mestre. Estava entrando no corredor de lutas de gêmeos e minutos depois na sala principal da casa. Encontrou Kannon deitado no sofá e Saga na cozinha, estavam preparando tudo para verem um filme e só esperavam a chegada de Mel.

-Achei que não vinha mais, docinho! – exclama Kannon que olhava a garota.

-Tive um contra tempo... – fala a garota que colocava a bolsa encima da mesa. – demorei muito?

-Não! – fala Saga que saia da cozinha de avental e bermuda. – mas posso saber o nome do contra tempo?! – fala tirando o avental e sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

-Achei que contra tempo já era um nome... – fala num ar triste e sentando-se entre os gêmeos.

-Queremos saber QUEM é o contra tempo! – exclamam Kannon e Saga sem cerimônia.

-Queria mesmo falar sobre isso com vocês... – fala num sussurro - ... Milo... – parecia já ter voltado a apertar as mãos. - ... e não sei mas... eu...

Mel não sabia por onde começar, era tanta coisa que queria dizer e estava difícil organizar seus pensamentos.

-Não precisa dizer mais nada. – fala Kannon segurando as mãos de Mel – então é assim que você descarrega sua raiava... – fala o gêmeo fitando as mãos da morena.

-Sem duvida é melhor que seu jeito, Kannon! – fala Saga divertido – pelo menos ela não arrebenta o quarto.

Nesse momento Saga pareceu ter arrancado um sorriso de Mel, era muito divertido estar com aqueles dois por perto. Saga e Kannon eram totalmente opostos, suas discussões saiam de forma espontânea e era impossível não rir perto dos dois.

-Mas voltando ao assunto... – fala Kannon – Milo esta me decepcionando em matéria de mulheres, achei que ele era melhor nisso...

-Com certeza... – murmura Saga – não consegue admitir que gosta de uma mulher... ele tem algum retardo serio...

-Não precisam falar isso... não vou me sentir melhor... – fala Mel que parecia estar quase em lágrimas.- ele não gosta de mim como...

-Você gosta dele? – corta Kannon.

-Você ter razão... – completa Saga – ele gosta muito mais de você... gosta a ponto de não admitir! Conheço Milo há muitos anos! Você é a primeira mulher que ele respeita e coloca na casa de escorpião, sem segundas intenções!

-Aquele ordinário... – murmura Kannon – não devia respeitar nem a própria mãe!

-Não concordo... – fala Mel – ele nem mesmo pode me amar... é meu mestre!

-Você só deu mais um motivo pra ele querer fugir de você... – fala Saga – Milo nunca amou alguém... deve estar confuso...

-Ele pode ser forte, mas ainda sim é um babaca... – fala Kannon virando os olhos. – mas afinal Mel, o que realmente aconteceu anteriormente?

Mel ainda não tinha contado para os gêmeos sobre o ocorrido. Contou tudo muito detalhadamente e deixava bem claro estar segurando o choro.

-Ele é mais babaca do que eu pensava!!! – exclama Kannon – como ele deixou ela dormir em escorpião?! Você é muito mansa, Mel!

-Ela fez certo, Kannon! – Exclama Saga – ela não deveria ter feito nada!

-Claro que deveria! – rebate Kannon que já estava de pé.

E os gêmeos entravam em mais uma discussão, Mel estava se divertindo com aqueles dois. Acabou esquecendo um pouco aquela historia toda, mas uma pergunta não parava de martelar sua cabeça. O mestre realmente gostava dela e estava fazendo tudo aquilo pra não se aproximar mais da pupila?!

**Dia seguinte...**

Domingo estava muito parecido com sábado, frio e nublado. Não era costume acordar muito cedo aos domingos, mas uma certa loira já estava tocando piano no templo de Athena. Estava vestida como de costume, blusa social com alguns botões abertos, caia preta ate o meio das coxas e botas ate os joelhos de bico redondo. Tocava delicadamente as teclas do piano, aquela musica passava muita leveza, mas no dia de hoje passava tristeza. Ao termino na melodia, Nicky escuta palmas ecoando pelo salão.

-Perfeita como sempre. – fala Gustav que acabara de entrar.

-Obrigada! – fala a loira que nitidamente forçava um sorriso.

-Mas... – fala o cavaleiro de peixes se aproximando do piano – sua musica esta estranha hoje... o que aconteceu entre vocês?

-Como assim, Gustav ? – pergunta Nicky.

-Eu conheço você muito bem... – fala encostado ao piano – Nicky, eu não construía uma amizade como a nossa há anos! – exclama o pisciano – sei perfeitamente o que sente por ele e ele por você, mas não espere uma atitude de Mu...

-Dite... não sei do que... – é cortada de imediato.

-Não minta pra mim... – fala Gustav com ar ofendido - tudo que você me conta morre entre nós. Não vou negar que tinha segundas intenções com você, mas agora te vejo como uma irmã... e quero te ver muito feliz. – fala Gustav que agora dividia o banco do piano com a garota.

-Não sei nem o que dizer... – fala Nicky expressando um sorriso de gratidão.

-Então me ouça! – fala Gustav risonho – aposto que aquela essência ainda não foi usada, não é?!

-Não... – responde a loira surpresa

-Imaginei... – fala Gustav – bom, aquela essência é afrodisíaca. Ela não vai forçar Mu a fazer nada que não queira, mas vai dar um empurrãozinho, entende?

-Entendo... – fala a garota que estava MUITO corada.

-Pode me fazer um favor, Nicky? – pergunta levantando-se e apoiando-se novamente ao piano.

-Peça! – responde a Loira ainda sentada.

-Pode tocar mais um pouco para mim?! – pergunta o cavaleiro de peixes sorridente.

**Enquanto isso em capricórnio...**

Luh e Shura tinham arrastado todos os móveis da casa, lutavam esgrima ferozmente, Luh acabara de encurralar Shura no final do corredor e tinha arrancado também sua espada.

-Peguei! – fala Luh com sorriso vitorioso e tirando a mascara protetora.

Desisto... – murmura Shura se levantando. – é a quinta vez... humilhante...

-Shura não faz isso comigo! – exclama Luh – não tenho mais ninguém pra treinar!

-Você mora com alguém muito melhor que eu em esgrima! – exclama Shura arqueando as sobrancelhas. – como não tem mais ninguém pra treinar?

Nesse momento, Luh respira bem fundo e encara o espanhol.

-Shura... você realmente acha que Kamus vai perder seu tempo me ajudando na esgrima? – pergunta Luh – se realmente quisesse, já teria se oferecido...

-Pois eu acho que ele esta esperando você pedir! – fala Shura procurando sua espada.

-Ele nem me contou que sabia esgrima! – exclama Luh.

-Eu não devia estar falando isso... ainda não engoli o chifrudo, mas... – fala Shura pegando a espada – Kamus trata você como nunca vi tratar ninguém antes... – fala Shura fitando a garota. – arriscaria dizer que ele sente algo a mais por você...

Um silencio pesado cai pelo corredor.

-Sem brincadeiras, espanhol ! – exclama Luh que parecia ter ficado interessada no comentário do cavaleiro.

-Preste atenção. – fala Shura sentando-se no chão e fazendo sinal para Luh fazer o mesmo. – se fosse você, pediria aulas pra ele. Tenho certeza que não vai negar isso a você e... – faz uma pequena pausa e olha sádico para garota – você gosta dele, não é?!

-NÃO! – exclama Luh – não posso gostar dele!

-Não PODE ou não GOSTA?! – fala Shura entre risos.

-NÃO POSSO! – exclama Luh corada – QUER DIZER, NÃO GOSTO! – tenta consertar, mas Shura já estava aos risos. – O QUE TEM TANTA GRAÇA?!

-Não foi nada, Luh – fala levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Luh – apenas peça que ele treine com você, ok?

-Tudo bem, Shura – fala a garota pegando a mão do espanhol – você venceu!

-Ótimo! Agora... – fala colocando a marcara e apontando a espada para Luh – Vamos continuar!

**Em Leão...**

Lea acabara de acordar com seu habitual pijama de pandinha, estava rumando para a cozinha ainda sonolenta. As passadas da garota estavam bem vagarosas, era visível que não estava prestado atenção em nada. Quase tropeça no pequeno degrau da cozinha de leão e entra desajeitada no lugar. Nem reparou, mas um rosto diferente a observava.

-Você acorda igual a ele. – fala Aioros entre risos.

Nesse momento a pupila de Aioria se da conta que quem estava na cozinha era o irmão mais velho, não o mais novo.

-Bom dia, Mestre Aioros! – fala Lea virando-se pra o sagitariano – o que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Na verdade Lea já passa do meio dia. – fala fitando a garota com um ar divertido. – você sem duvida parece muito com ele! Combinamos de almoçar hoje, mas vejo que meu querido irmão ainda esta dormindo... – fala virando os olhos.

Lea também não tinha reparado, mas a mesa estava posta e bem farta.

-Acredito que já deve acordar! – exclama Lea que já não tinha mais um ar sonolento. – e... esperam por mais alguém? Seria Marin? – pergunta fitando o terceiro lugar posto à mesa.

-Seria... você?! – fala Aioros levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas. – você nunca almoça conosco no domingo e achei que isso deveria mudar! Visto que você já é da família!

Lea ficou boba com a afirmação do sagitariano. Aioros e Aioria eram bem parecidos, otimistas e divertidos, mas o que Lea nutria por cada um deles era bem diferente, ela via o cavaleiro de sagitário como um irmão, sem duvida era muito mais maduro que Aioria e uma excelente pessoa pra pedir conselho.

-Bom eu... – fala Lea corada – eu não posso me sentar! Não sou realmente da família... e...

-Em breve creio que será! – fala Aioros com um sorriso misterioso – conheço muito bem meu irmão!

A garota queria continuar pois a conversa começava a ficar interessante, mas o leonino entra na cozinha no entusiasmo de sempre.

-Bom dia mano!!! – exclama Aioria que nem percebe a presença da pupila. – desculpe a demora! Demorei a pegar no sono depois da reunião. – fala num ar meio triste e sentando-se à mesa. – Athena esta pensando em...

-Aioria! – exclama o irmão mais velho – você é muito relapso quando esta com sono! – fala apontando para Lea.

-LEA! – exclama o leonino – você vai almoçar conosco, finalmente?! Senti-se logo!

A pupila acabou cedendo e almoçando com os irmãos, mas não pareça de pensar nas palavras de Aioros...

**Casa de virgem...**

Sah estava no típico bom humor pós-meditação. Estava jogada no Puff da sala de virgem com expressão tediosa. A túnica branca que usava deixava a garota ainda mais irritada, mas não tinha escolha, Shaka obrigava-a a usar para meditar. Sah estava quase adormecida no confortável Puff, mas sente um cosmo hostil e conhecido entrar em virgem.

-Bom dia Carlo. – fala secamente – é raro te ver acordado antes de uma hora aos domingos, quer falar alguma coisa? – termina Sah ainda deitada e sem olhar pro cavaleiro de câncer.

-Imagina! Vim fazer uma visita ao meu querido amigo Shaka! – fala sarcástico – lógico que quero falar com você! – exclama sentando-se o mesmo puff da garota.

-É melhor falar logo... Shaka odeia quando você vem aqui. – fala virando os olhos – e não quero seção extra de meditação!

-Vejo que você também ganhou coleira! – fala mascara com desdém.

-Carlo... acordei cedo num domingo pra meditar, você me conhece muito bem e sabe que não estou de bom humor... – fala -ameaçadora e mirando o cavaleiro de câncer. – pode ir direto ao assunto?

-Calminha ai, Sagasse! – fala mascara – só vim elogiar a dança de vocês pessoalmente!

-Pervertido... – murmura Sah

-Falo serio! – exclama Carlo que agora estava de pé e de frente pra francesa. – você foi muito bem... tenho certeza que vi Shaka lamber os beiços vendo você dançar.

-Você é realmente pervertido Carlo! – exclama Sah que parecia corada.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos ate que Shaka entrou na sala de virgem com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que faz aqui Mascara da Morte? – pergunta Shaka descontente com a cena que via.

-Vim fazer uma visita a Sah! – fala provocando o loiro. – mas já estou de saída. – fala dando meia volta. – ate o treino ! – e bate a porta da sala de virgem.

Um silêncio incômodo aparece, Sah levanta-se para ir ao quarto, mas antes Shaka diz algumas palavras.

-Não gosto de ver você perto dele... – murmura o cavaleiro.

-Ele é apenas meu amigo... – responde Sah levantando-se do puff – vou me arrumar para o treino. – termina sumindo no corredor de virgem e deixando o mestre observando-a .

Depois de uma manha agitada, todas já estavam devidamente vestidas e rumavam para a arena. Seus mestres estavam novamente em reunião e as encontrariam diretamente na arena. Todas estavam começando a se perguntar o que Athena tinha tanto pra falar com os cavaleiros. Antes que os mestres chegassem, as 5 garotas estavam conversando sobre a manha e Mel contava o acontecimento da noite anterior, as coisas pareciam ficar cada vez mais claras, mas ao mesmo tempo confusas. Os sentimentos estavam cada vez mais certos e visíveis aos mais próximos.

O treino de domingo foi normal, com exceção de Mel que treinou com Kannon e não com Milo, que por sua vez, parecia bem tristonho. Ao termino do treino, Shion mandou que os mestres subissem novamente ao décimo terceiro templo, nenhuma delas sabia porque, mas não tinham uma boa impressão daquelas reuniões. Voltaram do treino diretamente para suas casas, no dia seguinte iriam apresentar a coreografia para os professores e escolheriam o cenário e o figurino. Já era tarde da noite quando seus mestres voltavam para suas respectivas casas, logicamente Kamus foi o primeiro a chegar.

**Aquário... **

Kamus adentrou a sala e procurava por Luh, queria explicações porque a garota deixara a casa de aquário tão cedo naquela manha. Já havia procurado por toda a casa, estava começando a ficar muito irritado de pensar na possibilidade dela estar em capricórnio, mas havia um único lugar onde ele não tinha procurado a garota... na biblioteca. Parou na porta e entrou lentamente, sendo denunciado apenas pelo barulho da armadura, não demorou a já tinha avistado a pupila. Estava deitada no divan com aquele vestido azul marinho e prateado que Kamus tanto gostava, lia um livro de capa azul que o aquariano julgou ser um romance. Luh estava envolvida pela trama que lia, nem percebeu que o mestre tinha entrado e a observava, conforme ia lendo o clímax do livro começava morder os lábios de curiosidade. Luh não percebeu, mas estava deixando o mestre louco. Terminou a ultima pagina e soltou um suspiro delicioso de curiosidade saciada, virou-se gostosamente no divan e deu de cara com Kamus fitando seu corpo, deixou o livro escapar de suas mãos e cair no chão.

-Nem vi o senhor entrando mestre! – fala surpresa com a expressão incomum de Kamus.

Kamus nada disse, apenas olhava a garota com um olhar perdido.

-Mestre Kamus... – começa a pupila que já estava sentada no divan. – é verdade que o senhor sabe lutar muito bem esgrima? Quer dizer Shura... – ao ouvir aquele nome ele parece acordar imediatamente. -... disse que era muito bom e eu queria... alguém para treinar sabe...

-Esteve na casa de capricórnio hoje pela manha? – pergunta fitando a aluna friamente.

-Eu... sim... estive... ele estava me ajudando com a esgrima e... – é cortada pelo aquariano.

-Passa a treinar comigo a partir de amanha! – fala Kamus com expressão zangada – eu sou seu mestre e sempre que tiver alguma coisa extra, eu devo te ajudar. Peça a mim, não ao espanhol – dando uma ênfase debochada na ultima palavra.

Luh estava totalmente sem reação. Kamus acabara de demonstrar ciúmes, será que Shura estava realmente certo? Mas antes de concluir o pensamento ouve a porta da biblioteca fechar e Kamus não estava mais lá...

**Escorpião...**

Milo entrava na sala de escorpião com uma expressão bastante incomum, estava serio e procurava por Mel, tinha quase certeza que não encontraria a garota em escorpião, mas pra sua surpresa Mel estava deitada em sua cama e parecia ouvir musica, estava com uma camisola branca de seda ate os joelhos. O contraste entre a pele morena, a camisola e o lençol vinho estava deixando Milo atordoado. A pupila tinha os olhos fechados e parecia estar delirando com a sensação da seda pelo corpo, abria e fechava a boca levemente cantarolando a musica. Não demorou e Milo já estava encostado na cama, a sombra do cavaleiro fez a morena abrir os olhos levemente, tudo que se passava na cabeça da garota eram as palavras de Saga e Kannon, será que ele realmente gostava dela e estava fazendo de tudo para resistir? Não demorou e o corpo de Mel, involuntariamente, ajoelhou-se na cama de frente para o escorpião, começou a passar as mãos pela parte do tronco da armadura e foi subindo até chegar ao pescoço do escorpião, subiu mais um pouco e tirou o elmo do cavaleiro, começou a enroscar os dedos nos longos cabelos do homem. Nesse momento Milo já tinha suas mãos apossadas da cintura da pupila e estava a centímetros, quando Mel desviou e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

-Você me quer? – murmura no ouvido do mestre.

-Muito mais de que você imagina... – responde o escorpião que já estava correndo os lábios pelo pescoço da garota.

Milo empurrou o corpo da pupila para cama, deitou-se delicadamente em cima dela, subindo a camisola da morena. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e Milo continuava de armadura e a centímetros dos lábios da garota. Não demorou muito e começaram um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo e luxuria. Milo passava as mãos pelo corpo da garota dando preferência às coxas, enquanto Mel passava as mãos pelos cabelos do cavaleiro fazendo-o soltar pequenos gemidos.

_-Como eu sou previsível... – pensava a morena – estou me deixando levar, mas... está muito bom... – pensa aumentando as caricias na nuca do cavaleiro._

_-Finalmente ela é minha... – pensa o escorpião – mas ela não é um troféu a ser exibido... ele é só minha... então isso é realmente desejar alguém? – pergunta a si mesmo enquanto acariciava a cintura da pupila._

Estava claro onde aquela noite ia terminar, mas...

-O QUE SE PASSA POR AQUI?! MILO?! – exclama a voz de Shina pelo quarto da garota.

Os dois interrompem as caricias e olham para porta. Milo não sabia o que fazer, Mel estava com uma expressão de arrependimento enquanto Shina estava espumando de raiva, mas a primeira a reagir foi Mel, levantou-se correndo, pegou o uniforme encima da mesa e dirigiu-se a porta, mas ao passar por Shina, disse:

-Achei que não estavam mais juntos... – fala segurando as lagrimas – fui uma idiota... me deixei levar... – e sai correndo em direção a virgem.

Milo assistiu a cena com lagrimas nos olhos, mas ficou imóvel. As coisas em escorpião naquela noite foram bem agitadas, Milo deixou bem claro que não queria mais nada com a amazona de cobra e parecia não estar nem ai pros desaforos que ouvia da moça, apenas pensava em Mel.

**Em virgem...**

Naquela noite Sah consolou a amiga de todas as formas possíveis. Shaka sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas decidiu não dar opinião, ficou recluso em seu quarto e agradecendo a Buda pelo episodio com Sah não ter acabado dessa forma.

**Em leão...**

Lea ainda pensava nas palavras de Aioros sentada na varanda de leão e observando as estrelas. A noite estava limpa e fria, Lea usava um casaco verde musgo simples e uma jeans clara. Observava atentamente as constelações e procurava por leão.

-Droga... – murmura Lea – não estou achando...

-Se procura por leão... – falo o homem que acabara de entrar na varanda – não é visível essa época do ano.

Lea não tinha visto, mas o mestre havia entrado na varanda e observava a garota distraída.

-Não vi você entrando, mestre! – exclama Lea se recuperando do susto.

-Posse sentar? – fala Aioria fitando a cadeira ao lado da pupila.

-Claro! – fala Lea sorridente – a casa é sua!

-Não... – fala Aioria se sentando – a cara é nossa.

O rosto de Lea ficou rubro enquanto Aioria fitava sua face. O leonino não estava de armadura, suava uma calça jeans escura e uma regata branca e era visível que sentia frio.

-Posso chegar mais perto? – pergunta Aioria passando a mão pelo ombro da pupila.

-Po-pode.. – fala Lea muito corada e sendo puxada pelo mestre.

Ficaram quase que abraçados por alguns minutos, mas Aioria parecia estar querendo algo a mais. Lea estava de cabeça baixa e evitava encarar o mestre, ate que Aioria resolve puxar a belga mais pra perto e força-la a olha-lo.

-Estou incomodando você? – pergunta o leonino fitando a garota nos olhos.

-De jeito nenhum... – reponde Lea timidamente e bem corada. – gosta muito de estar perto de você, mestre...

-Pode me fazer um favor? – pede Aioria junto ao ouvido da pupila – essa noite... pode não me chamar de mestre?

A resposta de Lea não veio. Os dois já estavam tão próximos e envolvidos que a pupila respondeu com um beijo leve nos lábios do leonino, que por sua vez, passou a mão pela cintura da pupila e aprofundou o beijo. Lea estava se sentindo nos céus, Aioria era um homem quente e ao mesmo tempo muito carinhoso, começou a abrir o zíper do casaco da garota que logo sentiu as mãos quentes do mestre tocarem sua delicada pele. Aioria estava fascinado com a pupila, a pele de Lea era tão fina e macia, seu beijo era envolvente e a forma com que a garota tirava a regata do leonino e passava as unhas pelo abdômen estava deixando ele doido. Nem Zeus sabe, mas quando perceberam estavam encostados na parede do quarto de Aioria apenas de roupas intimas. Lea enlaçou a cintura do leonino com a perna direta e depois com a esquerda sendo sustentada pelo mestre, que os levou até a cama. Lea passava suas unhas por todo o corpo de leonino e ao passar pelas ancas, sentiu o corpo de mestre tremer. Aioria passava seus lábios pelo pescoço, tronco e pernas da pupila, que parecia estar nas nuvens... Lea ainda não era muito experiente nesse tipo de coisa, mas parece que Aioria seria um ótimo tutor em todos os sentidos e isso era apenas o começo da noite...

**BEM mais cedo em Áries...**

Mu estava louco pra chegar em Áries, estava claro que não queria ouvir tão cedo a palavra "Reunião", o ariano só queria paz e sossego embora fosse difícil com um certo ruivinho em casa, mas acabou tendo problemas com uma certa loira. Ao entrar em Áries ele ouve a pupila gritando no quarto e parecia estar transtornada.

-COMO ASSIM?! – exclamava Nicky que parecia tremula ao celular.

_-Senhorita Karkaroff... não podemos fazer nada, apenas esperar pelo melhor – fala a voz feminina do outro lado da linha – há alguns anos a medicina era muito obsoleta nesse assunto, mas agora creio que é possível que ela sobreviva._

-EU NÃO TENHO MAIS DOZE ANOS DE IDADE! – exclama a loira que já estava em lagrimas – EU SEI O QUE VAI CONTECER COM ELA! SEI QUE AS CHANCES DELA SOBREVIVER SÃO MINIMAS!

_-Não pouparemos verba nas pesquisas senhoria! Faremos o máximo para cura-la! – fala voz da medica._

Nesse momento a loira desliga o celular e coloca-o encima da mezinha, desmonta ajoelhada no chão e parecia estar em choque. Mu entra vagarosamente no quarto da garota e ao vê-la naquele estado...

-Verônique?! – exclama o ariano correndo ate a garota. – que quê aconteceu?! Verônique?!

A pupila fitou o mestre por alguns segundos com o olhar perdido.

-Minha irmã... – murmura a loira – minha irmã vai morrer! – fala transtornada – assim como meu pai e minha mãe... – a garota parecia sem emoção.

-Porque Nicky?! Responda-me! – fala segurando os ombros da garota.

Mas a loira não conseguia falar, acabou por abraçar bem forte o homem de cabelos lavanda e começou a chorava compulsivamente. Alguns minutos se passaram e a pupila de Mu finalmente se acalmou, começou a contar toda a história para o mestre desde a morte da mãe ate a noticia que acabara de receber. Mu nada falou, apenas abraçou mais forte a pupila e murmuro.

-Vou estar sempre com você... – murmura levantando-se com a garota no colo.

-Onde vamos? – fala a voz fraca da loira que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mestre.

-Para o meu quarto... vai dormir comigo e com Kiki essa noite... – fala a voz carinhosa do ariano – não vou deixar você sozinha... nunca...

Mu levou a garota que ainda parecia em choque para sua cama, colocou-a deitada e deitou-se ao lado dela, ainda estava de armadura, mas colocou o corpo a loira bem junto ao seu e disse.

-Só vou sair pra me trocar quando você dormir... – fala suavemente, a voz do ariano parecia fazer carinho na garota.

Nicky nada disse, apenas se acomodou junto ao peitoral do mestre. Estava totalmente lesada com a notícia que recebera, mas a presença daquele homem passava tanta segurança e conforto a loira que em poucos minutos ela estava em sono profundo.

Noite boa para uns e terrível para outros... mais um dia no instituto seria recheado de novidades...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço de coração as Reviews!! Valeu Meninas!!! até próximo Cap


	13. Aula de esgrima e a Viagem

Cap 12

Típica manha de segunda feira? Definitivamente não.

O vento frio entrava pela janela balançando as cortinas amarelas, o casal que dormia tranqüilamente no quinto templo começa a despertar. O leonino abre os olhos lentamente, observava aquela linda garota e lembra da noite que tinham passado juntos, não podia esconder o sorriso de estar com alguém que realmente queria, começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos da pupila que não demorou a despertar. Lea estava acomodada no peitoral do leonino e parecia sorrir enquanto dormia, passou a sentir um leve toque nos cabelos, soltou o ruído e abriu lentamente os olhos.

-Bom dia Lea – fala o leonino docemente – detesto acorda-la, mas você tem aula e eu treino... – fala fitando os olhos recém abertos da belga.

Lea parecia ainda estar analisando a situação, olhava atentamente o mestre e parecia muito desconsertada.

-Mestre... nós... – começa ainda apoiada no peitoral do homem.

-Esta arrependida? – fala tristemente – não era isso que você realmente queria? – pergunta passando a mão pelo rosto da pupila.

-É claro que eu queria isso... – afirma apoiando o queixo no peitoral do grego. – mas você ainda é meu mestre...

-A partir de agora serei seu mestre apenas na arena... – fala sorridente.

-Tudo bem então! – exclama Lea entre risos – a partir de agora você é meu leãozinho! – fala divertida e fazendo o mestre ficar corado.

As coisas estavam perfeitas para Lea e Aioria, mas outro casal também despertava de uma forma não tão agradável.

_Uma gatinha de longos cabelos loiros corria pelos corredores do hospital, tinha os lindos olhos azuis cheios de tristeza e angustia. Parou frente a uma porta, ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a maçaneta e entrou lentamente no quarto mal iluminado e gélido. Havia um homem sentado ao lado do leito, estava com as mãos no rosto e parecia chorar. O corpo deitado era feminino e de incrível semelhança à garotinha. A pequena menina se aproximou do homem que chora e disse._

_-Papai... a Vanessa falou que a mamãe não vai mais acordar! – exclama a garotinha com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – o que aconteceu com ela? Porque ela não me responde mais papai?_

_O homem parecia sem palavras, ajoelhou-se e abraçou a garota._

_-A mamãe não vai mais acordar, querida... – fala o homem entre soluços – sua irmã esta certa, a doença matou-a pela manha..._

Verônique escuta seu nome ser pronunciado ao longe e acaba despertando. Estava suando e respirava com muita dificuldade, era observada pelos olhos cheios de carinho do cavaleiro de Áries que recolhia uma mecha loira sobre a face da pupila.

-Não teve uma boa noite, não é? – pergunta o ariano tristemente. – aquela cena... Vanessa é...

-Minha irmã... – corta loira – você estava na minha mente? – pergunta estranhando a atitude do mestre.

-Não tenho esse costume, mas você estava agitada... queria saber o que se passava – fala pedindo perdão com o olhar.

-Não tem problema... não era nada que você não soubesse... – fala levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto.

Mu ficou olhando a porta por onde a pupila tinha saído, queria muito fazer algo realmente efetivo para confortar a garota, mas estava de mãos atadas diante do problema.

Com exceção de Lea, todas pareciam não ter tido uma boa noite de sono. Naquele dia não assistiram às aulas, ficaram no salão de Árthemis pois não era usado pela manha. Discutiram durante horas sobre os acontecimentos, Nicky contou do estado de sua irmã e da atitude de Mu, Lea ficou muito corada mas acabou contando da noite com o leonino, Mel contou o episódio de Milo e por final, Luh e Sah contaram da crise de ciúmes de Kamus e Shaka. Incrivelmente passaram toda a manha conversando e quando notaram tinham meia hora até a apresentação.

-Meia hora gente... – murmura Sah olhando o relógio.

-A apresentação será aqui mesmo. – fala Nicky – vamos esperar por aqui... – termina ajeitando-se na cadeira.

-Gente... – murmura Mel – obrigada por terem ficado aqui comigo hoje... vocês têm sido minha família...

-Eu digo o mesmo... – completa Nicky – queria muito desabafar...

-Estamos aqui pra isso gente! – responde Lea animada – estaremos sempre juntas!

-Vocês são as melhores companheiras que alguém poderia quer... – fala Sah timidamente – olha que eu não sou muito boa em demonstrar o que eu sinto ¬¬...

-NOS TE AMAMAS SAH! – todas exclamam e pulam na amiga.

-Também amo vocês... – murmura Sah – MAS DA PRA SAIR DE CIMA?!

Brincaram mais uns minutos até que o diretor e 12 professores entram imponentes no salão. Todas já estavam presentes e não demorou já estavam dançando, todos olhavam atentamente os movimentos. Não ouve objeção, a coreografia foi bem aceita e minutos depois já estavam vendo o figurino e o cenário. Ficaram no instituto até as primeiras estrelas começarem a aparecer, já passara das seis horas e as pupilas chegavam ao santuário. Seus mestres já estavam na arena e todos com a mesma expressão, sabiam que tinham apresentando aquela pouca vergonha no Instituto e a cara de poucos amigos era pior que a de Marcara da Morte. Rapidamente as discípulas trocaram suas roupas e meia hora depois já estavam na arena.

-Finalmente! – ralha Kamus olhando a pupila.

-Ainda temos que aturar atrasos... – murmura Aioria olhando Lea e ficando furioso só em pensar na "pupila" dançando.

-Vamos começar logo... – fala Shaka tentado disfarçar a raiva.

-Vamos... – concorda Mu que também não disfarçava muito bem o descontentamento, mas estava feliz pela pupila estar com o rosto mais contente.

Milo apenas observava Mel ao longe, parecia nervoso e ate tremulo. Durante o treino a morena estava dando um surra no escorpião que parecia não revidar, estava levando agulhadas, socos e chutes sem mover um músculo.

-Assim não tem graça! – exclama Mel – você é meu mestre, não meu saco de pancadas! – termina olhando seriamente para o grego.

-Vai negar que está gostando de descarregar sua raiva... – ia terminar de falar, mas Mel soca seu estomago.

-Hoje dormirei em gêmeos... – afirma dando os ombros para o mestre que estava ajoelhado e abraçanva o abdômen.

Shion da por terminado o treino e todos retornam as doze casas.

**Áries...**

Kiki estava deitado no gigantesco Puff da sala de Áries, dormia profundamente quando Nicky e Mu entraram. O ariano fez sinal para que Nicky ficasse quieta, passaram silenciosamente pelo garoto e entraram no quarto da loira.

-O que foi mestre? – pergunta Nicky não entendendo a atitude do ariano. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Seu computador tem feito sons estranhos... – fala fechando a porta. – achei que deveria saber.

-Ah sim... – fala Nicky abrindo o Laptop – hum... nada que eu não esperasse... – completa terminando de ler o conteúdo do e-mail.

-O que aconteceu? – pergunta Mu fitando a pupila.

-Minha presença está sendo solicitada em Paris... – fala digitando rapidamente.

-COMO?! – exclama Mu.

-Descobriram a doença de minha irmã rapidamente... tem grandes chances dela sobreviver, mas vai ficar internada por 5 dias. Tenho que comparecer a festa de inverno da impressa... – fala dando um longo suspiro e terminando de digitar a resposta. – se Athena permitir, passarei uma noite fora...

-Quando você vai? – pergunta o ariano curioso.

-A festa é na noite de terça... devo ir amanha. – fala ainda olhando a mensagem que escrevera. – mas volto na quarta mesmo. – termina fechando o computador.

-Acha que Athena vai autorizar? – pergunta o mestre.

-Provavelmente... – fala levantado-se – até porque o nome dela está na lista de convidados.

Mu ia protestar contra a viagem da pupila, mas um ruivinho entra no quarto sem fazer cerimônia. Nicky se despede do mestre o do garoto e ruma para o décimo terceiro templo sob o olhar tristonho do carneirinho.

**Gêmeos...**

Era possível ouvir os gritos de Kannon por toda casa de gêmeos.

- AQUELE FILHO DA P...! – exclama Kannon sendo detido por Saga – QUANDO EU COLOCAR MINHAS MÃOS NELE! ELE VAI PRA PANELA!

-CALMA KANNON! – exclama Saga que tentava deter o irmão de subir até escorpião.

-CALMA?! – exclama indignado – VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE ELE FEZ COM A MEL?!

-Ouvi Kannon – fala Saga soltando o irmão que parecia mais controlado – mas você viu o comportamento dele no treino hoje?

Kannon ignorou as palavras do irmão, voltou-se para a morena que estava sentada no sofá e parecia se divertir com a cena que via.

-Estou com raiva dele Kannon... – murmura Mel – mas confesso que não fiz por menos... seria hipócrita se falasse que não provoquei...

-Hunff – murmura Kannon sentando-se no sofá de braços cruzados.

-Vamos lá Kannon! – exclama o irmão – parece uma criança fazendo bico! (N/A: QUE LINDO!)

-Mas tenho admitir que a cara da Shina foi fantástica! – fala Mel começando a rir.

-Imagino! – fala Saga.

-Ainda vou poder jogar o escorpião na panela?! – pergunta Kannon esperançoso.

-NÃO!! – exclamam Mel e Saga juntos, caindo na gargalhada logo depois.

**Leão... **

Aioria permaneceu com cara de poucos amigos durante todo o treino. Quando entraram na quinta casa o leonino ainda estava emburrado e Lea não entendia nada.

-Que foi Aioria? – pergunta olhando curiosa o mestre.

-Nada... – murmura sentado-se de braços cruzados no sofá.

-Hummm... – murmura Lea em resposta. – sabe... eu tinha uma surpresa pra você... – fala abaixando as alças da roupa de treino e revelando um sexy sutiã. – mas se você quiser ficar ai com essa cara... eu vou entender. – termina dando um risinho safado para o leonino.

Ao ver a cena de Lea vestindo aquele lindo Sutiã verde e rendado, o leonino sente uma pulsação entre as pernas. Lea vê a expressão de desejo do mestre e caminha lentamente até ele.

-Então... – fala sedutoramente enquanto se sentava no colo do leonino – vai continuar com essa cara de ciumento ou vai ficar comigo? – termina acomodando-se de frente para ele.

Nem mais uma palavra. Aioria pegou a pupila num beijo digno de aplausos e rumaram para o quarto do leonino. (N/A: Esses dois xD)

**Virgem...**

Sah estava deitada no quarto a admirava o cartaz do festival.

_-Ficou marcante – pensa a garota – parecem apaixonados..._

Nesse momento Shaka bate na porta. A pupila enrola o cartaz e coloca-o encima do criado mudo ao lado da foto de seus pais.

-Ta aberta! – exclama Sah.

-Não vem jantar? – pergunta Shaka abrindo levemente a porta.

Sah não respondeu, apenas levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha. A relação entre Shaka e Sah era estranha, quando não brigavam pela incrível capacidade de Sah de tirar o cavaleiro de virgem do serio, brigavam por causa de Carlo ou meditação. Depois do beijo a relação ficou mais fria, mas os dois pareciam cada vez mais segurar seus sentimentos.

Shaka olhou aquele cartaz enrolado e foi tomado por uma irresistível curiosidade.

_-Parece que a cada dia estou mais longe da perfeição... – pensa o loiro sorrindo – estou até caindo em tentação, mas se sei que é errado porque me sinto tão bem assim? – termina pegando o cartaz._

Tomado por uma curiosidade cada vez maior o loiro abre o cartaz e tem uma surpresa. O desenho que Sah entregara como proposta era uma parte do rosto do virginiano, mas este tinha os olhos abertos e expressavam carinho e até mesmo, paixão. Shaka olhou o desenho alguns segundos, ele estava totalmente atônico com a escolha da pupila.

_-Então ele viu paz nos meus olhos... – pensa Shaka com um sorriso incomum. – gostaria que tivesse visto algo mais..._

Nesse momento Shaka sente o cosmo da pupila se aproximar e rapidamente guarda o desenho onde estava.

-Você não vai jantar? – pergunta Sah encostada na porta e já com rosto impaciente. – acredito que não tenha nada interessante no meu quarto... – fala dando meia volta e seguindo pelo corredor

-Não da pra entende-la... – murmura Shaka saindo do quarto atrás da garota.

O jantar se passou como de costume, o silencio reinava entre mestre e pupila, mas a mente de Shaka trabalhava a mil pensando sobre o cartaz.

**Escorpião...**

Se Mel estava melhorando com a companhia dos gêmeos o mesmo não podia ser dito de Milo. Tomava uma ducha gelada a mais ou menos uma hora, deixava a água correr pelo seu corpo, mas sua mente estava bem longe dali.

_-Mel esta em gêmeos com aqueles dois... – pensa o escorpião sentindo a água correr pelo corpo – merda... – pensa apoiando as mãos na parede e fitando o chão._

Saiu do chuveiro com a toalha vinho enrolada na cintura, molhou o corredor por onde passava e acabou tomando o rumo do quarto de Mel, inconscientemente. Deitou-se na cama da garota e passou a sentir seu cheiro e toque, acabou dormindo ali mesmo e do jeito que estava, lembrava do único contato intimo que tinha tido com a morena.

**Aquário...**

Já passava das nove, mas era possível ouvir arranhões de espadas vindos de aquário. Kamus finalmente começava seus treinos com Luh. O corredor de lutas fazia valer seu nome naquela noite, estavam lutando com floretes feitos de gelo e Kamus estava na frente com 7 toques contra 6 de Luh. O duelo estava acirrado, mas Luh acaba encurralada contra uma das pilastras e Kamus arranca sua espada.

_-Tuchê!_ – fala Kamus tirando a mascara e com a espada ainda apontada para a pupila.

Luh estava ofegante e permanecia encostada na pilastra.

-Shura... estava... certo... – fala ofegante.

-Do que o espanhol estava certo? – pergunta com o desdém de sempre ao pronunciar nacionalidade do cavaleiro.

-Você luta muito bem... – fala Luh criando outra espada visto que ultima estava em pedaços.

-Você não é ruim... – fala Kamus colocando mascara novamente – visto que treina há 3 meses e já me tocou 6 vezes...

-Nossa! – exclama Luh com sarcasmo – o senhor "perfeição" esta fazendo um elogio?

Kamus estranha à provação da pupila e faz o primeiro ataque, mas parecia que Luh estava mais rápida e por mais que Kamus aumentasse o ritmo a pupila acompanhava perfeitamente os movimentos do cavaleiro.

-Só porque aumentei o ritmo você vai ficar pra trás?! – exclama Luh provocativa.

-Não me provoque, Lune!! – exclama o aquariano em resposta.

Mas não foi a vez de Kamus, a pupila fez um incrível movimento e fez a espada do mestre sair rodando pelo ar e fincar na pilastra ao lado.

-Está difícil de acompanhar? – fala Luh tirando a mascara e jogando-a no chão.

-Não mesmo! – responde Kamus entre os dentes e fazendo o mesmo com a mascara.

-Particularmente prefiro não usar a mascara... – fala Luh – quando o adversário é forte, olhos nos olhos é muito mais emocionante... concorda? – pergunta preparando-se para atacar novamente.

-Plenamente! – fala Kamus que já estava com a espada em mãos e preparado para o ataque.

Kamus jamais admitiria, mas estava excitado com aquele combate e aquela visão. Luh estava com os longos cabelos negros já soltos e alguns fios rebeldes caiam sobre sua face, a roupa branca caia muito bem na garota e seu olhar provocante estava deixando Kamus alucinado. Luh também estava animada, nunca tinha visto o mestre se mostrar provocado daquele jeito e pela primeira vez sentia que tinha o controle a situação. Estava quente na casa de aquário, ambos estavam ofegantes e já não existia mais regras entre eles, acertavam-se e continuavam a lutar. Passaram quase uma hora entre provocações, por final estavam exaustos e sentados no chão do corredor.

-Seu comentário sobre mim ainda é "Você não é ruim"? – pergunta Lune que estava ajoelhada e seus cabelos totalmente fora de ordem.

-Você é melhor do que eu pensava... – fala Kamus entre os dentes.

-Melhorou... – murmura a garota levantando-se – vou tomar banho... – fala sumindo pelo imenso corredor e deixando Kamus sozinho...

Kamus fica uns minutos observando o corredor vazio e seu pensamento o trai.

_-Nunca fui desafiado dessa forma, nunca senti calor dessa forma e nunca perdi o controle da situação dessa forma... – pensa Kamus - e devo admitir que fica linda com o cabelo daquela forma... – nesse momento Kamus se da conta do que havia pensado – e nunca fui traído pelo meu pensamento dessa forma... – termina dando um meio sorriso. _

**Décimo terceiro templo... **

Nicky estava esperando Saori há meia hora, estava sentada na sala da deusa e parecia paciente apesar da espera. Pensava na irmã, estava aliviada pelo seu estado não ser tão grave quanto pensava. Minutos depois a deusa de cabelos lavanda entra na sala, a loira levanta-se para fazer uma reverencia, mas a moça faz sinal para que Nicky se sente.

-Sinto muito por deixa-la esperando. – fala Athena sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da loira. – creio que veio falar comigo por causa disso, não é? – pergunta mestrando um lindo convite azul marinho com letras prateadas.

-Isso mesmo! – afirma Nicky. – queria permissão para me ausentar uma noite do santuário a fim de representar minha irmã na comemoração.

A deusa fita a loira e da um lindo sorriso.

-Claro que pode assentar-se... – fala Athena – mas se incomodaria de ser acompanhada por mim? Afinal eu tenho que ir também... você compreende muito bem... negócios... – fala com a voz entediada.

-Seria uma honra acompanhar uma deusa! – exclama Nicky entre risos – vejo que você acha essas comemorações tão chatas quanto eu. - termina ainda prendendo o riso.

-Então pegaremos vôo das 5 horas da manha e voltaremos quarta as 7 da manha, tudo bem? – fala a deusa. – eu sei que o horário é puxado, mas não posso ficar muito tempo fora...

-Pra mim está perfeito... vai dar tempo de ver minha irmã e também não pretendia ficar mais que isso. – fala levantando-se – se me da licença Athena, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas.

-Até amanha Nicky! – exclama a deusa sorridente. – estarei na porta de Áries a sua espera, amanha...

-Até Athena! – da um sorriso e sai da sala.

Verônique desceu até Áries pensando que a deusa havia chamado-a pelo apelido e dispensado a reverencia, para a loira aquela mulher era tão humana quanto ela...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente! Próximo cap a família da Mel vai fazer uma visita ao santuário, nossa loira vai passar a noite em Paris e surpresas agradam! OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Bjao


	14. A Loira e o Carneirinho!

A Loira e o Carneiro!

O Sol nem havia nascido e algumas estrelas ainda estavam no céu, mas a bela deusa da guerra já estava na entrada de Áries esperando pela acompanhante. Não demorou e a loira saiu do interior da mansão de Áries, usava um curto sobretudo preto, óculos escuros e scarpin. Não estava acompanhada do mestre e parecia sonolenta.

-Bom dia Senhorita... – fala a loira ainda sonolenta – desculpe o atraso, Tatsume já esta a nossa espera? – pergunta olhando para o final das escadas.

-Deve chegar em cinco minutos. – fala dando um passo à frente – vamos descendo, Nicky?

-Claro! – responde a loira seguindo a deusa.

Assim que chegaram ao final das escadas Tatsume para a limusine e abre a porta gentilmente para que elas entrassem, Nicky não conseguia reconhecer aquele homem, era bem diferente do Tatsume mal humorado que as levava para escola diariamente, mas Nicky só conseguia pensar nas palavras que o mestre havia dito na noite anterior...

Flashback 

Nicky chegava em Áries depois da conversa com Athena e tinha certeza que Mu e Kiki já estariam adormecidos. Entrou silenciosamente na sala de Áries e rumou para seu quarto, estava passando pelo corredor quando uma voz muito doce chama seu nome.

_-Nicky... – fala Mu no tom doce de sempre e segurando um copo de leite na mão esquerda – teve permissão? – pergunta o homem de cabelos lavanda._

_-Sim, teve sim... – responde a loira entre risos- não sabia que carneiros tomavam leite antes de dormir. – fala Nicky divertida mirando o copo nas mãos do ariano_

_-Ahhh, não é isso! – exclama Mu constrangido – é pro Kiki!_

_-Eu sei mestre! – fala garota que agora ria – só estou brincando!_

_-E... – fala o ariano ainda corado – quando você vai?_

_-Amanha bem cedo saio daqui, mas volto na quarta de manha... treinarei a tarde normalmente. – fala abrindo a portado quarto._

_-Nicky... quando estiver lá pode me fazer um favor? – pergunta o ariano que abria a porta do quarto._

_-Pode pedir. – responde a garota._

_-Pode não ocultar seu cosmo? Deixe-o perceptível, ta bom? – fala Mu meio corado._

_-Mas por que mestre? Achei que... – é cortada pelo mestre._

_-Apenas faça! – fala o ariano risinho. – boa noite Nicky! – termina sumindo pelo quarto._

_-Ta né... – pensa a loira entrando no quarto e fechando a porta._

**(fim)**

-Porque ele pediu aquilo... – murmura Nicky fitando a paisagem.

-Disse alguma coisa? – pergunta Athena que estava no banco a sua frente.

-Não foi nada não, Senhorita! – exclama Nicky sem jeito.

-Pode me chamar de Saori! – fala a deusa – não é preciso formalidades.

Nicky apenas sorri. Em poucos minutos estavam saindo da limusine no aeroporto, Nicky deu um pequeno bilhete a Tatsume e pediu para que fosse entregue as amigas quando as encontrasse. Meia hora depois as duas mulheres já estavam rumo a Paris e as quatro amazonas restantes acordavam em suas casas.

Lea e Aioria acordavam juntos. Sah estava no bom humor de todas as manhas. Mel acordara com mais uma discussão dos gêmeos e Luh já estava acordada, fazia curativos no braço machucado pela espada de Kamus. Devidamente uniformizadas, esperavam Tatsume no começo da escadaria.

-Gente cadê a Nicky? – pergunta Mel olhando a sua volta.

-Será que noite foi boa? – pergunta Lea com um sorriso safado.

-Larga de ser pervertida Lea! – exclama Luh – acho que você anda fazendo muitas coisas com Aioria!

-QUE ISSO LUH?! – fala Sah irônica – IMAGINA! LEA É UMA SANTA!

-Não é verdade! – exclama Lea que mudava de cor.

Lea ia defender-se mas já era tarde, todas riam muito da belga que já estava cintilante. Tatsume para a limusine frente às meninas e com sua imensa delicadeza manda que entrem, mas Mel protesta.

-Espera! – exclama Mel olhando para trás – a Nicky ainda não chego!

-Ela não vem! – exclamou Tatsume – agora entrem logo que eu explico no caminho!

Mas Tatsume não falou nada, apenas entregou as meninas o bilhete que a amiga havia deixado. Lea leu a bilhete em voz alta, nele estava escrito onde ela estaria, quando voltaria e pedia desculpas por não chamá-las, mas como era uma festa de negócios deixou bem claro que seria tedioso. No mais o dia foi normal, Mel passou toda à tarde no Instituto ensaiando o musical, Lea gritava ao telefone e dava ordens sem parar, Luh estava empenhada no treino de esgrima e Sah assistia a amiga. Os treinos foram novamente transferidos para noite sob reprovação dos dourados, Shaka dizia que aquilo acabava com sua rotina de meditação, Kamus dizia ser um absurdo que Athena permitisse que elas passassem tanto tempo fora do santuário, Aioria murmurava coisas do tipo "ela e aqueles pompons" ou "odeio times de futebol", Milo nada dizia, mas parecia estar sofrendo olhares constantes e ameaçadores de Kannon e por final Mu estava indiferente, com a ausência da pupila não teria treino na parte da noite.

**Treino da tarde, dourados...**

Enquanto as pupilas preparavam o festival os dourados treinavam como de costume, mas a única dupla que nos intereça é Milo e Kannon, parece que o ex-general marina fez questão de fazer dupla com o escorpião (N/A: porque será?!). Saga olhava o irmão com reprovação, mas não fazia nada para impedi-lo. Shion começa o treino dos dourados e retira-se logo depois. Kannon estava pronto para descarregar sua raiva no escorpião e não fez por menos, dava pena ver Milo apanhar daquele jeito, mas como o próprio Milo já havia julgado o geminiano uma vez, estava na hora de Kannon julga-lo. O treino foi dolorido para Milo e como se não bastasse estar todo arrebentado, após o apito final, Kannon teve que dar o golpe de misericórdia no escorpião.

-Então... – começa Kannon aproximando-se do escorpião que estava estirado no chão – ta doendo? – pergunta Kannon irônico, mas estende a mão para que o amigo se levante.

-Obrigada.. – murmura Milo num meio sorriso.

Mas antes que estivesse totalmente de pé, Kannon da uma joelhada entre as pernas do escorpião que cai novamente quase em lagrimas.

-SEU LOUCO! – exclama Milo deitado no chão e encolhido – QUER ME DEIXAR ALEIJADO?! – exclama com a voz mais fina.

-Se isso for fazer você parar de magoar a Mel... – fala Kannon entre os dentes – te deixaria "aleijado" com muito prazer!

Nesse momento todos os dourados olhavam perplexos. Carlo,Shura , Aioria e Gustav não conseguiram segurar a gargalhada. Kamus, Shaka e Dohko olhavam como se sentissem a dor do escorpião. Aldebaram, Mu e Aioros estavam de olhos arregalados com a atitude do ex- marina e Saga olhava novamente com reprovação para o irmão, mas estava gostando muito de ver a cena. Kannon ia dar a volta pelo escorpião e juntar-se a Carlo e os outros, mas antes...

-Preste atenção Milo... – fala Kannon maldosamente – se você fizer a garota chorar novamente... VOCÊ NUNCA VAI PODER TER FILHOS! – exclama Kannon – fui claro? – termina com a voz irônica e calma (N/A: KANNON KANNON KANNON!! \o/\o/\o/\o/).

Kannon vira as costas ao escorpião que ainda tentava esquecer a dor e processar tudo que tinha acontecido.

**Treino da noite, amazonas...**

Assim como no dia anterior seus mestres estavam de cara amarrada, a palavra "festival" fazia com que todos rosnasseme fechassem mais a cara. A situação chegava a ser cômica, aqueles homens maravilhosos perdiam a calma por conta de uma única palavra. O restante do treino correu normalmente e logo já estavam retornando a suas casas...

**Gêmeos...**

Na casa de gêmeos era possível ouvir 3 gargalhadas, Saga e Kannon narravam para Mel a vitória esmagadora de Kannon sobre Milo. Os 3 riam loucamente e quando chegaram no grande final as lagrimas escorriam e Mel estava sem ar.

-COMO EU PERCO UMA CENA DESSAS! – exclama Mel deitada no sofá. – Meus Zeus! Fantástico Kannon!

-Quero deixar bem claro que ele só não foi castrado porque sei que gosta dele... – fala Kannon encostado a parede.

-Muito obrigado por não ter deixado Milo totalmente incapaz! – fala Mel enxugando as lagrimas.

-Mas que foi uma ótima cena, isso foi! – concorda Saga que também se recuperava da crise de risos.

Mel estava decidida a passar mais um dia em gêmeos, mas depois voltaria para escorpião, depois da atitude de Kannon ela resolveu dar outra chance ao mestre, visto que ele não tinha mais procurado Shina e mostrava abertamente sua tristeza...

**Leão...**

Lea terminava os deveres do Instituto, estava claramente cansada e olhava para cama com desejo. Assim que terminou, jogou-se na cama ainda de roupão e sentiu os olhos pesarem, não demorou muito e já estava em estado letárgico, permaneceu assim por meia hora até que tomou coragem e levantou-se, trocou de roupa (N/A: Pijama de pandinha /o/\o\) e rumou até a cozinha, mas uma voz divertida pegou-a pelo meio do caminho.

-Não sei como você fica mais sexy... com o sutiã de ontem ou essa pijama! – fala o leonino que estava sentado no sofá da sala e via tevê.

-Sem palhaçadas... – fala Lea coçando a cabeça – tive um dia cheio... e não consigo pegar no sono...

-Serio? Não te vi no quarto... – fala pensativo.

-Estava no meu quarto... – fala sonolenta e sem entender a ultima fase do mestre.

-Achei que era nosso quarto... – fala Aioria levantando-se e pegando a garota no colo. – Sabe... quando eu não conseguia dormir meu irmão fazia carinho na minha cabeça... – fala dirigindo-se até o quarto. – quem sabe funcione com você – colocou a garota deitada e deitou-se ao lado dela.

-Mas Oria... – Lea ia falar, mas Aioria a corta.

-Só relaxe! – fala passando as mãos delicadamente sobre a cabeça de belga.

Não demorou e Lea já estava em sono profundo, mas Aioria ainda tinha umas coisas para resolver, levantou-se delicadamente para não acordar a garota, deu a volta na cama, baixou-se ao lado dela e disse baixinho:

- Durma bem, meu amor... – murmura o leonino dando um levíssimo beijo nos lábios da "pupila" adormecida.

**Virgem...**

O jantar em virgem passava-se como de costume, era possível ouvir apenas nos talheres batendo nos pratos, mas Shaka percebe uma presença muito familiar.

-Boa noite Mu – fala o loiro simpático.

A figura do ariano surgia na cozinha.

-Ola Shaka! – fala Mu docemente – Não pretendia estragar o jantar! – exclama sem jeito ao perceber que interrompia a refeição.

-Sem problemas. – fala Sah secamente – já estava de saída – fala levantando-se – com licença mestre Shaka, Mu... – fala saindo da cozinha.

-Bom... – começa Mu sem jeito e sentando-se à frente do loiro – preciso falar com você...

-Se te conheço bem... – fala o cavaleiro de virgem fitando a amigo – já vou logo avisando que não sei dar conselhos amorosos...

**Escorpião...**

Milo estava com todas as partes do corpo doloridas, estava tomando um banho quente de banheira, tentava relaxar, mas aquela morena estava cada vez mais presente na sua vida. Passou a esperar pelos treinos apenas para vê-la, dormia no quarto dela para senti-la e finalmente decidiu... no dia seguinte pediria desculpas...

**Aquário...**

Mais uma vez o corredor de lutas fervia, Kamus e Luh novamente treinavam e pareciam mais empolgados que no dia anterior. Kamus estava ficando preocupado... a cada dia ele via Luh mais como mulher e menos como pupila, cada vez mais seu pensamento o traia e a visão da garota lutando tirava-o de serio completamente. Luh já percebera isso e estava adorando ver aquele homem gelado derreter-se por ela, mas ela também estava sendo congelada por Kamus. Os dois passavam pela mesma situação, mas uma coisa era clara... ela ia ter que fazer alguma coisa para aquele homem de gelo ceder por completo... e faltava muito pouco...

**BEM**** mais cedo em Paris...**

A loira saía na elegância de sempre do hospital francês e dirigia-se para Limusine, mandou que o motorista fosse diretamente para a mansão dos Kakaroff. Tinha passado a manha no Shopping junto à deusa e depois passara a tarde toda no hospital conversando com os médicos e com a irmã. Admirava a rua principal de Paris que há meses não via, tinha que admitir as saudades que sentia daquele lugar, mas também não podia negar a família que havia feito no santuário. Aquela bela cidade tinha a cara da loira que desejava cada vez mais a presença do mestre na cidade do amor. Quando o magnífico carro parou no imenso portão da mansão, Nicky sentiu a doce sensação se rever sua casa, crescera ali e tudo lembra seu pai e sua mãe. Quando adentrou a mansão, subiu correndo as enormes escadas bifurcadas e rumou para seu quarto, estava tudo com deixara... sabia que sua irmã não mexeria em nada. A tarde foi passando e o salão nobre da mansão já estava todo decorado para festa. A loira estava em duvida entre o vestido que usaria, mas acabou optando pelo azul marinho, tomara que caia e justo ao corpo, tinha uma fenda muito generosa do lado direito e como o vestido era um tanto simples para ocasião colou também um conjunto de jóias em ouro amarelo. Quando já estava pronta deu uma boa olhada no espelho, a tiara que prendia o coque era belíssima, o colar era muito elegante e os brincos brilhavam intensamente.

_-Acho que estou passando muito tempo com Gustav! – pensa a loira dando um pequeno sorriso._

-Senhoria Verônique. – fala a criada que acabara de entrar no quarto da loira. – precisa descer, os convidados importantes já estão chegando

A loira apenas concordou, olho-se pela ultima vez no espelho e saiu. Já era possível ouvir a musica no salão, uma fila de belos carros se formava no portão da mansão e a loira parecia cada vez mais entediada. Os poucos os convidados começaram a entrar, a loira era sufocada por pessoas querendo cumprimenta-la, faziam perguntas de sua irmã e a garota já estava desconfortável.

-Nicky! – grita uma voz docemente familiar.

A loira virou-se rapidamente e viu a deusa acenando, caminhou ate a mulher de cabelos lavanda que parecia estar passando pela situação que ela.

-Perguntas indiscretas? – pergunta Nicky virando os olhos.

-Nem imagina... – fala a deusa.

Nesse momento um grupo de senhores chama pela deusa.

-Tenho que ir, mas sabe como me achar, não é? – fala risonha.

-Claro! – responde Nicky vendo a moça sumir entre as pessoas.

O cosmo da deusa era facilmente notado pela loira. Após uma hora, Nicky finalmente consegue uma brecha e corre para o jardim, como estava frio não havia ninguém alem dela, mas não tinha a menor vontade de sair dali.

-Agora sei como Luh se sente em aquário... – murmura a loira afastando-se da mansão – hummm... acho que vou me sentar no chafariz... – fala andando em meio às roseiras da mansão.

Acaba sentando-se na borda do chafariz e admirava seu reflexo na água.

_-Definitivamente estou passando muito tempo com o Dite... – pensa a loira fazendo cara de reprovação para si mesma._

Ficou olhando as estrelas naquela noite fria por alguns minutos, fechou os olhos e voltou-se para seu reflexo ainda com os olhos fechados.

_-Ele bem que poderia estar aqui... – pensa Nicky ainda com os olhos fechados – quase posso senti-lo perto de mim... – nesse momento ela abre os olhos e vê o reflexo do ariano atrás do seu._

Olhou incrédula para o reflexo, começou a achar que as _Champagne_ a mais estavam fazendo efeito, fechou os olhos novamente, mas um par de mãos firmes agarrou a cintura da loira e puxou-a para junto do corpo, aquele cheiro de lavanda era inconfundível e o cosmo doce do ariano também era único. Nicky levantou a cabeça e olhou as lindas esmeraldas do mestre, realmente o ariano estava na sua frente.O mestre usava um belo terno e parecia ter uma expressão decidida no rosto.

-O que faz aqui...? – pergunta Nicky rosada e ainda incrédula.

-Tomando uma atitude... – murmura passando a mão esquerda pelo rosto da pupila.

Nicky apenas sorriu e retribuiu o gesto do mestre. Os rostos se aproximaram, os lábios se tocaram sensualmente e logo veio o tão esperado beijo, quente , sensual e envolvente. Mu estava louco com o perfume incomum que a pupila usava, passava a mão pelo corpo da garota com urgência e quanto passou os olhos pela tatto da loira sentiu a sangue ferver. Nicky já tinha afrouxado a gravata do ariano, estava com as mãos afogadas nos cabelos lavanda do mestre e tornava o beijo cada vez mais profundo.

-Não da pra continuar aqui... – fala Nicky afastando-se do beijo e mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios do ariano.

-O que você sugere? – pergunta Mu.

-Feche os olhos! – fala a loira.

O mestre não discutiu, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pega garota. Segundos depois...

-Pode abrir... – fala junto à orelha do mestre.

Quando Mu abriu os olhos estava dentro do quarto da loira.

-Acho que aqui não tem Kiki... não é? – pergunta Nicky tirando a gravata do ariano.

-Certamente que não... – fala livrando os cabelos da garota da tiara que o prendia.

Nada mais foi dito... entraram novamente num beijo sedutor e ardente, Mu já estava descendo o zíper do vestido de Nicky, esta já estava tirando a camisa do ariano e levantando a perna direita fazendo-a ficar a mostra. O beijo, o toque, o perfume e o gosto da loira eram únicos, estava desligado que tudo a sua volta, só pensava que viveria a noite que esperava há meses. Mu finalmente livrou a discípula de seu vestido e quando se deram conta já estavam na cama. Passaram uma noite inesquecível, atingiram o clímax em perfeita sincronia, mas não tiveram muito tempo para descasar, o avião de Nicky sairia em duas horas e ela ainda não sabia como o mestre havia parado em Paris. Estavam cobertos pelo lenço esverdeado e os primeiros raios de sol batiam nos olhos da loira.

-Hummmm – Murmura tentando se mover, mas estava envolvida pelos braços fortes do ariano.

Com o murmuro da francesa o mestre pareceu começar a despertar, abriu levemente os olhos esmeralda que encontraram de imediato o azul celeste da garota.

_-Bonjour, mon amour!_ – fala Nicky com o sotaque francês que o mestre tanto gostava.

Mu parecia sem reação, estava corado e fitava a garota timidamente.

-Então nós... – estava totalmente corado e sem jeito.

-Tivemos uma noite perfeita. – completa a loira dando um selinho no ariano. – mas... como você veio até aqui? – pergunta a loira ainda abraçada ao mestre e mudando totalmente de assunto.

-Achei você pelo cosmo... e me teletransportei! – fala ainda corado.

-Não achei que fosse possível cobrir um distancia tão grande... – fala a loira surpresa com a habilidade do mestre.

Nesse momento o alarme do despertador toca e Nicky vira os olhos.

-Não... – murmura Nicky sonolenta – tenho que arrumar... meu avião sai daqui a pouco...

-Mas nos veremos em breve, Loira. – fala o ariano brincando com um dos cachinhos da pupila.

-Sim! – exclama risonha – carneirinho!

Mu ficou ainda mais corado. Nicky levantou-se com muito custo e tomou banho enquanto o mestre se arrumava. Quando terminou de se arrumar, o mestre já estava esperando na varanda do quarto.

-Em algumas horas nos veremos... – fala o ariano dando um beijo carinhoso na discípula e sumindo tão repentinamente quanto aparecera.

Nicky fitou a vista da varanda e era possível ver o chafariz da noite anterior.

_-Essa casa me lembra muitas coisas... – pensa a loira que agora fitava o quarto – mas meu ligar não mais aqui... – fala voltando-se para o céu – sinto muitas saudades das meninas..._

Nesse momento a criada entra e avisa que o carro já estava a sua espera... em poucas horas já estaria novamente no santuário.

**Santuário...**

Ninguém havia notado o sumiço do ariano, exceto Shaka que tinha conversado com o cavaleiro pouco antes dele partir. As amazonas voltavam do instituto e estavam animadas para reverem a amiga. A arena estava já estava tomada pelos dourados e amazonas. Lea avistou a silhueta da loira na arquibancada, já estava vestida adequadamente para treinar e caminhava até as amigas.

-NICKY! – exclama Lea correndo até a amiga – como foi a festa? E Paris? E sua irmã?

-Calma gente! – fala Nicky que já estava cercada pelas amigas – na ordem, inesquecível , está belíssima como sempre e ela vai recuperar-se logo! – exclama a loura com alegria sendo abraçada pelas amigas.

-Ora! – exclama Sah – você não desse que seria tediosa!

-Mas não foi! – fala Nicky corada e olhando discretamente para o ariano – depois do treino fofoca na casa de Áries, ok?! Vou contar tudo!

-Okk! – respondem animadas.

Nesse momento Shion começa o treino da tarde, estava indo tudo muito bem, Mel ainda batia em Milo sem muita resistência, Lea e Aioria treinavam animadamente como de costume, Nicky e Mu estavam agindo normalmente diante de todos, Shaka e Sah estavam no ritmo de sempre, Luh e Kamus estavam prestes a criar espadas e começar a lutar ali mesmo, mas hoje em especial eram visíveis oito silhuetas sentadas na arquibancada e admirando o treino. Mel estava batendo em Milo (N/A: novidade neh?!) até notar a presença dos desconhecidos.

-Não acredito... – murmura a morena abrindo um lindo sorriso. – tava morrendo de saudades! – exclama abandonando o treino e correndo até a família...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente! Acabei me empolgando com a Nicky e o Mu... o cap ficou maior do que eu esperada, mas o próximo será inteiramente dedicado a família da morena! Vai ser muito engraçado! Espero que tenham gostado do cap! Bjao


	15. A família Kitsune!

Leiam tudo gente!

Pai: Ele é alto, é moreno e tem os olhos azuis escuros u.u Tem um fisico bom e um porte elegante, é advogado e 48 anos. Ele é bem rigido, rigoroso, perfeccionista e muito ciumento em relaçao a filha e a mulher. Signo de Aries u.u o nome dele é Daniel, e os cabelos sao curtos, e sempre colocados pra tras com gel. Faz parte da Promotoria

Mae:Roberta, é loira um pouco mais baixa que Mel e tem um fisico bom nao tao bom, neh ¬¬, pode ser confundida facilmente com alguem de 30 anos, mas tem 46. É loira de cabelos cacheados q batem no ombro. os olhos sao verdes, e tem um genio forte, gosta de ordem e limpeza, mas é muito brincalhona com os amigos, e sempre é muito amavel com os amigos dos filhos. É de Aries u.u. Faz parte da Promotoria.

Irmao mais novo: 10 anos, moreno de cabelos curtos e lisos. É irritado facilmente, super ciumento em relação a irma. Se já é ciumento com as amigAS da irma, com os amigoOS ele que mata-los u.u É um pouco sonhador, e nao existe a palavra "nao" em seu vocabulario. Tem que ser o que quer e quando quer u.u Tem muito respeito pelos pais, e é muito apegado ao pai e a irma. É de Peixes u.u e nao tolera que esteja errado u.u. Seu nome é Gustavo, e os olhos sao azuis claros. É de Peixes

Irmao da mesma idade: Eric, com 17 (elas estao com 17, ne?), ele é loiro dos olhos verdes escuros. É alto, e tem um porte atletico. Ele é bem liberal, e até um pouco galinha u.u Faz a linha: Faça o que digo, e nao o que faço u.u É super protetor com a irma, e sempre está fazendo ela ri. Tem um genio meio dificil, e nao admite traiçoes e falsidade, e é muito responsavel apesar de ser galinha u.u. É de Capricornio.

Irmao mais velho: Felipe, com 26 anos. É alto, da altura do pai. Moreno e cabelos curtos, revoltos e enrolados pra fora já leu MeruPuri ou viu alguma imagem? é o mesmo estilo de cabelo do Alam e do Jeile u.u. Os olhos sao verde-agua claros u.u. É advogado de defesa e tem 2 filhos. A esposa morreu no parto Thalita, e ele é super brincalhao, garanhao, tem um ar de gala de novela. Nao consegue imaginar a vida sem os filhos, e como é bem aberto com eles, os tres sao muito apegados. Conversando de tudo eles ateh pensam em garotas ¬¬, e o pai sempre dando conselhos, dicas. Sempre que Felipe e Mel saem nas ruas, as pessoas pensam que eles sao um casal

Sobrinho: Raphael, 8 anos. Loiro da pele branca e dos olhos castanhos claros. Ama Hip Hop e sempre que pode, pede pra Tia ensinar novos passos. Chama Mel de "mae", já que foi ela que sempre cuidou deles e tudo mais. A ama demais, e é muito carinhoso. Apesar da idade, é bem observador e sempre sabe o que acontece com as pessoas ao seu redor. É de aquario. Ele e o irmao tem manias de usarem tocas para nao reconhecerem quem é quem u.u Mas Mel e seu pai sempre conseguem diferencia-los .

Sobrinho: Yuri, 8 anos. Moreno da pele branca e dos olhos castanhos claros. Como o irmao ama Hip Hop e qualquer outro tipo de musica. Sao muito unidos, e sempre que podem pedem para a Tia dançarem com eles. Dançam o Hip Hop muito bem, já que se empenham. Yuri é dois minutos mais velho que Rapha, e é responsavel. Os dois tem mania de perguntarem para a TiaMel, quando q eles vao arrumar um tio, e sempre que encontram um amigo dela, ficam avaliando ele, falando se ele é bom ou nao pra ela u.u. Chama Mel de "mae" pq a ama como uma u.u. Bom, se eles sao gemeos, os dois sao de Aquario xD

Quando eu digo Tia, nos Sobrinhos, eu quero dizer a Mel

Tia: Lilian. Uma gostosa u.u. Loira com cabelos longos e cacheados, a pele branca e os olhos verdes claros u.u Ela e Mel por ondem passam, as pessoas infartam. Tem seios generosos, e é atriz de filme p o r n o. E sempre ensia a sobrinha com o que pode, tem 30 anos eu um corpo otimo u.u É muito brincalhona, e nao é vulgar. é irma de Roberta u.u. É de Gemeos. Adora bagunças, baladas, fazer compras e tudo que uma mulher ama u.u Ela está solteira u.u Só que nao dá trela pros homens nao ¬¬ Junto com Mel adora coloca-los no chinelo ¬¬. É uma otima amiga, e sempre que pode ajuda a todos.

Vamos a Fic /o/\o\

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A família Kitsune!

- Não acredito... – murmura a morena abrindo um lindo sorriso. – tava morrendo de saudades! – exclama abandonando o treino e correndo até a família...

Mel salta os últimos degraus da arquibancada, braça um homem alto de porte muito elegante e uma mulher de aparência jovem, a morena parecia conter as lágrimas e teve o gesto rapidamente retribuído pelo casal, ficou ali alguns segundos, parecia estar buscando conforto nos braços daquelas pessoas, mas quando Mel menos esperava dois menininhos pularam no seu colo e fizeram a brasileira ir com tudo para o chão.

-Ah! – exclama Mel ainda deitada no chão e com os garotos encima dela – Yuri! Raphael! – exclama já sentada e vendo o rostinho dos agressores.

-Vi você batendo naquele homem, Mel! – exclama a segunda mulher de lindos olhos verdes – assim que se faz, querida!

-Pare com isso, Lílian! – exclama a mulher abraçada por Mel anteriormente. – bater nas pessoas não é coisa que se faça!

-É apenas um treinamento mamãe... – murmura Mel pronta para ouvir o sermão.

-E que treinamento!! – exclama Lílian olhando a arena – tem algum homem feio nesse lugar?!

-Pra ser sincera... – fala Mel levantando-se – acho que não...

-Não queremos nenhum homem de palhaçada com você, irmãzinha! – duas vozes são ouvidas, um garoto da idade de Mel estava atrás de sua tia e outro que parecia bem mais velho estava ao lado . – não teríamos deixado você vir se soubéssemos que só tinha homens aqui...

-Tem mais mulheres sim! – exclama Mel – Nicky! Lea! Luh! Sah! – grita a morena acenando – venham aqui! Por favor!

As quatro pareciam constrangidas, olharam para seus mestres como se pedissem permissão para irem até a morena, com exceção de Sah que virou as costas para o loiro e foi em direção a amiga. Os mestres apenas concordaram e as três amazonas seguiram Sah até a morena, subiram timidamente as escadas e chegaram até a brasileira.

-Meninas! – exclama Mel animada – esta é minha família! Minha mãe, Roberta – fala apontando para a bela mulher - meu Pai, Daniel –fala mostrando o homem com pinta de advogado - meus irmão, Felipe, Eric e Gustavo – fala fazendo um cafuné no mais novo – Minha querida Tia. Lílian. Meus sobrinhos lindos, Yuri e Raphael! – fala pegando os dois no colo!

-Tia Mel ficou muito forte! – exclama o moreno.

-Hihihi... obrigada Yuri! – fala Mel risonha – vocês também cresceram muito.

Nesse momento todas fazem um pequeno aceno à família da brasileira e Mel segue apresentando-as.

-Elas têm sido minha família durante o treinamento... Verônique, Eleanor, Sagasse e Lune! – fala apresentando as amigas à família.

-Ah sim! – Mel exclama novamente – vou apresenta-los aos cavaleiros! Vamos descer, o treino termina em dois minutos!

Durante a descida já estavam conversando, as quatro garotas se apresentavam melhor aos irmãos e a tia de Mel. Mel descia com os sobrinhos no colo, o pai e mãe da morena estavam de mãos dadas logo atrás. Quando pisaram na arena os dourados já estavam curiosos para saber quem eram aquelas pessoas. Mel tomou a frente e pediu para que se apresentassem.

-Gente! – fala Mel muito alegre e com os sobrinhos ainda no colo – essa é minha família!(começa a apresentar todos novamente) e agora gostaria que vocês se apresentassem!

Os cavaleiros de ouro se olham e timidamente Mu começa.

-Sou Mu de Áries – fala o mestre da loira.

-Aldebaram de touro! – fala o simpático brasileiro que despertava olhares curiosos nos sobrinhos de Mel.

-Saga e Kannon de gêmeos! – exclamam os simpáticos gêmeos

-Mascara da Morte de Câncer – fala o italiano na boa vontade de sempre.

-Aioria de leão! – fala o orgulhoso leonino

-Shaka de virgem – fala o loiro.

-Dohko de libra – fala o oriental.

-Sou o responsável pelo treinamento de Mel, Milo de escorpião. É um prazer. – fala num tom incomum, mas com o convencimento de sempre.

-Aioros de Sagitário – fala o grego.

-Shura de capricórnio – fala o animado espanhol

-Kamus de aquário – fala na frieza de sempre.

-Afrodite de peixes – fala o belo homem.

Todos devidamente apresentados quando Shion da o treino por terminado. Mel insistiu e os pais acabaram almoçando no santuário, conversaram bastante e as garotas pareciam estar se dando muito bem com os irmãos de Mel. Shaka estava começando a olhar torto para Eric que disparava olhares maliciosos para Sah. Nicky e Luh estavam se dando muito bem com o irmão mais velho da morena. Os sobrinhos estavam subindo em Aldebaram que achava tudo aquilo muito divertido. O pai e a mãe da garota conversavam com Milo, Kamus e Shaka, tiravam todas as duvidas do santuário e perguntavam como estava sua filha. Mel e a Tia pareciam colocar nas novidades em dia.

-Gente! – exclama a loira – não contem tudo agora! Temos seção de "troca de informações" hoje/o/\o\ - fala Nicky muito empolgada. – mestre Mu...

-Você pode passar a tarde em outro lugar? Temos que contar as novidades! – fala Mu num tom irônico e completando a pupila – acertei?

-Isso mesmo, carneirinho! – exclama Nicky deixando o ariano roxo.

Todos começaram a rir diante do apelido "carinhoso" do antes respeitado cavaleiro de Áries.

-Do que está rindo, leãozinho? – pergunta Lea sarcasticamente.

Nesse momento todos entram em crise, definitivamente haveria piadinhas sobre os apelidos... Milo, Carlo, Gustav, Shura e Kannon não iriam perdoar.

-LEAOZINHO E CARNEIRINHO?! – exclama Kannon batendo na mesa – Meu Zeus!

-Só falta Budinha e Miluxo! – exclama Shura – Não! Espera! "Shakito" é muito melhor!

-Kamus já perdeu o respeito com relação a apelidos! – fala Afrodite sem perder a pose.

-Você vai ver o MiluXO! – exclama Milo irritado – CornuXO! Chifrudo!

Todos incluindo a família de Mel estavam chocados, mas era impossível negar, a situação cômica, digna de filme. Shaka estava com a paciência por um fio, o copo que Kamus segurava já estava congelado, Mu estava revoltado com a atitude dos amigos, o espanhol acabara de mergulhar a cara de Milo no macarrão e Aioria estava vendo sua reputação ir embora em segundos. O caos reinava no refeitório. Luh e Mel tentavam segurar Shura e Milo, Nicky e Lea estavam rindo da situação alheia e faziam torcida, Sah ria da encenação de Carlo e Gustav de "carneirinho" e "leãozinho", Aldebaram segurava os sobrinhos e o irmãozinho de Mel... estava um perfeito pandemônio mas...

**-QUE ABSURDO É ESSE?! – **Athena vociferou.

-Nesse momento todos pararam de imediato o que estavam fazendo, pareciam ter congelado.

_-hã... _– começa Shura tentado explicar porque Milo estava com a cara enfiada no macarrão. – ele começou! – exclama soltando o cabelo do escorpião - Juro!

Afrodite e Mask estavam encima da mesa quando Athena adentrou o refeitório, Dite estava no meio de sua performance de "Shakito" e Mascara imitava o Leonino fazendo caras, bocas e poses, mas quando notaram a presença da deusa pararam como estavam e não moviam um músculo, Dite estava em posição de Lótus e parecia desconfortável e Mask exibia seus músculos como o Leonino adorava fazer.

-ATHENA! – fala Gustav tentando manter a "pose" – temos uma explicação plausível! Não é Carlo? – fala jogando a bomba para o amigo.

-LOGICO! – responde o canceriano sem pensar.

Athena tinha uma veia saltada no pescoço, as meninas nunca tinham visto a deusa assim, mas a situação era fantástica.

**-VOCÊS SÃO A ELITE DOS CAVALEIROS! COMO PODEM SE COMPORTAR ASSIM?!** – fala a moça que parecia incrédula. – **E AINDA NA FRENTE DOS CONVIDADOS!!**

Um silencio sepulcral caio sobre o refeitório, todos se sentaram e pareciam amedrontados com a deusa que parecia ter encarnado Hades.

-Pois bem... – fala a moça mais calma dirigindo-se aos pais de Mel – desculpem o acontecido... a testosterona aflorando... – fala a deusa com um olhar mortal para os cavaleiros.

-Não tem problema! – fala o pai de Mel que apesar de ter um rosto serio, tinha uma voz muito simpática.

-Acredito que já esteja tudo acerto para a estadia de vocês... sinto não poderem ficar no santuário, mas é uma arena restrita e se acontecer algum incidente não seria prudente expor vocês.

-Já sabemos, Senhorita Kido. – fala Lílian – e agradecemos por permitir nossa entrada aqui, mas as meninas podem sair? – pergunta curiosamente.

Athena fita os mestres e depois as pupilas, abre um grande sorriso e com muita satisfação, fala:

-Claro! – responde a Deusa fazendo Kamus engasgar com a água que bebia – vocês ficaram até o festival, não é? – pergunta a deusa ainda de pé.

-Isso mesmo – fala a mãe de Mel

-Pois bem... até o regresso da família de Mel ao Brasil, vocês terão permissão para sair as sextas e sábados, tudo bem?

As cinco se olharam e quase choraram.

-Maravilhoso! – exclamam simultaneamente.

-E enquanto a vocês...-fala mirando os dourados- **DECIMO TERCEIRO TEMPLO! AGORA!** – fala apontando o báculo para a saída.

Nem mais meia palavra, os dourados saíram acompanhados da deusa e só Zeus sabe o que eles ouviriam...

-Querida... – começa a mãe da morena – estamos hospedados num hotel no centro de Atenas, ainda não tivemos tempo de arrumar nada, acho que vamos ter que deixar a visita do santuário para amanha... – fala olhando as horas.

-Hummmm... tudo bem... – murmura Mel – vocês voltam na mesmo hora amanha?

-Voltamos – fala o Pai da moça levantando-se.

-Vamos, família? – fala a mãe de Mel docemente.

Nesse momento todos começam a se levantar, mas sob os protestos de Gustavo:

-Eu quero ficar, mamãe! – exclama o garotinho correndo até Mel.

-Não seja mimado, Gustavo. – fala a mãe com reprovação – vamos logo, amanha estamos de volta! – fala pegando o garoto no colo.

Gustavo acabou cedendo, mas a Tia de Mel, Lílian, acabou ficando no santuário para acompanha-las na divertida tarde de "troca de informações" em Áries, e que tarde, diga-se de passagem. As seis mulheres estavam na confortável sala de Áries, contavam tudo que tinha acontecido. Nicky estava muito corada e contava a noite que passara com o mestre em Paris, Mel contava da tentativa de "assassinato" que Milo sofrera nas mãos de Kannon, Llilan comentava que Eric tinha achado Sah lindíssima, Luh falava do mestre, Sah e Lea apenas ouviam e riam. Após três horas em Áries elas ainda achavam assunto, estava claro que a reunião feminina não acabaria tão cedo, mas vamos a situação dos dourados...

**Décimo terceiro templo... **

Athena estava falando sem parar a mais ou menos uma hora, os dourados já tinham cara de sono, mas a mulher de cabelos lavanda parecia incansável. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, a deusa sentou-se e mirou com tristeza os cavaleiros.

-Ele chegara em breve... dentro de 11 dias – fala seriamente. – não devem comentar nada com ninguém... dispensados.

Todos se levantam e saem do salão, os dourados estavam em silencio até que...

-Shaka... – começa o ariano.

-Pode passar a tarde em virgem. – completa o loiro gentilmente.

-Reunião das Barbies! – exclama Kannon divertido.

-Não acham que já irritaram muito Athena por hoje... – fala Kamus friamente. – achei que tinham parado com as piadinhas.

-Ora picolé! – exclama o espanhol com desdém – você não pode tirar seu senso de humor de aquário uma vez?!

-E você pode esquecer o seu em capricórnio? – rebate friamente.

Entre alfinetadas eles desceram até suas casas, mas não foi apenas Mu que ficou pelo meio do caminho, Milo também não voltou para escorpião e acabou ficando na companhia do francês.

**Aquário... **

A biblioteca de aquário estava silenciosa, Milo entregou-se ao cansaço deitando-se no divâ enquanto Kamus parecia ler o livro que Luh terminara dias antes.

-Milo... – começa Kamus fitando o amigo - o que te incomoda nesses dias? – pergunta o aquariano sem rodeios.

-Acho que a garota está deixando você mais humano... – fala Milo com sarcasmo na voz.

-Você é realmente petulante, escorpião... – murmura Kamus colocando o livro na mezinha. – agora pode me dizer o que se passa entre você e a garota?

-Se quer tanto saber, _mon ami_ – Milo ajeita-se no divâ e começa a narração. Contou tudo ao cavaleiro de aquário, eram amigos há tantos anos e estava feliz por poder se abrir com ele.

Após trinta minutos, Kamus estava perplexo...

-Milo! você não pode... – ia ralhar com o escorpião, mas...

-Nem vem que não tem, pingüim! – Milo exclama sentando-se no divã. – te conheço há 10 anos, sem contar o tempo em que estivemos mortos! Você está louco pela japonesa! Não adianta negar!

Kamus sentiu um soco no estomago com a afirmação do amigo, suas mãos começaram a suar e ele procura as palavras certas, será que era tão obvio assim?

-Isso é um absurdo, Milo! – fala Kamus usando todo o seu autocontrole. – ela é minha pupila! Sinto amor paterno por ela!

-Amor paterno, é? – fala o escorpião duvidoso – então porque você fica tão irritado com o espanhol, pega no pé da garota o dia todo, implica até na forma dela se vestir e... – nesse momento, Milo levanta-se e olha curiosamente para o cavaleiro de aquário – porque parece estar suando com as minhas perguntas? Está perdendo seu autocontrole, Kamyu?!

O cavaleiro de aquário estava se segurando para não voar no pescoço do amigo, aquele "Kamyu" era o que faltava para tira-lo do serio, mas as palavras de Milo eram verdadeiras, Kamus estava suando e visivelmente apreensivo com as perguntas do amigo. Milo podia ser relapso, pervertido e debochado, mas sabia manipular qualquer um muito bem.

-Onde você quer chegar? – pergunta o aquarino ainda sentado.

-Só queria provocar mesmo! – fala Milo divertido. – mas queria também um conselho...

-Você é o mulherengo aqui, Milo... – fala Kamus ainda não entendendo onde o escorpião queria chegar.

-Tenho uma ótima lábia! – exclama o escorpião convencido. – mas não seu muito bom com amor...

-Está no ligar errado, _scorpion..._ – fala Kamus arqueando as sobrancelhas. – seu conselheiro está no próximo templo...

-Não seja chato, pingüim! – fala Milo divertido e voltando a deitar-se no divã. – não quero ficar sozinho em escorpião.. ia pedir desculpas a Mel, mas com família dela aqui vai ser difícil...

Kamus pegou o livro de capa azul marinho e voltou a lê-lo.

-Pode ficar até Luh chegar, Milo. – murmura Kamus – mas faça menos barulho...

**Virgem...**

Shaka e Mu tomavam chá de jasmim na varanda de vigem e observavam a bela vista do santuário.

-Mais chá, Mu? – pergunta o loiro simpático.

-Sim, obrigado... – murmura Mu que fitava a casa de Áries.

-O que será que estão conversando? – pergunta Shaka servindo o chá.

-Você não era curioso dessa forma, Shaka... – fala Mu surpreso com a pergunta do amigo.

-Aquela garota... – fala o loiro fitando o chá – me deixa fraco, me deixa indeciso , me deixa humano... eu sou mais rápido, mais experiente, mais disciplinado, mas mesmo assim ela é mais forte... eu nunca temi um adversário, mas tenho medo de ficar perto dela...

-Quem te viu, quem te vê, Shaka de virgem... – fala Mu embasbacado com as palavras do amigo – porque não fala pra ela?

-Não posso. Sou mestre dela, sirvo a Buda e a Athena... – fala num tom de tristeza.

-Não seja falso moralista e orgulhoso, Shaka.. – rebate o ariano – você já a beijou ...

-Isso não deve sair daqui! – exclama o loiro que pareceu nervoso com a afirmação do amigo.

-Se realmente acha isso, porque me deu aquele conselho? Porque disse que deveria escutar meu coração e ir atrás dela, mesmo sendo minha pupila? – pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Porque acredito que as pessoas devem ser felizes...

-E você não é uma pessoa?! – pergunta Mu cortando o amigo.

-Claro que sou, mas antes de ser humano... eu sou Buda e servo de Athena...

Mu vira os olhos o solta um suspiro.

-Nem eu te entendo, Shaka...

-Buda me entende! – exclama o loiro.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi a ultima frase... – murmura o ariano dando mais um gole no chá...

**Áries...**

O papo ainda estava frenético. Lílian tinha se mostrado uma excelente conselheira e ouvinte, as cinco meninas faziam perguntas e pediam opiniões para a tia de Mel até que a moça fez um convite tentador...

-Meninas... – começa Lílian com ar divertido e mexendo na bolsa. – tenho um convite pra vocês. Como já sabem sou atriz e fui convidada para uma inauguração amanha, uma boate vai abrir e eu tenho entradas VIPS.

Nesse momento os olhos brilharam.

-Gostaria que fossem comigo! – exclama mostrando os convites – posso levar quantas pessoas quiser, então seus mestres e os outros cavaleiros também estão convidados! Então... vamos?

-LOGICO! – exclama Mel – não saímos há muito tempo Tia!

Todos as outras concordam com a cabeça e super sorridentes!

No dia seguinte mostrariam a santuário a família de Mel, mas aquela sexta... aquela sexta prometia...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado! Gente essa sexta vai ser MUITO boa! Aguardem!

bjao


	16. Todos caem em tentação!

Antes de começar o Cap gostaria de agradecer a **Melody Sephy Kitsune** por me dar tantas idéias! Acabei esquecendo de colocar no outro Cap, mas os créditos da família de Mel são todos pra você! Obrigada moça 3

Agora vamos a Fic porque esse Cap promete!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A quinta feira foi bem calma, a família de Mel voltou ao santuário para conhece-lo como estava previsto. Passearam pelas ruínas, passaram pelo jardim do cavaleiro de peixes e finalizaram com o belo por do sol visto da praia, mas vamos ao que realmente nos intereça... A SEXTA!

A manhã de sexta-feira refletia a felicidade das meninas, estavam eufóricas com o convite e enlouquecidas para sair do santuário. O dia no Instituto parecia se arrastar, as horas passavam muito lentamente e as cinco não paravam de pensar na noite que viria, mas assim que voltaram ao santuário problemas começaram a surgir. O treino da tarde passou como de costume e quanto Shion encerrou as atividades, Mel resolveu fazer o convite aos cavaleiros.

-Rapazes! – exclama a morena – vamos sair hoje à noite e todos estão convidados. Uma boate vai inaugurar e temos entradas VIPS para todos! Vamos?! – finaliza com empolgação.

As meninas nem esperavam retorno, o rosto dos dourados refletia a resposta. Saga e Kannon estavam sorrindo e pareciam não acreditar no convite. Aldebaram estava sempre pronto para uma festa. Carlo e Shura se olhavam curiosamente e exclamaram "MULHERES!". Aioria e Aioros toparam de primeira. Gustav já parecia pensar na roupa que usaria. Mu e Milo pareciam indiferentes, mas olhavam para as "pupilas" com desejo. Já Shaka e Kamus pareciam descontentes e o francês foi o primeiro a ralhar:

-Você não vai Lune! – exclama o aquariano – não tem minha permissão!

-Mas ela tem a permissão de Athena! – fala o espalhou entrando na conversa.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Shura! - vociferou Kamus – a pupila é minha!

-Mas minha vida não é! – exclama Luh surpreendendo a todos. – eu vou, mestre Kamus! Tenho permissão de Athena e é isso que importa! – termina dando as costas para o mestre e saindo da arena.

Todos estavam meio chocados com a explosão de Luh. Kamus parecia sem reação.

-Parece que o poderoso Kamus de aquário perdeu o controle... – murmura Shura com desdém.

-Não provoca, chifrudo! – exclama Kamus dando as costas e saindo da arena.

Nesse momento Sah olhou para seu mestre, estava na expectativa que ele a impedisse de ir, mas...

-Pode ir, Sah. – fala o loiro calmamente. – mas eu ficarei em virgem... – termina tomando o rumo de sua casa zodiacal.

Sah não falou nada e muito menos expressou tristeza, mas estava com o coração apertado...

-Então gente! – exclama Lea – vamos indo? Mulheres precisão de tempo para se arrumar! – fala tentado quebrar o clima pesado.

Minutos depois todos deixavam a arena e rumavam para suas casas, mas o clima estava bem interessante em Aquário...

Luh entrava revoltada no corredor de lutas de aquário e ainda chocada com a atitude do mestre, mas quando estava preste a abrir a porta da sala uma mão fria segura o braço da garota.

-Que atitude foi aquela? – ralha Kamus que tinha no rosto uma expressão de decepção – você não pode cair na lábia daquele espanhol!

-Não seja ridículo! – fala Luh soltando-se do mestre.

-O que você vê de tão divertido naquele espanhol?! – vociferou Kamus que parecia não ligar para o fato de ter sido chamado de ridículo.

-Você acabou de falar o que vejo nele! Ele é divertido! – exclama a pupila.

-Esta dizendo que eu não sei me divertir?! – pergunta Kamus parecendo uma criança diante da provocação.

-Se a carapuça serviu! – exclama Luh dando as costas para o mestre.

-Não dê as costas para mim! – exclama Kamus puxando o braço da japonesa novamente. – esteja pronta as nove! – exclama para a surpresa da pupila. – veremos quem não sabe se divertir... – murmura Kamus entrando em aquário.

Quem antes estava revoltada, parecia nas nuvens! Luh estava sorrindo e pensava:

_-Então ele vai... – pensa num meio _sorriso_ – de hoje não passa... _

**Virgem... **

Sah estava deitada na sala de virgem e vestia sua túnica branca, mas hoje não parecia entediada e sim tristonha, parecia estar pegando no sono quando uma voz conhecida chama seu nome.

-Sah! – a loira entrava empolgada na sala de virgem – amiga você não sabe quem te ligou!

-Realmente... se você não me contar... – murmura Sah.

-Credo Sah! Que mau humor! – exclama Nicky sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – mas olha isso aqui! – a loira mostra o celular a amiga.

-O Eric te ligou?! – pergunta Sah surpresa – e o Mu?!

-Não seja ingênua! – exclama Nicky impaciente – ele ligou pra saber se VOCÊ vai!

-Hummmm – murmura Sah olhando o aparelho.

Nesse momento um certo loiro ouvia a conversa do corredor.

-Sah você vai ficar com essa cara só porque ele não vai? – fala a loira carinhosamente. – se você não tomar uma atitude...

-Nada vai acontecer... – murmura Sah – eu já sei... mas eu vou de qualquer jeito...

-Fico feliz! – exclama Nicky puxando a amiga do puff – vamos ver uma roupa então! – completa levando a amiga até o quarto.

Shaka já estava no seu quarto e pensava na conversa das garotas, aquele Eric deixava o loiro maluco, não podia nem pensar em ver a aluna agarrada com outro que já ficava extremamente nervoso, sabia que não poderia ficar com a garota, mas era egoísta o suficiente para não deixar que ninguém mais ficasse. Abriu o armário e percebeu que não tinha muitas roupas "normais" para sair do santuário. Fitou a porta do quarto da pupila e aproximou-se lentamente, bateu com delicadeza e ao receber permissão, adentrou. As duas estavam sentadas na cama com varias roupas espalhadas, pareciam indecisas na escolha.

-Algum problema, mestre? – pergunta a pupila na indiferença de sempre.

-Não, não foi nada... – fala o loiro que parecia tomar coragem para dizer algo – é só pra dizer que... que...

-Que...? – pergunta Sah que já parecia otimista.

-Que eu vou com você... – murmura o loiro sem jeito.

-Tudo bem... – fala Sah disfarçando o sorriso. – sairemos às nove horas, ok?

-Ótimo! Com licença. – fala saindo do quarto e deixando a pupila sorridente.

**Escorpião...**

Milo estava revirando a gaveta de camisas e parecia não saber qual usaria. Distraído, nem percebeu que uma pessoa o observava.

-Eu escolheria a branca ou a vinho... – fala Mel que estava encostada na porta do quarto. – a branca realça sua pele e vinho... bom vinho combina muito com você.

Milo assustou-se com as palavras da pupila, não esperava vê-la em escorpião tão cedo.

-Veio pegar algumas roupas? – perguntou o mestre disfarçando a situação.

-Não... – responde a morena sorridente – estou voltando para escorpião. – terminou naturalmente.

O escorpião deu sorriso involuntário e caminhou lentamente até a pupila.

-Vai voltar mesmo? – pergunta Milo que já estava a centímetros dela.

-Vou sim... – murmura a morena que já estava tomada pelo olhar do escorpião.

Mel esperava que ele a beijasse, mas para sua surpresa o mestre apenas a abraçou bem forte e disse bem baixinho.

-Sinto muito ter magoado você, mas essa noite... eu vou me redimir... – murmura com uma voz tão sedutora que Mel chegou a tremer.

Por final deu um beijo no pescoço da morena e saiu do quarto em direção à sala. Mel ficou boba com a atitude do escorpião, ele não demonstrava malícia e sim arrependimento.

A tarde passou voando e antes que percebessem já eram nove horas. Os dourados já estavam no final da escadaria e esperavam pelas meninas, mas diferente da ultima vez elas não demoram muito. A primeira a ser vista foi Sah que usava uma roupa definitivamente provocante, um corpete vermelho bem justo com amarras pretas, a mini-saia era preta e justa ao corpo, seu coturno era bem delicado e preto com detalhes vermelhos, mas o que deixava Sah mais provocante não era a roupa e sim a maquiagem, os lábios da garota estava tomados por um brilho vermelho tentador e o delineador preto nos olhos deixava Sah muito sexy e pra completar a franga da francesa estava jogada para o lado direito cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto, Shaka mordeu os lábios ao ver a pupila descendo, teria muito trabalho naquela noite. Lea estava logo atrás e não fazia por menos, também estava maravilhosa, usava um vestido verde oliva preso no ombro direito com uma ponta até o joelho apenas no lado esquerdo, o salto alto era preto e a sandália dava algumas voltas pelo calcanhar da belga, a sombra nos olhos da pupila de Aioria era verde claro e nos lábios o brilho era apenas de efeito molhado, o cabelo estava liso e a franga também jogada para o lado direito, Aioria sentiu ciúmes ao ver a discípula, mas não podia negar, ela estava perfeita. A terceira foi Luh que para a surpresa de todos não estava com seus vestidinhos, a japonesa usava um vestido oriental azul marinho e prata com generosas fendas até a metade das coxas de ambos os lados, as costas estavam totalmente nuas e a vestido era preso ao pescoço, o cabelo estava da forma que Kamus mais gostava, o coque prendendo todo o cabelo deixava apenas algumas mechas da franga soltas e davam um ar muito provocante a Luh , o salto alto da japonesa era prateado assim como a sombra dos olhos, Kamus começou a suar quando viu a pupila. Atrás de Luh vinha Mel que não deixava a dever, usava um vestido tomara que caia na cor vinho até os joelhos com uma bela fenda no lado direito que realçava as pernas da morena, a maquiagem era bem leve e os sapatos eram pretos de salto médio, o cabelo estava totalmente liso e jogado para trás, mas alguns fios acabavam caindo em seu rosto e a morena passava com freqüência a mão nos cabelos, Milo achava aquele gesto muito sensual e estendeu a mão para auxiliá-la nos últimos degraus. Por ultimo, mas não menos importante, vinha nossa loira, usava um vestido de alças com decote tipo biquíni na cor lilás com uma fitinha roxa abaixo do busto que fava um pequeno laço na lateral direita e suas pontas caiam até o final do vestido, o vestido ia até a metade das coxas, a bota de Nicky era no tom da fitinha e até abaixo dos joelhos, seu cabelo estava com cachos mais definidos e a maquiagem também era bem leve, Mu avistou sua loira e a tatuagem que tanto gostava descendo graciosamente a escadaria, estava hipnotizado pelo balanço da loira.

-Estão lindas meninas! – elogia Gustav.

-Vão dar trabalho hoje à noite! – completa o espanhol.

-Ficaremos de olho nelas... – murmura Shaka que parecia analisar cada milímetro do corpo de Sah.

Nem deu tempo de piadinhas, Tatsume para o mini ônibus na frente da escadaria. Todos devidamente sentados e rumo a noite. As meninas estavam muito empolgadas e arrancavam suspiros dos próprios cavaleiros com menor gesto, Kamus começava a suar quando via a pupila cruzar as pernas, Aioria achava o contraste do vestido Lea muito sedutor, do lado direito curto e se alongava até o esquerdo. Mu estava fascinado com o vestido da pupila, Nicky estava provocante, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente. Sah definitivamente levava o cavaleiro de virgem a loucura com apenas um olhar. Mel estava com seu jeito sedutor e comportado, Milo comportava-se como um cavaleiro, mas com o jeito safado de sempre. A trajeto foi bem rápido e logo estavam na porta da magnífica boate, havia muitos repórteres e o lugar estava lotado de emissora de Tv.

-Isso aqui é bem a cara da minha Tia... – murmura Mel. – espero que não se importem...

-Me importar?! – exclamam Carlo, Kannon, Shura e Afrodite. – Obvio que não!

-Não deveríamos chamar tanta atenção... – fala Kamus olhando com reprovação os amigos.

-Concordo. – fala Shaka em apoio ao aquariano.

-Vocês não vieram para ficar com essa cara, não é? – pergunta Aioria.

-Como você é bobinho, Aioria! – fala Milo divertido – vieram para vigiar suas meninas!

O olhar de fúria do cavaleiro de aquário chegava a ser engraçado e Shaka fingiu não ouvir a provocação, detestava admitir, mas Milo fala a verdade. Antes que uma discussão entre Kamus e Milo começasse a Tia de Mel aparecia e chamava todos para dentro. O ambiente da boate era no estilo grego, o chão de ambos os andarem eram em mármore escuro, a pista de dança principal era gigantesca, haviam vários bares espalhados pelo lugar, uma pista de musica eletrônica e a área VIP era sensacional, ficava no segundo andar e atrás de uma porta preta com dois seguranças ao lado. Todos estavam maravilhados com o lugar, era enorme e de muito bom gosto, aquela noite faria historia para alguns casais.

-O que acharam?! – pergunta Lílian empolgada.

-Lindo, tia! – exclama Mel – como sempre você está nas melhores festas!

-Ora querida! Isso não é nada. – fala Lílian abanando suas mão - Agora vamos lá pra cima pegar uma mesa.

Todos seguiram a tia de Mel, subiram a larga escada que levava até o andar superior e passaram pelos seguranças. A área VIP era simplesmente prefeita, decorada como o resto do lugar, mas as paredes eram a prova de som e havia um bar particular.

-Prestem atenção! – fala Lílian – coloquem essa pulseiras, elas vão dar a você liberdade total aqui dentro, podem beber e comer a vontade por conta da casa. O lugar abre em um minuto! Alguma pergunta?

Ninguém falou nada, sentaram na imensa mesa de mármore e em cinco minutos a lugar começava a encher. Lílian puxou Mel que puxou Lea que puxou Sah que puxou Nicky que puxou Luh e antes que os mestres notassem as seis já estavam descendo as escadas e loucas para se divertir.

-Começou! – ralhou Kamus levantando-se.

-Hunff… – bufou Shaka.

-Vamos lá, rapazes! – exclama Shura levantado-se. – vamos lá pra fora também.

Assim como as garotas, os dourados saíram da área VIP e deram de cara com o lugar já bem cheio, aqueles lindos homens com corpos esculturais estavam levando as mulheres à loucura dentro do lugar. Desceram as escadas e começaram a procurar as pupilas no meio da multidão, a musica já tocava e a pista estava razoavelmente cheia. Aldebaram procurava as garotas.

-ACHEI! – exclama o taurino – Sah e Nicky estão bebendo sentadas no bar. – Luh e Lea estão dançando, Lílian e Mel estão conversando com Eric e Felipe perto bar.

Shaka sentiu um arrepio ao notar que Eric estava indo à direção de Sah, pegou o ariano pelo braço e puxou-o até o bar. Kamus foi trás de Luh na pista de dança, sendo seguido pelo espanhol , o leonino e o sagitariano. Lílian e Mel rumaram para a pista de dança e os demais cavaleiros as seguiram.

**Bar...**

A ruiva e a loira arrancavam olhares de todos que passavam, até o atendimento era preferencial a elas e não era por causa da pulseirinha VIP. Estavam de pernas cruzadas, apoiadas no balcão e sentadas em bancos autos. Nicky parecia tomar _Champagne_ e Sah tomava um shot flambado muito diferente.

-Que bebida é essa Sah?! – pergunta Nicky maravilhada com o copinho pegando fogo.

-X-14! Você nunca tomou isso?! – responde e pergunta a ruiva. – Moço! – exclama Sah para o _barman_ – Mais dois por favor! – exclama apontando para o copinho.

-SAH! Eu não sou tão forte assim pra bebida e...

A loira nem terminou de falar, o _barman_ trouxe mais dois shots flambados.

-Sopre as chamas e vire de uma vez só! – fala Sah empolgada ao olhar para a bebida. – no 3!

-1,2,3! – exclama Sah virando a bebida seguida por Nicky.

Aquela sensação era perfeita, os lábios encostando-se ao vidro quente, o liquido descia esquentado todo o corpo, o gosto era docinho e a sensação de quente que deixava na boca era deliciosa.

-Delicia... – murmura Sah colocando o copinho no balcão – o que achou Nicky?!

-Quente... – murmura a loira mordendo os lábios.

-Aproveitando meninas? – fala o simpático Eric sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e fazendo sinal para o _barman_ trazer-lhe um _whisky_.

-Esse lugar é excelente. – fala a loira.

-É... titia sabe o que faz! – exclama simpático como sempre.

Nesse momento Shaka e Mu aproximam-se das garotas, mas ao perceberem que o irmão de Mel já estava lá o loiro sentiu o sangue subir. Antes que Shaka e Mu pudessem chegar as meninas uma certa musica começou a tocar, o DJ colocava Lady Marmalade a pedido de Lea. As duas se olharam e pediram licença a Eric, correram para a pista de dança em direção as outras. Em segundos elas já estavam dançando muito próximas e de forma muito sensual, todos os homens presentes na pista olhavam a cena com desejo e alguns dourados estavam prontos para matar-los se continuassem olhando suas meninas daquela forma, mas a pista estava bem cheia e era difícil para os dourados chegarem até elas, quando a musica acabou elas continuaram a dançar com Fergalicious, Beep (N/A: essa muito pornô, mas eu adoro! xD), Buttons, promiscuous girl e varias outras, já estavam dançando há uma hora sem parar e seus mestres estavam sentados no bar observando cada movimento delas. As cinco meninas sabiam que cada movimento estava sendo esperado e estudado pelos mestres, mas a pista estava cada vez mais cheia e era cada vez mais difícil observa-las ao longe.

-Gosta de musica eletrônica, Nicky?! – exclama Sah tentado fazer a loira ouvi-la.

-Claro! Porque? – responde a loira com dificuldade para ser ouvida.

-Então vem! – exclama Sah puxando a loira que no reflexo levou a japonesa junto.

Mel e Lea ficaram na pista e ainda dançavam freneticamente. As três subiram rapidamente as escadas ignorando os rapazes que as puxavam ao longo do caminho. Sah parou na frente de uma imensa porta preta que tinha a palavra "delírio" escrita em varias línguas diferentes e em cores muito chamativas. Nicky e Luh se olharam curiosas enquanto Sah escancarava a porta e entrava animada na sala. A pista eletrônica era delirante, as paredes e o chão eram na cor preta, havia queijos de todos os tamanhos espelhados pelo lugar, nas paredes e no teto as constelações do zodíaco estavam pintadas em cores néon em meio a varias outras estrelas e a luz negra fazia com que brilhassem intensamente. A sala não estava tão cheia como o resto do lugar, mas aquele lugar tinha um clima prefeito.

-Vamos dançar! – fala Sah super empolgada quando o dj colocou Sex Style pra tocar.

**Bar...**

Os dourados tinham notado a falta das três garotas no recinto, Shaka, Mu e Kamus saem atrás das meninas enquanto Milo esperava uma oportunidade para estar sozinho com Mel. Estavam procurando há quinze minutos até que Mu sente o cosmo de Nicky vindo daquela estranha sala.

-Elas não podem estar ai dentro! – exclama Kamus incrédulo lendo as palavras na porta.

-Tenho certeza que a Nicky está ai dentro... – murmura Mu.

-É só uma sala... – fala Shaka calmamente – e somos cavaleiros de ouro. – termina Shaka abrindo a porta da sala.

Os três estavam perplexos com aquele lugar, a luz fraca, mas cintilante dava ao lugar um clima único e as constelações foram reconhecias de imediato por eles, passaram por algumas pessoas, mas não achavam as pupilas em lugar nenhum.

-Essa musica é irritante! – ralha Kamus que parecia não suportar aquela batida.

-Eu até que gosto! – exclama Mu – é bem animada!

-E não tem letras pornográficas – completa Shaka com ironia.

-ACHEI! – exclama Kamus repentinamente.

As três estavam num canto do salão, Sah estava dançando encima de um queijo, Luh e Nicky dançavam freneticamente no chão e bem perto de Sah. Se Kamus achava que a pupila ficava irresistível lutando naquele vestido então... as fendas revelavam suas belas pernas, o suor começava a aparecer, a luz negar deixava a parte prata do vestido da japonesa muito reluzente e seus cabelos estavam exatamente como o mestre gostava... o coque já estava desfiado e a franja começava a cair sobre o rosto da pupila. Kamus não se deu conta, mas estava se aproximando vagarosamente da discípula. Luh sentiu uma mão fria tocar suas costas nuas e enlaçar sua cintura logo depois, o ar frio que o misterioso homem soltou perto de sua orelha revelou-o de imediato, Kamus empurrou a japonesa até a parede escura e esta nada fez para impedi-lo. A batida já não incomodava Kamus, agora o deixava excitado e sua mente já não funcionava mais, encostou Luh na parede e apoderou-se de sua boca sem pedir permissão (N/A: e quem disse que ele precisa?!), já tivera tantas oportunidades de beija-la sem expor-se dessa maneira, mas o cavaleiro de aquário não podia mais resistir a garota. Luh estava em choque com o acontecido, em menos de dez segundos ela estava provando o beijo que tanto queria e constatava que era totalmente diferente do que ela imaginava. O corpo de Kamus era como um beijo frio que causava arrepios a Luh, a sensação de estar nos braços do aquariano era um contraste arrepiante, mas apesar da boca do mestre ser refrescante seu beijo era muito quente. Cessaram o beijo com a respiração ofegante e era possível ver fumaça saindo da boca de Luh.

-Nossa! – murmura Luh vendo o ar gelado sair de sua boca.

-O francês não sabe se divertir? – pergunta Kamus com ar sarcástico. – ou o espanhol é melhor?

Luh responde voltando a beijar o mestre e provando novamente daquela boca fria e daquele beijo ardente.

Se Kamus finalmente parecia ter cedido, Shaka não estava muito longe... Sah dançava provocante encima do queijo e Shaka olhava todos os movimentos da garota. Sah abriu os olhos e viu que o loiro a observava com desejo, não tinha certeza do que ele sentia, mas sabia perfeitamente o que ela queria e se pudesse ter aquele homem mais uma vez... seria perfeito. Saltou de cima do queijo e andou sensualmente até o mestre, parou na sua frente e abriu os três primeiros botões da camisa do loiro, passou as unhas lentamente pelo pescoço do mestre e com a mão direito estudou o abdômen de sua "vitima", aproximou o máximo possível seu corpo e falou junto ao ouvido de Shaka.

-Posso senti-la de novo? – murmura Sah invadindo a nuca do loiro com as mãos, dessa vez é ela quem faz o mestre tremer e até soltar um leve gemido.

Shaka sentiu os olhos abrirem involuntariamente, as mãos deslizaram dos quadris até a cintura de Sah e os lábios voltaram a tocar-se... Sah sentiu novamente aquele homem que tando desejava, o perfume exótico do loiro e aquele beijo que antes era calmo agora mostrava-se cheio de desejo. A cabeça do loiro trabalhava a Mil, o clima estava quente e ele tinha certeza que era aquilo que ele queria, mas uma parte ainda dizia que era errado... certo ou errado ele teria muito tempo para se arrepender depois.

Nicky e Mu já tinham descido para o bar, tomavam _Champagne_ e conversavam sobre o acontecido.

-Shaka finalmente resolveu esquecer Buda. Às vezes eu acho que o cabelo loiro o deixa meio incapaz... – murmura a ariano sem pensar.

-O que está dizendo?! – exclama Nicky indignada – já viu a cor do meu cabelo?

-Mas você é especial... – fala o ariano meio corado. – Verônique... – começa, mas faz uma pequena pausa.

-Quer falar alguma coisa, carneirinho? – pergunta risonha.

-Bom... eu... bom... – já estava bem vermelho e fitava a _Champagne. – _eu nunca falei isso pra ninguém...

-Também amo você! – exclama a garota com um ar divertido e completando o mestre. – você fica muito lindo vermelho, carneirinho!

Mu estava piscando de tão corado, mas recompôs-se, puxou a loira mais pra perto e falou junto ao ouvido.

-Amo você, loira... – falou com a voz carinhosa de sempre.

Nicky não ficou surpresa com as palavras do mestre, mas elas deram um conforto a loira que há anos não sentia, beijaram-se carinhosamente e a noite para aquele casal foi muito divertida principalmente depois de Nicky apresentou ao mestre o X-14.

Lea e Aioria dançavam entre beijos no meio da pista, pareciam estar de divertindo e o leonino parecia cada vez mais apaixonado pela belga. A noite já estava no final e uma musica bem lenta começou a tocar, Aioria tomou a belga nos braços e diferente da festa grega, dançavam lentamente.

-Lea... já disse que esta maravilhosa hoje? – pergunta o leonino divertido.

-Umas... sete vezes! – fala Lea entre risos. – mas pode continuar elogiando! É sempre bom...

-Você está linda, maravilhosa, irresistível, deslumbrante e... – faz uma pausa e fica pouco corado. – nunca disso a você antes e já estava mais que na hora...

-O que...? – fala a belga fitando o leonino curiosamente.

-Amo você! – fala rapidamente e sem jeito.

Lea solta um riso abafado, era engraçado ver aquele homem tão forte e cheio de si ficar sem jeito para pronunciar duas palavras, fita o mestre por uns instantes e completa divertida.

- Eu também amo você! Leãozinho! – termina dando um selinho no leonino e voltando a dançar.

**Na área Vip...**

Milo estava na área Vip sentado no balcão do bar, de frente para duas taças de _Champagne_ e cada uma com um lindo morango dentro. Olhava atentamente para a porta como se esperasse que alguém entrasse a qualquer momento. Mel estava subindo as escadas e parecia incomodada com a fumaça dos cigarros, então se lembrou que na área Vip não é permitido fumar e rumou direto para lá. Milo já tinha pedido para o _barman_ baixar mais as luzes do lugar e segundos depois Mel entrava no recinto dando de cara com o mestre.

_-O que será que ele faz aqui.. – pensa a morena aproximando-se._

Milo nada falou, apenas deu uma das taças para a morena, surpresa com o gesto, Mel pega a taça e olha curiosa para o morango dentro dela, ai perguntar o que se passava, mas o mestre foi mais rápido.

-Disse que ia me redimir essa noite... – fala o escorpião – farei o possível para que seja perfeita. – completa levantando-se e tocando sua taça a de Mel.

Ambos deram um pequeno gole e voltaram a se olhar. Mel estava boba com a forma do mestre se redimir.

-Sabe... de uns tempos pra cá eu passei a gostar muito de morangos. – fala tirando a pequena fruta da sua taça – são bem doces, mas não perdem seu toque de acides... embora possa estar bem vermelho é difícil saber se estará doce... – continua dando uma mordida na fruta. – morangos me lembram muito alguém... – fala fitando a morena - imprevisíveis e se me permite dizer... gostosos.

Mel ficou paralisada com as palavras de Milo. Não conseguiu responder, acabou tomando mais um gole da _Champagne _e por final acabou mordendo o morango.

-Doce? – pergunta Milo.

-Difícil de dizer... mas é bom... muito bom... – fala olhando curiosa para a frutinha.

-É exatamente assim que você é... impossível de ser descrita, mas muito... – fez uma pequena pausa e parecia procurar a palavra, mas Mel foi mais rápida.

-Gostosa... – completa num meio sorriso. – pode falar, mulheres gostam de ouvir certos elogios.

Milo colocou a taça no balcão e aproximou-se de Mel enlaçando sua cintura com os braços.

-Nunca conheci uma mulher como você, Mel. – fala aproximando seus rostos. – se você tivesse noção do que faz comigo... – mas Milo não terminou de falar, Mel mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do escorpião.

-Doce... - murmurou a morena soltando taça que segurava fazendo-a cair no chão e levando uma mão até os cabelos do escorpião. – me convenceu... essa noite é nossa...

Milo sentiu novamente a sensação única de estar com a pessoa desejada, Mel puxou a mestre para um beijo ardente que só teria seu fim depois que o sol nascesse...

-----------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado gente! O que vocês acharam da pista eletrônica? Eu achei uma viagem, mas até que ficou bom, neh?

Agradeço a todos de mandaram as Reviwes! Até o próximo Cap

Obs: Queijos são aqueles lugares mais altos em Boates que as pessoas dançam encima! Acho que todo mundo sabe o que quê é, mas por via das duvidas revolvi colocar.


	17. Nem tudo são flores

**Jardim da casa de Peixes...**

-Confesso que não esperava... – fala Gustav incrédulo.

-Eu já esperava... só não achei que seria em publico. – comenta a visitante.

-Pelo menos eles foram bem discretos., mas afinal, o que traz você aqui tão cedo, Nicky?

-Vou ensaiar antes do treino! Gostaria de me acompanhar? – convida a loira.

-Não poderia negar esse convite! Sabe que amo ouvi-la tocar. – fala Afrodite levantando-se. – vamos logo?

-Vamos!

Estavam saindo da casa de peixes quando...

-Estou muito feliz por você, Nicky. – fala repentinamente.

-Pelo que, Frô?

-Não seja boba! Falo de você e o carneirinho! – fala divertido.

-Ah sim... – murmura a loura corando imediatamente.

Gustav passa o braço pelos ombros da loira e deposita um beijo na testa da menina.

-Sabe que considero você uma irmã, vê-la feliz é muito gratificante! - Fala risonho e dando um empurrãozinho na loira – vamos apresar esse passo que estou louco para ouvi-la.

Nicky obedeceu ao pisciano, estava pensando que aquele santuário era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido, ela ganhara verdadeiras amigas, um novo amor e um novo irmão... nunca estaria sozinha naquele lugar.

**Aquário...**

O quarto do cavaleiro de aquário estava um caos, era possível ver roupas espalhadas por toda parte e um casal dormia tranqüilamente. Kamus e Luh estavam bem juntinhos e o aquariano começava a despertar. Kamus abre os olhos levemente e vê a situação de seu quarto, não estava entendendo muito bem o que se passava, mas logo vê o vestido de Luh jogado bem próximo a cama. O mestre da um profundo suspiro.

-Não pode ser... – murmura o cavaleiro – falei tanto de Shura, mas olha o que eu fiz... – nesse momento ele virasse para a pupila – mas...o que está feito, está feito... e eu não me sinto nem um pouco arrependido... muito pelo contrario... – termina ajeitado seu corpo mais próximo ao da pupila e com isso percebe que o corpo da garota estava frio e encolhido.

Kamus levanta-se delicadamente, veste uma bermuda e tira um edredom azul marinho do armário, colocando-o sobre o corpo de Luh. A pupila relaxou de imediato e Kamus voltou a deitar-se ao lado dela.

- Mais meia hora... – murmura o aquariano acariciando os cabelos da menina – infelizmente temos treino...

**Escorpião...**

Mel acordava em sua cama, ainda estava com os cabelos lisos e sentia falta do corpo do mestre junto ao seu.

**Flashback **

_O casal entrava aos beijos em escorpião e era inevitável que acabassem na cana. Mel estava com a perna direita enlaçada no escorpião, Milo aproveitava a fenda do vestido da morena e começavam a rumar para o corredor. Sem cessar o beijo dirigiram-se para o quarto. Mel estava se deixando levar pelo escorpião e quanto passaram direto pelo quarto do grego a morena estranhou, mas antes que Mel falasse, Milo tirou sua duvida._

_-Já levei muitas mulheres para o meu quarto... – fala entre beijos – ... mas você está longe de ser qualquer uma... incomoda-se de usarmos seu quaro? – pergunta com aquele irresistível sorriso._

_Mel apenas empurrou o mestre em direção ao quarto e após baterem a porta... bom... é historia..._

**(Fim)**

Mel lembrava da noite anterior, nutria um sorriso mágico nos lábios e antes de questionar o paradeiro do mestre, este entra no quarto segurando uma bandeja cheia de morangos açucarados com _chantilly._ O mestre depositou a bandeja no colo da morena e a beijou levemente.

-Bom dia! – exclama o escorpião sentando-se na cama – espero que estejam tão gostosos quanto nossa noite...

-Realmente você sabe ser romântico, mas não perde a lábia de depravado, não é? – pergunta divertida e mordendo um dos morangos. – uma delicia!

Tomaram o café da manha e pela primeira vez não teve cobra nenhuma para interferi na felicidade do casal.

**Leão...**

Lea estava perambulando pela casa de Leão usando a camisa social vermelha que o mestre usara na noite anterior, procurava por Aioria, mas parecia ter sumido sem deixar vestígios. Procurou pela sala, banheiro, jardim e varanda, mas o leonino não estava em lugar nenhum. Lea estava voltando para o quarto quando sente um cheiro muito forte de queimado vindo da cozinha.

_-Não é possível... Aioria e cozinha são coisas totalmente opostas! – pensa a belga – sem contra que sendo um leonino autentico ele jamais chegaria perto do fogão, não deve saber nem fritar um ovo... – conclui a belga caminhando até a cozinha._

-AIORIA!!!!!!!! – exclama a pupila ao entrar no cômodo – ENLOQUECEU?!

O leonino fazia uma tentativa de café da manha, mas não parecia estar indo muito bem, o fogão já estava imundo e a frigideira pegava fogo enquanto o óleo espirrava sem parar. Aioria estava acuado num canto da cozinha e parecia ter medo da situação. Lea aproximou-se rapidamente do objeto que calçava tanto medo ao leonino e desligou as chamas.

-Quem diria que o cavaleiro de leão ia perder uma batalha pro fogão! – fala entre risos – ainda bem que eu acordei... você ia colocar fogo em leão.

-ESSAS COISAS TINHAM QUE SER PROIBIDAS! – exclama o leonino nervoso.

-Ora querido! – exclama a belga divertida – levante-se logo daí! Parece um gato medroso, é só um fogão!

-Não! Não é só um fogão! É uma arda de destruição!

Lea não agüentou a situação, rolava de rir no chão da cozinha, como o poderoso cavaleiro de leão tinha medo do fogão?

-O que é tão engraçado?! Estava tentando fazer seu café!

-Ah leãozinho! – exclama Lea recompondo-se e abraçando o leonino. – muito obrigado, mas me prometa uma coisa?

-Fala... – murmurou Aioria descontente com o ocorrido.

-Não tenta fazer isso de novo, ta bom? – pede a belga – agora vamos nos trocar! Podemos tomar café em sagitário e depois descemos para a arena! – exclama puxando o mestre.

Aioria estava corado com a situação, como se não bastasse ter sido chamado de leãozinho acabara de perder para um fogão...

_-Definitivamente eu faço tudo para agrada-la... – pensa enquanto é puxado pela pupila... – só espero que não chegue nos ouvidos de Kannon ou Carlo... – da um profundo suspiro – vou ouvir muitas piadinha..._

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

Verônique tocava seu piano e era acompanhada por Gustav, estavam ali há horas, mas parecia que minutos haviam se passado.

-Porque Mu não veio ouvi-la? Acho que ele nunca ouviu você tocar, não é?

-Ele estava dando um trato numas armaduras hoje de manha... – fala a loira olhando para o relógio – mas no festival ele vai ouvir!

-Já são dez horas! Melhor irmos descendo. – sugere o sueco – meia hora para o treino.

-Concordo! – fala levantando-se.

Caminhavam até o salão de Athena, mas quando estavam bem próximos foi inevitável não ouvirem a discussão que se passava no local, pararam perto das cortinas e estavam atentos as palavras.

-É isso mesmo que deseja? – pergunta Athena num tom preocupado – pense bem...

-Já pensei mais que o necessário! – exclama uma voz que Nicky reconheceu de imediato.

-Sagasse... poderia saber o motivo do seu pedido? – pergunta a deusa sentada no trono.

-Perdoe-me a ousadia senhorita, mas não seja cínica... – fala sem rodeios – deve ter uma idéia do acontecimento.

-Já que quer tudo em pratos limpos, Sagasse... sim, eu tenho uma idéia do que aconteceu e também sei que não são crianças... podem resolver esse acontecimento, não vou ficar me metendo... – já tinha um tom de impaciência – mas se seu desejo é mudar de tutor fique a vontade, tem minha permissão!

-Muito obrigado, Athena. – fala fazendo uma reverencia – gostaria de ser passada para Carlo, melhor dizendo, Mascada da Morte de Câncer.

-Escolha estranha, mas que seja feita a vontade da senhoria, mas espero que isso não afete seu desempenho. – fala seriamente.

-Certamente que não! – afirma com convicção.

-Agora Verônique e Gustav podem sair... – fala a deusa.

Nicky e Afrodite aparecem corados por terem sido pegos em flagrante.

-Perdoe nos, Athena. – fala Afrodite em reverencia.

-Não vai se repetir. – fala Nicky repetindo o gesto do sueco.

-Não há problema, sei que não foi de má fé... agora é melhore descerem, vinte minutos para o treino. – fala levantando-se do trono – peço licença a todos e tenham um bom treino.

Todos fazem um reverencia enquanto a deusa deixava o recinto, a loira e o sueco desciam as escadas em direção a ruiva. Quando já estavam na escadaria ninguém tinha dito uma única palavra, Sah carregava uma expressão abalada e parecia ter chorado, Nicky não queria forçar a amiga a contar nada, mas diante da sua expressão acabou perguntando.

-O que foi, Sah? – pergunta a loira carinhosamente – porque pediu para mudar de tutor? Você e Shaka estavam tão bem ontem...

-Não toque nesse nome! – fala a ruiva parando num degrau e parecendo transtornada. – quero que ele vá por enfermo! Que ele e o precioso Buda se danem! – a ruiva parecia segurar as lagrimas.

Sah sentou-se no degrau e fez sinal para que Gustav e Nicky a acompanhassem.

-Só vou contar uma vez... prestem atenção...

**FashBack**

_Os primeiros raios de sol surgiam e começavam a atrapalhar o sono do loiro. Shaka ia levantar-se para meditar, mas sente um corpo junto ao seu e logo vê o cabelo ruivo a pupila._

_-Buda vai me matar... – murmura o cavaleiro de virgem em desespero – não, não... eu não fiz isso... tem que haver uma explicação lógica._

_Mas não tinha... as roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, o pescoço de Shaka estava todo marcado com o batom de Sah e ambos estavam nus, logo o loiro começou a se lembrar da noite anterior e parecia cada vez mais desesperado. Sentou-se na cama e começou a fitar o corpo da ruiva semicoberto pelo lençol. Os olhos violeta começaram a se abrir, logo viu o mestre fitando seu corpo com os olhos fechados. Sah estava totalmente ciente da noite anterior, mas ver o mestre com os olhos fechados e a expressão séria, um calafrio cortou a corpo da ruiva. _

_-Esqueça o que se passou noite passada... – fala seriamente – foi loucura... Buda nunca... – nesse momento Shaka percebe que o olhar de Sah estava carregado do ódio._

_-Você esta mandando eu esquecer minha primeira noite de amor? – pergunta numa calma que Shaka não esperava._

_-Eu... – Shaka estava com o coração partido de responder – eu estou pedindo para esquecer sim. _

_-Shaka de virgem... – murmura Sah secamente – você não existe mais pra mim. – termina num tom serio e saindo do quarto._

_Sah jamais daria o gostinho ao mestre da vê-la em lagrimas, pensou seriamente em fazer um escândalo, mas não levaria nada a lugar nenhum. Bateu a porta do seu quarto, colocou uma roupa e rumou para o décimo terceiro templo. O loiro continuou no quarto mais alguns minutos, mas depois de ouvir a porta de virgem bater-se ele saiu do quarto e pela primeira vez não foi falar com Buda... desceu até a primeira casa. Não precisava de um Deus, precisava de um amigo..._

**(fim)**

Sah já estava soluçando e tentava conter as lagrimas, mas parecia impossível naquele momento.

-Não é possível... – Nicky estava perplexa – como você não deu um escândalo?!?!

-Você é muito controlada. – concorda Afrodite.

-Não sou uma pessoa controlada... sou uma pessoa orgulhosa... não daria esse gostinho pra ele... – fala ficando de pé – Nicky, pode passar em virgem depois comigo? Tenho eu levar minhas coisas para câncer, pode me ajudar?

-Lógico! Se quiser pode passar umas noites em Áries. – fala com muita compaixão.

-Não será necessário. Escolhi Mascara da Morte porque nos damos muito bem e somos até parecidos, embora eu não tenha ¼ do instinto assassino. – fala tirando os últimos vestígios de lagrimas do rosto. – vamos indo...

Nicky e Afrodite seguiram a amiga até a arena, mas continuavam chocados com a atitude do louro.

**Mais cedo em Áries...**

-Você o que?! – exclama Mu chocado e largando as ferramentas. – como você teve coragem de falar isso pra ela? Como você...

-Chega!! – interrompe o loiro – você não está ajudando!

-Não é pra ajudar! – rebate o ariano – tudo bem você ser loiro, mas burro sempre achei que não fosse! Shaka... se Buda mandar você se matar, você se mata? – perguntou chocado.

-Sim... é meu...

-Dever obedecer a Buda em todas as circunstâncias – completa Mu imitando o amigo e num tom desdenhoso.

-Você fala como se eu tivesse matado alguém! – responde o virginiano indignado.

-Você fez pior, Shaka! Você pisou na pessoa que você diz amar. – fala Mu dando uma ênfase duvidosa.

-Não duvide de mim e nem do que sinto por ela! Eu a amo! – exclama Shaka que realmente parecia estar ficando nervoso.

-Você ama uma estatua! Você ama mais seu orgulho e seu título! Buda é muito mais precioso pra você! – exclama o ariano indignado com a posição do amigo.

O homem de cabelos lavanda esperava que o amigo revidasse, mas pra sua surpresa Shaka desmontou no chão da sala. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas era visível nos traços do loiro o sentimento de angustia e duvida.

-Nossa noite foi perfeita... – murmura o loiro.

Mu soltou um suspiro e acabou sentando ao lado do amigo.

-Sabe... atualmente a Nicky é tudo pra mim... – fala francamente – não achei que fosse possível um relacionamento entre mestre e pupila, mas ela é a mulher mais perfeita que eu já conheci... sou capaz passar pelas ordens de Shion para ficar com ela... largaria minha armadura pra viver com ela...

-Amor enfraquece os humanos...

-Mas também nos deixa fortes... – fala carinhosamente – vamos indo para o treino, mas saiba que vou te ajudar em tudo. – fala levantando-se.

-Obrigado Mu... vamos indo...

Shaka e Mu deixaram a casa de Áries, mas o loiro não sabia que teria uma péssima noticia aquela tarde.

**Arena de treinos...**

Após a noite na boate os casais estavam as mil maravilhas embora não demonstrassem abertamente. Só faltavam dois cavaleiros para começarem e logo Mu e Shaka chegaram ao local. Shaka esperava que a pupila se aproximasse para treinar, mas para sua surpresa ela toma o rumo de Mascara da Morte. O loiro não teve coragem de chegar preto da ruiva e acabou treinando com Saga. O treino estava correndo normalmente e Milo já estava revidando os ataques da morena normalmente. Os mestres não estavam dando moleza por estarem se relacionando com as pupilas e acabavam apertando mais o treino. Shion da o treino por terminado e todos começam a se dispersar aos poucos.

-Meninas! – exclama Sah – quero todas vocês na casa de Câncer em uma hora, ok?

-Câncer? - pergunta Lea curiosa.

-Porque não em virgem? – completa Mel confusa.

-Apenas compareçam... lá eu explico tudo... – fala saindo da arena acompanhada de mascada e deixando o loiro de queixo caído.

Shaka não protestou, mas não estava entendendo nada do que se passava. Foi o ultimo a deixar a arena, mas minutos depois já estava em virgem e teve uma surpresa desagradável.

**Virgem...**

Shaka estava bem próximo a porta da sala de virgem, mas sente um cosmo conhecido e desagradável. O loiro apenas abre a porta e sem olhar para quem estava dentro da casa, pergunta.

-O que faz aqui, Mascara da Morte?

-Ajudando minha pupila! – responde num tom irritante.

-Como assim?! – pergunta sem pensar.

-Eu vou terminar meu treinamento no auxilio de Carlo. – responde Sah que aparecia na sala com uma mala na mão.

-Mas... – Shaka ia protestar.

-Já tenho permissão de Athena. – ela corta o loiro.

-Acho que está tudo aqui, Sah. – a voz de Nicky surge no corredor e esta carregava outra mala.

-Perfeito! – exclama Sah – podemos ir.

Shaka não fez resistência, deixou a ruiva rumar para fora com Carlo carregando as duas malas. Estava totalmente confuso. Caminhou lentamente para seu quarto, mas aquele lugar trazia muitas lembranças e as roupas que Sah usava naquela noite não tinham sido levadas. Shaka recolheu as roupas e colocou-as com muito cuidado no armário. Minutos depois seguia, transtornado, para tentar meditar.

**Câncer...**

A casa de câncer era muito diferente de todas as outras e não era apenas pelas cabeças. O lugar era escuro e causava calafrios em todos que entravam, mas o interior da casa não era tão ruim assim. A escuridão era sempre presente, mas era possível dizer que o estilo era italiano. Nicky e Sah estavam arrumando as coisas no novo quarto da ruiva, o novo mestre estava na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa muito cheirosa e as meninas já saiam de suas casas para a "troca de informações" em câncer. Quando já estavam todas presentes no quarto de Sah começaram a contar tudo que se passou na noite anterior, mas sem duvida a historia da ruiva deixou todos sem reação. Naquela noite todas dormiram em câncer e para a surpresa geral Carlo não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim, o italiano fez a melhor macarronada que todos já tinham comido, mas estava longe de ser uma pessoa agradável, com tudo, ele e Sah se davam muito bem. (N/A: porque será?! ¬¬)

A noite foi longa e com choros, risadas, conversas e suspiros, mas no dia seguinte elas teriam uma visita da família de Mel e quem sabe isso viesse a melhoras o animo de Sah...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gente doeu escrever esse cap, mas eu já tinha isso planejado... espero que gostem! Bjao


	18. Quem são eles!

A família de Mel estava no santuário, passeavam pelas ruínas e o dia já estava quase no final. Estavam na companhia das amazonas e seus mestres.

-Onde está aquele loiro? – pergunta Lílian, curiosa.

-Deve estar meditando. – responde a ruiva com um certo desdém.

-Ele não era seu mestre...

-ERA! – exclama Sah cortando a moça – disse muito bem, ERA!

Perto dali Nicky e Mel estavam sentadas numa pilastra caída e sendo sufocadas pelos gêmeos.

-Ai ai... – suspira a morena com Yuri nos braços – a Sah não ta melhorando, neh? To ficando preocupada...

-Eu também... achei que ela ia se distrair, mas é só tocarem no nome dele... – fala dando um suspiro – ela fica louca... – termina voltando a fazer caricias na cabeça de Raphael que parecia já ter adormecido.

-Bom... – fala Mel mudado de expressão – o que você acha do Eric dar uma ajudinha?!

-Como assim, Mel?! Quando você faz essa cara nunca é boa coisa... – fala a loira olhando com reprovação a amiga.

-Não me olhe assim, Senhorita Karkaroff! – fala Mel defendendo-se.

-Ok... o que tem em mente? – pergunta Nicky, mesmo sabendo que não podia ser coisa boa.

-Eric poderia sair com a Sah! Como se o fato de mascara da morte estar com a nossa amiga não irritasse o suficiente o "Buda", ela sair com o Eric vai ser a gota d'gua! – fala maliciosa. – que quê você acha?!

-Acho que você ta passando muito tempo com o Milo... – fala Nicky com uma gota na cabeça. – mas acho que só a cara do Shaka vai valer a pena...

-Ele merece, Nicky!! – exclama Mel vitoriosa – e Eric já está louco pra sair com Sah... ele me falou que ia convida-la hoje e também queria leva-la ao festival!

-Hum... – murmura a loira. – não vou me opor, quero ver onde isso vai dar...

Lea estava brincando de pegar com o irmão de Mel, Gustavo. Kamus e Milo conversavam com os pais de Mel. Lílian estava conversando com Luh e Sah, Eric e Felipe observavam a ruiva ao longe sob o olhar reprovador de Mascara da morte, Aioria e Mu.Observaram o por do sol das ruínas e logo desceram para despedir-se da família Kitsune.

-Nos vemos no festival, Titia – falam os gêmeos.

-Vou sentir saudades... – choraminga Gustavo.

-Já já o sábado vai chegar e nos veremos! – exclama risonha e abraçando seus queridinhos.

Já estavam indo embora quando Eric puxa o braço da ruiva.

-Tem como nos vermos amanha? – pergunta repentinamente.

-Bom... é... – Sah fez menção de ficar corada, mas logo se recompôs – claro que tem! – exclama sem pensar. – isso se... – completa virando para Carlo. – posso, mestre?

-Faça o que quiser, só não chegue muito tarde... – responde na expressão mal humorada de sempre.

-Ótimo! As meninas estão atarefadas com o festival e enquanto elas passam a tarde no Instituto podemos dar uma volta na cidade. O que chama? – propõem a ruiva.

-Passo no Instituto as uma! – exclama dando meia volta e seguindo a família. – até amanha, ruivinha! – volta a exclamar acenando e com um sorriso sugestivo

Sah ficou olhando o rapaz seguir até a família, mas como certas pessoas nunca mudam...

-Haha! Espera o Shaka saber disso! – exclama Milo – Mask vai perder os sentidos.

-E ele vai pro inferno! – rebate Carlo irritado. – literalmente... – completa numa calma ameaçadora.

-Ele não vai ligar. – interrompe Sah – podem contar pra ele à vontade. Vamos subir ligo... está ficando muito frio.

-Acho que você que está perto do Kamus! – exclama Aioria divertido.

-Vamos logo... – fala Sah calmamente, mas num tom ameaçador.

Ninguém fez mais nenhum tipo de brincadeira com a ruiva.

_-Ela é o mascara da morte versão feminina... – pensa Aioria lembrando da face ameaçadora da ruiva – ainda bem que Lea não é assim!_

Seguiram para suas casas e tiveram uma noite cômoda. A noticia ainda não chegara aos ouvidos do virginiano, mas no treino da manha seria inevitável... ele ia ficar sabendo.

**Instituto Olimpo, intervalo...**

As garotas conversavam animadamente sobre o festival e os preparativos finais, mas Sah estava mais quieta que o normal e o galho que se sentara era bem mais alto que o habitual.

-Que foi, Sah? – pergunta Mel – porque esta tão distante?

Sah respira bem fundo e salta da árvore.

-Estou pensando... – murmura sentando ao lado das amigas – não sei bem o que eu e Eric faremos...

-Mas isso é obvio!? – afirma Lea.

-Não sei se é bem isso que eu quero... quer dizer...

-Mulher é um bicho muito burro! – fala Luh indignada – mesmo depois de tudo... você ainda quer ficar com ele...

-É verdade... se Mu fizesse isso comigo... eu acho que perdoaria...

-Eu não posso falar nada... falei tanto do Milo e acabei... ah! Vocês sabem...

Ficaram em silencio por uns minutos e logo o sinal tocou dando inicio a aula de Nicolau. O resto da aula foi tedioso, mas logo teriam a tarde para praticar. O último sinal bateu e todas rumaram para cantos diferentes, Luh foi para o treino de esgrima, Nicky para o salão de Arthemis, Mel já ensaiava no cenário do musical, Lea estava em reunião na sala do diretor e Sah estava esperando seu acompanhante na porta do Instituto, mas enquanto isso...

**Santuário, treino dos dourados...**

O treino dos dourados tinha sido basicamente fugir e não ser mandado o inferno. Carlo e Shaka destruíram a arena de treinos e pela primeira não tinha sobrado pedra sobre pedra. Shion e os outros dourados estavam chocados com o comportamento dos dois, Carlo parecia querer mais uma cabeça na sua coleção e Shaka parecia querer dar inicio a sua com a cabeça do canceriano.

-SEUS ANORMAIS! – exclama Shion – olhem no que a arena foi reduzida!

-Se me permite, mestre... – começa Mu – ela está maior!** – **completa Mu com um sorriso amarelo.

Shion estava louco! Certamente mataria o primeiro que se metesse a besta com ele, mas fingiu não ouvir as palavras de Mu. No centro da cratera Shaka e Carlo discutiam sobre a ruiva.

-Como você deixou ela sair com um homem qualquer?! – exclama o loiro.

-Por 3 motivos... – começa Carlo – o primeiro é que você usou a garota e dois pediu para que esquecesse sua primeira noite... em segundo ele não é qualquer um, é irmão da Mel e uma ótima pessoa. – fala com autoridade – terceiro... ela é minha pupila agora, não devo satisfação a você! – fala com desdém e dando uma ênfase no "minha" que deixou Shaka possesso. – mais alguma pergunta?!

Shaka serrou os punhos e ia partir pra cima do cavaleiro de câncer, mas Saga e Mu seguram o virginiano. Carlo continuou imóvel, mas Kannon e Gustav não podiam perder a oportunidade.

-Olha só! – exclama Kannon – a barbie ta perdendo o controle...

-O homem santo foi rebaixado a humano... – completa Gustav – será que a ruiva é tão boa assim?!

-Não provoca, Kannon! – exclama Saga.

-O mesmo pra você, Gustav... – fala o ariano com um olhar de preocupação.

-Você não acha que já brigou muito, Carlo? – pergunta Afrodite – vamos indo...

Os três se retiraram da cratera que antes era a arena e já iam para o refeitório quando Shion anunciou que almoçariam com a Deusa no décimo terceiro templo. As provocações não paravam... Milo e Shura não perdiam a oportunidade, assim como Carlo, Gustav e Kannon também não, mas tentaram se comportar ao máximo durante o almoço...

**Praça central de Atenas...**

Sah estava uniformizada e acompanhada de um belo rapaz. Sah estava se distraindo com Eric, o loiro era muito diferente do mestre... era divertido e fazia de tudo para agradar a ruiva.

-Tem um ótimo bar aqui perto, sei que está meio sedo, mas o que acha de almoçarmos e bebermos alguma coisa?

-Por mim está ótimo! – exclama deixando ser levada pela mão de Eric.

O barzinho era muito aconchegante, se sentaram no balcão, pediram a comida e começaram a conversar.

-Espero que não se importe de sairmos para um lugar tão informal – começa Eric – mas não sou muito bom com restaurantes chiques! – fala divertido e deixando a ruiva à vontade.

-Está perfeito! Não gosto de muita cerimônia... – responde observando a prateleira de bebidas.

-Somos dois! – concorda Eric. – o que acha de um X-14? Acho que você gosta desse, não é?

-Amo! – exclama a ruiva que parecia ter os olhos brilhando.

O _barman_ preparou duas doses generosas para o casal e quando flambou os dois copinhos, Sah pareceu entrar em transe vendo as chamas dançarem. Olhava com atenção as chamas dançantes e de repente a imagem de uma mulher surgiu em meio ao pequeno fogo. Os cabelos eram vermelhos e revoltos, o rosto tinha expressões fortes, mas pacificas e os olhos eram dourados... Sah nunca tinha visto uma figura como aquela antes.

-Sah?! – exclama Eric – tudo bem? O álcool vai evaporar se você não beber logo? Sah?!

-Hã?! Que quê foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta assustada e parecendo voltar a si.

-Tirando que você parecia desligada da realidade... – fala preocupado – tudo bem?

-Claro! – fala soprando o fogo e virando a bebida logo depois.

Ficaram no bar, rindo, bêbedo e se divertindo, mas Sah não conseguia parar de pensar naquele reflexo.

**Sala de musica...**

Nicky estava tocando maravilhosamente bem e sua platéia aumentava a cada dia. Tocava de olhos fechados e os dedos pareciam deslizar nas teclas do piano. A própria loira estava envolvida pela melodia e quando abriu os olhos viu uma linda mulher apoiada ao piano e parecia apreciar muitíssimo sua musica, de cabelos loiros e ondulados, olhos azuis claros e um vestido levemente transparente no estilo grego. Nicky sempre achou que era bela, mas aquela mulher... se os cabelos da amazona eram loiros platinados os da mulher eram realmente dourados, os olhos eram num azul único e os traços eram perfeitos... aquela moça não beirava a perfeição... ela era a perfeição. Nicky olhou fixamente para a bela mulher que lhe sorriu amorosamente. Sem perceber a loira erra a tecla do piano e sai completamente da melodia parando de tocar logo em seguida. Assuntou-se com o próprio erro o voltou sua atenção para o piano, mas quando olhou novamente para frente à mulher havia sumido.

-Algum problema, queria? – pergunta a professora.

-Não... não senhora... – responde ainda meio perdida na situação. – desculpe meu erro... não vai voltar a acontecer. – termina voltando a tocar, mas a imagem da mulher não saia de sua mente.

**Treino de esgrima... **

Luh estava lutando com o próprio treinador e já tinha desarmado o homem quatro vezes. Os treinos com Kamus estavam dando resultados fortíssimos na japonesa. As espadas arranhavam ferozmente, mas quando Luh ia desarmar novamente o treinador uma moça de cabelos cor-de-rosa que chegavam ao chão e levemente ondulados aparece atrás do homem. Luh fitou aquela figura simpática por trás da proteção. Os olhos eram humildes e num tom de verde bem claro, o vestido era num degrade de azul para verde e no estilo grego. A japonesa não estava mais prestando atenção na luta, sentiu sua espada ser arrancada e seu corpo empurrado para trás.

-Preste atenção, menina! – ralha o treinador.

-Sinto muito... não vai acontecer de novo... – fala levantando-se e fitando o lugar onde a moça aparecera.

_-Será que eu alucinei?! – pensa assustada – parece que ninguém mais viu... melhor pensar nisso depois..._

Volta a atacar o treinador, mas a imagem da gentil moça ainda martelava na sua memória.

**Lago do instituto...**

A peça mil e uma noites prometia. O cenário foi montado ao ar livre, um imenso barco pirata foi construído na beira do lago do instituto e os ensaios já eram feitos ali. Mel terminava de colocar o figurino e preparava-se para subir no barco. Os ensaios estavam progredindo rapidamente e a peça já estava toda organizada. Mel ensaiava a cena final com sua parceira, estavam na parte em que Mel era encurralada na carranca do barco e deveria dar um salto por cima de Karen, terminando a luta e jogando a garota no "mar". Deu um salto perfeito e muito gracioso, pousou atrás de Karen, mas quando ia virar-se para golpear a amiga...

_-Quem é ele? – pensa ao ver um homem de cabelos revoltos, curtos e num tom de vinho difícil de descrever._

O homem estava encostado no leme da embarcação e observava Mel atentamente, as roupas luxuosas eram típicas de um deus. Mel olhava o homem de cima a baixo quando escorregou da carranca e caiu com tudo no lago.

-Você ta legal, Mel? – exclama Karen – você nunca escorregou antes!

-Estou ótima! – responde a morena, sorridente – já vou subir!

Mel voltou a subir na embarcação, mas o homem não estava mais lá...

-Quem era... – murmura a morena fitando o leme.

-Disse algo, Mel? – pergunta Karen que lhe jogava uma toalha.

-Nada não, Karen... vamos prosseguir!

**Sala de reuniões...**

Lea já estava com dor de cabeça. A mesa estava cheia de papeis e o Nextel não para de apitar um segundo, já estava quase entrando em surto quando viu uma figura diferente a observando. O homem de cabelo azul céu estava apoiado na entrada da sala e observava o estresse de Lea. A belga fitou o homem, confusa, ai perguntar quem era, mas o Nextel voltou a tocar fazendo a menina quase ir ao teto. Quando se recompôs o homem já não estava mais lá...

_-Estou muito atarefada... – pensa Lea – só espero não começar a surta agora..._

**De volta a cidade... **

O dia de Sah estava sendo muito proveitoso, tinham passado uma tarde muito descontraída no bar e agora rumavam para o instituto, mas Eric teve a idéia de comerem um doce antes. Sah estava adorando passar a tarde com Eric, poucos homens tinham deixado a ruiva tão à vontade, mas seu pensamento estava no antigo mestre. Não estava conseguindo mais esconder sua angustia e quando passou por uma loja artigos esotéricos soltou um suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. Eric sabia do caso da ruiva com o mestre, na noite da boate ele havia visto os dois se beijando e saindo juntos do local. Estavam sentados na chocolateria, o lugar era quentinho e o aroma de chocolate era delicioso. Já estavam servidos de dois _Capuccino_ com creme e canela, mas Sah parecia ter o olhar perdido desde que passaram pela lojinha. Eric achava Sah muito atraente e o ar de mistério que a garota tinha no olhar era único. Sah estava um pouco calada, mas acabaram trocando algumas palavras e quando pagaram a conta,Eric levantou-se primeiro e estendeu a mão para a garota. Sah estranhou a atitude, mas rendeu-se e acabou aceitando a mão do loiro e pra sua surpresa ele a puxou para junto si e perguntou.

-Você gosta realmente do seu mestre? – pergunta decidido.

Sah ficou surpresa com a pergunta e com a atitude do rapaz, mas não deixou passar.

-Não... não gosto dele. E se pergunta isso pela noite da boate... a bebida já tinha subido. – responde rapidamente e encarando Eric.

-Ótimo... – murmura dando um meio sorriso - ... então não vai se importar...

Sah não esperava aquilo e não impediu o beijo do rapaz. Não era como o de Shaka, não tinha aquele perfume exótico e muito menos beirava a perfeição, mas ali estava a chance de esquecer o mestre e não podia deixar passar. O beijo não chegava a ser ardente, mas a sensação de ser desejada estava deixando Sah mais confortável... e afinal, ela não tinha nada a perder?

-Desculpe se forcei... – pediu Eric cessando o beijo.

-Sem problemas. – responde Sah forçando uma expressão de felicidade. – é melhor irmos. Tenho que chegar ao instituto em vinte minutos!

Saíram do lugar e passaram a caminhar até a escola, mas a sensação de culpa não demorou a chegar.

_-Porque sinto que trai alguém? – pergunta em pensamento – essa agora... ele me dispensa depois da minha primeira noite e eu me sinto culpada por tentar esquece-lo?! – completa dando um suspiro – e ainda vejo um rosto estranho no fogo... devo ter ficado perturbada... não é possível..._

Sah conflitava em pensamentos, mas logo chegaram ao instituto. As 4 já estavam a sua espera e Tatsume acabara de parar a limusine. Na despedida, Eric beijou a ruiva e as quatro meninas aplaudiram o casal. Quando entraram no carro, Sah foi bombardeada de perguntas sobre à tarde e a euforia foi maior ainda quando Tatsume anunciou que os treinos estavam suspensos por dois dias. Chegaram ao santuário e rumaram para Áries visto que os dourados estavam com Athena. Sah contou da tarde e o que estava sentindo em relação a Shaka.

-Nunca achei que posse possível sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo... – murmura a ruiva – acho que vou explodir... parece que eu não me conheço mais... virei uma estranha pra mim mesma... – fala ajeitando-se no colo de Mel

-Falando em estranhos, vocês não têm idéia de susto que eu levei hoje! – começa Mel – eu ate cai no lago...

-Você também viu uma mulher estranha?! – exclama Nicky, repentinamente.

-Você também?! – exclama Luh surpresa.

-Eu vi um homem! – afirma Lea – na sala de reuniões... ele parecia grego... foi estranho...

-Apareceram tão rápido quanto sumiram, não é ?! – perguntou Mel, afoita.

-Meu Zeus... – murmura Nicky – eu vi uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e ondulados que chegavam ao chão...

-Também vi uma mulher... – fala Luh – tinha cabelos rosados e um olhar muito gentil.

-Vi um homem de cabelos azuis e trajando uma bela túnica... – comentou a belga.

-Vi o reflexo de uma ruiva no fogo... tinha traços fortes e cor dos olhos eu nunca vi igual. – era a vez de Sah.

-O homem que vi tinha cabelos num tom vinho e seu olhar era... divertido... – fala Mel tentando descrever o homem – e também trajava uma túnica...

-Estranho... – murmura Lea.

-Definitivamente estranho... – completa a loira.

-Será que isso tem haver com as reuniões que Athena convoca quase que diariamente? – pergunta Luh – já perguntei para Kamus, mas ele sempre fala que são...

-"assuntos particulares do santuário" – fala Sah com desdém – acertei?!

-Isso mesmo... – responde a japonesa.

Queria conversar mais, mas Mu bate na porta do quarto.

-Meninas... – começa docemente – seus mestres estão pedindo para vocês voltarem. – completa ainda na porta.

Todas se despediram de Nicky e rumaram para suas casas. Lea dormiu novamente em câncer, Aioria estava cuidando de Aioros que levou um chute a mais de Aldebaram. Mel rumou para escorpião e Luh para aquário.

**Virgem... **

Shaka passava por uma situação incomum, insônia. Subiu até a soleira de virgem e admirou a temida casa de câncer. Desconhecia seus sentimentos... duvida, hesitação, medo, receio, curiosidade, desejo... estavam cada vez mais presentes no dia a dia do virginiano. Passo quase toda à noite na soleira, pensava como algo podia estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longo...

-----XxX-----

O resto da noite foi tranqüilo... as meninas souberam do acontecido na arena aquela tarde e o motivo pelo qual teriam os treinos suspensos por dois dias. Perguntaram novamente sobre a reunião, mas obtiveram a mesma resposta de sempre. Nada comentaram sobre os rostos estranhos que viram, mas a pergunta ainda martelava. Quem são aquelas pessoas?!

--------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado gente!

Nos próximos caps elas vão ter que treinar só com as amazonas! Os ciúmes vão começar a aparecer também! To cheia de idéias e prometo postar logo!

Eu seu que todo mundo esperava que o Kamus fosse reagir de forma adversa, mas eu sempre achei que esse tipo de coisa fosse mais a cara do Shaka.

Obrigada pelas Reviews gente /o/\o\


	19. Amazona X Amazona

Amazona X Amazona

**Aquário...**

Kamus já estava acordado e lia um livro na biblioteca. Luh ainda dormia no quarto. Um som irritante ecoa no interior de aquário, logo depois o barulho de algo sendo arremessado aparece e o som irritante que ecoava cessara. Kamus deu um profundo suspiro, levantou-se e rumou até o quarto, mas quando chegou...

-LUNE KURUTA! – ralhou a aquariano – é o segundo despertador essa semana! E ainda é terça! – Kamus via o que restou de seu despertador.

-Hummm – reclama Luh que parecia estar em alfa.

Luh conseguia tirar Kamus do sério durante a manha. A japonesa parecia desligar sua audição além de destruir despertadores. Kamus já estava espumando e a pupila não movia um músculo, muito pelo contrario, parecia dormir mais tranqüilamente enquanto o mestre gritava. Sem paciência, Kamus puxou o edredom que cobria a menina, mas novamente ela nem se mexeu. Olhou no relógio e viu que faltava uma hora para a garota descer e acabou tomando uma atitude. Kamus era frio e controlado, mas a pupila tirava o homem do serio em todos os sentidos. Foi até a cozinha, encheu um jarro de água, o levou até o quarto e esfriou o conteúdo a 1oC.

-Lune é o ultimo aviso, se não levantar vou fazer uma coisa desagradável... – falou em alto e bom tom.

Lune nem se moveu ...

-Você que pediu... – murmura despejando o conteúdo do jarro no corpo da pupila.

-FRIOOOOOOO!!!! – grita Luh que pulara da cama e em segundos já estava de pé. – SEU...

-Frio, incessível, sem coração, indelicado, desprovido de sentimentos... – completa Kamus – agora pode se arrumar? Está atrasada.

-Você esqueceu do grosso! – exclamou a pupila que tremia de frio – idiota!

-Lune não é porque...

-Nós estamos juntos que devo parar de te tratar como uma pupila... – fala imitando o tom do mestre. – mas você podia ser mais delicado comigo!

Kamus deu um suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Eu tento... mas não sou muito bom nesse tipo de coisa... - disse Kamus calmamente.

-Tem água quente pelo menos?! – pergunta Luh já indignada.

-Tem sim...

-Com licença! – disse Luh saindo rapidamente do quarto e deixando Kamus falando sozinho.

Kamus sentou-se na parte da cama que não tinha sido atingida pela água.

-Como eu odeio quando ela faz isso! – ralha entre os dentes.

Levantou-se e foi em direção a biblioteca, bateu a porta com violência e Lune ouviu do banheiro o baque.

-Haha! – Luh da uma pequena risada – adoro deixar ele assim, mas bem que podia aprender a ser caloroso comigo... – completa pegando a toalha e deixando o chuveiro.

**Escadaria...**

-Luh está atrasada... – murmura Sah que parecia ter seu mau humor mais acentuado essa manha.

-Não seja chata, Sah. – pediu Nicky – ela já está descendo.

-Desculpem meninas! – exclama Luh puxando os últimos degraus. – tive uns probleminhas antes de sair.

-Ótimo... vamos logo... – fala Sah abrindo a porta da limusine.

-Que bicho te mordeu, Sah?! – pergunta Luh impaciente.

-Chama-se Shaka! Conhece?! – fala irônica – mora aqui perto!

-Deve ser a convivência com Mask... – murmurou Luh para Mel e Lea.

-Concordo plenamente – respondem em coro.

Nem disse mais nada, entraram no carro e rumaram para o instituto. O dia não foi dos piores, as aulas foram suspensas pois já estavam no final de semestre e as provas já tinham sido realizadas. Ensaiaram por toda a manha e ao tocar o ultimo sinal encontraram-se na saída. Nicky foi a primeira e chegar e logo depois Mel.

-Ncky! – exclama a morena – ai ai... como foi seu dia?!

-Relaxante! – responde, risonha. – e que bom que chegou primeiro, queria ter falado de manha, mas o sono não permitiu. June passou em Áries pedindo para Mu dar uma olhada em sua armadura e disse que hoje seria realizado um teste de amazonas...

-E...

-Deixe-me terminar, Mel! E perguntou se queríamos participar. – completa a frase sob o olhar impaciente de Mel. – vamos? acho que não temos nada melhor pra fazer... visto que Athena se apossou de nossos mestres mais uma vez...

-Não é má idéia... e eu queria mesmo um pretexto para dar umas boas agulhadas na Shina... – fala admirando as unhas que mais pareciam garras pontudas. – as outras já sabem?

-Ainda não, mas acho que vão topar...

Dito e feito. Todas se animadas com a idéia. Nicky ia muito com a cara June e sempre conversavam muito, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de lê-la lutando. Lea e Mel... bom... podemos dizer que a águia e a cobra tinham problemas. Sah e Luh estavam indiferentes, mas ver o circo pear fogo parecia divertido. Chegaram ao santuário e foram do uniforme mesmo.

**Vila das amazonas... **

Era bem diferente da área "nobre" do santuário. Não era um lugar luxuoso, as casa eram simples e compartilhadas pelas mulheres que pareciam formar uma família. Todas usavam mascaras e olhavam curiosamente para as cinco meninas uniformizadas e com rostos expostos. Pareciam meio perdidas, mas logo viram um rosto, ou melhor, uma marcara conhecida.

-June! – gritou a loira acenando para a outra loira.

-Que bom que vieram! – fala simpática como sempre – vai ser uma grande ajuda telas aqui. As melhores amazonas treinaram hoje e algumas aspirantes vão assistir.

-Vamos ficar muito felizes em ajudar... – fala Lea estalando os dedos – depois da briga entre Carlo e Shaka estamos sem arena.

-Fiquei sabendo do conflito, mas vocês vão lutar assim? – pergunta vendo os uniformes.

-Não teremos problemas quanto a isso... – disse Mel com voz de seda. – onde é a arena?

-Ah claro! Vamos – fala tomando o rumo da floresta.

A arena das amazonas era bem diferente das outras, era oculta em meio à floresta, a clareira onde ficava era bem iluminada e o tamanho era razoável.

-Porque aqui é tão escondido, June? – pergunta Nicky.

-Simples... antes os cavaleiros não podiam ver o rosto das amazonas. Esse lugar é escondido para que nenhum engraçadinho vinha espiar. – fala num tom de revolta – acreditem... era comum antigamente.

Quando June terminou a frase, elas avistaram a arena. E já estavam todas presentes, inclusive Marin e Shina. O sorriso brotou no rosto de Lea. E Mel sorriu maliciosamente. Varias menininhas observavam, curiosamente, as recém chegadas. June apresentou-as com muita animação.

-Meninas essas são as alunas dos cavaleiros de ouros! Elas concordaram em nos ajudar na demonstração. – June não podia ver os rostinhos ocultos, mas sentia que estavam envergonhadas. – podem falar meninas!

-Podem vir até aqui! – Mel toma a iniciativa – ela pode ter cara feia – fala abraçando a ruiva – mas garanto que ela não morde!

Sah rosnou para a morena, mas as palavras de Mel arrancaram risos das menininhas. Deviam ser umas quinze garotas, todas bem novinhas e de aparecia ainda frágil.

-Não é hora de palhaçadas! – ralha a voz aguda de Shina . – vamos começar logo isso. – termina encarando a morena.

-Como vamos dividir isso? – pergunta Marin que minha logo a trás.

-Não é necessária divisam... – responde Mel – não há nenhuma de nós que queira enfrentar? – pergunta a morena indo direto ao assunto.

Shina e Marin se olharam e tiraram suas mascaras.

-Eu gostaria de ver as habilidades da pupila de Aioria. – fala Marin que não parecia ter nenhum malicia na voz.

-Então, June? – pergunta Nicky – vamos?

-Está claro quem eu quero em enfrentar. – disse a cobra num to petulante.

Lea dirigiu-se para a arquibancada, tirou o casaco azul e o pequeno laço laranja, dobrou a manga da blusa até os cotovelos e abriu os primeiros botões na camisa.

-Eu vou primeiro contra a Marin. – afirma confiante.

Todos estavam na arquibancada e apenas Marin e Lea estavam na arena. Shina anunciou a começo do combate. Marin entra em posição de ataque imediatamente, mas Lea não move um músculo.

-Aceitou lutar comigo pra ficar parada? – pergunta a águia provocante.

-O privilegio do primeiro movimento é todo seu... – diz a belga com o mínimo de desdém na voz.

Marin partiu pra cima da Belga e disparou uma seqüência do chutes que Lea bloqueou com extrema facilmente.

-Minha vez... – sussurra sumindo no ar.

Marin estava perplexa com a velocidade as garota, não chegava a ser tão rápida quanto Aioria, mas certamente era muito mais rápida que ela. Olhava desesperada para achar a garota, mas até o cosmo tinha sido ocultado com perfeição.

-Parece que a Lea quer acabar logo com isso... – fala Nicky que observava tudo atentamente.

-Como você acha que ela vai finalizar? – pergunta Sah com o típico olhar impiedoso.

Mel e Luh iam se pronunciar, mas Lea aparece por baixo da águia e dispara um gancho de direita em Marin. A águia foi jogada longe e parecia ter o maxilar deslocado.

-Tem sorte que não foi sua costela... – murmurou deixando a arena.

Shina foi auxiliar a amiga que estava cambaleante, nunca tinha visto alguém nocautear Marin daquela forma.

-Foi rápida! – elogiou Luh.

-Gostei do gancho! – exclama Mel – rápido e com estilo!

-Obrigada... – fala sentando-se – mas ela é bem mais fraca do que eu pensava...

Mel levantou-se e repetiu os passos de Lea. Quando já estava no centro da arena, Shina se aproximou.

-Vamos lá menininha... vamos ver se você agrada Milo fora da "cama". – aquelas palavras fora o fim pra Mel.

-Tem crianças aqui... se você queria discutir era só ter passado em escorpião. – fala calmamente.

-Queridinha... se seu fosse passar em escorpião seria pra outra coisa... – fala maliciosamente e num duplo sentido absurdo.

-Você não vai ter a mesma sorte de Marin... não vai ser apenas seu maxilar que vai sair quebrado. – fala começando a correr.

Mel deu um chute muito forte em Shina, mas a cobra o conteve com certa dificuldade.

-Idiota! – murmura Mel que com sua mão esquerda arranhou o rosto da cobra.

As unhas de Mel marcaram muito fundo a face da cobra. O sangue escoria e cinco riscos eram bem visíveis no rosto da amazona.

-Vaca... – murmura a cobra que sentia o sangue escorrer.

Estava combinado que não usariam cosmo, mas Shina levantou as mãos e trovões foram vistos entre seus dedos. Mel levantou uma sobrancelha e pensou.

_-Perfeito..._

Shina saltou muito alto e descia com tudo para cima de Mel, esta por sua vez, desviou com facilidade das garras que abriram um buraco generoso no chão. Shina levantou-se e não via a morena em lugar algum e quando se deu conta Mel estava na sua frente com o dedo indicador apontado para a testa da cobra.

-Ganhei... – murmura vitoriosa e em seguida dispara um soco de esquerda na barriga da cobra que voa longe e parecia totalmente sem condições de continuar a luta.

Deixou a arena vitoriosa e ao chegar na arquibancada...

-Sua luta com June vai ficar pra depois, Nicky... Marin deve estar com o maxilar deslocado e Shina teve ter umas três costelas quebradas... – fala sentando-se – melhor leva-las a ala hospitalar.

-Mas...

-Nós ficamos com as meninas... – completa antes que June pronunciasse mais duas palavras.

-Tudo bem... eu volto para busca-las daqui a pouco...

June apoiou cada uma das amazonas em seus ombros e sumiu entre as árvores. As cinco eram observadas por lindos olhinhos curiosos, as pequena amazonas estavam chocadas com a demonstração das meninas e já não usavam suas mascaras.

-Er... não tenho o menor jeito com crianças... – murmura Sah descontente.

Mas antes que pudesse reclamar mais, uma menininha de cabelos ruivinhos, lindos olhos verdes e sardinhas nas bochechas, olhava curiosamente a ruiva. Sah ficou meio sem jeito com a menina, mas ela era tão fofinha que acabou cedendo.

-Qual seu nome menininha? – pergunta abaixando-se para ver melhor a menina.

-Não sou menininha... já tenho 6 anos! – exclama a garota que parecia ter um gênio forte. – qual seu nome? – pergunta na típica curiosidade de criança.

-Sagasse, mas me chama de Sah, ta legal? – Sah não sabia porque, mas aquela menina lembrava ela mesma.

-Sou Riza! – exclama a menina.

-Tem um nome muito forte... – comenta Sah.

-Você pode me mostrar algumas coisas? – pergunta Riza, séria – se você é realmente discípula dos famosos cavaleiros de ouro sabe fazer coisas legais, não é?

-Sei, mas... – Sah não sabia como descrever suas habilidades, mandar as pessoas para o inferno ou tirar seus sentidos não parecia algo pra se dizer a uma criança.

-Quem é seu mestre? – a menininha estava fazendo um imenso interrogatório, mas Sah parecia não ligar.

-Shak... – ia responder Shaka, mas parou de imediato – Mascara da Morte de Câncer... ele é meu mestre.

-Já estudei sobre ele... ele manda as pessoas para o inferno, não é? – a garotinha falou aquilo com tanta maturidade que Sah assustou-se.

-É... – responde sem palavras.

-Pode me mostras algumas coisa? Sim ou não? – pergunta num tom petulante.

_-Nós somos iguais... – pensava olhando a menina – petulante e madura, mas não perde o toque de infantilidade..._

-Vou te mostrar o que eu sei! – fala pegando a menina colo, mesmo contra a vontade da pequena e levou-a para arena.

----xxx----

Nicky também foi abordada por uma linda garotinha. Estava sentada e admirava a atitude da ruiva. Não percebeu quando a pequena garota se aproximou, mas a menina puxou um dos cachinhos da loira que voltou sua atenção para a pequena.

-Ola! – fala Nicky na simpatia de sempre. – qual seu nome, bonitinha?

-Vanessa... – fala timidamente e ficando levemente rosada.

-Você tem o nome da minha irmã. – fala passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, quase brancos, da menina – e parece muito com ela também...

A menina parou de falar e passou a fitar Nicky com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

-Meu nome é Verônique! Sou discípula de Mu de Áries. – diz calmamente – não precisa ser tímida! Eu juro que não mordo!

-Sim... – fala ainda corada – seu mestre é famosos cavaleiro que conserta armaduras?

-Isso mesmo! E também o mestre em telepatia. _E lindo também, diga-se de passagem – completa a loira em pensamento. _

-Você sabe levitar as coisas? – fala com os olhos brilhando de curiosidades.

-Sei sim! – fala levando uma das mãos a testa e tirando a garotinha do chão, delicadamente. – então, quer ver mais coisas? – pergunta simpática.

-Sim.. – responde ainda timidamente e sendo levada por Nicky até a arena.

----xxx---

Mel estava sentada e ainda nutria um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

_-Aquela marca vai ficar por muito tempo... sempre que olhar aquela cara horrorosa no espelho vai lembrar de mim..._

-Oi! – uma voz muito suave tirou a morena de seus pensamentos.

-Hã... ah.. Ola! – cumprimenta notando a presença da menina – qual seu nome, moreninha? – pergunta simpática.

-Sou Clover... e você? – pergunta a menina que não parecia tímida.

-Melody! Aprendiz do cavaleiro de escorpião. – termina estendo a mão para a garotinha.

-Suas unhas são muito bonitas... – fala observando as garras vermelhas de Mel – e você foi à moça que roubou o namoro de Shina, não foi?

Mel ficou totalmente sem jeito, corou e não sabia o que falar.

-Bom.. é...

-Não fica assim... – começa a menina – nunca gostei da Shina... a voz dela é irritante... – completa sentando-se ao lado dela – você é muito forte, não é?

-Está me deixando sem palavras, menininha! – murmura Mel corada.

-Então me mostra! – responde animada – vamos lá!

Clover puxou Mel para o centro da arena, onde Nicky e Sah já estavam acompanhadas de varias meninas.

----xxx----

Luh já estava no meio da arena, mas uma menina em particular chama sua atenção, estava sentada e parecia ler um livro. A japonesa aproximou-se devagar.

-Licença... – pediu Luh, delicadamente. – então... não vai treinar?

-Treinei pela manha. – fala sem tirar os olhos do livro – e sinceramente, acho que inteligência é a melhor arma...

-Concordo... – fala sentando ao lado da garota e finalmente chamando sua atenção. – por isso gosto de esgrima... combina muito bem ataque e estratégia.

-Gosta de florete? – pergunta a garotinha.

-Sim... – responde surpresa – conhece esgrima?

-Claro! Acho um esporte muito bonito... – fala fitando Luh com interesse.

-Sou Lune... aprendiz de aquário. – diz a oriental, mas antes que perguntasse.

-Me chamo Kaana... então... você sabe lutar esgrima? – pergunta com expectativa.

-Lune não respondeu, juntou as mãos e criou dois floretes.

-Vem que eu te mostro! – exclama Luh dando um dos floretes para a garotinha e puxando-a para a arena.

Lea mostrava suas habilidades e estava cercada de garotas. Um soco da belga arrancava varias árvores de uma só vez. As garotinhas estavam boquiabertas com a explosão corporal de Lea e fazia fila para falar com belga. Nicky estava fazendo sucesso, com sua telepatia fazia as meninas levitarem. Mel estava cantado e atraia a atenção de todos. Sah fazia um belo desenho na areia. Lune fez nevar e distribuía floretes. A tarde passou muito rápido, estar com aquelas meninas era muito confortante e algumas lembravam as próprias amazonas.

Ficaram na Vila das amazonas até as primeiras estrelas brilharem, mas enquanto as meninas literalmente brincavam, os dourados estavam no décimo terceiro e não pareciam contentes.

**Reunião...**

Athena estava inquieta em sou trono e revirava-se constantemente. Os dourados estavam sentados em doze tronos e voltados para Athena.

-Só faltam 6 dias... – murmura Athena – eles já começaram a observa-las...

-Se me permite Athena... – começa Kamus – será que realmente é uma boa idéia?

-Concordo com o pingüim... – diz Milo.

-Elas estão muito bem aqui... – ralha Carlo, descontente.

Athena da um profundo suspiro.

-São necessárias variedades de técnicas... – fala Athena – também não concordo com isso, mas não tenho opção...

-Aqueles que escolhemos estão de acordo? – pergunta Mu.

Sim.. e como já disse anteriormente eles já estão observando as futuras amazonas, mas não se preocupem... eu tenho total confiança neles.

-E nós em você, Athena. – diz Aioria.

-Acho que já discutimos tudo por hoje... podem ir. – fala levantando-se - não teremos mais reuniões... já estava tudo resolvido. – termina sumindo entre as cortinas.

Já era noite quando deixaram o décimo terceiro templo. Desceram para suas respectivas casas e encontraram as pupilas já adormecidas... mas não sabiam que teriam problemas no dia seguinte...

---------------------xxx-----------------------

Espero que tenham gostado!

Próximo cap os ciúmes causaram problemas aos casais! Em breve o Cap vai estar no ar! Bjao!


	20. Ciumentos e Cuimentas!

**Ala Hospitalar...**

A janela no quarto 32 estava aberta e os primeiros raios de sol aqueciam o lugar, mas uma de suas ocupantes estava acordada.

-DESGRAÇADA! VACA! CACHORRA! – exclama a cobra ao olhar-se no espelho – isso vai ficar marcado por meses! Mas vai ter volta! Eu juro!

Sim, as unhas de Mel estavam perfeitamente marcadas no rosto da amazona.

-Marin, não vai falar nada?! – indaga com revolta.

-O que você quer que eu fale? – resmunga num sussurro quase inaudível.

-Esqueci do seu maxilar... aquela belga de quinta. – fala com desdém. – mas pelo menos pode andar! Vou ficar aqui por uns dias. Duas costelas fraturadas!

-Realmente. – fala June que observava as duas – elas estão num nível bem superior...

-Está com elas, é?! – exclama Shina, indignada.

-Não, não estou do lado de ninguém. Só falei a verdade. E se tivesse lutado com Nicky certamente não estaria melhor que você, embora ache que pegaram bem pesado. – sentava-se na poltrona existente no quarto - Mel tem motivos para querer arrebentar você, Shina. – afirmou mesmo sob o olhar ameaçador da amazona – mas não vejo motivo para Lea ter feito isso com Marin.

-Na certa deve achar que tenho algo com Aioria... – diz a ruiva com muito esforço.

-Assim como todo o santuário?! – rebate Shina num tom duvidoso.

-Não duvide de uma irmã amazona, Shina! – exclama June – Marin e Aioria são quase irmão e você sabe disso! – nesse momento Marin olhou com gratidão para a loira.

-Humff... – murmura Shina.

-Vou buscar a comida de vocês! Volto num segundo. – fala a loira deixando o quarto...

**Casa de Câncer...**

Sah tomava café com Carlo.

-Então... está dispensada das aulas até o festival? – fala Mascada mordendo um pedaço de bolo.

-Estou. Já fiz minha parte. – fala na secura de sempre.

-Uhmmm! Esta uma delicia! Você que fez?!

-Obvio que não. – fala tomando um gole do suco. – Mel trousse hoje pela manha.

Silencio...

-Sah... o cartaz que você fez... posso...

-Não, não pode. – fala friamente e causando calafrios no cavaleiro de câncer.

-Mas eu vou ao festival! Vou vê-lo de qualquer forma. E eu sou seu mestre. – fala com ar superior.

-Pode ser um excelente assassino, mas é péssimo em coagir alguém... – fala sarcástica. – vem comigo.

Carlo levantou-se e seguiu a pupila até seu quarto. Sah abriu seu armário e tirou o cartaz de dentro do seu coturno.

-Aqui! – fala jogando o tubinho no cavaleiro.

Mascara desenrolou o tubinho e analisou o desenho por alguns segundos. Não era possível dizer com precisão que era o rosto de Shaka, pois Sah desenhou de um ângulo que os cabelos marcavam o rosto do virginiano, mas Carlo reconheceu o "amigo".

-Você é primeira pessoa que vê os olhos dele e sai ilesa. – comenta o cavaleiro de câncer.

-Depois de tudo que se passou... você realmente acha que sai ilesa, Carlo?

A resposta não veio. Os dois sabiam a resposta. Carlo devolveu o devenho a ruiva que o guardou como antes.

-O que acha de assistir nosso treino? – convida o canceriono ao ver o olhar perdido da pupila. – acho que não tem nada melhor pra fazer, tem?

-Achei que estavam sem arena.

-Estamos, mas Shion nos mandou treinar no terreno próximo ao lago... ele ainda está possesso. – comenta virando os olhos.

-Não imagino porque. – completa irônica.

-Vai ou não?! – pergunta Carlo com impaciência.

Sah voltou-se para o armário e pegou uma muda de roupa.

-Vou me trocar. Me espera na sala.

Carlo saiu do recinto e minutos depois a pupila já estava pronta. Corpete e saia pretos e o coturno favorito com uma fita de cetim pink.

-Vamos logo... – fala passando por Carlo e sem olha-lo.

-Depois eu sou carrancudo... – murmurou a cavaleiro de câncer.

**Lago...**

Treinavam em duplas e Sah estava no alto de uma árvore, parecia bem acomodada encostada ao tronco e com as pernas semiesticas num galho. Os cavaleiros de ouro tomaram muito cuidado com Shaka e Carlo, colocaram os dois em pontos extremos do lago. Shaka treinava com Saga, mas parecia mais interessado nas belas pernas de Sah.

_-Porque ela tem que usar saias tão curtas?! E justas?! – pergunta-se o virginiano desviando de um soco de Saga._

Sah, por sua vez, parecia ter adormecido no alto da árvore, tinha um semblante tranqüilo e parecia dispersa a tudo que se passava. Um dos guardas se aproximou da árvore onde Sah descansava e parecia carregar flores nas mãos.

-Senhorita Sagesse du Ciel? – pergunta o guarda que elevava o buquê.

-Hã... Oui? – murmura parecendo acordar para a realidade.

-Um jovem de cabelos loiros mandou que isso posse entregue a senhorita. – fala apresentando o buquê.

Sah saltou da árvore e já parecia bem atenta. O buquê era de rosas bicolores brancas com as pontas rochas. Sah achou as flores maravilhosas e só perdiam para as de Afrodite. Aceitou o buquê e agradeceu o guarda, mas não antes dos olhos atentos Milo perceberem.

-A francesa fisgou alguém e não nos contou! – exclama largando o treino e rumando até a ruiva.

-Não enche Milo. – rebate a ruiva, mas não adiantava mais, todos já tinham visto.

-Lindas rosas! São muito difíceis de se achar e caríssimas também. – comenta Gustav olhando para o buquê.

-Quem mandou?! – indaga Kannon, curioso.

-Tem um cartãozinho! – exclama Carlo pegando o bilhete em meio às rosas.

-Mascara-da-Morde-devolve-agora! – fala pausadamente e num tom ameaçador.

Mas Carlo já lia o bilhete em voz alta.

-"vamos ao festival, ruivinha?" – começa Mask interpretando dramaticamente o cartão. – Porra, não da pra brinca assim! Só tem isso!

-Só isso! – exclama Shura tomando o cartão das mãos do Carlo. – é... só tem isso mesmo.

-Com licença?! – fala Sah, impaciente – o cartão é meu!

-E parece que seu encontro com Eric rendeu! – fala Milo divertido.

-Quer ir pra panela? – pergunta Sah desafiadora.

-Certamente que não! – responde de imediato. – mas então... você vai aceitar?

Sah pensou bem, mas ao ver o rosto de Shaka vermelho de ódio, forçou um sorriso e disse.

-Lógico que vou! – fala colocando o bilhete em meio às rosas – ele realmente sabe agradar uma mulher.

Nesse momento Sah despede-se de todos e volta para câncer, mas segundos depois Shaka também deixa a arena. O loiro nem se importou com os comentários engraçadinhos e minutos depois já estava em câncer. Entrou sem cerimônia e rumou para o quarto da ruiva. Sah estava deitada na cama e admirava o buquê, não sentia nada por Eric, mas tinha admitir, sua lábia era tão boa quanto à de Milo. O susto que levou quando o antigo mestre adentrou o quarto fez a menina pular.

-Enlouqueceu?! – ralha Sah – como entra assim no meu quarto? Melhor ainda, como tem coragem de olhar pra mim depois do que fez?!

Mas Shaka não respondeu, puxou a ruiva da cala e colocou-a conta a parede.

-O que acha que... – Sah ia protestar, mas Shaka foi mais rápido.

O beijo foi correspondido. Sah não podia negar que desejava aquele homem mais tudo. A sensação de êxtase que ele proporcionava ara perfeita, mas também não pedia esquecer o que ele fez, o que ele achava afinal? Que era dono dela? Se quisesse tela novamente teria de fazer por merecer. Empurrou o antigo mestre e disparou um tapa bem dado na face alva do loiro.

-Me toque assim novamente... – fala bem ofegante – e dará uma voltinha no inferno!

-Você não vai com ele! Eu não quero! – grita o loiro que parecia louco de ciúmes.

-Porque está ligando? – pergunta sarcástica – não tinha sido loucura? O que o seu precioso Buda vai achar? Egoísmo e Luxuria sem pecados, sabia?

Shaka calou-se, não sabia o que falar.

-Desculpe pelo impulso. – fala virando-se e saindo do quarto.

Sah não foi a trás, mas esperava que ele a empresasse na parede novamente. Estava claro para a ruiva que aquele homem a desejava, mas se ele não admitisse não seria digno de tela.

_-Vou esperar mais, Shaka de virgem – pensa num meio sorriso – mas não pra sempre... – volta sua atenção para as rosas bicolores. – você tem uma bela concorrência... Haha! – termina sentindo o cosmo do loiro deixar câncer e rumar para virgem._

**Arena destruída...**

Voltavam do instituto e passavam pelo que havia sobrado da arena. O cosmo de Sah chamou-as a casa de câncer. Ficaram curiosas com a atitude da amiga. Voaram até câncer e ao verem flores em meio à casa escura de Carlo, Mel concluiu rapidamente.

-Eric te convidou, não foi? – indaga a morena – rosas bicolores... ele adora essas flores.

-Sabe a resposta, porque pergunta? – corta Sah que parecia angustiada. – Shaka também esteve aqui mais cedo...

-Não brinca! – exclama Nicky – ele teve cara de pau pra isso...

-Nicky... – começa a ruiva – ele me beijou e sei que se não tivesse saído... eu teria cedido novamente...

-Haha! – ri Luh – mulheres... somos todas iguais afinal...

-Verdade. – fala Mel – bati muito em Shina, mas não sinto satisfeita...

-Concordo... – murmura Lea. – Marin precisa de mais uns socos.

-Odeio cortar o barato de vocês, mas precisamos ir... – fala Luh.

-Vamos indo. – completa Nicky – eu vou com vocês, farei uma visita para Gustav e tocarei mais um pouco antes do voltar para Áries.

Todas deixaram câncer, mas não sabiam o que as aguardava...

**Leão...**

Lea adentrava a casa de leão e um Aioria muito nervoso estava sentado no sofá.

-Porque deslocou a maxilar dela? – pergunta mecanicamente.

-Primeiramente, Oi querido. – diz Lea , surpresa com a pergunta do mestre.

-Me responda, Lea – corta o leonino que parecia impaciente.

-Não acredito! – exclama Lea incrédula – está deslocado?

-Está sim! – responde o mestre, imediatamente.

-É mais resistente do que pensei! Era pra ter ficado em pedaços! – exclama surpresa – droga! Tenho que usar mais força na próxima! – fala com muita ironia, passa pelo mestre e entra no corredor.

-Não, não tem não! Porque fez isso com ela?! – pergunta o leonino.

-Não seja idiota! – responde Lea, imediatamente – vocês já tiveram alguma coisa juntos! Não sou babaca, Aioria.

-Já faz muito tempo! – rebate o mestre.

-Mas aconteceu! – responde Lea, indignada.

-Aconteceu! – frisa o mestre – já passou faz tempo!

-Não vou pedir desculpas! E se passar novamente pelo meu caminho... – faz uma pausa ameaçadora - vou acabar com ela... novamente!

Aioria nem protestou. Lea bateu a porta do quarto e parecia furiosa pelo mestre ter defendido a águia...

**Escorpião...**

Mel entrava em escorpião feliz e contente, tinha acabado com a cobra e conhecera Clover. Estava louca para ver a menina novamente. Mas não contava que Milo estaria a sua espera.

-Precisava marca-la daquela forma? – pergunta o mestre de braços e pernas cruzados.

-Vai defende-la, é? – rebate com desdém – ela tem sorte de ter saído viva.

-Milo solta um suspiro de impaciência e ajeita-se no sofá.

-O que foi ?! – pergunta Mel – vai ficar do lado dela?!

-Mel...

-Mel, o que?!- rebate nervosa.

-Ela faz parte da nossa defesa... – responde tentando no alterar a voz – temos menos uma agora.

-Que tragédia! – exclama dramaticamente – se ela é uma amazona de elite, Meu Zeus! Estamos perdidos. Esse lugar precisa mais de nós do que eu pensava.

-Não serei cínico. Sei muito bem porque bateu nela e sei que te provocou, mas não faça novamente, ta bom? – fala calmamente, mas com nítida impaciência.

-Não, não ta bom não! – exclama aproximando-se da porta.- vou pra gêmeos. – fala batendo a porta.

-O que?! – indaga incrédulo, mas a morena já tinha saído – volta aqui, Mel! – exclama abrindo a porta, mas ela já estava fora de alcance.

Milo passou a resto da noite mal humorado e surpreso por Mel ter tantos ciúmes de Shina. A morena sabia dos ciúmes que o mestre sentia de Saga e Kannon, mas depois de ter ralhado com ela por causa da cobra... ele merecia.

**Aquário...**

Lune entrava na biblioteca de aquário quando a lua já reinava nos céus. Kamus estava no divam a sua espera e não parecia contente.

_-Hora do interrogatório... – pensou sentando-se na cadeira._

-Onde... – Kamus ia começar, mas...

-Você sabe a resposta. – corta mecanicamente.

-Kamus acabou levantando-se e parecia conter-se para não gritar.

-Sabe que odeio quando você... – novamente é cortado.

-Você passa a tarde com o espanhol... – completa – está ficando previsível, mestre.

-E o que vocês fizeram de tão incessante?! – Kamus quase espumava, mas mantinha o tom frio.

-Almoçamos, conversamos, ouvimos Nicky tocar piano e voltamos. – responde mecanicamente.

-Não esqueceu de nada? – pergunta duvidoso.

-Está duvidando da minha palavra?! – afirma mais que pergunta – nunca te dei motivo pra duvidar de mim. Eu e Shura somos amigos e você sabe bem disso! – rebate a japonesa.

-São as tarde, mas depois serão as... – Kamus novamente não terminou. Luh virou a mão na cara do mestre. – ESTÁ LOUCA?! SOU SEU MESTRE! – ralha incrédulo com o gesto da garota.

-Não Kamus! A partir do momento que saímos daquela arena você não é mais meu mestre. Eu durmo com você e só com você, partindo desse principio eu não admito que falte ao respeito comigo dessa forma! E se realmente acha que tenho alguma coisa com Shura, mesmo nunca tendo dado motivo pra tal... passarei a dar. – Lune já estava de pé e tinha o dedo apontado para o mestre. – vou passar a noite fora. – terminou virando as costas para Kamus e saindo da biblioteca, mas não demorou e uma mão fria agarrou seu braço.

-Aonde vai? – pergunta como se não tivesse ouvido as primeiras palavras de Lune.

-Está surdo? – pergunta sarcástica – vou passar a noite fora.

Kamus estava incrédulo com as palavras de Luh, mas também estava possesso com o tapa. Com o coração na mão ele soltou o braço da japonesa e com muito custo, disse.

-Faça o que quiser. – responde friamente e recolhendo-se ao quarto.

Luh já espera aquela reação. Kamus não era o tipo de homem que engoliria o tapa, mas tinha esperança que ele a impedisse de sair. Rumou para câncer e acabou dormindo por lá...

**Áries...**

Nicky estava acompanhada de Gustav, conversavam sobre a musica que tocaria no festival e nem perceberam que o ariano estava por perto. Nicky despediu-se de Gustav.

-Obrigada por me trazer, Frô!

-É sempre um prazer acompanha-la, Verônique. Ainda mais depois de uma tarde tão agradável. – fala beijando a mão direita da loira – até amanha, queria.

-Tchau, Dite! – fala acenando para o belo homem que deixava a casa.

A loira entrou normalmente em Áries, mas viu uma cena nada comum.

-Dite, Frô, queria e tarde agradável... – comenta o ariano encostado a porta da cozinha. – explique-se.

-Me explicar?! – indaga a loira, surpresa – o que acha que eu fiz?

-O que eu deveria achar? – rebate a pergunta.

-Pelo amor de Zeus! – exclama Nicky incrédula – não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso.

-Porque nunca me chamou para ouvi-la? – pergunta o ariano num tom áspero.

-Porque você sempre tem algo pra fazer. – responde de imediato. – e eu gostaria que você ouvisse apenas no festival.

-E você tem que chamar o Afrodite?! – pergunta irritado.

Já disse que não tenho que ficar ouvindo esse tipo de coisa. Sua reação está sendo ridícula além de infantil. – fala seriamente e tomando o rumo do quarto.

-Vai me dar às costas assim?! – exclama incrédulo.

-Que quê você acha? – responde batendo a porta do quarto.

Como bom ariano à irritabilidade é um defeito forte. Mu socou a mesa e reduziu-a a pedaços, estava realmente irritado e acabou saindo para espairecer...

----xXx----

Dia péssimo ¬¬ mas faz parte. Próximo cap em breve!

Melody to trabalhando sua sena e vou coloca-la sim. /o/\o\ e Florete é uma das modalidades da esgrima! uma espada. Esqueci de colocar xD sorry!

Reviews sempre bem vindas e agradeço todas de coração!


	21. Round 2! Mel contra Shina!

Créditos da briga de hoje, **Melody**! Obrigada por tudo! Muitas idéias que você me dá. **Lune** sua cena do festival também está sendo trabalhada! Já tava pensando numa coisa assim, mas depois que você comentou tive umas idéias muito boas e o diario azul, lembra? vou coloca-lo também em breve!

A Fic!

----XxX----

O ocorrido na terça-feira não melhorou. Mel continuava a dormir em gêmeos e não dava papo para o mestre. Nicky e Mu não se falavam desde a crise de ciúmes e o ariano só faltava quebrar toda a casa de Áries quando era ignorado pela loira. Shaka estava recluso em virgem desde que levara o tapa de Mel e não freqüentava nem os treinos. Lea e Aioria... bom... orgulhoso e orgulhosa, estavam na mesma. Luh e Kamus eram os piores, não trocavam nem um "oi" e o aquariano estava ficando visivelmente aflito com a situação. Sah fazia jus ao mestre e parecia pegar o mau humor de Carlo, fora o sarcasmo que continuava intacto. A manhã de sexta raiava e as vésperas do festival todas estavam euforias. Com exceção de Sah, todas passaram a manha no Instituto. Luh era uma pilha de nervos e analisava o perfil de cada possível adversária. Nicky estava impecável ao piano. Os cartazes de Sah estavam espelhados por todos os cantos e na cidade. Mel estava muito sexy na roupa de pirata. Lea estava dando os últimos retoques em tudo. A manhã correu e logo estavam de volta ao santuário.

**Nova Arena...**

-Ficou melhor que a anterior. – elogia Mel. – mais ampla.

-Também gostei. – pronuncia Nicky.

-Indiferente... – Sah, lógico.

Vamos começar logo... não faço a menor questão de esperar Aioria e levando em conta as circunstâncias ninguém quer espera-los, certo?

Certíssimo. – responde a japonesas.

Começaram a treinar sem a presença dos mestres. Cada um pro si, ataques voavam em todas as direções, mas as cinco figuras misteriosas as observavam da arquibancada. As meninas estavam concentradas demais para prestar atenção em volta, mas Lea acabou notando a presença dos indivíduos. A belga estava pronta para atacar Nicky, que por sua vez, estava mais preocupada com o gelo de Luh, mas Lea voltou-se totalmente para a arquibancada, após Nicky desviar-se do pó de diamante que viria a atingir a belga em cheio na perna direita.

-Ahhhhhh! – exclama Lea sendo jogada contra as pilastras. – não cinto minha perna... Droga!

-LEA! – grita a japonesas correndo até a amiga – pegou em cheio! vamos para a enfermaria agora mesmo!

Todas estavam envolta da Belga e ajudavam-na a levantar, mas uma voz tipicamente orgulhosa intervem.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – fala Aioria que chegava acompanhado dos outros dourados.

-Acidente de trabalho. – responde sarcástica. – já estou bem.

Mas ao tentar ficar de pé acaba caindo novamente.

-Calma Lea. – pede a japonesa – sua perna vai ficar dormente por algumas horas... é melhor tomar algum remédio para aliviar a dor... temos de dançar amanha.

Dançar amanha... essas palavras causaram arrepios nos dourados e fizeram os respectivos mestres rosnarem.

-Eu levo. – disse Aioria que já pegava a garota nos braços. – não esperem a gente voltar, vou ficar por lá com ela. – termina saindo com a belga nos braços mesmo sob protesto da mesma.

Todos viram a silhueta do leonino sumir no horizonte e logo voltaram ao reino. Sah estava indo muito bem com Mascara. Kamus tentava a todo custo um mero contato visual com a pupila, mas Luh estava arisca e não deixava o mestre toca-la. Nicky apenas defendia os ataques do mestre que abriam buracos no chão, sem duvida estava mais agressivo que o normal. Milo estava tentando falar com Mel entre socos e chutes, mas a morena ainda estava possessa com o escorpião.

-PROJETO DE AMAZONA! – exclama uma voz vinda da arquibancada. – hoje eu vou marcar você!

Todos pararam de lutar e voltaram sua atenção para a voz feminina levemente irritante. Shina estava mascarada e parecia puxar uma menininha pelo braço.

-Não vou sujar minhas lindas unhas novamente. – fala com desdém. – suma daqui... quando chegar perto dos meus pés, posso pensar em lutar com você. – termina sem nem olhar para a cobra.

-É... Mel... – começa Nicky que tinha um olhar chocado – olha só que ela ta puxando! Tadinha! Deve estar doendo muito!

-O que? – indaga a morena virando-se para a cobra.

-Se não lutarmos... ai ai... tadinha dela... é só uma criança, mas não vai ter outro jeito... – fala apertando mais o braço de Clover que já parecia roxo.

Mel ficou louca, mas manteve o porte. Os presentes na arena estavam boquiabertos com atitude de Shina e pareciam incrédulos com a cena.

-Não ficou satisfeita com a surra de ontem? – pergunta com sarcasmo – acho que vou ter que desfigura-la dessa vez - fala calmamente e estalando todos os dedos. – me dêem licença rapazes? Só vai levar um minuto.

Nesse momento Shina joga a menina arquibancada abaixo, mas Mel segura-a rapidamente.

-Covarde! – exclama indignada.

-Vaca! – rebate a cobra – vai pagar por isso, menina!

Mel fez que não ouviu, levou a menina até Milo.

-Olhe a menina, Milo. – fala seriamente - Não se preocupe, Clover. Ele é Milo de escorpião, meu mestre e uma ótima pessoa. – fala com esforço a ultima parte – vou cuidar de você quando acabar com ela, ta bom? – fala calmamente e dando um beijo na testa da garotinha.

-Agora vamos ao que intereça... – murmurou e apenas Milo pode ouvir.

-Mel... – começa Milo.

-Eu não vou parar Milo, o que foi? – fala secamente.

-Quebre as costelas dela dessa vez. – pede o escorpião, divertido.

Mel sorriu quando ouviu a frase do mestre, virou-se novamente e com um sorriso sádico, disse.

-Claro, mestre! – fala dando uma ênfase sedosa na frase do jeito que Milo adorava.

_-Agora... – pensa com um sorriso sádico – alguém vai perder as escamas..._

Todos já estavam devidamente sentados e observavam Shina rumar para o centro da arena onde Mel espera.

-Dessa vez ela morre... – fala Sah com um sorriso no rosto. – não dou nem cinco minutos.

-Essa é minha pupila! – exclama Carlo.

-Cala boca, Mascara. – corta Sah que jeitinho carinhoso de sempre.

Risadas escoaram por todo canto, Carlo estava perdendo seu respeito e o posto de carrancudo também, mas logo as duas já estavam se estudando e todos voltaram sua atenção para a arena...

**Ala Hospitalar... (sou má xD)**

Embora estivesse nos braças do leonino, Lea não dizia uma palavra. O clima estava tenso e nem sequer se olhavam direito. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ela nem comentou nada sobre ter visto o homem novamente e dessa vez acompanhado. Estava pensando nas figuras e revolveu perguntar.

-Você conhece alguém de cabelos curtos, azuis e revoltos? – pergunta direta e sem olhar para Aioria.

Por não estar olhando o leonino acabou não vendo a expressão do mestre. O semblante do mestre ficou triste e cabisbaixo, mas logo se recompôs e respondeu:

-Não sei de quem se trata. – responde mecanicamente – porque a pergunta?

-Nada demais ...

-Chegamos. – corta o leonino abrindo a porta com um leve chute.

O hospital era modesto. Não havia muitos quartos, mas na medida do possível conseguia atender a todos os acidentes. Uma simpática moça estava atrás do balcão e logo cumprimento Aioria.

-Ola senhor Aioria. – fala numa pequena reverencia – algo grave com a menina? – pergunta fitando a perna de Lea. – Senhor Kamus atingiu-a?

-Foi a aprendiz de Kamus. – fala deitando a pupila numa cama.

A moça deu uma olhada na perna de Belga e suspirou aliviada.

-Nada grave, mas deve estar dormente e dolorida. – fala mechando no armário a tirando um vidro de comprimidos. – isso vai acalmar a dor. Amanha vai estar nova em folha.

-Vai precisar dormir aqui? – pergunta o mestre.

-Não, não... dentro de algumas horas já pode sair, mas terá de ser carregada. – fala cobrindo a garota.

-Não tem problema. – fala Aioria.

-Se me dão licença, vou ver outra paciente. – fala retirando-se do recinto.

Silencio... ninguém falava nada e até a respiração podia ser ouvida, mas logo o silencio foi quebrado por uma ruiva.

-Licença... – murmura Marin que ainda não falava direito. – pode sair um instante, Aioria? – pede educadamente.

Aioria estava surpreso com o pedido e acabou não protestando, mas Lea tinha um semblante raivoso. O leonino deixou o quarto com receio, mas sabia que Lea não podia tentar nada contra Marin naquele estado.

-Bom... – começa Marin com dificuldades – acho que está acontecendo um mau entendido e gostaria de falar com você. – termina sentando no banquinho próximo a cama.

-Acho que não mau entendido nenhum. – fala num tom desdenhoso – corrija-me se estiver errada, mas você gosta dele, não é?

-Obvio que gosto. Aioria é meu amigo desde que éramos crianças... – fala tirando a mascara – não vou negar que já nos envolvemos, mas faz anos e não deu certo, jamais daria certo. Não brigue com ele por besteiras. – pede a águia.

-Não seja hipócrita. – fala sarcasticamente – está falando isso pra mim, mas foi correndo contar pra ele sobre o maxilar.

-Shina mandou um dos guardas contar a ele... por mim ele não ficaria sabendo... – fala com um olhar muito sincero. – espero que fiquem bem. Falo sério. – termina levantando-se. – tenho que tomar meus remédios.

Marin já estava abrindo a porta, quando...

-Marin! – Diz Lea tímidamente.

-Sim? – indaga voltando-se para a belga.

-Desculpe pelo maxilar... – completa sorrindo para a amazona e corendo levemente.

-Sem problemas! – responde surpresa pela atitude da garota – e qualquer coisa meu quarto está ao lado! – diz sorrido o maximo que podia e saindo do recinto...

**Voltando a briga \o/ ...**

Mel e Shina caminhavam em círculos. Shina parecia concentrar o cosmo nas mãos e fitava Mel com muito desprezo. A morena estava pensando no que faria primeiro e acabou optando por tirar a mascara da cobra. Shina avançou primeiro e usou de cara sua técnica especial, já Mel desviou com facilidade e com um belo chute de direita arrancou a mascada da cobra.

-Vadia... – murmurou a cobra com a mão sobre os arranhões.

-O que foi Shina? Me desafiou em publico pra ficar cobrindo a cara? – fala com desdém enquanto rodeava a cobra – admite logo que não pode ganhar. Ainda tenho que provar meu figurino.

-Abusada! – exclama partindo novamente para cima de Mel que novamente desvia.

-Abusada?! Eu?! – fala numa ironia digna de Sagesse du Ciel – imagina! Impressão sua!

Shina já estava roxa e esqueceu das marcas em seu rosto. Partiu pra cima de Sah com tudo. A morena não estava lutando a sério, mas tinha que admitir que Shina não era tão ruim assim. Trocavam golpes que eram defendidos por ambas e a lutas começava a ficar interessante. Mel estava tranqüila, mas a mesma coisa que tirara a atenção de Lea horas antes afetava a morena. Todas as outras também estavam vendo. Nicky cutucou Sah que já olhava as figuras misteriosas. Luh não piscava, fitava a mulher de cabelos rosados. Mel não foi vítima de uma distração muito forte, mas acabou deixando Shina preparar sua técnica. Mel de imediato preparou a agulha escarlate.

-Ta na hora de parar isso! – exclama Mu.

-Se continuar vai ser morte pra uma das duas. – confirma Kamus.

-Deixa! – fala Carlo, calmo – eu não coloco uma cabeça nova em câncer há muito tempo... a de Shina vai ficar muito bem na parede.

-Sem pensamentos homicidas, Carlo – fala Gustav que já estava de pé.

-Vamos parar isso! rápido! – terminam Saga e Kannon.

Mel e Shina foram separadas. Saga e Kannon seguraram a morena e Gustav e Carlo a cobra(N/A: pego mal essa frase ¬¬). Kamus e Mu ficaram no meio da disputa caso alguma se soltasse. Milo aproximou-se com a moreninha nos braços.

-Acabou a brincadeira! – ralha Kamus – volte pra vila Shina.

-Não antes que ela pague pelo que fez ao meu rosto! – exclama a cobra que se debatia.

-Não seja mal agradecida. – provoca a morena – eu te fiz um favor. Até melhorou sua casa de oferecida.

-Parem agora! – exclama Kamus – Carlo e Gustav levem-na daqui, por favor.

Obedeceram. Retiraram a cobra e Mel logo caminhou até as amigas e Clover.

-Vocês viram?! – exclama aflita e pegando a menina dos braços de Milo.

-Todas vimos! – responde Luh que estava pálida.

-Todas viram o que? – pergunta Milo que estava ao lado de Mel.

-Você não viu cinco pessoas do outro lado da arena? – pergunta Sah incrédula.

-Não! – responde surpreso e de imediato.

-Ok... precisamos de analistas... – Sah faz mais um de seus comentários.

-Quem precisa que quê? – indaga Saga que acabara de sentar.

-Olhem aqui! Ninguém viu nada estranho do outro lado da arena? – pergunta Nicky que parecia assustada com a situação.

-Defina estranho? – fala Milo num tom de brincadeira.

-É sério, Milo! – Mel tinha uma expressão amedrontada.

Os dourados calaram-se por uns segundos. Disparavam olhares duvidosos uns pros outros e por final responderam.

-Não vimos nada, não. – responde Shura à frente de todos.

Todas tinham expressões de preocipação.

-Vamos subir meninas... temos que voltar ao instituto. – fala Nicky ainda chocada com a aparição.

-Pra que? – indaga Luh que ainda estava pálida.

-Prova de figurino. – completa Mel – ainda temos que ir buscar Lea e deixar Clo com Marin na área hospitalar. Vamos logo.

As cinco saíram da arena, pensativas e receosas com o ocorrido, mas os dourados permaneciam imóveis.

-Não devíamos ter mentido... – murmura Mu.

- Não deviamos estar mentindo! - corrige Shura

-Elas devem estar em pânico. – completa Milo.

-Vão descobrir no domingo e já escondemos por um mês. – fala Kamus que também não parecia contente com a situação.

-Eles podiam ser mais discretos. – critica Saga.

-Sei que é raro, mas concordo com você, irmão.

-Mais 2 dias... – murmura Kamus vendo Luh sumir de sua vista...

Voltaram ao Instituto Olimpo para provar os figurinos, estavam impecáveis e elas maravilhosas. O Clima entre Milo e Mel estava quase normal e a morena já voltara para escorpião. Lea e Aioria estavam melhores, mas Nicky e Mu continuavam a mesma, assim como Luh e Kamus. Sah e Shaka estão de mal a pior, o loiro ainda está recluso em virgem e a ruiva nunca iria visita-lo. Uma coisa é certa... eles só têm dois dias...

----XxX----

Curtinho eu sei, o próximo já é o festival e esse vai render bastante. Até lá menias.


	22. O começo do festival!

**Dia do festival, escadas do Áries...**

Nicky estava uniformizada e carregava uma pasta cheia de partituras.

-Uhm... – bufa sem paciência – aposto que Luh perdeu a hora...

A loura já estava há dez minutos esperando pelas amigas, mas ainda pensava na briga com o mestre, a situação não tinha melhorado. Na noite anterior tinham discutido novamente e não tinha certeza se o ariano iria ao festival, mas antes de sair deixou o convite encima da urna dourada de Áries.

_-Espero que ele veja e compareça..._ – _pensa Nicky fitando as partituras._

-Desculpe o atraso... – diz Luh sonolenta.

-Alguém pode me explicar porque tenho que ir tão cedo? Já fiz minha parte... – pergunta Sah mal humorada.

-Porque nós não terminamos! – exclama Mel animadíssima.

-E você vai ajudar a gente! – completa Lea que parecia euforia.

-Uh... – reclama a ruiva.

-Vamos descer logo. – fala Nicky – Tatsume já está a nossa espera.

Entraram na limusine e Lea entregou o itinerário do festival. Nicky abriria as apresentações, os demais clubes se apresentariam a partir daí. O clube de Dança seria o ultimo, pois a peça deveria ser apresentada ao entardecer e o clímax deveria ter um belo por do sol. As finais de esgrima seriam ao anoitecer e por ultimo a esperada dança das meninas. Pela manha apenas os alunos estavam no instituto e a partir de duas horas os convidados começariam a chegar. O lugar estava lindíssimo, as arvores estavam florias, a decoração estava impecável e o clima aconchegante. Sah via seus cartazes por boa parte do lugar e parecia agoniada com as imagens. Nicky foi para o salão principal. Mel encontrou Karen e foram para o cenário. Lea estava no local reservado para organizadores e Sah acompanhou Luh até o ginásio.

**Caminho até o Ginásio...**

-Os cartazes te incomodam, não é?

-Muito...– responde a ruiva que acabara de arrancar um dos cartazes da parede – não consigo parar de pensar nele... esse olhar... – fala fitando o cartaz – mexe muito comigo...

-Acha que existe a probabilidade dele vir? – perguntou meio receosa.

-Ontem eu acabei...

FlashBack 

_Sah estava frente à casa de virgem. Não sabia porque estava ali, mas suas pernas a conduziram até o templo de virgem, entrou vagarosamente e ocultou com perfeição seu cosmo. Levava em mãos um belo convite. Ficou parada com a mão na maçaneta pelo menos cinco minutos, já começava a sentir o cheiro exótico que tanto odiava e agora lhe fazia tanta falta. Respirou fundo e adentrou a sala. Vazia. Nem sinal do mestre. Chegou a ficar aliviada por não vê-lo e logo colocou o convite num local onde certamente o mestre veria. A estatua preferia de Shaka, um pequeno Buda que o loiro tinha desde criança. O convite foi depositado encostado a estatua e acompanhado de uma nota. A ruiva saiu tão discretamente quanto entrou e rumou para câncer._

-Não sei porque fiz isso... sou uma babaca... tento fazer tudo para estar perto dele, mesmo que indiretamente...

-Ele gosta de você, Sah... – começa a japonesa.

-Eu sei... – concorda a ruiva – eu também sinto o mesmo, mas ele prefere a estatua. – fala sarcástica.

-Haha! – exclama Luh – mesmo deprimida você não perde seu sarcasmo.

-Despendo dele... quando perde-lo provavelmente estarei morta. – fala num ar divertido. – mas mudando de assunto, quem você vai enfrentar?

-Eu estava vendo isso ontem... – fala remexendo a mochila – achei! – exclama tirando duas fotos da bolsa e entregando-as para Sah.

-Pessoa nojenta! – diz a ruiva olhando para uma das fotos.

-A loira é a atual campeã. – fala apontando para foto – e a morena é a favorita desse ano.

-Que loira sebosa! Ainda bem que Nicky não é assim!

-Não fale assim, Sah. Nicky também não parece ser a pessoa mais simpática de mundo, mas as aparecias enganam, quem sabe ela seja legal!?

-Ela não pode ser legal. - afirma a ruiva – ela é sua adversária e acredite, reconheço uma pessoa arrogante quando vejo uma.

Luh suspirou e guardou as fotos, tinham acabado de entrar no ginásio. O lugar estava cheio de equipes e totalmente decorado para a ocasião. A equipe campeã ainda não tinha chegado e as arquibancadas já estavam cheias de curiosos. Luh estava com borboletas no estomago, mas foi tranqüilizada por Sah, juntaram-se à equipe do instituto e logo Lorena aparece.

-Nervosa? – pergunta a companheira de equipe.

-Muito... – murmura Luh, temerosa – isso aqui vai ficar cheio?

-Provável. Esse campeonato tem um alto nível. – fala tranqüilamente – mas não fique nervosa, Luh. Você é fantástica e tem mais chances que eu de ganhar.

-Obrigada! – fala num tom mais calmo - mas estou realmente preocupada com ela. – fala mostrando a foto da loira.

-Uhm... Valentina... – fala com desdém na voz – a pessoa mais prepotente desse mundo.

Nesse momento brota no rosto de Sah um sorriso vitorioso.

-Disse que não era boa pessoa. – diz a ruiva.

-Infelizmente o que tem de prepotente, tem de talentosa – completa Lorena.

No alto falante uma moça anuncia que os competidores deveriam comparecer ao segundo andar para confirmarem sua presença. Lory e Luh saíram imediatamente para confirmarem. Sah deixou a o ginásio e foi observar como iam as outras amigas. Mas enquanto Sah deixava a ginásio, Luh conhecia uma pessoa muito desagradável. Estavam na fila há alguns minutos e seriam as próximas, mas...

-Que absurdo é esse? Uma Velmon não pode ficar numa fila! – uma foz antipática foi ouvida.

-Luh sentiu um empurram e tombou para o lado em seguida.

-Saia da minha frente, baixinha! – fala com desprezo – a campeã chegou. – falou assinando o caderno à frente.

-Quem você acha que é?! – exclama Luh – eu estava na frente!

-Quem você acha que é! – rebate a loira – não estou nem ai se você estava frente. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que discutir com você, bebezinho. – termina com desdém e retirando-se do andar.

-Veremos quem está na frente quando eu acabar com você... – murmura a japonesa levantando-se.

-Não liga não, Luh... – fala Lory – ela vai engolir o que disse.

-Espero que sim... _Zeus me ajude... _– completa em pensamento.

**Salão de musica...**

Nicky entrava no imenso auditório do instituto que ainda estava vazio, mas o rosto conhecido da ruiva passava pelos bastidores e rumava para o palco.

-Ficou muito bonito. – elogia Sah – tenho que admitir que esse lugar é a sua cara.

-Nossa! – a loira disse, surpresa – um elogio vindo da sua parte é muito importante!

-Não sou tão carrancuda assim! – reclama a ruiva sentando-se no banco do piano.

Nicky deu uma risada. Se Sah não era carrancuda, o que mais seria?

-Pare de rir, Verônique! – protesta a ruiva. – que coisa!

Mas a loira continuava rindo até ser irrompida por um dos acidentes de Lea.

-Esse pacote chegou hoje sedo. – disso o homem – está interessado a senhoria. – terminou colocando o pacote encima do piano.

-Obrigada por trazer. – agradece a loira enquanto o homem deixava o recinto.

-Quem mandou? – pergunta Sah que fitava o belo embrulho.

-Não faço idéia. – fala tirando a fita lilás e rasgando o papel branco.

Sah estava boquiaberta com o conteúdo de embrulho.

-Nossa! – exclama Sah – é maravilhoso! Deve ter sido uma fortuna!

Nicky nada disse. Tirou o vertido do pacote e ao levanta-lo um pequeno cartão caiu no chão.

-O que é isso? – pergunta a ruiva abrindo o cartão. – posso ler?

-À vontade. – respondeu a loira.

-"Desculpe não poder comparecer, mas espero que goste do vestido. Fiquei sabendo que tocaria e gostaria muito de ouvi-la. Não estou totalmente recuperada, mas em breve irei visitá-la." – termina a ruiva. – não está assinado...

-Minha irmã conhece muito bem meu gosto... – fala fitando o vestido com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Não vai chorar, vai? – pergunta Lea – pro favor, Verônique! Como você é sensível!

-Como você é insensível! – rebate com reprovação.

-Vá experimentar logo esse vestido! – fala Sah puxando a loira para os bastidores...

**Santuário, casa de virgem...**

Shaka já havia encontrado o convite, estava em seu quarto e já tinha lido a nota umas cem vezes. "Gostaria que fosse..." era o que dizia o pequeno papel. Não tinha certeza se deveria ir, mas era isso que queria. Decidido, arrumou-se e rumou para Áries.

**Entrada de Áries...**

Mu e Kiki estavam prontos e esperavam por todos. Os Gêmeos não demoraram a chegar. Aldebaram chegou logo depois. Aioria e Aioros chegaram juntos. Carlo parecia bem animado em sair do santuário. Milo descia com Shura. Afrodite vinha por ultimo.

-Finalmente! – ralha Carlo ao ver o pisciano.

-Demorei muito? – pergunta irônico.

-Imagina, princesinha! – responde o leonino.

Estão falando tanto de mim, mas não vejo Kamus e Shaka.

-Eles não devem vir. – fala o espanhol.

-Não devem mesmo. Shaka não sai de virgem desde terça feira. Kamus anda perdendo a calma facilmente. – comenta Saga.

Desceram para esperar Tatsume, mas no final da escadaria duas figuras já esperavam.

-Atrasados! – ralha Kamus.

-Estão esperando há muito tempo?** – **pergunta o ariano contente por ver o loiro fora de virgem.

-Não muito. – responde Shaka que parecia mais pálido que o normal.

-Kamyu! – exclama Milo – resolveu aceitar que está preocupado com a garota!?

-E o Buda resolveu dar as caras novamente! – provoca Kannon.

-Chega! – diz a mulher de cabelos lavanda que pisava nos últimos degraus.

-Senhorita! – exclamam conjuntamente e fazendo reverencias.

-Melhorou. – diz a moça. – vamos logo.

Tatsume chegara naquele momento e depois que já estavam todos acomodados, partiram para o festival.

**Barco pirata... **

Mel fazia um ultimo reconhecimento na estrutura da peça, mas ao avistar Sah na margem do lago acabou indo fazer companhia à ruiva. 

-Ficou muito bom, não foi? – pergunta a morena.

-Sim, mas... – Sah fitava o barco – foi aqui que você viu o homem, não foi? Ele não deixou nada pra trás?

-Já pensei nisso. – responde Mel que agora fitava o leme do barco. - Nada, nada... nem um fio de cabelo.

-Essa situação é péssima – comenta a ruiva – e sinceramente, tenho certeza que Mascara mentiu. Ele viu sim.

-Sinto a mesma coisa. Conheço Milo e sei que mentiu. O jeito que os 12 se olharam... – faz uma pequena pausa – arriscaria dizer que conversavam por cosmo.

-Penso a mesma coisa. – concorda a ruiva.

-Vamos mudar de assunto. – sugere a morena – já está quase na hora de encontrarmos os capazes no portão.

-Eu tenho que encontrar Eric mais tarde também.

-Vamos indo então. – disse a morena puxando a ruiva – Lea e Luh já devem estar indo pro portão.

**Entrada...**

As quatro estavam na entrada do instituto, mas logo belos rapazes e uma linda moça roubaram as atenções. Era impossível não olhar para o belo e diferente grupo que entrava no lugar. Sah abriu um sorriso ao ver o antigo mestre, mas permaneceu ao lado de Carlo. Lea e Mel cumprimentaram os mestres com descrição e logo depois Kiki já estava nas costas da morena. Luh foi direto para Shura, mas escondeu sua surpresa em ver o pingüim.

-Onde está nossa pianista? – pergunta Afrodite sofrendo um olhar mortífero de Mu.

-Julgando pela hora deve estar se preparando, ela é a primeira a se apresentar. – fala Lea que usava um mini microfone preso na orelha.

-Vamos até lá! – sugere a deusa – já ouvi-la tocar no templo e sua musica é excepcional.

Todos acabam tomando o rumo do belo auditório que já se encontrava bem cheio. Sentaram-se nos lugares reservados por Lea e logo as cortinas estavam se abrindo. Uma das alunas do terceiro ano entrava no placo e começava com o discurso de abertura.

-Boa noite a todos. – começa num tom educado – sejam bem findos a nossa comemoração. Nosso Instituto tem o honra de receber o campeonato nacional de esgrima e desejamos a todos um dia muito agradável em nossas instalações. Começaremos com a apresentação do clube de musica.

Termina deixando o placo e dando espaço para a linda loira. O vestido mandado pela irmã era chique, porém levíssimo e parecia ter cindo feito para ela. O tom de roxo começava bem forte e conforme outras camadas de tecido surgiam as cores ficavam cada vez mais clara até chegar num belo tom lavanda. O modelo era justo na cintura, preso ao pescoço e deixava Nicky com as costas nuas.Os cabelos estavam presos num lindo coque e a maquiagem seguia os tons do vestido. A pupila de Mu estava maravilhosa e o ariano se castigou por ter brigado com a menina. Embora estivesse muito nervosa diante do auditório lotado não deixou transparecer, tinha que abrir o festival e não podia fazer feio. O holofote estava incomodando a loira e no caminho até o piano procurava discretamente pelo mestre na platéia. Sentou-se no piano e dispensou qualquer partitura. Respirou findo e passou as mãos lentamente sobre as teclas. Seu nervosismo escoou pelas teclas para fora do corpo, sentia-se confortável perto do instrumento e logo começou a tocar uma de suas musicas preferidas, The Phantom of the Opera numa versão adaptada. A platéia ficou boba. Nicky envolvia a todos com o som do piano e podiam sentir a emoção que a melodia transmitia. Estava de olhos fechados e parecia viver a bela cena musical. Seis minutos depois a musica terminou. A loira levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento o publico passou a aplaudi-la fortemente. Mu estava sem reação enquanto o resto do auditório estava de pé. Nicky corou com os aplausos, mas logo as cortinas se fecharam.

-Não esperava por isso. – comentou Kamus – sem duvida tem sangue francês.

-Ela é fenomenal ao piano. – diz Afrodite com orgulho.

-Acho que nem os deuses tocam melhor. – comenta Saori – acho que vou pedir umas aulas!

-Vamos vê-la! – exclama Lea.

-Podemos entrar nos bastidores? – pergunta Aioria.

-Sim. – responde Lea tirando do bolso varias pulseirinhas. – vantagens de estar organizando!

Saíram antes que o próximo numero começasse. Rumaram para os fundos da construção e entraram numa pequena porta. O espaço era bem amplo, pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro e o nervosismo estava no ar. No canto direito da sala havia uma porta fechada.

-Por aqui gente. – indica Lea – naquela porta ali.

-Está ai, Nicky?! – pergunta a belga batendo no porta.

-Estou sim. Pode entrar.

Lea abre delicadamente a porta. Nicky já estava uniformizada, porém havia dispensado o casaco, desmanchava o coque e admirava os buquês que recebera.

-O que acharam?! – pergunta com expectativa. – foi bom?

-Bom?! – exclama Afrodite – foi perfeito! Maravilhoso!

-Nunca vi ninguém tocar assim. – completa a deusa.

-Obrigada! Estava com medo de não agradar.

-Seria impossível não agradar, Nicky. – fala o simpático Saga.

-Vocês são muito gentis! – agradece a loira.

-Você que é muito boa... – fala Mu para a surpresa da pupila.

Nesse momento os olhares as cruzaram.

-O que acham de comermos algo? – sugere Frô.

-Excelente idéia. – concorda Shura.

Estavam todos saindo quando, mas...

-Vocês ficam. – afirma o pisciano – Nicky, você ainda não guardou o vestido e... – dispara uma olhar sério para o ariano – Mu pode ajuda-la, não é?

-Claro! – responde imediatamente.

Aos poucos todos deixaram o local. A porta bateu. Os dois se olhavam e não sabiam o que dizer.

-Belo vestido. – comenta Mu.

-Obrigada... minha irmã que mandou.

-Ela ainda está internada?

-Não, mas não pode deixar Paris... – fala com um tom tristonho.

-Er... Nicky... – o mestre corou – sinto muito pela crise de ciúme. Não queria magoa-la e eu...

Nicky não deixou o ariano continuar. Beijou o homem de cabelos lavanda que retribuiu imediatamente o gesto. Mu sentia muita saudade daquele beijo sensual e envolvente. Nicky não agüentava mais ficar na mesma casa que o mestre e não poder beija-lo, o beijo de Mu sempre começava tímido, mas logo ganhava charme e força. Sentiam tanta saudade que o beijo durou algum tempo e só foi cessado porque não poderiam passar disso naquele lugar.

-Desculpa aceita. Ainda acha que tenho algo com Gustav? – pergunta dando um selinho no ariano.

-Nunca achei que tivesse nada com ele... só tenho ciúmes dele! – diz o mestre ainda abraçado a pupila. – mas vou me controlar, loirinha...

Saíram dos bastidores e foram em direção as barracas de comida. A tarde estava livre já que a próxima apresentação era a de Mel. Não foi difícil achar o distinto grupo. Aldebaram chamava muita atenção e estava sentado numa mesinha junto à deusa e Kiki que tomava sorvete. Carlo, Gustav e Shura estavam de olho em três meninas que passavam uniformizadas. Saga e Kannon arrancavam suspiros das mulheres que passavam. Milo e Kamus pareciam discutir próximos ao chafariz. Aioros e Aioria estavam comendo dois generosos hambúrgueres. Shaka observava um dos cartazes espalhados e parecia confuso. As quatro garotas estavam sentadas no chafariz e pareciam conversar. Mu deu um beijo na testa da loira e foi em direção a Shaka. Nicky tomou o rumo das amigas.

-Como foi? – pergunta Lea.

-Olhem a cara dela! – exclama Luh – ruim não pode ter sido!

-Estamos de bem! – responde contente.

-Maravilha! – falou Mel – Afrodite tem muito tato com esse tipo de coisa.

-Verdade...

Começaram a conversar sobre a situação de Luh e Sah, mas quando menos esperavam uma figura desagradável aparece.

-Valentina... – murmura Luh com desdém.

-Valentina? – pergunta Mel – quem é?

-Atual campeã. – responde Luh com aspereza.

-Você a conhece? – pergunta Lea.

-Já tive esse desprazer! – responde secamente ao ver a loira aproximar-se delas.

-Então Lune. – começa com desdém – pronta pra luta?

Luh chegou a passar a mão no chafariz e congelar a superfície da água, mas sofreu um olhar de reprovação do mestre.

-Como sabe meu nome? – fala já de pé.

-Você está nos registros do meu Instituto. E para estar lá você deve ser no mínimo decente, mas não se anime, ainda não é párea pra mim. – fala virando as costas para a japonesa.

-Não vire as costas pra mim... – fala entre os dentes.

-O que disse? – indaga Valentina virando-se para a japonesa.

Luh pegou um copo de suco de uva que Lea tomava, esfriou a conteúdo a 1 grau e jogou-o em Valentina. A campeã ficou sem reação e morrendo de frio. Sah teve um acesso de risos tão forte que chegou a sentar-se no chão. Nicky tinha amado a cena, mas olhava a amiga com reprovação. Mel e Lea seguravam o riso.

-Isso é por ter virado as costas pra mim. – fala calmamente – a o por me chamar de baixinha vem depois...

-SUA LOUCA! – exclama a loira – SABE QUEM EU SOU?

-Lógico que sei. – fala Luh sarcástica – uma loira burra que vou derrotar em algumas horas.

-SOU VALENTINA VELMON! – exclamou indignada – você não tem o direito de fazer isso!

-E nem você tem o direito de se achar superior! – rebate a japonesa.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?! – ralha o aquariano que acabara de chegar.

-Não foi nada, senhor. – responde Luh que ainda fitava a loira. – apenas coloquei uma certa pessoa no seu devido lugar.

-Você é muito abusada, baixinha! – exclama Valentina.

-Não ficou satisfeita com o banho?

-Você fez isso na senhorita? – perguntou o mestre.

-Foi ela sim! – respondeu a loira fazendo cara de coitadinha.

Luh estava a milímetros de dar um bom soco na garota, mas pra sua surpresa Kamus emprestou para Valentina o casaco que usava.

-Pode usar. – disse Kamus – e desculpe a atitude de minha aluna. Sou Kamus, tutor de Lune.

-Prazer. Valentina Velmon. – disse fitando o mestre de Lune – obrigada pelo casaco. Como posso recompensa-lo?

-Não foi nada. Não se preocupe.

-Lógico que devo me preocupar. O que acha de jantarmos depois do torneio? – convida a loira com segundas intenções – quero comemorar meu troféu. – disse num tom muito convencido.

-Você é competidora? – pergunta Kamus, surpreso.

-Atual campeã pra ser mais precisa. – responde voltando suas atenções para Luh. – Você tem sorte, Lune. – fala dando uma ênfase desdenhosa – não estamos na mesma chave. Só nos veremos finais, isso é, se chegar até lá. – fala virando as costas novamente – até o nosso jantar, Kamus. – termina afastando-se do grupo e juntando-se as amigas.

Luh fitava Kamus com ódio. Kamus fitava Luh com arrependimento. Finalmente conseguira provocar Luh, mas até ele achava que tinha ido longe demais. A oriental não pensou duas vezes e aquele jogo era pra dois. O cavaleiro de capricórnio viu a atitude de Kamus. Shura estava a ponto fatiar o amigo e acabou ajudando a menina na provocação.

-Então seu mestre tem companhia, é? – pergunta Shura que se aproximava – como um bom mestre você deveria acompanhar Lune, não a garota escandalosa. – afirma sem olhar para o companheiro.

-Já tive dois pupilos, não preciso que você me diga como trata-los e o que devo ou não fazer. – fala friamente e sem alterar o tom de voz.

-Teve dois pupilos... – fala Shura que pegava na mão da japonesa – nunca cuidou de uma mulher... – fala dando um beijo nas costas da mão de Lune – aceita sair comigo depois do campeonato? Não tenho duvidas que vai acabar que a tal Valentina.

-Aceito seu convite! – fala Lune em alto e bom tom.

Era difícil definir a expressão do aquariano. Manter o semblante frio não foi difícil, mas os punhos estavam cerrados dentro dos bolsos e se estivessem no santuário à briga seria boa. O cavaleiro de aquário voltou a companhia de Milo. Shura para a companhia de Carlo e Afrodite. Luh voltou-se paras as amigas e tinha lagrimas nos olho, mas conseguiu detê-las com muito custo. As cinco meninas acabaram puxando Luh para comer algo, mas Sah ficou pelo meio do caminho. Shaka ainda observava o cartaz e a ruiva acaba indo até ele.

-Er... obrigada por ter vindo. – começa sem jeito – confesso que pensei que fosse ignorar o convite.

Shaka demonstra um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu é que devo agradecer por me chamar... – fala aproximando-se da ruiva – você gosta muito dos meus olhos, não é? – pergunta tocando o rosto da ruiva com as mãos.

-Não me toque... – murmurou a francesa, mas quase suplicando para que ele fizesse. – você vai por inferno se chegar mais perto...

Shaka não se intimidou diante da ameaça, pelo contrario, ficou com mais vontade de beija-la.

-O céu é melhor opção... – fala começando a passar os lábios pelo pescoço da ruiva.

-Pa.. pa.. para... – gagueja Sah, mas nada fez para impedi-lo.

Shaka rumava para a boca de Sah, mas um outro loiro os irrompeu.

-Atrapalho alguma coisa? – pergunta sarcástico e fazendo os dois se separarem.

-Eric... – murmura Sah totalmente sem reação.

-Ola, ruivinha...

---XxX---

Vou colocar o festival em três partes! Espero que gostem!

Gosto da Valentina, Lune?! Espero que sim 3

Bjao


	23. Conversas e Espadas!

-Ola, ruivinha... – cumprimenta Eric que fingiu não ver o que se passava.

Sah tentou falar alguma coisa, mas nada saía de sua boca e a situação piorou quando percebeu que o antigo mestre estava de olhos abertos. Os olhos que antes mostravam paz, equilíbrio e até desejo, agora emitiam tristeza e angustia. A ruiva deu um profundo suspiro e com o coração apertado, respondeu:

-Não... não atrapalhou nada... – disse fitando o chão - vou até as meninas... com licença. – fala saindo rapidamente do local.

Shaka e Eric se encararam por alguns segundos, mas logo o irmão da morena quebrou a silencio.

-Então... para o homem mais próximo de Deus você é bem lento. – disse com um leve desdém. – sabe... é difícil acreditar que ela viu mais coisa em você do que em mim. – termina convencido.

-Sabe o que eu poderia fazer como você? – pergunta o loiro que encarava o garoto com olhos bem abertos.

-Lógico que sei, mas não fará nada em publico e muito menos na frente de sua querida deusa. – diz calmamente – Só quero conversar, não precisa ser hostil.

-Então eu sugiro que meça suas palavras.

-Sim senhor. – responde levantado rapidamente às mãos num gesto de "calma" - Você é bem como me falaram... arrogante, perfeccionista e egoísta. Todos dizem que você está na posição de um deus, mas francamente... você não passa de um homem e bem fraco, por sinal.

-Fraco?! Egoísta?! – indaga Shaka – qual à parte do "meça suas palavras" você não entendeu?!

-Responda-me. Se você não puder ficar com Sah, permitira que ela ficasse comigo? Ou com qualquer outro homem?

-Não! - responde seco e imediatamente.

-E que nome você da a isso? eu chamo de egoísmo.

-Onde quer chegar?

-Simples! Você sabe que não é o primeiro "homem mais próximo". Outros vieram antes de você...

-Eu sei dos meus antepassados! – afirma o loiro, cortando Eric e já bem irritado.

-Então deve saber que todos eles amaram e na medida do possível e levaram vidas "normais". Quando meu irmão perdeu a esposa... – comenta dando uma pequena pausa – percebi que não devemos deixar a pessoa amada esperando... o tempo que passaremos com ela pode ser muito curto. – fala fitando o irmão que brincava com as crianças – se eu fosse você pararia de colocar a culpa no seu Deus e assumiria a condição mortal, ou melhor, imperfeita.

-Porque está me dizendo tudo isso? – pergunta Shaka que parecia bem confuso.

-Quem avisa amigo é, mas quero que saiba de uma coisa, não estou disposto a desistir da minha ruiva e farei de tudo para que ela o esqueça, porém se não for possível, quero vê-la feliz.

Nesse momento o pequeno Gustavo aparece e salta no colo de Eric.

-Irmão! Quero sorvete! – exclama o menininho.

-Vamos lá, Gustavo. Eu compro pra você. – Eric deu as costas, mas não antes de dizer suas ultimas palavras.

-Não gosto de admitir isso, mas é a realidade... ela ama você, ama muito. Assuma que não é perfeito e ela será sua. – foram as ultimas palavras do jovem rapaz.

Shaka estava chocado com as palavras do garoto, nem Mu tinha feito ele parar pra pensar daquela forma. Eric fez valer suas palavras, passou a tarde junto de Sah. Shaka refletiu por boa parte da tarde até chegar a hora do musical.

**Lago do Instituto...**

Mel já estava colocando o figurino enquanto os demais rumavam para assistir a peça. Quando chegaram ao lago já estava quase tudo pronto e era possível ver Mel dando os últimos ajustes nos microfones e cabos. As Mil e uma Noites são diversos contos de origem Árabe. Narrados por Sherazade afim de não morrer degolada pelo rei. A mulher enrola o monarca por mil e uma noites e daí surge à frase "a liberdade se conquista com o exercício da criatividade".

Em virtude de sua linda voz e excelente atuação, Mel foi escolhida para ser a cantora principal da peça. As musicas eram tipicamente Árabes e algumas Indianas.

-Você está linda! – exclama Lea que ajudava a amiga a vestir-se – Milo vai ficar doido!

-Até gostei da roupa, mas esse sobretudo é meio quente. – reclama a morena que terminava de prender a espada ao cindo.

-Mas vai poder tira-lo na ultima cena, não é? – pergunta a belga.

Mel assentiu silenciosamente, estava terminado de maquiar-se, falar naquele momento estragaria todo seu trabalho. Alguns minutos depois, Lea deixou o recinto. Mel dava uma ultima olhada no figurino antes de subir ao palco. A roupa da morena era em cores discretas, mas o corte das peças era bem ousado; o Short era num tom de verde escuro, curto e junto ao corpo, a blusa branca era meio amarelada/suja e o nó na altura da cintura deixava as belas curvas da morena amostra, as bota não tinham salto, mas seu cano ia até os joelhos , o sobretudo era típico de piradas com mangas enfeitadas e todo trabalhado, o penteado era meio bagunçado, mas dava um ar muito sensual a Mel e os acessórios como espadas, brincos e a maquiagem pesada completavam a pirata principal. A morena não mostrava nervosismo e com muita confiança subiu sozinha ao palco. Mel era a primeira a entrar e a ultima a sair, mas a morena mostrou muito fôlego e não perdia uma nota sequer. A deusa, amazonas, dourados e a família Kitsune estavam sentadas em lugares especiais. Não demorou muito para que Mel surgisse no alto da vela da embarcação. Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida. E quando a morena começou a cantar o público foi ao delírio.

-Que voz! – comentou Saga.

-Sem duvida! Está mais pra sereia, se é que vocês me entendem! – fala Kannon com voz maliciosa.

-Não repita esse comentário... – falou Milo que parecia emburrado.

-Olhem aquelas roupas! – exclamou Felipe que parecia irado.

-Não, não olhem não!Que absurdo! – completou Eric.

-Parem com isso, meninos! Deixem de ser superprotetores. – diz Lílian - estou orgulhosa de Mel! Continua tendo a voz mais linda...

Continuaram a discutir na platéia. Milo estava a ponto de matar Kannon pelos seus comentários infames e se o gêmeo não parece, Saga ficaria sem irmão. Os irmãos da morena estavam possessos com os olhares disparados a Mel. Os pais da menina estavam orgulhosos e Tia Lílian só faltava chorar. O musical estava emocionante e o publico parecia não piscar. O tempo decorreu rapidamente e a ultima cena iria começar. Mel atirou o sobretudo na água e sacou outra espada, os demais integrantes deixaram o palco e Karen saiu de dentro da cabine. A luta começou e a cada salto ou façanha de Mel a platéia ai ao delírio. Os homens gritavam "linda" "gostosa" "maravilhosa" e Milo começava a ficar vermelho de raiva pois os puxadores dos elogios eram Kannon e Saga. Quando Mel derrubou Karen da embarcação o sol estava se pondo e a cena foi digna de cinema.

-Então gente? – perguntava Mel que ia ao encontro dos amigos ainda vestida pirata, mas uma chuva de casacos caiu sobre a garota. – o que quê é isso?! – exclama Mel que segurava cinco casacos, se é que isso é possível.

-Cubra-se! – diz a voz irritada de Eric.

-Mel! Estão todos te olhando! – comentou Felipe.

-Não ligue, queria! – fala Lilian pegando os casacos – você é linda e deve ser apreciada.

-Concordo! – exclamam Saga e Kannon.

Milo estava mudando de cor numa velocidade incrível.

-TODO MUNDO FORA DAQUI! AGORA! CIRCULANDO! – grita o escorpião para o multidão curiosa – pupila minha não vai ficar sendo vista assim!

-Pupila... – fala Gustav num tom duvidoso – sei...

-Calado! – exclama Milo – vai ser assado se não calar essa boca pervertida e depravada!

-Sujo falando do mal lavado... – murmurou Shura.

Por ai foi a discussão. Mel trocou a roupa da discórdia e minutos depois rumavam para o ginásio onde aconteceria o campeonato, mas logo Shura notou que a japonesa estava com um ar de tenção.

-Relaxa, Lune. – tranqüiliza o espanhol – você é muito melhor que a tal Valentina.

-Não é por isso... – fala tristonha – se eu perder... ela sai com o Kamus...

-Mas se você ganhar vai sair comigo! – fala risonho e pegando a garota no colo.

-Haha! Obrigado Shura. – fala mais animada.

-Faço questão de leva-la até o vestiário! – exclama chamando a atenção de todos. – Vou levar nossa campeã. Encontro com você depois! – fala ainda com a menina nos braços.

-E tem que ser no colo? – pergunta Carlo cheio de malicia.

-Claro! Já pensou se ela cai no caminho?! – fala divertido e jogando a japonesa levemente para o alto.

Deu as costas e levou Luh nos braços. Kamus estava se roendo por dentro, mas permaneceu com o semblante frio e impassível.

-Não acha que pegou pesado? – disse Luh ainda nos braços _fuertes_ do cavaleiro de capricórnio.

-Não mesmo! E essa noite você vai jantar em capricórnio. – ordena o espanhol, divertido – _se isso não fizer a ficha do pingüim cair... vou ficar sem poções... _– termina em pensamento colocando a menina no chão. – Chegamos. Sei que não precisa, mas boa sorte! Vou estar torcendo por você! – fala dando um aceno.

Luh estava visivelmente tensa e não havia palavras para acalma-la. Andou até seu armário, mas no caminho ouvia comentários indiscretos e todos pareciam prontos para acabarem uns com os outros ali mesmo. Vestiu-se e já estavam todos em fila para entrar no ginásio. Observou a arquibancada e não viu ninguém conhecido, seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado e as pernas pareciam tremer incontrolavelmente. Era difícil encarar Valentina com um semblante calmo e confiante enquanto ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos, mas logo avistou demais e a tremedeira melhorou. Lea se superou arrumando os melhores lugares, perto da bancada do júri. Lea estava uniformizada de líder de torcida e seus fies pompons balançavam em saudação a japonesa, Aioria olhava reprovador para a cena. O clima estava tenso e não apenas pelo campeonato, mas pelos quatro casais que se encaravam sem descrição. Conforme as batalhas iam passando, Luh e Valentina avançavam sem o menor problema e já estava claro quem estaria nas finais. Karen perdeu nas semifinais para Valentina e ficou com o bronze. O intervalo entre as semifinais e a final...

-Meu Zeus... – disse Nicky – você ta suando!

-Meu deus! Preciso de força...

-Desde quando acredita em Deus? – perguntou Sah, sarcástica.

-Na minha situação... qualquer um serve! – disse visivelmente ansiosa e sua perna não para de balançar. – Zeus, Jesus, Hera... o que vier é lucro!

Valentina fitava a japonesa com desdém e logo o sinal soou.

-Ai não! Não vou, não dá! – fala ficando de pé.

-Dá sim! – fala Lea que tinha um dos pompons levando.

-É horrível ver que ele torce pra ela... – fala fitando o mestre que conversava com a adversária.

-Mas ele torce por você! – argumenta Mel, apontando para o espanhol.

-_Es muy caliente!_ – exclama Sah que em solidariedade a amiga demonstrava bom humor. (N/A: bom humor é pedir muito ¬¬ diria menos carrancuda.)

Todas acabam caindo na gargalhada e aquilo estava começando a incomodar Valentina, mas antes que pudesse incomodar a japonesa o segundo sinal soou.

-Pronta pra perder o troféu e o tutor?! – pergunta com desdém e abaixando a proteção.

Luh nada disse. Abaixou a proteção e preparou-se para atacar. Os segundos que se passaram entre o segundo e o terceiro sinal foram estranhamente lentos. O coração de Luh estava a mil, mas Valentina estava confiante, a japonesa não podia ver o sorriso da loira, porém sabia que ela sorria de forma desdenhosa. O terceiro sinal soou e a luta começou de imediato. Luh e Valentina se estudavam fazendo pequenos movimentos, mas Valentina mostrou-se mais atenta e tocou Luh bem na ponta do colete.

-Vamos lá Luh! – torcia a belga.

-Acaba com essa vaca! – exclamou Sah, irritada.

-Vai lá, meu amor! – incentivou Shura que já usava um dos pompons de Lea.

-Contenha-se. – pediu Gustav.

-Deixe-me torcer, Frô! Que problema a nisso?!

-Problema nenhum, mas se chamá-la de meu amor novamente... alguém vai descansar eternamente num esquife de gelo. – fala o pisciano que ria discretamente. – E garanto que não sou eu.

O segundo assalto também foi da Velmon. Luh parecia frágil e Shura estava arrancando os cabelos.

-Não é possível! Ela é MUITO melhor que isso! – afirmou a espanhol – tomei uma surra dela! Perdi a espada e fui encurralado quatro vezes.

-Você é ruim, heim?! – debocha Carlo.

-Ela que é muito boa... – a voz fria do cavaleiro de aquário foi ouvida – também não estou entendem o porque dessa atuação tão fraca.

-Teve ser perfeita! Pro todo poderoso KAMUS DE AQUARIO não poupar elogios! – comenta Milo que deu uma leve engrossada na voz ao pronunciar no nome do amigo.

-Calem a boca! – ordenou Sah.

O próximo assalto começou. Luh tinha ouvido o comentário do mestre e parecia mais atenta. Quando Valentina avançou pra cima da japonesa, esta evitou o ataque com muita graça e a loira não teve o que fazer. Luh levou o ponto. E que ponto.

-Lindo! – comenta Aioria.

-Temos que admitir que a garota tem classe! – exclamou Aioros.

Shura estava de pé junto com as amazonas. Nicky e Mel gritava para ajudar a amiga. Sah exclamava... palavras profanas por assim dizer e parecia conter-se para não arrebentar Valentina. A deusa, Kiki e os dourados estavam sentados, mas acompanhavam cala lance com total atenção. A família de Mel estava entretida com a luta e Eric não tirava os olhos da ruiva. Em especial, Kamus parecia não se alterar com a luta, mas estava ficando muito nervoso em ver Luh visivelmente abalada. Quarto assalto. Dessa vez a investida foi da japonesa. Valentina não esperava uma reação e foi pega de guarda baixa. Ponto de Luh \o/

-Isso! Dois a dois! – exclamou Nicky.

-Mas ainda restam três assaltos. – comenta a ruiva.

-Não seja chata! – protesta Mel.

Quinto assalto. Valentina já estava visivelmente furiosa com a japonesa. Não trocavam uma palavra, mas suas atitudes diziam tudo. A rodada estava apertada e pela primeira vez as estadas arranhavam e o som ecoava por todo o ginásio. Luh cometera o erro que tanto Kamus alertava, esquivou-se do ataque que atingiria seu ombro esquerdo, mas ao invés de afastar-se virou lateralmente, isso deu tempo de Valentina acerta-la no meio do colete.

-Erro de principiante. – provoca a loira – Só falta tropeçar. Realmente... você é péssima.

-Porque você não fica quietinha? – pergunta Luh com desdém.

-Porque estou a um assalto da vitória! – exclama olhando para o placar.

Luh desviou o olhar para a arquibancada. Kamus a olhava com estrema reprovação. As meninas e Shura estavam de pé, relativamente próximos a japonesa e não paravam de gritar. A imagem de Shura segurado o pompom era cômica e Luh ficava mais calma toda vez que olhava os amigos.

-Meu Zeus! Ela tem que vencer essa! – fala Nicky que tinha as mãos juntas e um semblante agoniado.

-Se eu to tensa... imagina ela! – comenta Mel – eu não ia suportar!

Sexto assalto. O juiz deu permissão e Valentina foi contudo encima de Luh. Novamente a disputa apertara, mas para Luh era vida ou morte. Fez um lindo movimento e a espada da loira chegou a sair da área.

-Empatado de novo!? – exclama Lea, pulando – assim não dá! Isso é pior que partida de futebol!

-Vamos torcer gente! – disse Shura que pegava o outro pompom de Lea.

-Se soubesse tinha trazido outro pra você... – murmura com uma gota na cabeça e chocada diante da empolgação do amigo.

Sétimo e ultimo assalto. Um silencio mórbido cai sobre o ginásio. Só era possível ouvir o som das espadas e as duas se moviam com muita destreza. O juiz já avia separado as duas por golpes próximos ao colete ou em arena nulas. A rodada durava mais ou menos sete minutos e todos estavam eufóricos. Até Kamus parecia segurar-se na cadeira. Luh e Valentina estavam no mesmo movimento e as espadas se aproximavam dos coletes simultaneamente. Parecia que haviam se tocado ao mesmo tempo, mas quando Luh olhou para seu marcador a sétima lâmpada verde e a de Valentina, vermelha.

-IMPOSSÍVEL! – gritou a loira, transtornada. – tocamos ao mesmo tempo!

-Desculpe senhorita, mas o placar é eletrônico e tenho certeza que não errou. – diz o juiz que se aproximava de Luh. – A nova campeã nacional de esgrima, Lune Kuruta!

Aplausos foram ouvidos e Valentina saiu revoltada. Shura abraçou a japonesa e jogou-a para o alto. As meninas saldaram a amiga com muito gosto. A deusa fez um gesto de carinho e beijou a testa da menina. Os dourados levantaram-se e aplaudiram a japonesa de pé. Kamus apenas olhava com um leve orgulho estampado no rosto, mas acabou não se aproximando. Shura anunciou que ele e Luh jantariam em capricórnio... JUNTOS! Kamus ficou revoltado, estava a ponto de bater no amigo, mas Luh tinha uma expressão tão feliz, segurava o troféu e parecia felicíssima por ter Shura ao seu lado. O aquariano permaneceu sentado e só levantou-se para sair do ginásio. A próxima apresentação seria em uma hora e a famosa coreografia fecharia o festival, mas os mestres tinham cara de que comeu e não gostou... porque será?!

---xXx---

Espero que tenham gostado! Até a próxima gente! Bjao

Obrigada pelas Reviews meninas !!

Melody gostou a conversa?! Heim heim?!


	24. Os seis irmãos presentes!

Antes do Cap uma pequena recomendação da autora xD

Assintam a apresentação no Mtv Awards de Lady Marmalede. Tem o vídeo no you tube e o "Show" delas vai ser bem parecido, ok?!

Agora vamos ao Cap /o/\o\

---XxX---

-Alguém viu o rimel?

-Droga! Deixei o curvex cair a trás da bancada. Levita ai, Nicky!

-De novo, Luh?!

-Parem de falar e me ajudem a trançar o corpete!

-Minha fita de cetim sumiu!

-A meia arrastão rasgou!

-Você queria o que? Já viu a grossura das suas coxa.

-Mas o Milo adora!

-Lea e Sah fiquem quietas e me ajudem!!

Corriam de um lado para o outro. Todas pareciam muito ansiosas e davam os últimos retoques nas roupas e maquiagem. Lea usava um mini short vermelho, um espartilho preto com contornos vermelhos e leves transparências no corpo, cabelo preso com um acessório de penas vermelhas (semelhante ao da Mya), olhos levemente contornados de preto, mas o batom era vermelho sangue e havia quatro cristaizinhos depositados próximos as sobrancelhas da belga, as meias possuíam rendas com um laço vermelho do lado direito e o scapin vermelho completava nossa primeira cortesã. Nicky adotou o visual mais decotado, usava um sutiã preto com detalhes em prata, mini short preto com uma cinta liga prendendo a meia calça, uma comprida luva preta cobria seu braço direito com algumas pulseiras brilhantes por cima, a bota era de cano e salto alto, bico redondo com contornos em prata e na altura dos joelhos, a maquiagem era carregada nos olhos com uma sobra prateada, uma cartola preta e uma gravata borboleta dava um ar diferente a segunda cortesã. Mel era de longe a mais distinta, mas não menos chamativa. Usava uma saia branca supre curta e com uma pequena fenda do lado direito, a bota e as luvas eram douradas e muito bem trabalhadas, o sutiã era branco com detalhes em dourado, a sombra nos olhos era dourada e acompanhada do delineador branco realçavam a beleza da brasileira, os cabelos estavam lisos, uma cinta liga branca saía debaixo da saia e um chicote completava a terceira dançarina. Sah era a mais sensual, a maquiagem estava bem carregada e o batom era quase preto, o corpete era vermelho sangue assim como as botas de salto e cano alto, mini short e cinta liga pretos, luvas compridas e vermelhas, e um o belo acessório prendia as madeixas lisas da ruiva (visual muito parecido com o da Christina). Luh ficou meio sem graça de escolher um sutiã e acabou optando pelo corpete com uma blusa bem solta por baixo (N/A:a roupa da Luh é a que a Pink usa no clip na parte em que está deitada numa cama! Parece que eu to sem criatividade, mas eu acho esse figurino a cara da Lune, discreto e sensual.). Todas usavam colares, brincos e pulseiras brilhantes e chamativos. As futuras amazonas estavam p-e-r-f-e-i-t-a-s.

-Pra quê os microfones? – indaga a loira receosa.

-Não me diga que vamos cantar?! Eu só entendo de desenhos!

-E eu de pompons!

-Apenas instrumentos musicais!

-Esgrima!! – exclama Luh ao lembras da cara de Valentina.

-É apenas parte da representação, apenas fingimento. – responde Mel – Vaz parte do Show.

Segundo Sinal.

-Vamos lá gente! Vamos mostrar que mulheres conseguem tudo que querem e como a cabeça masculina é fraca! – fala Mel que dava uma ultima ajeitada no sutiã.

Saíram do camarim. No caminho os homens babavam e alguns até tropeçavam nas próprias pernas. As mulheres olhavam torto e cheias de inveja. As bailarinas desejaram boa sorte e segundos depois as amazonas já estavam posicionadas. O letreiro do Moulin Rouge começou a descer, a sexy batida começou a tocar e as bailarinas começaram a entrar no palco.

-Isso vai ser MUITO bom! – afirma Kannon.

-Eu quase passei mal quando as vi na arena! E julgando pelo modelito das bailarinas... ai ai... é bom nem pensar. – Carlo tinha um olhar sonhador e depravado.

-Imagine as roupas que vão usar! – exclama Shura – isso faz mal! – fala abanando-se.

Mas o calor do cavaleiro de capricórnio cessou. A temperatura caiu e Kamus parecia bem zangado. Mu estava boquiaberto com o cenário, porém empolgado para ver a aluna, sabia que todos veriam mas apenas ele a teria depois do espetáculo. Shaka assistia de olhos abertos e esperava que a ruiva entrasse logo no palco. Aioria estava possesso com os urros do time de futebol, sabia que Lea era linda, mas não imaginava que era tão desejada. Milo não piscava esperando a morena entrar, mas não escondia a revolta pelos comentários dos dourados, certamente os treinos seriam interessantes nos próximos dias. Logo a espera acabou. O letreiro já estava piscando e a silhueta de Mel foi a primeira a ser iluminada por de trás das cortinas. As primeiras falas da musica foram ditas e logo mais duas silhuetas iluminadas, Nicky e Sah "apareciam". Luh e Lea saem pelo meio coração e descem sensualmente as escadas "cantando" as primeiras linhas da musica, naquele momento o palco era só delas. Aioria e Kamus estavam estáticos e logo esqueceram o que se passava em volta. Nicky saiu em seguida e fez sua performance com a ajuda de uma cadeira. No rosto de Mu estava estampado o desejo e ele sabia que a pupila tinha deixado a tatuagem à mostra apenas para provoca-lo. Depois de Nicky foi a vez de Mel, a morena usava a abusava do palco, passava o chicote pelo corpo e batia-o no chão enquanto as já presentes estavam sensualmente sentadas e apenas completavam algumas letras da amiga. Milo sorria malicioso ao ver a pupila, mas logo tomou um chega pra lá de Felipe e Eric. Sah foi a ultima, mas a ruiva vinha pra matar, as bailarinas fizeram um corredor para que Sah passasse e o publico gritava ao ver a bela ruiva naqueles trajes (N/A: Ruiva é ruiva, neh gente!). Shaka arregalou os olhos e a própria Sah sentiu o cosmo do loiro elevar-se, o mestre olhou indiretamente para Eric e desejou poder tirar sua visão naquela hora. As bailarinas se retiram. O placo foi tomado pelas cinco que dançavam de forma muito provocante, os homens babavam e as mulheres já estavam revoltadas. Ao termino da musica subiram lentamente as escadas e o publico gritava alucinadamente. Deram os acordes finais e sumiram pelo semicoração. Os dourados estavam ofegantes, os irmãos de Mel vermelhos e tapando os olhos de Yuri e Raphael, Tia Lílian orgulhosa, os pais de Mel aplaudiam com vontade, Athena aplaudia freneticamente, Aldebaram tapou os olhos de Kiki.

-Amei! – exclamou Mel que entrava frenética no camarim.

-Quero dançar de novo! Embora ache que vou ter problemas... Aioria não deve ter gostado do time de futebol.

-Porque será? – pergunta a ruiva, irônica.

-Deixem isso pra lá. Vamos nos trocar. Temos que sair logo e voltar para o santuário. – fala Nicky que já tirava sua cartola.

Levaram um bom tempo para tirarem o figurino e mais ou menos uma hora depois estavam encontrando todos para voltarem ao santuário.

-Deviam ter colocado censura! – ralhou Kamus. – aquilo foi... foi... FORNOGRÁFICO!

-Ah é? – Luh fala num tom desafiador – pôs desafio todos aqui presentes a dizerem que não gostaram!

Nenhum os dourados negou, era impossível. Elas estavam maravilhosas.

-Vocês estavam lindas meninas, mas sugiro que Mel de despeça de sua família. – fala a deusa – eles retornam ao Brasil amanhã e Tatsume deve chegar em alguns minutos.

Mel fitou com muito carinho cada um dos familiares. Despediu-se de todos, recebeu e deu conselhos, abraçaram-se e minutos depois a linda família Kitsune rumava para o hotel. O retorno para o santuário foi rápido, já era tarde e as ruas estavam desertas. O grande grupo subiu as escadas que depois de cada casa ficava menor. Depois de algum tempo apenas Athena, Gustav, Shura, Kamus e Luh continuavam a subida. O clima cheirava a tenção e tudo piorou quando Luh adentrou capricórnio e sumiu das vistas do mestre.Kamus entrou em aquário e Gustav acompanhou a Deusa até seu templo onde Shion a esperava. Mas coisas interessantes aconteceriam essa noite ou melhor, madrugada.

**Aquário...**

Kamus observava capricórnio sentado no primeiro degrau de aquário, pensava em ir até lá, mas seu orgulho se negava a realizar tal ato. Acabou entrando. Esperava pelo retorno da pupila deitado no sofá, mas não sabia que a espera seria tão longa e acabou caindo no sono.

**Virgem...**

Não adiantava... dormir para o loiro seria impossível, tentava relaxar, mas as palavras de Eric vinham a sua mente sem permissão. Levantou-se e subiu até a soleira de sua casa. Virgem e Câncer eram relativamente próximas. Shaka apreciava a bela vista da quarta casa, ficou ali por quase uma hora até uma linda ruiva subir a soleira de câncer. Shaka sentiu um arrepio, não podia ver com perfeição porém o cabelo era bem visível e inconfundível. Saiu rapidamente da soleira e começou a descer as escadas. Se não falasse naquela hora não teria outra oportunidade. Ao chegar na porta de câncer saltou direto para a soleira. A ruiva estava de pé e observava virgem com certa melancolia e nem percebeu que o motivo da sua tristeza estava bem mais próximo do que imaginava. Deu meia volta, mas bateu num belo homem que trajava um sari verde. A ex-pupila ficou sem palavras, piscou os olhos algumas vezes mas não era alucinação.

-Posso saber o motivo da visita? Achei que as quatro da manhã homens santos dormiam. – afirma carregada de sarcasmo.

-Pode me ouvir antes de me tacar pedras? – pergunta num tom muito humilde.

A resposta de Sah foi virar as costas e tomar o rumo da saída, mas dessa vez o loiro estava determinado a faze-la ouvi-lo, segurou com força o braço da garota e puxou-a para bem perto dele.

-Hoje você vai me ouvir. – afirma com muita convicção – não vou deixar você ir e muito menos vou fugir.

-Comece... – murmura a ruiva que ainda era abraçada pelo antigo mestre, sentiu as pernas tremerem mas não deixou transparecer.

-Fui um idiota com você. – afirma o loiro.

-Só idiota?! – exclama a ruiva que se soltava do antigo mestre – você... foi um crápula! Não sabe o que é para uma mulher ser rejeitada como eu fui!

-Você não foi rejeitada! – responde de imediato.

-Ah não? – pergunta incrédula – você diz que foi loucura nossa noite e manda que eu a esqueça! Isso não é rejeição?

-Olha...

-Já chega, Shaka de Virgem! – exclama a ruiva que segurava suas lagrimas – conheço seu discurso muitíssimo bem! Vamos passar à noite juntos e na manhã seguinte seu precioso "Buda" vai dizer que você é um santo e deve meditar,meditar e meditar até evoluir e abandonar esse corpo mortal! – Sah deixou o nervosismo transparecer, falou tudo sem dar uma pausa e gesticulava sem parar. Fez menção de sair, mas...

-Já disse que não vai embora! – exclama com autoridade.

-Já disse que vai pro inferno se me tocar! – rebate com ódio no olhar.

-Ouça-me pelo amor de Buda!

-Nem morta! Eu odeio você e tenho nojo do seu mestre!

Sah ficou surpresa. Ofendeu o antigo mestre e falou que seu precioso Buda era nojento, mas nem assim ele a soltou.

-Falei o que quiser de Buda e de mim, mas me ouça. – pediu segurando os ombros da ruiva. - Sah eu... amo você! Você sim é a perfeição! Não sou nada sem você e não quero mais abandonar esse corpo mortal. – fala fitando a ex-pupila intensamente.

-Não é? – pergunta com desdém – eu não acredito nas suas palavras. Porque você não quer evoluir e ser um deus? Esse não era o seu "sonho"?

-ERA! – frisa o loiro – agora eu quero você! Abandonando esse corpo terei de abandona-la. – os olhos de Shaka já estavam abertos e pareciam cheios d'gua. – juro que nunca mais farei mal a você! Eu suplico, fique comigo.

Sah estava atordoada com as palavras do loiro, não conseguia processa-las muito bem. O homem que se dizia prefeito estava se humilhando pelo perdão dela. Shaka engoliu o egoísmo, o orgulho e a perfeição para tela novamente. Sah pensou em dizer que era tudo mentira, mas conhecia o antigo mestre e sabia que estava sendo doloroso passar por cima de seu orgulho.

-É realmente tudo verdade? – indaga a ruiva.

-Cada palavra...

Fitaram-se por alguns minutos. Sah perecia pensativa e ele esperançoso. Shaka fez menção de ajoelhar-se diante da ruiva, mas Sah segurou o antigo mestre pelo braço.

-Isso não é necessário. Pode começar a redimir-se de outra forma. – disse a ex-pupila abraçando-o e ficando a centímetros de seus lábios. – comece a se redimir pelo beijo que está me devendo do festival. – ordena com um sorrio pervertido.

A ordem foi obedecida de imediato e minutos depois estavam no quarto do loiro...

**Capricórnio...**

Lune e Shura riam sem parar. O jantar foi perfeito e a comida espanhola estava deliciosa. Já deviam ser cinco da manhã, mas continuavam a conversar e a beber um delicioso vinho. O casal de amigos já tinha matado toda a garrafa e pareciam ter perdido a noção do tempo.

-Cinco e da manha! – exclama Lune – tenho que voltar para aquário...

-Acha que ele vai estar te esperando?

-Não, não mesmo... – murmura sentando-se no sofá. – ele não sente nada por mim.

-Eu penso o contrario.

Nesse momento a japonesa deita no colo do espanhol...

**Aquário...**

Kamus despertava. Não demorou a perceber que a pupila não estava em casa e acabou descendo as preças para capricórnio. Sentia o coração apertado num misto de tristeza e duvida.

**De volta a capricórnio...**

-Não pode ser o contrario... ele não liga a mínima para o que eu sinto. E sinceramente acho que ele só está comigo por pena...

-Não diga um absurdo desse! – exclama Shura.

-É serio. Só está comigo porque se deixou levar pelo instinto e não tem coragem de falar na minha cara que nunca me quis! – fala apertando a blusa do espanhol. – o amo tanto... mas ele não liga pra mim! Às vezes eu tenho vontade de ir embora! – exclama parando de conter as lágrimas.

Shura sentiu o peito apertar com as palavras da amiga.

-Não deseje esse tipo de coisa... – murmura o espanhol que acariciava os cabelos da japonesa – elas podem se realizar.

Mas Lune pareceu não ouvir o amigo, continuou a desabafar. Chora nos braços cavaleiro e só depois que Shura conseguiu acalma-la, pegou no sono.

-Pode aparecer, Kamus... – ordena o dono da casa – está satisfeito com as palavras dela?

Kamus empurrou a porta vagarosamente e um rangido incômodo foi ouvido. Aproximou-se do amigo e com uma careta, disse:

-Desculpe ter...

-Peça desculpas a ela. Foi da palavra dela que você duvidou não da minha. – responde cortando o amigo. – e trate-a bem hoje. Temos que estar presentes às seis horas no templo.

-Eu sei. – responde tomando a pupila nos braços e rumando para fora de capricórnio, mas antes de sair agradeceu. – Shura!

_-Si hombre?_ – indagada voltando-se para o amigo.

-Obrigada. – agradece no tom frio de sempre, mas agradece.

-Disponha! – exclama no tom divertido de sempre.

Kamus sai de capricórnio, durante toda a subida ele observava o sol nascente e a face da oriental. Luh parecia dormir um sono angustiado, mas quando Kamus deitou-a em sua cama fria ela pareceu relaxar instantaneamente. O mestre deitou ao lado da pupila e admirou sua amante por horas. Teriam pouco tempo... todos teriam pouco tempo...

**Templo de Athena...**

Athena estava sentada em seu trono. Quatro vultos coloridos adentraram o local e a deusa se levanta.

-Sejam bem vindo! – recebe os visitantes com uma pequena reverencia.

-Fico Feliz com seu convite. – responde uma das mulheres – já estou observando-a e certamente desenvolverá imenso poder.

-Posso dizer o mesmo da minha. – fala a segunda mulher.

-Todos são donas de grande poder. – fala a mulher de grande beleza.

Athena sorri para seus irmãos.

- Afrodite, Dionísio, Hermes, Eos e Héstia. – Athena fita os irmãos com muito carinho e uma pequena lagrima sai dos olhos da deusa – cuidem muito bem delas...

---xXx---

Cap curtinho, mas gostei muito de escreve-lo!

Tenho outro aviso importante para dar. Falta um cap para o fim ( mas tem continuação ) já to bolando varias coisinhas e vou precisar de mais duas namoradas!novamente os dourados ficaram a critério, lembrando que Mu, Aioria,Kamus,Milo e Shaka estão ocupados! Quem quiser se prontificar fique a vontade e Shion também estará disponível agora!

Aquelas que já estão participando poderão fazer algumas mudanças nas ficha já que pretendo que algum tempo se passe. Cabelos e aparências poderão sofre pequenas mudanças. E se quiserem definir melhor os golpes ou armaduras a hora é essa! muda-los também não tem problema.

Novas armaduras disponíveis: Jade e Âmbar.

Pra quem quiser tentar:

**Nome completo:**

**Apelido ( Se tiver ):**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Deus responsável pelo treinamento base (no caso das já presentes na historia, Athena):**

**Deus responsável pelo treinamento avançado (escolham qualquer um que não esteja na historia):**

**Roupas q usa quando não esta com a armadura:**

**Armadura(ok, coloquem uma das opções e a descrevam como vcs gostariam que fosse, pode colocar armas e outras coisas tbm ):**

**Ataques(no Maximo 3! pls ):**

**Dourado ( + de uma opção please ):**

**O q vai achar dele:**

**O q ele vai achar de vc:**

**Eh permitido Hentai? xD**

Lembrando que elas já vêm treinadas e com armadura.


	25. Presentes e Despedidas!

**Aquário...**

Kamus segurava um embrulho azul marinho e fazia caricias nos cabelos de Luh com a mão livre. Esta estava deitada e enroscada na coberta, seu semblante era tão calmo que até Kamus tinha pena de acorda-la.

-Luh... – diz o mestre docemente – levante... temos que ver Athena.

Luh espreguiçou lentamente, abriu os olhos devagar e deu de cara com Kamus de aquário; Os olhos arregalaram e a japonesa não sabia o que dizer.

-Mas eu... não... quer dizer nós... mas eu tava... – gesticulava discretamente enquanto tentava organizar o pensamento.

-Não aconteceu nada entre nós. Apenas te busquei em capricórnio nessa madrugada. – completa o mestre, tranqüilo.

-Você não vai gritar, me acusar ou ter um surto? – pergunta surpresa pela naturalidade da frase anterior.

Kamus tocou a face quente da menina e empurrou a, delicadamente, até deitar-se, colocou seu corpo sobre o dela sem resistência. O corpo de Kamus estava como sempre, gélido, mas não menos caloroso.

-Não vai responder minha pergunta? – murmura com o mestre a milímetros de seus lábios.

-Não devia ter duvidado da sua palavra. Perdoe-me por ter sido um tolo. – pede sem mudar sua expressão gélida. – Sabe que minha expressão gelada é involuntária... não pense a amo menos por isso.

Amo... essa palavra fez a japonesa se arrepiar. Ele realmente a amava? Mas Lune não deve muito tempo para indagações. Kamus beijou-a com paixão e a pupila retribuiu com mesma intensidade. O beijo foi cessado quando sentiram fortes cosmos chamo por eles.

-O que é isso? – pergunta Luh, assustada.

-É o que vamos ver. – responde Kamus abandonando o corpo quente da pupila – mas antes quero fique com isso.

O embrulho foi entregue para Luh que o fitou curiosamente.

-Pode abrir! – falo o mestre com expectativa.

Lune abriu delicadamente o embrulho, um belo diário revelou-se, este tinha capa azul marinho e um pequeno cadeado guardava seu conteúdo.

-Já observei você escrevendo varias vezes e percebi que seu diário estava no final. Então compre este pra você. Espero que...

-Eu amei! – exclama a japonesa abraçando o mestre. – Estava preocupada e o eu realmente estava acabando... você por acaso não...

-Juro que não li nada! – exclama o mestre – como pode pensar que faria isso?

-Não sei... curiosidade talvez...

Kamus fez cara de reprovação, mas logo pegou a pupila no colo e disse:

-Vamos logo ver o que Athena quer, mas antes... – fala dando uma pequena pausa e olhando malicioso para a pupila – que tal um banho?

**Escorpião...**

Papeis invertidos. Milo dormia profundamente e apenas o lençol de seda cobria parcialmente seu corpo nu.

Um delicioso cheiro pairava em escorpião, a morena estava na cozinha e pra variar fazia uma comida maravilhosa. Milo despertou com o cheiro, seu corpo estava dolorido do treino com Aldebaram e alguns hematomas eram visíveis. Rumou cambaleante até a cozinha.

-Que cheiro delicioso... – murmura ao entrar na cozinha e quase tropeçar no pequeno degrau.

-Temos carne ao molho madeire e... – Mel faz uma pequena pausa ao ver o mestre – Milo!!!

-Ué? Existe um prato com meu nome? – pergunta, convencido. – Será que sou gostoso assim?! – termina sentando-se.

-Convencido! Não existe um prato com seu nome! – exclama Mel que jogava um pano no mestre – Como pode sair assim pela casa? Está nu!

-Qual o problema, Melzinha? – pergunta com toda sua malicia – até parece que você não gosta...

Mel respira fundo e volta-se para o fogão.

-Como você é convencido! – exclama terminando de preparar a comida. – está muito mal acostumado sabia?!

-Já disse que você fica linda de avental? – elogia fitando sedutoramente a amada.

-Já disse que se não calar a boca vai engolir a frigideira? – rebate pegando o utensílio da banda.

-Calma! Parei!

-Acho bom! – empoe enquanto arrumava a travessa. – saiba que não sou o tipo de mulher que cuida da casa.

-Mas isso não muda o fato que você fica linda de...

Mel dispara um olhar assassino para Milo que para de falar imediatamente. Mel levou a travessa até a mesa, mas quando foi pegar os pratos sentiu vários cosmos muito poderosos e acabou soltando-os no chão. O barulho de louça quebrando fez Milo pular da cadeira e ficar ainda mais aflito ao ver o estado da pupila.

-Mel! – exclama levantando-se e dando apóia a garota – o que foi?

-Nada... eu... só me assustei. Não sei... você não sentiu?

Milo fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Espere-me aqui. – pediu o mestre que deixava o local.

Mel apenas sentou-se e ainda parecia atordoada. Milo não demorou, voltou trajando uma bermuda preta e segurando um presente.

-Isso é pra você. – disse gentilmente enquanto entregava a pequenina caixa – Abra!

Ainda estava zonza mas obedeceu.

-É uma peça única. – disse enquanto a morena tirava o colar da caixinha de veludo – pedi a Mu que o fizesse.

-É... lindo. Não sei que dizer, Milo. Obrigada. – Mel responde corada e fitando o presente.

Um lindo colar com um morando do ouro pendurado. Milo ajudou Mel a coloca-lo. Ficou perfeito no pescoço da morena e a cor ainda realçou sua beleza natural.

-Porque isso agora? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Ora! Só quero agradar você! É proibido? – fala levantando-se e fazendo cara de reprovação.

-De forma alguma! – fala, risonha – Mas... sinto uma sensação tão estranha. Não sei explicar...

-Deve ser impressão, Melzinha. – fala sentando-se na outra cadeira – Vamos almoçar. Athena quer nos ver em uma hora.

Sim. Vamos comer antes que esfrie...

**Virgem...**

A sagrada cama do cavaleiro de virgem estava totalmente tomada pela ruiva que dormia esparramada. As horas foram se passando, Shaka já havia levantado há tempos mas a ruiva continuava seu sono.

Perto das quatro horas a pupila começou a despertar mas enrolou por um bom tempo. Quando já estava lúcida percebeu que Shaka não estava ao seu lado, e no lugar do loiro havia uma flor, uma flor de lótus. Um pequeno papel dobrado encontrava-se no centro da flor, intrigada, a ruiva acabou pegando a planta e abrindo o bilhete.Finalmente descobrira a origem do cheiro exótico do mestre, o loiro cheirava a lótus. Abriu o papel, nele dizia que a noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa e que o mestre estaria meditando. Meditando... a ruiva torceu o nariz ao ler essa parte.

Levantou-se e levou a flor até seu quarto, vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha, mas ficou pelo meio do caminho. Shaka saía da sala das árvores gêmeas e antes que Sah pudesse esperar uma reação adversa, foi abraçada e beijada.

-Viu a flor? – pergunta cessando o beijo.

-Vi... – Sah estava corada, o loiro tinha desarmado a aluna em segundos.

-Mas gostou? – completa o loiro

-Gostei... muito... – responde, ainda incrédula.

-Nem preciso dizer que são minhas preferidas, não é?

-É visível. – responde retomando seu tão irônico.

Shaka parecia outro homem, embora estivesse saído da sala das árvores gêmeas com um semblante sério agora estava totalmente descontraído e carinhoso, não tinha seu habitual ar de perfeição e nem de superior. Abraçou a ruiva e puxou a para sala que tanto gostava.

-Quero te dar mais uma coisa. – o loiro concentrou-se e tirou da palma de sua mão o rosário de 108 contas – Quero que fique com ele. – fala colocando o rosário no pescoço da ruiva e dando duas voltas ao redor dele.

-Mas é que você gosta...

-Não diga nada. – fala cortando a aluna. – apenas fique com ele.

-Já que faz tanta questão. E eu sempre o achei muito bonito. – fala fitando o rosário em seu pescoço.

-É melhor comermos. Não sou bom cozinheiro, mas arrisquei um almoço pra gente!

Sah na protestou e deixou ser levada pelo loiro. O único desejo da ruiva era que a perfeição do loiro refletisse na cozinha...

**Leão...**

O Leonino babava agarrado ao travesseiro e não existia deus nesse mundo que fizesse o cavaleiro de leão mover-se, mas existia um sagitariano.

-Não disse! – exclamou Lea cutucando o mestre – Eu acho que ele morreu!

-O que você fez com ele essa noite? – pergunta Aioros num sorriso cínico.

-Seu pervertido... – murmura Lea – Mas é sério... ele não acorda.

-Definitivamente é muito relapso... _logo hoje..._ – completa em pensamento.

Um sorriso muito divertido surgiu nos lábios do irmão mais velho. Aioros materializou seu arco e flecha e apontou o para acomoda próxima ao irmão.

-È pra acorda-lo não mata-lo! – diz Lea chocada com a atitude do sagitariano.

-Não vai machuca-lo. Eu sempre fazia isso quando éramos mais novos e ele sempre caía. Observe e prenda a lidar com ele, cunhadinha.

O sagitariano puxou com força e flecha e gritou:

-DEUS MALUCO INVADINDO! – exclamou numa voz convincentemente desesperada – SALVEM ATHENA!

Depois soltou a flecha que passou rente ao irmão explodindo o criado mudo. Aioria saltou e parou em posição de ataque.

-CADÊ?! CADÊ?! – indagou desesperado o recém despertado – CADÊ O DEUS MALUCO?!

Aioros e Lea choravam de rir e já pareciam sem ar. Lea estava encostada na parede e ria como em anos não fazia. Aioros estava apoiado no grande arco e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

-AIOROS! – vociferou o irmão mais novo – Ainda tem essa mania? Quase me matou DE NOVO!

-E você ainda cai nessa! – exclama ainda rindo e apontando para o leonino.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que todos se acalmaram; seguiram para a cozinha no típico almoço de sábado. Corria tudo normalmente até que o leonino começou a ficar estranhamente vermelho.

-Errei na pimenta, maninho? – pergunta Aioros num sarcasmo nada comum de sua parte.

-Não... – murmura o leonino como se o irmão soubesse perfeitamente o que se passava.

-O que se passa? – indagou curiosa.

-Nada não. Nossa! Esqueci o bolo em sagitário. – diz o sagitário saindo da cozinha – vou pegá-lo. (N/A: até parece que ele esqueceu o bolo ¬¬)

Lea e Aioria estavam em silencio. Ela curiosa e ele estranhamente tímido.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, leãozinho? – pergunta colocando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando o queixo nas mãos (N/A: a la Tsunade-sama xD).

-Eu... É... Bom... – estava vermelhe e mudava rapidamente de cor. – euqueriatedarumanel!

-Como?! Não entendi. – fala com displicência.

-Eu.queria.te.dar.um.anel. – fala pausadamente e transpirando cada vez mais a cada palavra.

-? – Lea vez cara de duvida e pareceu travar após processar suas palavras.

Aioria retirou do bolso uma pequenina caixa de veludo preto, abriu, tirou o anel e colocou no dedo da namorada.

-Aioria... eu... – ela estava atônica – não posso ficar com ele. Deve ter sido caríssimo e...

-Aceite. – falou francamente – por favor.

-Eu nunca ganhei...

-E eu nunca dei algo assim pra ninguém. Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo na vida.

-Nunca ganhei nada assim de ninguém. – fala fitando o belo anel dourado. – o que quer dizer me dando esse anel?

-Nada. É apenas um agrado. – fala abaixando-se próximo à cadeira onde Lea sentava – Amo você e quero demonstrar isso todos os dias.

-O-o-obrigada pelo presente. – gaguejou muito corada e sem encarar o mestre.

Aioria levanto-se e puxou Lea para um beijo. Beijavam-se ardentemente quando Aioros adentrou.

-Desculpem! – exclamou, malicioso.

-Não seja bobo, maninho! – exclama o leonino cessando o beijo - Ela aceitou! – completou levantando a mão de Lea, que por sua vez, estava um pimentão humano.

-Que ótimo! – falou depositando o bolo encima de mesa. – vamos comer então? Athena está a nossa espera...

**Mais cedo em Áries...**

Nicky tocava flauta para Kiki que ouvia atentamente. Mu, Milo e Aioria estavam trancados na sala de concertos a horas. A loira olhava constantemente para o porta tentada a entrar na mente do mestre. Passaram-se mais meia hora e a porta finalmente se abriu. Milo e Aioria despediram-se de todos e saíram.

-Pode vir aqui, Nicky? – perguntou o ariano docemente.

-Claro. – respondeu dirigindo-se a porta.

Mu a puxou a para dentro do recinto e a encarou docemente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou corando levemente.

-Feche os olhos. – pediu o homem

-Mas...

-Feche os olhos. Quero lhe dar uma coisa. – dessa vez ordenou – abra sua mente – disse aproximando-se da garota e tocando sua face com duas mãos. – deixe-a confiar na minha – aproximou os rostos e tocou sua testa a da pupila.

Nicky sentiu um formigamento na testa ao mesmo tempo em que uma ternura muito gostosa invadiu seu corpo.

-O que está... – murmurou corada e com os olhos ainda cerrados.

-Não fale... apenas relaxe. – fala o mestre que agora deslizava uma das mãos e afogava a nos cabelos loiros da pupila.

Mu separou-se tranqüilamente da garota. Nicky abriu os olhos e encarou aquelas belas esmeraldas.

-Agora venha. – disse conduzindo a loira até um espelho existente na sala.

Nicky olhou seu reflexo. Duas bolinhas idênticas as de Mu olhavam para ela. A loira tocou-as com curiosidade e voltou-se para o mestre.

-Todos os discípulos de Áries possuem essa marca. Espero que não se importe.

De forma alguma! – disse abraçando o mestre - As acho muito fofinhas e... – ficou levemente corada - Lembram-me muito você, carneirinho. – disse sorridente enquanto depositava um beijo nos lábios do cavaleiro.

-Que bom! _Era esse meu objetivo... _– completou em pensamento. – E ainda tem mais uma coisa.

Mu abriu o armário de ferramentas e parecia procurar algo. Nicky não pode deixar de notar que talvez Mu fosse o único homem a conseguir manter uma "oficina" tão limpa e arrumada. O ariano tirou uma caixa fina e comprida do armário, e entregou a nas mãos de Nicky.

-É a primeira que faço, mas acho que está boa. – disse corado enquanto Nicky desvendava o conteúdo.

-É perfeita... – disse atônica ao ver a flauta dourada e muita bem trabalhada – e a minha...

-Quebrou. – completou o ariano – Essa é do mesmo material que as armaduras de ouro, não vai quebrar facilmente.

-Como sabe que quebrou? – pergunta surpresa.

-Sei muitas coisas, Loira.

-Leu minha mente? – perguntou num meio sorriso.

-Não preciso ler mentes para saber de tudo. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer agora e não precisei recorrer a isso. – disse enquanto brincava com um dos cachinhos da menina.

-O que eu quero então? – perguntou desafiadora.

Nicky foi encostada na parede e então beijada, mas Mu estava estranho, seu beijo não estava mais calmo e tímido, parecia triste a aflito.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa que não quer me contar? – indagou cessando o beijo.

-Não, não há nada acontecendo. – disse naturalmente. – Athena deve estar a nossa espera. Vamos...

**Escadaria... **

Mestres e pupilas subiam as escadarias. Eles quietos e elas achando tudo muito estranho. Quando chegaram ao salão de Athena viram que alguma coisa realmente não estava certa. Cavaleiros de ouro, prata, bronze e amazonas estavam reunidos e trajando suas armaduras. O sangue das meninas gelou com o silencio...

-Alguém pode me dizer o que se passa? – pergunta Mel que já estava suando enquanto sua voz ecoava pelo local.

-Já vão saber. – responde Athena que jazia sentada no trono.

Os dourados tinham rostos cabisbaixos. Aqueles cinco minutos de espera foram uma eternidade. Nicky já perdia a paciência e seu coração parecia sair pela boca. Luh tentava não pensar em nada, mas ao ver o semblante triste de Kamus pareceu desmontar em nervosismo. Mel suava a parecia estar com um péssimo pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo. Sah tinha sua expressão carrancuda de sempre. Lea estava próxima ao leonino, mas este não a olhava diretamente.

A porta se abriu lentamente e cinco belos seres, já conhecidos, adentraram. Todos se curvaram diante figuras menos as futuras amazonas. O chão estremecia a cada passo dos deuses e até os cavaleiros de ouro pareciam ter receio. Para o azar das meninas eles pararam a centímetros delas, encararam-se, mas ninguém disse uma palavra. Athena saiu de seu trono e desceu as escadas, dizendo:

-Esses são meus irmãos. – disse Athena que parara ao lado das garotas e parecia tentar tranqüiliza-las. – eles...

-Viemos buscar vocês. – Dionísio cortou a própria irmã ao ver que tinha dificuldades em falar.

Era a primeira vez que um deles falava. A voz era imponente e assustadora, mas Dionísio era dono de uma grande beleza e um rosto muito alegre.

-Como?! – indagou Lea. – me desculpe mas não assimilei.

-Vamos leva-las daqui. Receberam treinamento avançado e depois voltaram. – Afrodite tinha um tom levemente petulante, mas parecia gentil.

-Não foram avisadas? – completou Hermes, surpreso.

-Não! – Mel respondeu de imediato.

Todas fitaram seus mestres e pareciam pedir explicações com o olhar, mas não foi necessário.

-Meninas... – começou Athena – vocês são a primeira geração de amazonas tão poderosas e precisão desenvolver técnicas próprias, por isso...

-Pule a parte obvia. Seremos diretas. – começou o que Shaka mais temia, o sarcasmo da ruiva – quanto tempo ficaremos fora?

-Aproximadamente três anos. – a resposta veio de Eos.

-Temos escolha? – continuou a Ruiva.

-Receio que não. – respondeu Héstia.

-E não temos direito de protestar?

-Pode discutir isso com Zeus, mas acho que será perda de tempo. – completa Afrodite.

-Resumindo... – fala com desdém – estamos sendo forçadas.

-Você não precisa levar pra esse lado. Digamos que é mal necessário. – disse Héstia.

A situação era muito incomoda. As cinco estavam cercadas por deuses que olhavam-nas com curiosidade e uma legião de cavaleiros ainda ajoelhados evitavam fitar a cena.

-Acredito que já sabem com quem ficaram. – disse Héstia – suas malas já foram feitas e partiremos em dez minutos... aproveitem para despedir-se.

-Vamos para o jardim? – convidou Nicky – quero falar com vocês.

Seguiram a loira em passos lentos. Uma noite fria tomava conta dos céus mas elas pareciam não se importar. Sentaram na grama e não sabiam o que dizer.

-É mais difícil deixar esse lugar do que Paris. – disse a Loira.

-Eu nunca tive ninguém... vocês são minha família e aqui é minha casa. – Luh tinha uma perdida.

-Nunca achei que fosse confiar em alguém como confio em vocês... colocaria minha vida nas mãos de qualquer uma, aqui presente. – falou a ruiva

-Acho que nossa família se estende um pouco mais, não é? – a belga fitava o anel – desde que perdi meus pais nunca pensei em me sentir tão amada quando agora.

-Encontramos muito mais que amizade... confesso que amo aquele pervertido. – disse deixando escapar uma risada.

-Mas no final não é tão ruim assim. – disse Lea – vamos voltar muito mais fortes! E quem sabe não passa rápido!

-Verdade... – balbuciou Nicky enxugando as lagrimas.

-Vou sentir falta do seu jeito choram. – Sah abraçava a loira.

-Vou sentir falta da sua cara carrancuda! – rebate correspondendo ao abraço da amiga.

-Não teremos mais distúrbios de comportamento da Mel... Lea e seus pompons pra cima a pra baixo...

-Você viajando na maionese... – completa Mel.

-Sem Nicolau! – exclama Nicky

-E sem detenção ou advertência – Lea e Mel exclamam simultaneamente.

Tudo fazia sentido. Os presentes, a tristeza, as reuniões e as aparições... elas sabiam de tudo, então porque o futuro parecia tão incerto? Tememos aquilo que não conhecemos e isso é um fato.

Abraçaram-se. Os deuses ficaram com remorso de separa-las, mas tinha de ser feito. Cada um puxou sua mais nova protegida e um por um foram sumindo no horizonte.O olhar melancólico que cada cavaleiro nutria não parava de aumentar. Seguravam as lágrimas que fatalmente rolariam naquela noite.

Todos deixaram o local ao poucos mas cinco dourados permaneciam no local.

-Três anos é muito tempo. – Aioria era o mais perdido dos cinco.

-Logo quando nos acertamos... – Shaka passava por seu momento mais longe de deus.

-Sabe-se lá quando e como vão voltar... – a incerteza de Mu era angustiante.

Kamus e Milo permaneceram calados, seus olhares diziam tudo.

-Elas voltaram muito mais fortes. – a voz de Athena foi ouvida – Nossas mais preciosas jóias voltaram lapidadas e de braços abertos para recebe-los, eu garanto...

**Fim...?**

Acabo gente... espero que tenham gostado! Porque eu AMEI escrever isso aqui \o/

A continuação já está quase pronta e em breve colocarei o prólogo!

Melody – sua reconciliação com a Shina vem na próxima, Ok? A Mel vai estar mais madura e estou preparando uma conversa bem "divertida" xD

Lune – ta ai seu diário. Ele vai ter mais propósito na próxima também, ok?!

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam minha primeira história e espero que tenham gostado! Até daqui a alguns dias meninas!

Obs: As fichas para a próxima história ainda estão abertas /o/\o\


End file.
